It's Not That Easy
by Bingo7
Summary: You wouldn't think a kitchen girl would be this deep in the complications of love. I mean hot sauce I'm a kitchen girl! And I almost wish I never met the prince. Almost. Things are crazy, including Charlie, May, Beric, Alyce and a little thing called love
1. Prologue

This complex part of my life might've started before, but I don't count that time because I was only twelve and it seems more like a dream than a memory. A wonderful confusing dream...

My name is Ana Maylin, and I am the daughter of some dead man of who's life I have no idea of, same with my mother. You may have heard this kind of story before, an infant left at the doorstep of the palace in some hopes that the penniless child will gain favor in the eyes of the king and become royalty. The parents would then, when their kid is rich and famous, pop up and say, oh, yeah, I bore that kid, can you let me live in the palace? And of course the confused kid is obliged to do just that.

I was one of those kids, but my parents haven't popped up yet, probably because they are dead, and because I am not rich and famous.

The king didn't like me.

Or my crying.

Besides he already had young son and his wife was expecting another.

But instead of being sent to the local orphanage, I was claimed by one of the cooks. Sally was not the head cook, but she might as well have been. She was bossier than the spoiled royal children, and twice as loud. She had hardly raised a storm before the king let her take me home.

He didn't care.

And neither did I.

A few months later the woman who had supposedly delivered me came and told Sally that my name was Ana Maylin and that my mother had died penniless at my child birth. My father was unknown, which means he could have been a duke or a robber. I liked to think that he was a knight and was off fighting in that endless war we were having with Evif. Someday perhaps he would rescue me from the terrors of the kitchen and we would start a new life.

But these daydreams stopped when I was twelve.

When Sally heard the news she didn't know whether to rejoice or curse. She liked me and all, what with me being a cute adorable baby, but she couldn't stand my screaming and crying. I suppose she didn't like the thought that some tiny creature with no brains or reason could make louder noise than her and still get her own way. I got my diaper, my bottle, and Sally's constant love and care. Still, she swore every time I cried, which is why I know so many bad words and why Sally died deaf.

The death of Sally happened when I was six, and was a terrible confusing blow. I was still just a kid, more like a brat. The only knowledge I had was of cleaning, bars, bad language, and cooking. It was the cooking that saved me.

Or should I say, the Royal Head Chef of His Royal Majesty's Royal Kitchens... to prepare the Royal food...J/k.

I hate capitalizing royal...

Mr. Pumphrey was a right jolly middle age fellow. He was round like cooks should be (although Sally was a stick) and had a tall white hat. When Sally took me on visits to the Royal Kitchen, Mr. Pumphrey let me wear the hat as I stirred some soup or pudding. He didn't even get mad when I accidentally dropped it into the beet soup, and it came out purple and ruined. He got a new one, but he never let me wear it.

He had pity on me, the 'skinny mouse', and took me home where he cleaned up my mind, language and 'fattened' me up and turned me into the girl I am now, at the age of the magical sweet sixteen. Not. Which is where my story begins.


	2. Cookies and Curses

**(Wow, I certainly didn't expect so many reviews! Thank-you all so much! Btw, that was the prolouge, should have specified...They are at war with EviF, which is an important item, glad you noticed. Since I received so many comments I am obliged to post more soon. And I promise I will try to proof read and to keep it entertaining.) Bingo5**

**Chapter 1: Cookies and Curses**

On an old forgotten balcony of the castle, I sat cross legged on my stool and stared hard at the scene before me. It was a peaceful simple scene, nothing like the dusty noisy sight of the market place. Being situated behind the castle, I was able to get a good view of the Royal garden, and yes it had roses.

But that is not what I was concentrating on as I toyed with the charcoal stub in my blackened fingers. It was the figure sitting in the bench just beyond the roses. It was the Royal Princess, called Rosie.

How fitting...

She was sitting calmly doing a piece of what Sally had once mentioned has embroidery. I think it has something to do with putting shapes on a piece of cloth with thread. I couldn't comprehend such a thing. I could comprehend _drawing_ something on a piece of anything. Everyone drew. The kids in the dirt, the housewives with clothing patterns, and the men with house or field plans. It was an essential part of life. Well, it was an essential part in my life.

Sticking my tongue to the left side of my mouth, my lucky spot, I gently traced the outline of the Princess's delicate hand. I looked up again and nearly started from my chair.

She had moved!

This whole time she had sat perfectly still, and now she had to lean forward to pick up a cookie! She probably _knew_ I was drawing her and did it just to spite me. Arg, I _hated_ it when that happened. And it happened often. My drawing object would be cooperating nicely and I would be half way finished when they decide to go away, or stretch, or...eat.

I almost said one of the words Sally would use when annoyed.

Instead the cookie reminded me of something. Something not cool.

Before I had gone off to draw, I had slipped a batch of cookies in the oven to later give to Kyrell, the stable boy. That was a long time ago. I scrambled of my stool and stowed away my paper and charcoal in a box hidden in the ivy. Then I slipped back into the castle and, through forgotten and old passages and rooms, managed to get back to the kitchen.

It was filled with smoke.

Again I was tempted to use one of Sally's words.

Instead I muttered one of Mr. Pumphrey's preferred phrases, "Fry me for a catfish!"

Thankfully there was no one in the kitchen at the time, it was break time, since it was after lunch and not yet dinner fixing time, and any moment out of the hot stuffy kitchen was a moment in paradise.

I made my way to the oven and opened it. I was greeted by a thick stream of smoke that engulfed me. I closed it quickly and backed out outside where I could breathe easily without choking on pine smoke. The cookies would have to wait to be inspected, though I didn't look forward to inspecting charcoal.

After a few minutes I returned to the smoky room, armed with a couple of fans. Much of the smoke had escaped through the many open windows of the kitchen, but the kitchen still looked like a foggy old soup house instead of a Royal kitchen. I went tentatively to the oven and peeked in.

Twelve lumps of black stared back at me accusingly. I felt horrible. Since when did I burn things! I was a kitchen girl, not an ignorant princess. I took them out with a pot holder and set them on table, wondering what to do with them. Not even the scrawny cats and dogs that came around the door would even glance or sniff this. I did't think the birds would lower themselves to eat this either.

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps running up to the kitchen back door. Frantic now I looked around for somewhere to put the dead cookies. A bucket was hanging on a nail near me and my eyes lit up. Since I was too short to see into it, I silently prayed that there was nothing special in it, as I slid the cookies in.

The door to the actual kitchen flew open and I whirled around, anxiously stuffing the cookie pan into the sink. Mr. Pumphrey, or Da as I called him, charged in, eyes wide. I was afraid he had seen the smoke and had come in to see what it was about.

"Mousy, my dear, the prince is in an ugly mood because the hunt was unsuccessful. Quick, what shall we make him for afternoon tea and treat?"

Oh, poor prince couldn't catch the bunny rabbit.

"Dumplings and apple pie," I said, instantly thinking of the last time I had made that after one of the prince's poor hunts. He had showered us with gifts.

"Fine, excellent, I'll start the dumplings" he said. He stopped suddenly and sniffed. I gulped.

"Why is there smoke?"

"It's the Royal kitchen, Da," I said absently. "It's always smoky."

"Yes, yes, indeed. Of course. Quite right. To be sure, no doubt," he agreed readily.

Mr. Pumphrey loves synonyms.

He forgot about the 'always' present smoke and rang the large copper bell that called the other cooks in from their naps and chats. "Ana Maylin, girl, maiden! Go pick a basket of fresh apples. Nina, get some water boiling hot! Harry, we haven't a moment to lose or waste, the bowls, the pans, and the butter!" He added in a mutter, "I wish Sally were here to make her perfectly marvelous dumplings."

He was always wishing Sally back, though I remember him grumbling at her bossiness. Aw, you know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder!

"Where's my hat?"

He couldn't cook without his hat.

While the Royal kitchen started to buzz with orders, clatters, and clinks, I took down the bucket from the nail and hurried towards the door. But I was stopped but the Royal guard, who was always at the entrances of the kitchen. They have been there ever since the knave of hearts stole the Queen's tarts. But that is another story. They are dumb and easy to fool, seeing they didn't even notice the smoke I had caused earlier.

"Who goes there?"

"Royal kitchen girl."

"What have you got there?" asked one of them, looking hungrily at the bucket. He was almost as round as Da, and twice as lazy.

"Slops."

"Let me see."

I handed him the bucket and he looked in and sniffed. "It smells good, like cookies and milk, why are you giving it to the pigs?"

"Why sir, I was thinking of giving it to you!"

The other guard, who was a tall skinny fellow snorted and the fat one reddened. They were both pigs. I glanced into the bucket and was surprised that I had actually dumped my horrific cookies into the milk pail. It really was cookies and milk!

Thinking quickly I shoved it into fat man's arms. "It truly is for you, sir. And it is just as you say, cookies and milk. Enjoy!" I smiled brightly and skipped away.

"Hey, let me see that, Al."

Cats, dogs, and birds wouldn't eat it, but men would!

"No! The lass gave it _me_!"

"Ah, fine then, be a pig with your slops."

"I most certainly am..."

At that point I was far away and in the silence of my own chuckles and the orchard. It really wasn't much of an orchard. Not like the ones I have seen from the balcony on distant farms. Just a couple of trees of each fruit, apple, peach, plum, orange, mulberry, and a few others taking up some of the king's garden. This too was guarded; from the Royal family itself. I hear the prince, likes to sneak out here and have a midnight or midstudy treat.

You would think with all this eating, fruit, dumplings, cookies, the Royal family would be plump! But they aren't. Well, Princess Rose isn't, she is the only one I have actually seen. The others I have just seen, felt and heard glimpses of a glittering crown, a whoosh of a silk dress, the bark of the irritated monarch, or a far off profile of an erect and proud head, perfectly shaped.

I swung myself up into the tree and clambered quickly to the top branch where naturally the biggest and greenest apples sat. I liked green apples for two reasons. They made the Royal family slightly sick and therefore not as noisy and bossy, and because they made me wonderfully sick and therefore I could ditch the stuffy kitchen and go off to my 'room', the marketplace where there is always something to do or draw.

The basket was easily filled and I left it there while I hurried to the well. Even though it was a cool cloudy day I knew the cooks would get hot and send me for water eventually. Besides I was thirsty. My skipping approach was suddenly halted when I saw the well was occupied.

Sitting on the Royal well was an old bent woman with a crooked staff and gnarly hands. I immediately recognized her from the descriptions Sally would use of a witch when she use to tell me fairy tales. Fairy tales now, were like local news, instead of tall tales. I continued, warily and very apprehensively. I had heard of this scene before. A girl going to the well, the witch asking for a drink, and according to the girl's answer, a spell was put on the poor innocent maid.

I couldn't be a sweet loving girl, oh, no, she would curse me with jewels tumbling out my mouth, and then I would be harassed by people all the time to talk, or I would have to remain silent, and that would be hard. I shuddered at the thought. But I certainly didn't want to be rude. Snakes and beetles would not do well in a kitchen and I couldn't afford looking for another job. Another job was a needle in a haystack, and I was no farmer.

"Hello, there damsel," croaked the old woman, her beady eyes bearing into me.

"Good afternoon," I muttered. I was being neither rude nor polite. Oh, please don't ask for a drink!

"Might you be getting water?"

No, I'm getting lemonade from the ground. "Yes, I am."

"Wilt thou draw a sip for this aged and decrepit body?"

I hesitated and narrowed an eye, to show I wasn't overly happy. But then I nodded to show I wasn't cruel either. Oh, I hoped this worked. I drew up the bucket and handed it to her. Her sip turned out to empty half the bucket. She didn't change into a beautiful fairy and I let the bucket down again, letting out some breath.

Suddenly she spoke, her voice changing to suspicion and I froze.

"Why do you wear that handkerchief? Is it to hide your hair? What's wrong with it?"

Truth, it was to hide my hair, but not because of any infirmity of it. I had thick, almost bushy dark hair, and because of its darkness, which was almost black yet had a tinge of ginger to it, I hid it. This color was never seen in the kingdom of Dillian because only Evifians had dark hair. It was one of my many secrets. I was an Evifian, the hated enemy of Dillian. Da knew this and so did Sally. Because of this they never let it grow long, hardly past my shoulder and always had me tie it up in a cloth so no one could see it.

"It is, the custom of kitchen girls to wear bandanas," I said. This was true too.

She narrowed her eyes and I swear she looked right through me. "It is also the custom of kitchen girls to have one long braid that goes to the waist. Where is yours?"

Why do you want to know? Nosey witch. "I had a sickness..." I stopped I couldn't lie. I just couldn't when this witch was glaring at me. "I have mine cut short."

"And covered so none can see," she surmised. "You are an Evifian, are you not? Don't try and deny it, either. I can see it in your eyes, they are as dark as the blackest night, and cold, oh so cold."

My eyes are not black and not cold, believe me, they are brown and Da says they are as warm as the kitchen. "I don't deny my origin," I murmured. "Apparently one of my parents had the nerve to let an Evifian child be born in Dillian. What fault is it of mine?"

"Well, let me tell you this, Evifian, I hate your people."

"I don't know them."

"And I don't care. I'm going to put a spell on you!"

Oh, I am so scared. Just please don't let it be jewels or toads. "But I got you water. Aren't you a grateful witch? Or fairy, or whatever you are?"

She frowned and muttered, "Yes according to the code I would have to reward you, though you weren't very nice."

Dang it.

"Because you did a good deed I shan't make the spell permanent. Hmm. What shall I do? Perhaps I can give you a facial imperfection; you are far to pretty to be an Evifian. Or maybe I can turn you into a boy, you look sturdy enough, and you would do as a stupid man. You are a kitchen girl you say? Well I could make it so everything you bake turns as black as your eyes."

As if it doesn't already.

Her eyes suddenly brightened. "You must be poor. I'll make you rich, by everything you say jewels will spill from your mouth."

I was supposed to be fooled and overjoyed but instead I blanched. "Oh, no! Please, anything but that! Why don't you do something most spell givers do? Turn me into a toad. Make me fall asleep until some dork kisses me. I don't know. Just don't give me that."

Her eyes glittered.

That couldn't be good.

"I mean, I am not worthy of such a thing. Jewels are for much more nicer girls than I. I am as mean as heck... you ugly old witch. I don't deserve it, you half rotten..."

"Enough!" screeched the witch. "I know the perfect curse for you. You hate to be annoyed and confused I can see. So I will curse you with the complications of one of the most powerful things in the world, love."

I cringed.

It just had to include that, didn't it? I was not fond of boys and had enough trouble with them anyhow. They are annoying. So was this witch. Angry with myself because I hadn't slipped by this hag without getting a curse, I thought of one of Sally's words then went off with my bucket, the water sloshing my skirts.

"Wait, aren't you going to thank me?" she squawked. "I didn't turn you into a toad."

I turned back. "Yes, but you made me have to interact with toads."

She laughed. "Ha, I like your mind, Evifian."

Oh, now she liked me? This one was fickle.

"And because of that, I will alter your curse. You will find your love in exactly one year from now."

I forced a fake smile. "Thank-you so much for prolonging my suffering."

She disappeared with a mischievous smile.


	3. The Coming of Prince Charles

**(Are you sure you know who she's going to marry? Because I sure don't! Thanks to all who have reviewed. I am totally indebted to you. And the only thing I can really reward you with is another chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 2: The Coming of Prince Charles**

"Ana Maylin, don't you have anything nicer to wear than that?"

My eyes widened in innocent surprise at Harry, the daintiest man alive. "I'm sorry, Harry, I forgot to don myself in my silk and satin. Do give me a few minutes to change. Oh, and I'll probably paint my face while I'm at it. Do you have any perfume I could use? Peach scented perhaps?"

Harry growled and went back to kneading dough. "Quit fooling, Ana Maylin. I only thought it would have been nicer for the Prince to see you in more than just cotton and soot."

"You forget," I said dryly. "The prince isn't coming to inspect my clothing. He is coming to go through the political routine of being nice to subjects and thanking the kitchen staff for their... tasty work. So if I wear my cotton and soot I will be looking like a proper poor subject of his Royal Majesty."

"But you are working in the Royal kitchens," protested Harry, still convinced that I should be properly dressed for the annual arrival of the Prince and the Royal inspectors. "You should not be dressed as a common slave."

Nina snickered as she glanced over my poor apparel.

I defensively flicked a potato peel off my soiled green skirt and raised my head a little higher. "Maybe you should tell the Prince that. He controls those ever tightening purse strings. While you're at it, tell him to cut down on the banquets he is having. The work is immense, and there are so much leftovers that the alley cats might get spoiled and sick."

Harry punched the dough even harder and it looked like he was ready to mash the poor thing into my face. I smiled. I had accomplished my daily routine of annoying Mr. Elegant.

Still, I couldn't totally blame him for acting the way he did. In a few years young Harry had been lowered from a Duke to a lowly kitchen aide. Frankly I think he looked better with an apron and flour in his thinning hair rather than satin with powder in a wig.

"Be nice to the lad, Ana Maylin," scolded Da but his mind was elsewhere as he looked around the kitchen for hiding specks of dust. "Isn't proper, isn't ladylike."

"However," I said, attempting to calm the smoke raging out of Harry's ears, "I thank you for your concern. I'm so flattered to know that you care how I look."

There. Was that lady like?

At that he blushed bright red and turned, his mouth dangling. "Do you think...that..._I_... would...lower myself..."

"I hate to break it to you, but you already have." I smiled innocently and patted his cheek. Before he could even gasp at my brash movement an annoying trumpet sounded.

His Excellency Prince Charles had arrived.

Da gave one last touch to his crisp white hat then put on a huge smile that fit his position of jolly Royal cook. Nina placed a wispy blonde hair back in her messy attempt of a bun and made her usually dull eyes sparkle. Harry put the dough into the pan and stuck his sticky fingers in the pockets of his britches and tried to look as...dukely as possible.

Me, I just went on peeling potatoes in the corner of the kitchen. But I stuffed a treacherous lock of dark hair back into my covering. This was no time show my nationality. Even though I appeared to be concentrating on kitchen work, I was keenly aware of the arrival of the Prince. I had never had the honorable privilege to see the Royal Prince because I had always been sick or 'missing'. But I wanted to see him now. I wanted to see if he was as pretty looking as his fidgety sister.

He was.

Like his sister, he was tall, slender, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Well, I don't know if his sister had eyes like his, but I know that I stopped peeling apples to stare for a moment in surprise.

There was a lot of feeling in those eyes. They were filled with weariness and worry. They carried the weight of the world in them and because of this, Prince Charles looked older than the eighteen years he was rumored to be. He stood smiling obediently at the kitchen around him and declared loudly to Da that he kept a tight ship. He commented on the cleanliness and the neatness. Then he nodded politely to Nina, Harry, and Phylo, the small lad who did the dirty work.

He had slipped in to see if the Prince carried a sword. Disappointed, he slipped away again, off to his collection of snakes and mice. They don't mix well by the way.

Suddenly the Prince's eyes fell upon me. I immediately averted my own gaze as I self consciously returned to peel potatoes.

"And this must be the Cinderella of the group," he said, a little more softly than with the others.

I tilted my head in his direction, to show my _utmost_ loyalty and respect to him. Really I was thinking of all the times this pig had made me work harder, faster, and sweat a gallon just to please his fickle stomach. No butter on the fish. Pepper the meat lighter next time. The vegetables were not supposed to be cooked. Not that kind of dressing...etc, etc, etc.

"This is Ana Maylin," said Da taking a step forward and gesturing to me proudly. "She is my right hand girl and prepares most of _your_ highness's meals."

Out of the corner of my ever watching eye I saw his eyebrows twitch in surprise. Then suddenly for some reason, those blue swirls widened and were unexpected drawn to me. Or more specifically, my neck. I felt very uncomfortable and wondered if my hair had gone out of place.

Dang it! Quit staring, you...you blaggard! Royal or not I didn't like his staring.

Finally he explained his unwanted attention, "Where did you get that necklace, maid?"

Instinctively my hand flew to my chest and my fingers closed around the gold necklace that always hung around my neck, along with another leather cord. The necklace was really a locket shaped like a heart with the initial, A, written on it. It had a huge ruby inside that I sometimes played with.

Strange, me a kitchen girl playing with rubies. That's why I did it.

"I...you gave it...Your Majesty sent a box of gifts to the kitchen some time ago and this was among the trinkets."

His eyes for the first time squarely met mine and I felt my heart grow cold. His eyes were unnerving and I soon glanced away. This surprised me. Usually I could stared down anyone, man or beast. But for some reason I felt...guilty? How strange.

"Alfred," said the Prince finally turning his gaze elsewhere.

The fat guard appeared, looking rather proud to have been called by his first name by the prince. Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful.

"Take this young lady to the waiting room, the one near my chambers. I wish to speak with her after my rounds."

Oh, no, do I have to? I didn't want to spend another minute under the cold inspection of the Prince's gaze.

Da looked ready to fly with joy and pride.

Please, I would much rather stay here, even if it meant enduring Harry for life. Harry was a comfort now.

I looked at him while Al took me gently by the arm and the Prince moved on. He was looking confused and rather envious. He glared at me then plopped a new batch of dough on the board to beat up on.

Ha! I guess the prince found cotton and soot appealing. I immediately regretted this thought. I certainly did not want to be appealing to this man. I was not Cinderella. I was Ana Maylin. And Ana Maylin and Royal Prince do _not_ mix. He was the snake, I was the mouse.

But my mousey thoughts were creating daggers. I thought of every mean and rude thing I could think of. I renewed my ability to use Sally's words fast and hard. I had to get out of this situation, even if it meant disappointing Da.

Al was saying something and I reluctantly turned from my evil plans.

"A right honor, miss," he said. "To be brought to the palace. You should be beaming and bubbling with joy. Probably too happy and shocked to speak, eh? Well, that's fine too. I might say too that that concoction of yours was very delicious. Could you...could you make it again sometime?"

I blinked, really too shocked to speak. The burnt cookies and afternoon milk was _delicious_? If he liked that, then he would do better than the desperate cats and dogs that came around. A slow smile creased my lips as I followed him to the waiting room. I liked this man! Unlike that darn fairy he was content and not the least bit fickle!

"Of course," I said smiling, and then my smile drooped. "That is. If I go back to the kitchen I will."

Alfred suddenly decided it wasn't quite a 'right honor' to be brought to the waiting room. He sighed heavily, probably cursing royalty and hoping I would simply be raised in position in the kitchen. His steps slowed, and I knew he was letting as much time go by before I was not a kitchen girl anymore.

I didn't have the same opinion. With the thoughts and plans raging in my head I was sure I would be kicked back to the kitchen as a scullery maid. There is a difference, by the way, between a scullery maid and a kitchen girl. I, the kitchen girl, am free and am under the protection and payment of Mr. Pumphrey. A scullery maid is only under the protection and care of the Royal family itself. She is not independent and is very much like a slave.

With this sudden thought I started softening my intended remarks to the prince.

Alfred, with much reluctance, let me into the waiting room of prince. He waved a goodbye and murmured good luck.

I smiled back, but it was weak and forced. I certainly needed all the luck I could get. My battle plans were being laid out carefully and I was ready for anything he might say. The necklace meant I had to die, I'm really a princess, just give me the necklace and leave (that would be nice), I want you to be a maid to me instead, or even, you have to marry me...so ha!

That was the most dreaded conversation, and I made extra fortifications and missiles for that one. Ach, that one would be pure torture. Just thinking of it made me shudder. I noticed a loose potato fall the red carpet and I couldn't help but smile. I could just imagine the Royal cleaner coming in here and picking it up with scrunched eyebrows. He wouldn't know what it was and would be scratching his head in puzzlement.

This thought made me chuckle out loud and I began to feel confident. I was a master at getting my way, both Da, Sally, and even Harry had so. I certainly didn't bat my eyes and use basic ingredients like, 'sugar' or 'honey'. No, no. I had facts and reasons why I couldn't or should do things. And they did work. If they could work on the Royal guard and headstrong Sally, then they could certainly work on the prince. I smiled and folded my arms, waiting for that spoiled brat to arrive. I was ready.

Suddenly I groaned and slunk into a couch, my confidence draining. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.


	4. The Unpleasant Conversation

**(Yeah I finally finished! Thank-you all who reviewed, or it would've taken months!)**

Chapter 3: The Unpleasant Conversation

There was no trumpet to declare his Royal highness when he came in, so when the door shut, I jumped. I admit those couches were _very_ comfortable and since the prince took so long, I dozed off. Who could blame me? As soon as I saw him though, I jumped up and practically saluted to attention.

He walked in slowly, his eyes scanning me from my wooden clogs to the floury handkerchief on my head. I squirmed slightly, like an uncomfortable bug pinned for inspection. What was he looking for? I had nothing of his except for that locket that I now wished I had let Nina have. If I had to spend any more time with this boy I would work on his staring. It isn't healthy for anyone.

"What is your name, maid?"

"Ana Maylin...your highness."

"Who are your parents?"

"I am an orphan."

He nodded slightly and murmured to himself, "Left at the castle, likely." Then he cocked his head at me and said, "You say I sent a box of gifts to you and this locket was among them?"

"Yes, your highness."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here."

"Oh, no this happens everyday. It's almost beginning to be a drag..."

I could have slapped myself. That was supposed to be a _thought_!

He looked at me with a peculiar almost confused expression. He shook it off as I gave him an encouraging smile. I hoped he would just get on and forget my comment.

"The locket you have is a family heirloom. It has been in the family ever since the first of the Stewarts and is very old, and very valuable."

Ha! He wants it back. That is easy. I gave him a cool proud look and said with an air of a snotty lady, "If it is so precious, then... I have reluctantly decided, your majesty, that you may have it back. I really haven't any need for it. Just a trifling trinket really."

Aren't I so gracious?

He blinked in surprise, and I saw the disgust. Good, he doesn't like me. Or should I say, he doesn't like my evil guise. Neither did I.

"No, no, my lady, you must keep it. Let me explain further."

I gulped. Plan A of snootiness didn't work. He didn't want it back!

He continued, in a more nervous and reluctant way, "The locket has a tradition along with it. It belongs to the crown Prince. Until it falls, whether by chance or purpose, into the hands of a young maiden. The Crown Prince is the obligated to...marry her. So, because you are the...wearer of this locket, you are destined to marry me, the crown prince."

I had actually been expecting this. Just remember this: If expecting the unexpected wouldn't that make the unexpected the expected?

"But, sir, I am a _kitchen girl_. How can you marry some one of so low a rank? I know nothing of royalty, or court manners, or anything!" I paused then asked seriously, "Do you want a wife who dirties her hands?"

"The tradition over looks all stations," he said absently, totally discarding my excuse and reason.

"I'm an orphan, though. There will be no dowry, and no inheritance. You shan't get a thing out of this, if not pain. Isn't your main goal to be rich?"

"Of course not. Besides I am so rich, that my wife doesn't need a dowry. _I_ am Crown Prince that is enough."

"Oh, yeah, well does this tradition overlook nationality? I'm Evifian." I took the bandanna off to prove it. "Surely your people wouldn't want an Evifian Queen. What if you died, and I was then ruler. An Evifian Queen of Dillian? Impossible. Absolutely out of the question. It'll never happen."

Da's synonyms had rubbed off on me, I admit.

A glint of surprise sparked in his cold eyes, then he shrugged. "Nationality is nothing in the castle. Only outside among the commoners do they pour out racism."

"Isn't the people who will revolt," I argued.

"Perhaps. But you I can tell will be loved by them even if you were of the worse race."

I gaped. This couldn't be. That was my last plan, my horrible heritage. That was my last quick excuse. All the others he had dismissed like any other servant's idea. Was it really so hopeless? Was he going to win so soon? Was I really destined to marry the snob? Argh! This wasn't fair!

Ah, but Ana Maylin where is it written that life is fair?

My reason and logic was suddenly forgotten as a candle lighted brightly in my head. The idea went into vocal words before I could consider it with wise sense.

"But, your majesty, I am already engaged! Surely this tradition wouldn't come between a sweet relationship?" My voice even quavered; wow, I never realized my actress skills!

To this he had no quick reply.

I almost wished he had. I could have slapped myself...again! What a fib! How could I do something so wicked as to lie? I had lied before, and mean who hasn't? But they were little like, 'It wasn't me!' or 'I don't know.' These didn't hurt anybody, except for my concsious. But this! That was a blaant lie!

"Who are you engaged to?"

Again my voice beat my brain. "Beric son of Austin."

The name didn't register. Of course it didn't Beric wasn't some snotty, laced up, wigged duke or lord. He had been a blacksmith, also my one and only childhood crush. He was six years my elder and would come collect the metal things Da needed mending for. At first he had been my worst enemy, always teasing, and even insulting me. But I learned to ignore those taunts and had even started blushing when he teased me. When I was 12 he had left for war as a page. Like the daydreams of my father, I stopped thinking about him long ago. So why now?

"He's gone to war," I explained, hoping Prince Charlie here would let me go and not torture me with anymore questions.

"Engaged," he muttered to himself shaking his head. He then said thoughtfully, "Perhaps he will not return."

"Perhaps he will," I shot back. Now that I had created this lie, I couldn't back down and had to play my part of faithful sweetheart. "I don't want him to come back and find me unfaithful."

Frankly I couldn't care less.

"The soldiers are returning, for the war is over...for now. If you wait six months, and he fails to appear, will you...will you accept me as you husband?"

How could I refuse? It was reasonable and he was being more than generous considering he was crown Prince and could have ordered me to the alter despite my tears. Besides, by then I would have found a way out of this sticky situation.

I nodded, already planning my escape.

"Good. I am very pleased. You will live in the palace until your wedding day, whether it be to me, or this Beric. You are now _Lady_ Ana Maylin, and will have rooms and a maid of your own. I will need to get you a tutor, order a dressmaker, introduce..."

"Wait, wait, a tutor?"

"You said yourself you were uneducated. Or can you read a cook book?"

"No, but..."

"A lady is educated, maiden. Come, I am a busy man, we must get you situated."

Oh, such a warm welcome from the boy who just proposed to me. I am sooo touched.

Charlie's ice blue eyes must've read my expression because he added in a softer voice, "Be assured, Lady Ana Maylin, that your beauty and charm will impress all those in the castle. You will indeed feel welcomed."

Ha! I totally believe you. This was going to be an unpleasant six months.


	5. The Routine

Chapter 4: The Routine

There are so many fairy tales with the routine, that I was totally expecting and dreading it. The Routine is when a girl becomes part of the royal castle, for whatever purpose. She is led through the shiny halls and she gazes at all the riches in admiration. Then she is taken to a beautiful room where the servants don her in silk in and satin. Oh, what joy! After she experiences being stuffed into a horrible corset she is taken to dinner where she awkwardly handles the fancy silverware and delicious food.

I had to go through this routine. I absolutely had to. There was no way out of it. Here came the long boring routine.

Since he was such a busy man, Charlie did what most boys do; he dropped his burden of his traditional bride into the pudgy hands of his mom, the Queen.

Queen Rapunzel wasn't what I expected, which surprised me. She wasn't at all like her son, or daughter, who were both tall and graceful. She was short and actually rather stout, but if you think about all the things we make for her down at the kitchen, I'm not the least bit surprised. Apparently Da's banana pudding and my 'cookies' really did take effect in the castle.

There have actually been rumors of her chunkiness. Rumors of her previous life, of how she use to live in a tower with a witch until she and the king eloped. If this is true then I can understand it too. What could she have done for exercise in that tiny tower? Run in circles? As if she could do that with the believed mass of hair she was supposed to carry around.

But I digress. The Queen welcomed me with open arms, literally, and I was suffocated in her warm, soft embrace. When she finally released me she squeezed my cheeks and squealed, "Oh, you are delightful! Such a darling! Perfect for my dear Charles. Such pretty eyes and red cheeks, you really are a pretty thing. I am sooo glad the locket fell to you."

Yeah...me too...

"Mother," said Charles, uncertain whether to be embarrassed or not, since he was obviously use to his mother's animation. "Will you please care...?"

"Of course, darling, you go on and tend to your desk work. This lass shall be safe with me!" She shooed him off, and he was more than happy to go. "Oh, do come with me, dear, I can't wait to put you into silk, I just _love_ dressing girls up. And your room! Oh, it shall be pink! No, no, it must be blue, it matches you better."

Her plans were suddenly interrupted when a girl glided smoothly and gracefully into the room. I couldn't help gawking. It was the Princess, Rosie. She was more beautiful than I made her in my paintings. Perfect straw berry blonde curls framed her radiant white face. She had a subtle smudge of pink on her high cheek bones, and her eyes were just like her brother's, cold and blue. But her smile was genuine and warm.

This was a princess.

"Mother, I need..."

She stopped when she saw me and immediately confusion made her elegant eyebrows rise slightly. The question was obvious. What in the world is an _Evifian_ _scullery maid_ doing here?

Excuse me, I'm a _Royal_ _kitchen girl_! Suddenly I wished my dress wasn't quite so faded, and my dark hair wasn't quite so frizzy.

What is up with this? I never feel jealous, or self-conscience in front of royalty. I despise royalty, I don't fear or envy them. Really

"This, dearie, is _Lady_ Ana Maylin.She has the locket, and therefore she is the future wife of your brother." Her smile was splitting her face.

"That is, if my sweet heart doesn't come back of course," I said in a sweet voice giving the Princess a proper curtsey. Her jaw lifted a millimeter and I itched for a piece of charcoal. Her profile was perfect for a masterpiece.

Instead of disgust or indifference, like I expected. Pain flickered in Rosie's ice eyes, but it was quickly hidden. She smiled again and nodded to me. "Of course, I understand. Welcome to the castle, Lady Ana Maylin. My brother is very lucky, for I can see that although you were just a maid and servant, you have the grand makings of a fine queen."

She was faking it. It was almost as if she had planned these words to say to the girl found with the locket. She was faking, but she was very good at it. Her mother smiled broadly and clapped her hands. "Oh, you two shall make wonderful friends!"

Indeed, I wished we would. Perhaps she would like me as Ana Maylin, and not as her brother's future bride, and then she would help me escape.

The Queen started the routine; first the room.

I wasn't surprised when I entered it, but I still oohed and awed just to make Queen Rapunzel beam. I touched the lacey bed curtains with wide eyes and smoothed the soft sheets and blankets of the bed with admiration. Then I stared for a long time at my reflection in the mirror, just to make her think I had never seen a mirror before. It's part of the routine. Really, I was staring behind me at the rest of the room, and was delighted to see a desk. It was filled with papers and pencils. I closed the drawer quietly and moved onto other things.

When I opened up the closet, I had to gasp for real, in alarm. It was stuffed! There must have been at least a hundred different dresses of all different shapes, sizes, and colors were hanging there, crisp and new. They were randomly stuffed in and below them lay a sea of shoes. Slippers of silk and glass, boots of leather and soft down, high heels with bows and lace, even clods for who knows what.

"Isn't marvelous?" cooed the Queen. "We shall put every dress on you to see which fits your body, complexion, and type. We'll discard the unwanted ones and since that won't be enough, the dressmaker will make you more." She grabbed an armful of dresses and shoved them into my arms. "Start with these."

Slowly, hiding my disgust, I pulled two out. One was obviously made for a giant, and the other was probably Rosie's when she was a little girl. "I don't think I will fit in these," I said decidedly.

"Oh! You are quite right. I'll send these to a different room."

Two down, ninety-eight more to go.

* * *

"Hurry! We only have an hour to do her hair!" 

Oh, no, it's the end of the world! Come on, there's only a few inches of it.

I was scurried to the front of the mirror and sat at the vanity table. But I tripped a few times on my long silk skirt that the Queen had said suited me for that evening's dinner. I wished it would tear so I didn't have to wear so tight a dress. The worst part of the routine is the corset, which always makes it difficult for any girl to breathe properly. No wonder they are always swooning, its from lack of oxygen, not from the good looks they think they see.

"Ow!" I squawked. The maid who had been entrusted to me had just tried to run a comb through my thick knotty hair. I jumped up and said, "No combs! Is there a brush? I'll brush it myself."

The maid turned white and immediately shoved a brush into my hands. "I'm so...so sorry, my lady. I didn't know..."

I sighed and said, "Of course you didn't know. You learn something new everyday, this is it. Combs and my hair do not mix. Use the brush, and please, don't make it an hour long."

The maid took it gingerly and ran the brush through my hair. I glowered at the mirror and thought.

My experiences at the castle so far were very confusing. It was quite annoying and horrible to be laden with dresses, stuffed into corsets, have paint on my face, and to have the servants address me as 'my lady'. On the other hand it was kind of nice to see myself in something a little bit more than cotton and wool.

Which girl isn't happy to see herself a little prettier than before?

Also I enjoyed the soft bed, and the fact that I wasn't the one being bossed, but the one bossy. It was a new power that I wasn't acquainted with, but I definitely wanted to know better. It was amazing the fear one could strike into a poor servant's hearts. I didn't absolutely enjoy being an evil powerful Lady, but it was interesting.

Ah, well, soon I would tire of it and be ready to go back to the kitchen. But right now I was enjoying this torture.

Suddenly in my mirror I saw Princess Rosie glide into my room. A blue evening gown shimmered down her slim body and a glittering tiara shone on her pile of perfect curls. She was amazing. She stopped at the door and looked at me through the mirror with a solemn expression. Intimidated, I gave her a timid smile, and she shook off her somber thoughts to force a polite smile of her own.

"Lady Ana Maylin," she purred in a beautiful voice. "I am glad to see that your preening is near completion. Queen Rapunzel sent me to escort you to dinner when you are ready."

"Oh? I thought the Prince would do that."

My jaw practically dropped open! This was the fourth time today when my mouth had spoken before my mind. It was so annoying. I didn't want to say that. That was a _thought_.

Rosie stiffened. "It won't be proper if he was to escort you to the dinner. You said so yourself that you are not his actual betrothed, but only a maybe, since you are waiting for a sweetheart."

Right...Beric. I forgot about that little lie. Abashed, I nodded and looked away. Why was my mouth flapping so much today? It certainly had gotten me into trouble. Worse, it had gotten me engaged to a guy who's probably dead and hates my guts!

"I am finished, my lady," said the maid nervously.

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and gave the maid a satisfied smile, and she breathed. She did a good job. She had managed to gather my thick flying hair into a series of tiny cute curls that were secure in a jeweled cap. Strands of dark curls lined my browned face and I touched them wonderingly. They felt like silk. I had never had my hair done up so fine, and it felt horribly wonderful.

My mind in a jumble of confused ideas, I followed Princess Rosie to the next part of the Routine, the dinner.


	6. A Royal Family Dinner

**(Like the Routine, this is long, and...uninteresting, but I promise it shall get rather lively soon. Thank you all so much for reviewing.)**

**Chapter 5: A Royal Family Dinner**

As I followed this flawless princess, I tried to imagine what the dinner would be like, granted my tongue didn't flap again. There would be no distinguished guests to embarrass myself in front of. But tomorrow there would a score of ladies and gentlemen who were bound to keep an eye on me to catch all the mistakes of the 'future' queen of Dillian. Huh, not if I could help it.

There was also going to be a main part of the Routine, a ball. Like so many other poor girls I was not looking forward to the stuffy room and embarrassing myself by tripping over my feet and dress. But what had to be done had to be done, and there was no use pouting about it. Of course being cheerful about misfortunes doesn't always help either, you're just fooling people.

"This way, Lady Ana Maylin," said the Princess's cold voice, gesturing to the entrance.

Preparing for the worst, I began to enter, when I was suddenly hit by a flying missile. I would have fallen back, but I grabbed the thing that hit me, and balanced us out. It was a little boy, hardly six with the roundest biggest eyes I had ever seen and dressed in velvet from head to toe.

"Alex!" cried Rosie.

We gaped at each other. He tried to speak, but could only put his hands to his head and gasp out, "My crown!" He broke eye contact and began frantically searching for his crown. I bent down and picked up the small circle of gold; it had fallen behind me and was hidden in my skirts.

"Here ya go, Alex," I said and placed it on his head full of golden curls.

A grin split his face when he heard his name in such a friendly way, revealing several gaps in his pearly whites. "Thanks- missy! What's your name?"

"Ana Maylin." This kid was cute!

Rosie stared at us in something akin to horror and uncertainty. But her little brother knew precisely what to do. He grabbed my hand and said more solemnly, "I'll escort you, Lady May. We are going have something really good."

"Ah, yes," I said with a smile. "Turkey stew accompanied with a long loaf of fresh bread, half of it steaming with butter, the other spiced with garlic, it is also sprinkled with parsley. One half is for your mother, the other for your father."

"Yeah!" cried Alex. "How did you know? Rosella she's smart! That's exactly what mother ordered. Actually three fourths of the bread will be garlicked. Papa's not seeing anyone tonight."

Smart? Oh, no. I knew because it was the second Wednesday of the fourth month. They always asked for this soup at this time of year. And every time there was a slight change in the directions for cooking; such as the three fourths instead of the half n' half. It is for this reason that Da carries a measuring stick as well as a stirring spoon in his belt.

Prince Alex shoved away the curtains and led me into the dinning room. I am sorry to say, it was not what I expected. Sure there were velveteen chairs, and sparkling chandeliers, but the Royal family was seated around a small table and was chatting amiably. It wasn't very formal, but looked like a normal family dinner, instead of a Royal banquet.

Embarrassed, I sat down in the chair that Alex offered me, which was unfortunately right across from Prince Charles. I wouldn't have minded sitting right next to him, but this way, every time I would look up, WHAM, there he would be, probably looking at me. How very awkward!

Queen Rapunzel wasted no time in introducing me to the royal family. Prince Charles was the eldest of five children, two girls and three boys. Rosella was next followed by the twins Princess Kylee and Prince Kyle. Prince Alex was naturally the youngest. King Charles the Second was a solemn aging man, quite the opposite of his bouncing young Queen. I think his oldest son resembled him in many ways.

"Children," smiled Queen Rapunzel, "This is Lady Ana Maylin; she will be living in the castle for a while."

They all smiled politely and said good evening.

"She's a gypsy," said Alex suddenly, before his mother could continue. "She can tell the future."

"Hogwash," scoffed Prince Kyle.

"She can," insisted Alex, "She knew what we were having for dinner today. She knew _exactly_ what we were having. You can tell the future, can't you Lady May?"

He looked at me with such confidence that I almost lied and said of course. Instead I smiled gently and said, "Only when it comes to what's on the menu. I use to work in the kitchen, you know."

Before the younger children could register surprise or indignation, the queen said quickly, "How do you like your rooms, Lady Ana Maylin? Do they satisfy your taste?"

My plan was to be frank and to be my common self. I shrugged, avoiding Charles' eye. "It is just as comfortable as a cot by the kitchen fire, though I admit it is a more fascinating feeling to sink into a pile of feathers and silk than to climb into a bed of wool. However, there is hardly much difference. A bed is a bed, and as long as I sleep, it is heaven."

I saw Prince Charles raise an eyebrow in surprise, but he quickly returned to his food. The queen thought about this a moment then asked, "And what of your new attire? Surely you find it appealing to have so many choices of dress."

At that I laughed and nearly spit out the soup I had. "Your majesty, I don't call a corset appealing, more like way to suffocate ladies. Dresses of cotton and soot are just as warm and comfortable as dresses of silk and velvet, if not more."

"Don't you eat better here?" asked Princess Kylee, trying, like her mother, to find something I liked about the castle. I welcomed the conversation, it made me look elsewhere than in front of me, and I wasn't very hungry.

"Goodness, child, I lived in the _kitchen_. I ate just as well there as here. We had the leftovers of what ever your majesties didn't eat. And we have some pretty rich meals at times."

"You seem to be very content with your previous life as a servant," said the king quietly. These were his first words and they were serious. He was a solemn man, and when he talked, I too felt sincere.

"Yes, your highness," I said in an equal tone of softness. "My life in the kitchen was very satisfying; it is the only life I know."

"Good. It is the king's job to see that his people are content, wherever they are. So, if you find yourself quite dissatisfied in your new quarters, or with anything else, you may come see me, or my son, and we will do all in our power to make things right."

As if. There was no way I was going to complain straight to his royal highness. As I thanked him and said that I was quite content, I realized that perhaps, that was why he said it. He knew I wouldn't complain further, and was therefore telling me to quit my ungratefulness, or to complain to him. This thought subdued me, and I realized that I could either openly complain, or be content. I couldn't hint, mock, scorn, or even _appear _to be dissatisfied.

I could feel Prince Charles' eyes on me from across the table, and I couldn't help blushing slightly.

"Good." The king wiped his mouth and set his silverware on the plate. "I will retire now to my office. You are all dismissed."

The two younger boys jumped from the table and dashed for door. Princess Kylee and Rosella departed in a more graceful manner, and the Queen after bidding a goodnight to me followed her husband. I could swear she hustled her husband along more, just so she could leave me alone with the Prince.

Did they realize how very awkward this could get? How insensitive and desperate could people get?

"I'm sorry I never commented you on your beauty, tonight, Lady Ana Maylin."

"I'm sorry you had to," I growled.

I hoped he wouldn't know how to respond to this and leave me alone. He didn't know how to respond, but he didn't leave. Instead he opened his mouth in surprise, stared at me in wonder and confusion, and then shut it again. He attempted an apology and an explanation, "I understand, that you are not, bubbling with joy at the prospect of living in the castle for six months, it must...offend you that you must do this while staying true to your beloved."

I felt sick. That darn lie made me look like a girl in the trap of love, and he was being sympethetic because of it.

"But the tradition can not be ignored. It has been going on for hundreds of years, and has not yet been broken. If you were not engaged, I would think you to be very joyful. It is _not_ every day you get to have this opportunity."

"Opportunity? To do what? Marry against my will? Even though you are your highness, and I would be very rich, I don't believe that money can buy happiness."

"True," he said softly. Then he turned his cold gaze on me intently, "But am I really so horrible."

I opened my mouth to respond, but something stopped me. I don't know what. I just stopped, and looked away, not answering. This couldn't be right. I always had an answer for everything. But this time I didn't say anything. I had wanted to say, yes, he was horrible with his freezing blue eyes and staring, and stiffness, and royalty, and...

Angry, because I could not answer, and because I was in an awkward situation, I could only stare at the king's empty chair, and set my lips into a firm line.

The Prince took this as a no, or a maybe, and said, still in that quiet calm voice, "I hope over the next six months, we will be able to become good friends, and remain that way, whether Beric returns, or whether he doesn't."

With these last words he exited the room, leaving me to fume over what had happened. I was unhappy at not being able to respond, and because I could not subtly show my dislike for the castle, the king had seen to that. But for some strange horrible reason, I wanted to interact with the royal family more, with the prince more. It was an uncomfortable wish, but it was there.

Ah, well, I would have six months to get rid of it.


	7. The Entrance of Christopher

**It's short I know...but my mind is elsewhere...**

**Chapter 6: The Entrance of Christopher**

He was late.

I hate tardiness, whether it's me or someone else, I dislike it.

I was waiting in the library for my new and only tutor. Charles had followed up on his threat and was sending me to a royal school. I wanted to learn to read, but I didn't look forward to the science, arithmetic, or languages he was sure to pour out on my ignorant mind. History would be fine since it is full of stories, and you needn't hurt your head, too much.

There was a sudden commotion in the hallway, and I heard some royal cursing, "By the king's scepter...!"

"You... ungainly knave!"

Muffled apologies squeezed in between the insults and exclamations, and then the door flew open and in scrambled the ungainly knave, my tutor.

He was clumsy, late, in a hurry, and had hair like fire. I was shocked. He was nothing like I expected. His clothes were in disarray and I could see remains of his breakfast, syrup, on his coat. Must've been pancakes, and wheat ones at that. In his arms was an unorganized stack of papers and books.

He looked at my stunned face and smiled ruefully, advancing, "Ah, Lady Ana Maylin, I..."

But he didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly tripped forward and the papers and books went flying. Instinctively, I jumped forward and began picking up the scattered material. I winced when I saw a saw a book with numbers and strange symbols on it. Math, assuredly, and I doubted they talked about cups and tablespoons.

"Are you...ok?"

I meant physically and mentally.

"Yes, yes of course." He was on his feet in an instant, a flustered look on his freckled face. "Forgive me, I am so sorry. Instead of being blessed at birth, I am cursed with clumsiness."

"Oh," I said, unsure what to say to such a greeting. "I was cursed with Evifian blood."

He looked up in surprise and glanced over me from head to toe. He wasn't expecting such an answer. Quickly regaining his composure he said, "Evifian blood is more blessing than curse, my lady, if I might be so bold. I have known many Evifians to be fine scholars."

"You have been to Evif, sir?"

"Yes, I have, it is a beautiful place," he blushed then bowed politely. "Forgive me yet again. I have not introduced myself. I am Christopher; Prince Charles has appointed me as your new tutor."

"Well, I certainly hope you aren't as bad as the last one I had," I said lightly, rolling my eyes.

"Oh? What was he like? How far did you get?"

Oh, dear this one couldn't sense sarcasm, I had to be careful. And yet I seemed to find rather amusing, intriguing even that this ungainly young man was so easy to fool. "Not very far, I assure you. You better start at the beginning."

He nodded, set his material on the table, and began digging through it looking for the first lesson. "I understand," he said rumaging, discarding, and inspecting with surprising speed. "That you don't know how to read at all, so I will begin with the alphabet. The alphabet is..."

"How old are you?" I asked slipping into a chair in front of him. I didn't want to do school. I wanted to learn about his background.

He looked up, surprised. Instead of meeting my eyes directly he returned to his papers and stammered, "Eighteen."

"Isn't that a little young to be a royal tutor?"

He definitely looked eighteen, and actually now that I saw him, he was a rather cute tutor.

"My father was a very educated man and spared no pains to teach me at a very young age. I stopped being taught by a hired tutor when I was fourteen, and began teaching those around me. The king knows my father and was generous to allow me to be a private tutor in the castle."

"So you live here; are you kept busy?"

"I don't live here. I don't live anywhere; I am a traveling tutor. But I am sometimes called here to teach someone the royal family has taken in."

"Do you teach Prince Alex?"

Christopher again looked up and abandoned his search when one of the folders fell to the ground.

"My lady, might I be so bold to say that you are not very interested in the alphabet?"

I laughed and said, "Brilliant observation, sir. I suppose I wouldn't mind learning it someday, but today, I just want to get to know you. It will be very hard to study under a complete stranger. Sit down, I don't bite."

I don't think he believed me as he slowly lowered himself across from me, looking a little confused. "My lady, are you sure this is...proper?" He blushed at this and I had to laugh. For some reason it was so funny to see him redden like a tomato.

"I grew up in the kitchens, Christopher, and am not exactly what you can call proper. My name is Ana Maylin, and I confess I don't make the best of ladies."

"Oh, but you do," he insisted and again reddened. "Ana Maylin is a beautiful name...milady, and is actually a very common name among the Evifians if I remember right."

I forward on the table and asked, "Tell me about the Evifians, sir. Even though I am one I hardly know anything about them, seeing they are Dillian's hated enemy. I would think they are horrible people."

"Oh, no, not at all, they are a very decent and beautiful people. It was in Evif that I first became a tutor. That was quite an experience."

I smiled and leaned back. Prince Charles had wanted to get me a lecturer, I had a story teller.


	8. Charlie and I talk

**Tee! I know you! I recognized your name and your... cute thingy I can't do****. Same place I know Scoutcraft Piratess (awesome writer and reviewer you are) and Drakken's Woman. Si?**

**Oh, and I am glad you all like my story telling, blushing, clumsy Christopher. If you like him so much, I will put him in more often...**

**Chapter 7: Charlie and I...talk**

I promise, we did some school work in between times his long stories, which turned out to be the best I had ever heard. It was easier than I thought and I soon had the alphabet down, after much patience from Christopher, and much reluctance from me. In the end he had to sheepishly threaten to stop telling stories. I didn't believe him, but I did it just to please him. As soon as I started to read a little, Christopher told me to go to the library and pick a book I would start reading from. I wasn't looking forward to this, seeing that I could _barely_ read and it was much more interesting when he read, or told tales.

But being the obedient student that I was, I asked for the library during lunch. Lunch was always only with the ladies, a custom I was still getting use to. Rosella and Kylee immediately became suspicious. The Queen's face brightened and a knowing mischievous smile crossed her face. I wondered what I said wrong, or right.

"Why?" asked Kylee.

I explained and the two girls looked slightly relieved, and the Queen said brightly, "You'll find the library on the second floor, second door to the right. I wish you the best of luck dearie, and will make sure _no one_ bothers you."

Confused, I thanked her and left for the second floor. Kylee was glaring and Rosella looked worried. Honestly, I don't know why I couldn't put two and two together and saved myself the awkwardness. But I suppose in a way, this was better.

As I entered I stopped with an audible groan when I saw how huge it was. The shelves weren't just along the walls, there were rows and rows of them all of the place. There was no wall, for they were all covered with books. It was going to take me forever to find a book!

"Is something wrong, milady?"

I nearly jumped out my skin when out of nowhere Prince Charles appeared.

Naturally I said the first thing that came to my mind, "What are you doing here?"

He pulled back slightly and said, "I am usually here. This is where my office is."

No wonder the queen was so happy about me going to the library. She thought I was looking for the Prince! I reddened and my mood dropped. "Oh. I see. Uh, nothing is wrong, I just have to find a book...homework from Christopher."

"Is Christopher a good teacher?" he asked, not showing any signs of slipping back to wherever he came from.

"Yes, yes, he is great. Thank-you for letting me have him." I might as well be polite so as to ensure he would never have a reason to chop my head off. It's helpful to be on good terms with royalty, even if they are unwanted.

"I am glad. He is a shy fellow but is very educated and can teach you much. What kind of book are you looking for?"

This I didn't know. I was just to find a book with the most pictures and the one that looked like it had a lot of conversation; but of course I couldn't tell this to his highness.

He read my blank expression and immediately offered his help. "Over here are exaggerated histories of the world, also known as tall tales and legends. The authors take a small event and make it into a marvelous myth of heroes, gods, and villains, filled with adventure, romance, and mystery. Those are told when there is a grand feast and by the jester who must entertain the guests."

"But they sing them, why do you have two rows full of them in books when hardly half the people in the kingdom can read."

"This isn't a _public_ library. This is the castle's library and so far everyone who dwells in here can read."

I immediately took that has a hint to hurry up and become educated. I half wondered if he was _embarrassed _to have to marry some one of such a low class she couldn't even read. I hoped so. "I'll look in this row," I said decidedly, moving away to show that that was all the help I needed, thank you very much.

Still he didn't move even after I had flipped through several of the books. "I wonder," I said absently after replacing the tenth book, "If some of these have never been read. A few look brand new, but the date goes way back, and they are very dusty. So many books, unread. Why?"

At that his face showed some pain, but it quickly passed as he said, "My two sisters and sometimes Kyle are the only ones whoever come in here to read. My mother use to, but she grew to busy to even visit here."

"And you?"

"I am the Crown Prince of Dillian, of course I haven't the time."

I was taken aback; he had almost said it bitterly. As if he certainly didn't want to be the Crown Prince but he had to be, because of a chance at birth.

"Did you use to?" I asked softly.

I was surprised when his stern stolid face suddenly softened. He almost smiled as he murmured, "Yes, I did. This is why my office is in here. Although I have no time to read," and here he frowned, "I can still...be here. When I was younger I would spend my life in here, reading. This was my hiding place, my refuge. Sometimes it still is. But people always know where to find me, and this quiet in this haven is often broken when I am overrun with royal duties."

"Doesn't your father do that? I mean, you are just the prince I thought all of that was the king's job."

"He does a lot of it, but I help a lot. I'm not going to come to the throne a naive inexperienced monarch, I must learn first. Sometimes when my father is gone, I act in his stead."

I wanted to ask if he _liked_ doing all of the royal duties, but that seemed little too personal. I had a feeling he didn't like it, and would much rather be something else.

My suspicion grew when he abruptly changed the subject back to books. "I think that you should start with these books, since you are a maiden and just learning. However, later I suggest you move over to Biographies which are almost just as interesting, and then to works such as Livy, Caesar and Homer."

Silently I hoped I would never get that far. Caesar and Homer were pages and lessons away, and hopefully I would be far away from awkward situations before that time.

His face slipped into a serious expression and he began, "Lady Ana Maylin..."

But I stopped him, "Prince Charlie, I'm not a Lady, am I? I am still a kitchen girl, and can become a lady if and only if I was adopted, already born into a noble family, or...married into one. I am none of these and there still a just kitchen girl, correct?"

He stared at me, practically gaping then he asked, "Did you just...call me Charlie?"

I shrugged innocently and stammered, "Yes, I suppose I did. Is that against the law?"

"No, it's just that, well, only my mother calls me that. As I was saying, _Miss_ Ana Maylin, I wanted to ask you, if you would allow me to escort you to the Fall Ball of the Year." He sounded like he had just finished saying a speech he said more than one girl many times, and it was almost a bore.

I thinned my eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "Do I see your mother behind this?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, she did mention that I would have to ask you, instead of assuming, since you are betrothed."

Betrothed? Me?!

I think confusion showed on my face because he said, "Do you think Beric son of Austin would mind if I took you to a ball?"

Ohhhh...yeah...I forgot, again. "He wouldn't mind," I said, knowing he couldn't care less seeing he was either dead, or being killed. "But _I _would," I added suddenly.

"You...would?" he asked surprised at this abrupt reply.

"Yes," I said, realizing I had _again_ spoken my mind. "I mean, I can't go to a ball without know how to dance! And although my feet aren't _big,_ they certainly aren't nimble and it would take _forever_ to learn the _simplest_ steps."

"Well..." he said slowly looking slightly annoyed and embarrassed, "We do have a month to teach you."

"We?" I said nervously.

"Christopher although he can suddenly trip over himself on the flattest smoothest ground is an expert when it comes to dancing and is actually the one who taught both of my sisters and refined my mother's dancing."

I gaped. The boy who had run into the nobles outside the tutoring room and who tripped on his way to a nearby shelf was a _dancer_? I couldn't imagine it. Suddenly I realized what I had gotten myself into. Dancing lessons! This was crazy, and with the blue-eyed Prince and my cute tutor! Could things get anymore romantic?...er...unnerving?

Charlie took my silence for a yes, and immediately began setting the exact time and date when we would start. Embarrassing moments were being planned right before my eyes and I could do anything about it. Tomorrow. Twenty minutes after lunch. I didn't know whether to laugh or groan at just the thought of me dancing.

In the end I shook my head wonderingly at myself and, taking a random book from the shelf, excused myself after assuring Charlie that I didn't mind and that I would be there, yes twenty minutes after lunch precisely, yes I knew it was tomorrow.

I wondered if I had just signed away my sanity.


	9. Introduction to Ky and Dancing Attempts

**Sorry it took such a long time. I'm not familiar with dancing other than two step.**

**Trudi, that was totally coicidental, I just remember doing that when I was younger. And I am _very _glad you don't know who to root for, that was actually my intention...**

**Scoutcraft, Prince Charles is nineteen, just about ready for his mission, but I think he is having trouble seeing his parents are trying to marry him off _before _his twentieth birthday. Is he a scout? Well, I think he did help a little old lady across the street once...**

**Thank-you 'Pename here', InChrist- Billios, Swatter, Ellea** **Dawn, Lilybet Edyvean, Svelte, i'mobsessivecompulsive, Nelarun, svelte, and last but _certainly_ not least Nixieocean!**

**Chapter 8: Intro to Ky and Dancing Attempts**

Palace life doesn't need constant attention and I did have some hours of free time to do whatever, just as long as it wasn't going out of the royal grounds. I felt like I was imprisoned. But it wasn't all bad since I was allowed into the stables.

I had been to the stables often to deliver a batch of cookies to Kyrell, the stable boy. He somehow managed to catch Da's attention, and Da took a sudden liking to the lucky boy and would often send with goodies to the home of the horses. I was rather resentful at first, seeing that I hated just the sight of boys, but Ky was different. He never insulted, or even teased me, like Beric had. Instead he was very soft and gentle, and treated me with a kindness he learned around horses.

After I left Charlie and tossed the book onto my bed I suddenly realized that I had not seen Kyrell for weeks. I had not seen him since I had moved into this castle or Da for that matter. Thankfully I didn't have to attend a tea party or do anymore homework, so I wriggled out of the deadly corset and changed back into my floury kitchen dress. It felt good to take out all the jewels and clips from my hair and just let hang. Even though I had only lived in the palace for less than a month my hair was growing rapidly.

Queen Rapunzel would have immediately opposed to my attire since she was always checking Rosella's, Kylee's and mine outfits to make sure they would reach a lady's standard of dress. That was one of the things that were getting annoying about being a rich lady.

It had been a lazy day and there weren't any nosy guards marching around with important looking spears and uniforms. The stables were also deserted, and at first I thought that it was Kyrell's day off but then I saw him perched on one of the stall doors, mending a bridle.

"Miss Ana Maylin!" he smiled brightly when he saw me. "I thought you were a full time princess by now!"

"Heavens, no! I don't think anyone can be a full time princess, with the corsets, hard cold jewels, and lessons. Well, the lessons are fine... But I would have gone crazy if I didn't come see...the horses any time soon." I hoped he didn't ask if I was betrothed to the Prince, because I would say, no, and he'd ask why, and he knew I wasn't betrothed to Beric. What a mess.

"Do you want to ride one?"

"No, I can't without a guard, and I don't think I could pass off being a princess now."

"You are lovely enough, miss."

"Princesses aren't the only pretty girls," I huffed, leaning over his door to stroak the occupant's nose. "Surely you've noticed that?"

Kyrell shrugged a little sheepishly and habitually ran his filthy hands through his silky black hair. Black hair was allowed, just not dark brown that was overly thick. "Frankly I haven't really been looking. I have been waiting for you to bring me some more cookies. But now that you are royalty, I suppose I shan't get any sweets?"

"No. But do you have lump of sugar? This horse looks hungry. What is her name?"

He fished a lump from his pocket and handed it to me saying, "There are a hundred mares in the stables of the king, Ana Maylin, I'm sorry but I can't memorize them all."

"Have you ever tried?"

"It's impossible!"

"You've failed only when you fail to try," I said dryly. "If she doesn't have a name then I'll call her Chocolate Chip. You'll remember that name, won't you?"

"Aye, especially if you bring the cookies."

"Sorry, I think my cooking skills have vanished. I burnt my last batch."

Kyrell tossed the fixed bridle onto a hook and said, "I have something to show you; something you've been waiting for."

"Oh? I don't remember ordering anything. Nor do I remember you being a delivery boy. What have I been expecting?"

He just smiled and started for the loft that was tucked up away from the nosy world below. When he had free time and when I had more time and skill we would sit up there and eat my cookies, chatting, and petting the cats that lived there. Out of curiosity and because I missed having those friendly chats with him I followed him up the ladder to the hay strewn loft.

Half a dozen cats sprang from their hiding places and ran towards us meowing pathetically. They purred seductively and stuck their pink noses up my face as Ky helped me up, begging for something to eat, something like cookies. Since it was summer all of their hairs spread quickly my dress and Ky's leggings. Some of it got in my nose and I had to sneeze, cats could get a little to close at times.

The purring rose to a pitying cry as we ignored them and Ky led me to a different part of the loft, the darkest corner. He let go of my hand and flicked aside some straw. There nestled snugly against a very content tabby lay a litter of squirming kittens. They're eyes were opened and they were just ready to explore, which is when they are the cutest.

I couldn't help myself.

"Oh Ky, they're adorable!"

"I thought so too when I found them yesterday, and immediately thought of you."

I scooped up a black kitten and it mewed in protest. I love black cats, but this one inserted its claws directly into my shoulder and tried to climb through my hair. I pulled it back and it clawed into my hands, trying desperately to escape and go back to mama and safety.

"Careful, they're a little wild."

A little scared more like.

"But they are so _cute_!" I held the scrambling kitten in the air and admired it at a distance. It would be a while before I could actually snuggle it. I set it down and sat beside the proud mama. Kyrell settled down across from me and started telling how he had found them and about his career with the horses.

I smiled because it felt so good to talk to someone easily after the tension in the castle, and because the kitten was licking contentedly at me finger.

* * *

"You are supposed to be counting to _three_ not four, Really Lady Ana May..." Christopher's sentence was cut short when he had to jerk his foot back out from under my annoying heels. 

He was actually getting a little annoyed which surprised I thought it wasn't possible for my patient awkward tutor to get frustrated.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, milady, count to three." He sighed in aggravation. "This is getting us nowhere. We have to think of something else."

I was glad for the break. The small parlor we were in was very well insulated and I was very hot. Also, it was strange dancing with a guy, dancing period! I still had to get use to the fact that it was ok for the guy to put his hand on my waist or hold my hand. If I didn't _have_ to then I certainly would have doing something else. But still... it was strangely nice.

"Maybe you should start before the beginning," suggested Charlie who had been watching us in a very amused fashion. "Think of the Fox and Hare step."

"The what?"

"You know the one that goes..." Christopher whistled a few lively notes that I seemed to recognize somewhere. Da probably hummed them once upon a time. "Its a dance you've danced..." he added encouragingly.

"I don't remember being a fox or hare, or being chased anywhere."

Hey, that rhymed!

"You don't chase each other," retorted Charlie. "That's just the name of the song and dance. Don't you remember it?"

"I can hardly remember when to count to! I've never heard or seen this hairy fox dance!" This dancing lesson was getting on my nerves and I didn't feel like treating him like royalty.

Christopher raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Prince. "I thought all young people in Dillian are taught the traditional folk dance."

"Not this one. You forget I was raised in a kitchen and the only dancing we do is on each other's toes to annoy."

"Ah, I see no wonder you are good at that. Well, that will make things a little more difficult," sighed Christopher. "As if they aren't already."

I could tell both my teachers were discouraged with my slow learning and their sore feet. I really had tried to learn all the steps and count to three or four or whatever it was, but it kept changing and right when I thought I got the hang of something, they would throw in another move that made me forget!

"Why don't you teach me something that isn't so lively?" I asked. Hopefully a slow dance wouldn't be so hard to remember, and I was getting very hot from bouncing around in the wrong directions.

Christopher's face brightened and he nodded. "Yes, yes, a ball always has several waltzes. I'll teach you to waltz. It is one of my favorites."

Charlie laughed, something I had never heard him do. It was certainly a nice laugh, I could help but notice, and he looked a lot nicer when he had a smile.

"Christopher, I think you might run the girl over if you teach her to waltz."

My tutor blushed and nodded. "Aye, she is rather small," he said glancing me over sheepishly. "When waltzing you take long steps, milady, and I don't think you could keep up with me."

Oh. That meant...dang it. I was hoping I would dance with the Prince at the ball and the ball only, when I _had_ to. Because then I would be too nervous too feel nervous. As if that makes sense.

"Like Christopher said, waltzing takes long steps, so lets just practice taking long strides."

I turned my attention back to my lesson, and tried to act and listen as if I were learning about the history of Dillian. But dancing is not history. Surprisingly it was easy to count, probably because I had more time to concentrate. But it did take a while to get use to having to step backwards in a large step and not knowing where the heck you're going.

"Don't worry, I won't run you into anything or anybody," assured Prince Charles when I tried to twist around to see where I was going.

I looked back up at him and asked, "Yes, but not everyone is as careful and protective as you are." I winced because when I tried to go my own way, the prince would tighten his grip and practically put me exactly where he wanted. Of course that was the gentleman's job, but I continually forgot and often attempted to go where I wanted to go.

"Yes, but not everyone is as clumsy as you are. Lady Ana Maylin, you need to try to make your steps more graceful. That is what waltzing is all about, elegant, graceful..."

At that point I accidentally stepped too high and my darn heel caught the hem of my dress and a horrible ripping sound resounded through the room. But I didn't really think about that when my shoe hit the floor, it pulled me down with and I took a trip to the floor. Of course I tried to grab onto my partner to regain my standing, but that tough _Prince_ went down with me. That wasn't supposed to happen.

I think some of Sally's words slipped out unintentionally as I hit the floor and hurt my elbow. Hopefully Charlie didn't hear them, but I doubt he did since he was too busy trying to prevent himself from crushing me as he twisted and landed on his side right next to me.

"You weren't supposed to let me fall," I said sourly.

"I take it you weren't listening to my lecture about being graceful?" growled Charlie.

"Graceful? Me? I can't believe you just asked that." I yanked my skirt out from under him and it tore even more. I felt slightly guilty, the dress must've been expensive, with it's silky material, even though I had tried to pick the plainest dress.

"You'll learn, milady," said Christopher with a small smile. That was his favorite motto with me, 'You'll learn, milady...eventually.' But now he didn't sound so certain as he looked at the Crown Prince and I sitting on the floor, glaring slightly at each other.

"I'm sure I will," I said, "When I get a shorter dress."

"You know you can't go to the ball with a dress showing anything above your ankles," objected the Prince.

Obviously he had been hanging around his mom too much.

"You want to have repeat of this in front of everyone at this...ball?"

"No. And it won't happen. But you will waltz like every other lady."

"Oh?" I growled. Prince or not I was fed up with dancing and him. "And what if I don't waltz perfectly?"

Prince Charles raised an eyebrow in surprise. I don't think he had ever been challenged like this, and by a girl no less! "I...it's...You will dance perfectly and that is that!"

He got up from the marble floor and with mutterings under his breath stomped from the room. How rude! Darn Princes! He was supposed to help me up like a gentleman!

Christopher offered me his hand instead, and added a bit of comfort, "Don't mind him, Ana Maylin. You can't blame him, a Prince of Dillian, of wanting everything to be perfect. He just wants you to be the best you can be, and I bet you can learn to waltz perfectly."

I was about to retort that I didn't want to learn when I suddenly realized something. Christopher had finally called me Ana Maylin. Not Lady Ana Maylin, or milady, just Ana Maylin. I couldn't believe it! _He_ had finally learned something! Immediately my frustration washed away and I smiled.

"Sweet Beans, Christopher, you have finally done it."

He didn't have to ask for an explanation. He was already blushing and stammering. "I'm so sorry it just came out..."

"Don't worry, you won't be burned at the stake because you forgot to add a word in your sentence," I said. "I think your shorter sentences are nicer...much nicer."

Christopher half smiled and shook his head knowingly and unbelievingly. "Whatever you say...Ana Maylin."

Now I just had to get the Prince to the same and life would be great!


	10. Alyce

**Chapter 8: Alyce**

Even from way up in my secret balcony I knew something grand had happened. I could not see the front of the castle, but I could hear authoritative voices directing servants here and there. Something or someone of great importance was going to appear at the castle of Dillian. Not wanting to miss out, I left my drawing of the sunset to go investigate.

Kylee was the first to find me. She bounced up to me with a triumphant smirk on her face. I knew she didn't like me, so naturally I became wary of what might happen.

She hesitated, waiting for me to ask what was going on, but I didn't give her the pleasure, so she said, "Future Baroness Lady Alyson daughter of Baron Nathaniel Delao has just arrived from the rich land of Dellian. She is here to visit my brother _and_ she is Rosella's best friend." Her nose rose an inch higher as her smile lifted.

"Impressive," I said, grinning broadly to show I wasn't effected. "Hopefully her character is as grand as her estates.'

"It is," snapped Kylee, then she retained her princess posture and said reluctantly, "Mother wants you to meet her as well. Or should I say, she wants to introduce you to her."

"Fine, let's go."

Kylee hid her scowl and we went down to the front steps where everyone else was. Charlie looked very intense, and not at all happy at the arrival of the Baroness. I had already guessed this was going to be a snotty girl who liked to flirt too much. Poor Charlie had to put with it all. Since the dancing incident I had forgiven him...slightly, with the help of Christopher's promptings. When we made eye contact I smiled, just to reassure him I was going to be disgusted too.

Queen Rapunzel was again bubbling with joy. After all, she was going to be able to decorate another room, probably pink. Alex and Kyle looked like they couldn't care less, they just wanted to get this over with so they could go back to playing hide and go seek. But for now they had to stand with us, and greet this new lady who would be living in the castle. I could just imagine what was going on in their minds, "Great, we probably won't be able to use that one room. It had a big closet too."

A huge carriage with gold trimmings and drawn by six, identical white horses drove up. It looked very enchanting. The occupant actually matched it quite nicely. Lady Alyson was as pale as the sun in the morning, but don't look at the sun to see, and she was dressed in a glimmering dress of what looked like pure gold. She was beautiful, of course, with a perfect light sprinkle of freckles over her delicate nose. Her hair was surprisingly, as straight as a flute, but it was a beautiful golden color that matched her very well. She jumped, not daintily stepped, but jumped from the carriage with a radiant look on her face as she smiled warmly at the Royal family.

Her shining eyes were actually only on Prince Charles. But the look she gave him was not what I expected. It wasn't lust or a flirtatious beam, it was a smile really filled with love. Was I mistaken, or was this Lady Alyson head over heels in true love with my Charlie?

My mouth nearly dropped open. Please disregard that phrase. Prince Charles is not mine, nor will he ever be.

"Your highnesses," purred Lady Alyson in a beautiful voice. "I am so grateful that you have invited me."

"Lady Alyson we are equally pleased of your arrival," nodded the king and stepped aside so that Rosella could embrace her friend affectionately.

I bit down the naughty critter called envy.

She greeted the Princes cordially and received a small hug from Kylee who sent a smirk to me. Little twerp. Then she dipped into an impressively low curtsey before Charles and as she greeted him, her smile was more genuine and her cheeks had a pretty blush to them.

"Lady Alyson," acknowledged Charlie stiffly, he sounded exactly like the king. His cold blue eyes actually became hard as he politely kissed her hand.

She didn't stand a chance, and I didn't know whether to feel sorry or elated.

"Lady Alyson," said Queen Rapunzel, finally gesturing to me. "This is Lady Ana Maylin. She has been found as the possessor of the precious royal locket as is therefore betrothed to our son, Prince Charles."

Before the reaction could start, Rosella quickly added, "That is if her _sweetheart_ doesn't return from the war."

Still, a wave of pain crossed the Lady's face, and she became deathly pale as she glanced at me, who was totally embarrassed, to the queen, smiling and completely oblivious, and finally to the Prince. He simply stared ahead, and even turned away to talk to his father.

How cruel!

He could've nodded to confirm it, or shown some sort of sympathy. But he did nothing and that is what hurt the broken hearted girl the most. It was also what made me irritated. I realized that my engagement had not just affected me; it was bad news for others too. I looked at Lady Alyson and wished I could say, "Look I don't like him, I'm nothing and wish I never had this stupid locket, you can have it. And you, mister prince, look at her, she _loves_ you. You ought to be happy."

But I didn't.

Lady Alyson turned back to me and forced a smile. "Lady Ana Maylin, the Prince is very blessed to be your betrothed. I wish you the best of luck."

I couldn't believe this. She hadn't said _I_ was lucky. She said the _prince_ was lucky to be marrying me. She didn't even know me! How gracious could one be? I was impressed, and I again nearly tore off the wretched locket. But something stopped me.

"Thank-you," I said through my teeth as I sent a glare to Charlie, "I certainly need it."

She didn't even notice as Rosella and Kylee hurried her away before the tears could start. Kylee sent me a vicious glare before she left, but I only gave her a dazzling smile.

The young princes dashed off and the King and Queen left regally. Charlie was about to leave, but I stopped him by asking, "How long has she loved you?"

"Excuse me?" he asked turning back.

"Don't play ignorance," I scowled. "She's plainly, obviously in love with you and I just want to know how long it has been."

"Ana Maylin, its nothing; a simple obsession that will soon pass. She is just a girl and doesn't know anything. I don't like her at all, she's like all the other girls I've met." He added more slowly, "But...you aren't like other girls I've met."

I ignored this, even though I was startled at this sudden bit of affection. "You didn't answer my question."

He frowned then said dismissively, "I don't know how long. I noticed a year ago when she came to a ball near Christmas. Like I said it's nothing." He suddenly became annoyed and growled, "Which girl doesn't 'love' me? Isn't that what princes are for? To be fawned over and flirted with by all the girls in the kingdom? That is what the world thinks. We are handsome, and must be charming. We are all 'Prince Charmings' and must act as such, we must put up with the phony love notes, the flirts, the swooning, and the faked pained faces. It's disgraceful and I hate it."

I was surprised; this was the first time he had actually opened up. I finally knew what was behind those cold blue eyes and the feelings they hid. He actually looked relieved and embarrassed at the same time. He suddenly reddened and his frown grew deeper. "Forget it," he muttered. "You wouldn't understand."

And before I could say anything, he walked away.

* * *

I was passing Rosella's door when I heard the crying. I stopped to listen, knowing it was Lady Alyson who was weeping. 

"I knew it might happen," she sobbed. "But I thought I would be at least warned. Such a blow! And he didn't care! That's what hurt the most. He didn't care if I was hurting. Oh, oh, I can't believe this is happening."

"It's all that girl's fault," said Kylee bitterly.

"Nonsense," retorted Rosella. "It's not her fault. You know she just happened to have the locket. I don't think she even wants to marry Charles."

"She calls him Charlie!" shrieked Kylee.

"Shh," whispered Alyson. "Don't say that. In my dreams I call him that. She is so very fortunate. What I am worried about is that she doesn't see how fortunate she is, and won't treat my dear, dear Charlie right."

"Are you kidding? She's marrying the _Prince_ for heaven's sake!" growled Kylee sulkily. "She's an Evifian scullery maid soon to be Queen of Dillian. Of course she sees her fortune!"

"That's not what Alyce meant," scolded Rosella. There was a pause as if Rosie was thinking then she said, "Go get a bowl of hot soup for Alyce, she's tired from the long ride."

I was about to back away and flee but I knew it would be too late so instead I knocked on the door.

"That's probably mother," muttered Rosella. "Try to compose yourself Alyce."

I could almost see Alyce's head bobbing submissively. Did they know anyone standing in front their door could practically see right through the door?

"Come in!"

Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside. Alyce gasped and Kylee stopped with a scowl. "Lady Ana Maylin," stammered Alyson. "How nice of you to come visit. Forgive my tears, I... just...broke a nail and it hurts so."

"Alyce, I know why you are crying," I said bluntly, trying to ignore the random nail comment. Alyce stared at me wonderingly, and Kylee looked at me sharply and was about to say something but Rosella wisely commanded her sharply to go get that bowl of soup.

"Lady Ana..." protested Alyce as soon as Kylee had left.

"I'm not a Lady and you know it. I am Ana Maylin. I didn't...I _don't_ want to marry Prince Charlie. I am here quite against my will. I don't want to marry anyone."

"What of your fiancé?" asked Rosella sharply.

Fiance? Oh, yeah, right.

I blinked and now stammered, "Well, _of course_ I want to marry him! But that's..."

"You don't want Charlie?" asked Alyce wonderingly. She stared at me, unsure whether I was a lunatic or an angel.

"No," I stated firmly. But for some disturbing reason, I didn't quite completely think that. Want him? That was a little extreme. I had to admit that yes I liked the Prince more than I should have allowed myself, but that was beside the point. I didn't _love_ him, not like Alyce obviously did. What was I thinking? Why was I doubting?

"Oh, Lady..."

"Please," I said shaking my head. "If you can't say my name without a title, just call me miss." Ky did it, why couldn't everyone else?

"You are an angel."

I looked at her strangely. "Really," I stated sarcastically. "Never heard that one before."

"You are so kind to tell me this," she said dreamily, "I feel like I can fly. Or like I'm sleeping on clouds. I'm sure you know what I feel like, because you know what it is like to be in love. Oh, isn't it wonderful?"

"Very," I said glancing at Rosella who was smiling patiently and looked like she was listening to poetry. "Now, you two ladies will be sure to keep this a secret, won't you? Queen Rapunzel and Kylee think for some odd reason that I adore him. Really I don't. I have a sweet heart to think about,..."

As if I ever do.

"And I can't have people thinking I'm unfaithful."

As if I really cared.

"Of course," breathed Alyson. "But you aren't...you aren't cruel to Charlie are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. Does stepping on his toes and yanking him down to the ground with me count? "Nah. I treat him as a brother."

How does one treat an annoying brother?

She smiled in satisfaction. "And in return, Miss Ana Maylin, you may call me Ayce, and Rosella and I will do all in our power to help you find your sweetheart. I do wish him a safe return." She stood and surprised me by hugging me affectionately.

"So do I," I said through my reluctant clenched teeth. "So do I."


	11. Charlie and Ky

**Sorry it took me so long to finish it.**

**Chapter 10: Charlie and Ky**

"Ana, what do you think of going on a ride with me?"

I looked up from my book and glared, without thinking, at Lady Alyce. I had been trying hard to read this book which was a little advanced for me. But I had wanted to please Christopher by showing him I could really read anything, maybe then he would agree to tell me stories. He had stopped when I wasn't learning much. Now I was determined to learn. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Also it was slightly annoying when someone shortened my name to just Ana. I had never liked that name, but everyone in Dillian seemed to like it rather than Ana Maylin. It was trifling, but when you are already frustrated things bother you easily.

"A ride? In a carriage?"

I tried to imagine myself in a carriage will Alyce, waving to the people and showering them with gold. Isn't that what royalty did?

"No, silly, on horses. I've heard the country around here is beautiful. Rosie will accompany us. You do need a little break." She glanced at my book amusedly.

That sounded better.

"I think it sounds fine," I said. "Just let me get my riding boots."

* * *

It took a while for us three _girls_ to get ready for the ride. Alyce had a hard time choosing between her five riding dresses, she ended up with a white one, hoping to land on a white mare. When we were finished and finally to the stables, we encountered a problem. The official who patrolled (yes patrolled) the castle stopped us and told us sternly that we had to have guards. 

"Oh, come now," I scoffed. "Since when did people attack in the middle of crowds? And since when did young ladies become defenseless?"

"You are going out into the forest, milady," said the guard shortly. Then he addressed Rosie, "And they are never defenseless because they always have guards with them. Surely you see the reason, my princess?"

"Of course," smiled Rosie.

I scowled then brightened. "Well, if we need guards then it is a good thing you are standing around doing nothing. Grab a horse, sir, we need you to guard us."

"Me?" The man staggered back as if he had been struck. "My lady, I am just a..."

"Guard?" I finished. "Come on, I'm sure Princess Rosie will be absolutely love it if you were to come along and be her special protector. Just think, you can come back and brag to all the other guards that _you _were personally chosen for you skill and bravery to guard the Princess Rosella and the Ladies Alyce and Ana Maylin. Ah, the glory! You will be exalted from a simple guard to the special protector of the princess!"

The man stared at me, his eyes glistening with just the thought.

Rosie hid her giggle and tried to interfere, "Ana, I don't..."

"And while we ride through the town all the people will see you and admire you because you were chosen out of hundreds to be a guard to the princess and her lady friends. In their eyes you'll be an exceptional swordsman and a witty man. Come, now, how can you turn this down?"

I could almost see his mouth watering. I hoped I wouldn't have to elaborate more. I just wanted to hurry and get the guards and go. But someone beat the man to it.

"I can't turn it down such an enticing offer, will you really let me go, my ladies?"

I whirled around and cried, "Ky! You sneak! What are you doing here?" These were the stables and he's a stableboy, duh. "I mean... why are you standing around? Go get your sword, we're leaving soon."

But Rosie interfered. She looked Kyrell up and down and asked "Are you a guard?"

Ky immediately dropped to one knee and said humbly, "No, your highness, I am just a stable boy, if it please your worship. I simply heard you were in need of a guard and have just now offered my services, if it pleases you. I am able in arms."

I had never known he could talk such fancy talk. I suddenly bristled. He had never bowed for me; and here he was practically prostrate before a girl he'd never seen before. Or had he?

"I thank thee," smiled Rosie. She then turned to the abandoned guard who was still considering the prospect of being a chosen protector of the Princess and said, "Will you accompany us, good sir?"

Flabbergasted and in awe he only managed to nod dumbly.

Now that we had our guards, I marched up to one of the stalls to saddle my mare. I didn't know why I was in such a hurry, but I felt a sudden need to leave this palace and go someplace else. Besides I had never been to the country.

I saw Ky bridling a dun mare, obviously for the Princess who was standing there watching him with a smile. I scowled, wondering why Ky had practically ignored me and had helped Princess Rosella instead. He was my friend, and he hardly knew the princess, even though she _was_ his mistress and it was his duty to aid her first.

My mind reeled at my own thoughts.

_Jealous are we?_

I shuddered. I couldn't believe I was thinking this. I wasn't supposed to care what happened to Ky. Wasn't it just a few days ago I was teasing him about other girls, _encouragingly_? Now here I was practically green with envy because he was doing his job. I hoped this was just a passing disease. First Charlie and now Ky, who next... Christopher?!

What was wrong with me?

* * *

"Oh! Look at that patch of flowers, such a bright, pretty blue!" 

"Those, milady, are the Wild Blue Flax, one of my favorites. Would you like a cluster?"

Once again I held in my horse while Ky swung off his and bent down to pluck up the flowers for her highness. It was getting tiresome and annoying. Despite my trying, my jealousy grew until I quit trying to deny it. Why should I? So I _was_ jealous. But now I was just disgusted and annoyed.

Rosella had taken full advantage of Ky's chivalry and had turned my stableboy would be guard into a gardener and herbalist. I knew Ky knew plenty about plants and animals, but even I had to wonder at what he told the princess. Alyce just watched patiently and smiled knowingly, while our pompous old patroller, looked around with an eye of importance, showing off to only the squirrels.

Rolling my eyes with impatience, I scratched my itching envious head and stared around me. Even with the princess's frequent stops, the ride was worth it. I had been born raised, and would have died, in the city; full of smoke people and buildings. But after we got out of the city, it was a whole other world.

It was quiet for one thing. Only the twitter free birds, the chatter of angry squirrels, and our own voices. Everything was green, none of the city's grayish brown or brownish gray, and even I had to admit the flowers were pretty. But it was the trees I liked most. They were so tall and looked so solid it was hard to believe men could chop them down and make thin paper out of them.

And then there were the mountains beyond my reach; towering even above the trees at their distance. They were so far I didn't even hope of having the chance to see them up close. Besides the mountains were where Evif was and Evif wasn't exactly a Dillian's idea of vacation. Still, it was a nice thought.

I suddenly realized my horse had wandered away just as my thoughts had and I was in the forest, and not in the meadow of Wild Blue Flax. I looked around and strained my ears, but I was utterly alone. And lost.

At this realization I had to stop and puzzle a bit. I had never been lost. How can you get lost in a kitchen? Or in a market place or orchard you've practically grown up in? I had almost gotten lost in the castle but there were so many servants willing to point confused snobs the way I don't think that counts

What are you supposed to do when you are lost?

My horse snorted and took another bite of clover. Relax and enjoy your freedom, was obviously his answer.

Of course! I was free! Why hadn't I thought of this before? Hadn't it been my plan all along to run away from the castle to be rid of this forced marriage? Now Charles could fall in love with Alyce and Rosie could have Ky and I'd be far away to cause any problems. All I had to do was go over to Evif and the mountains and...

Here my fanatic insensible thoughts stopped.

I couldn't leave Da and the kitchen. Or Christopher. Or Charlie, and I could hardly live without Rosella and Ky. What had I been thinking? I couldn't make a home in Evif. I was a girl who only knew how to cook and...clean. I sighed as my hopes fell rock bottom. For once I did not like common sense. It ruined everything.

"Why, milady what is the matter?"

Instinctively I grabbed the first thing I could find, which was my horses' mane. I think I even gasped, but I was too surprised to remember as I almost toppled off my mount. My horse bristled and I eased my grip as I saw who it was.

It was Prince Charlie, and he had a falcon on his arm. He was hunting. His eyes had cold mirth in them as he watched me regain my posture and nervously tuck a stray strand behind my ear.

"Matter?" I repeated. "Nothing is the matter. The question is, why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was _sneaking_," he suddenly retorted. He might've even rolled his eyes.

I don't think he was in a good mood. Bad hunting again I suppose. I was trying to decide if I should shoot back or try to calm him down and get him in a good mood when his demeanor suddenly changed.

"I'm sorry, Lady Ana Maylin. I shouldn't be rude to you when I have not been successful. I was not far from here when I saw you wander from the group you were with. I'm sorry if you wanted to be alone. I'll leave now."

"No, that's fine. You startled me is all. Where is the rest of your hunting group?"

"Who knows?" he said shrugging glancing around him. "They are nothing but a bunch of conniving tortoises."

I raised an eyebrow. "Prince Charlie, watch your tongue, those poor old turtles might be around and watching us at this very second."

"If they are they are sorely disappointed," he muttered so softly I almost didn't catch it. I realized he didn't want me to catch it so I didn't say anything.

Now came the awkwardness.

My favorite part.

We both dared not look at each other because then the other would look and then we'd have to say something. And because we didn't have anything to say in the first place we'd say something lame and that would just add to the situation.

Normally I would have something to say, but now I didn't. I hadn't really talked to him since Alyce's arrival and frankly I didn't want to. I had tried to keep the same feeling I had told Alyce I had. I didn't love him. Maybe like, but was that all?

"Ana Maylin!"

I started from my thoughts thankfully when Ky's voice interrupted them. Charlie caught sight of him first and a strange look came over his face. I couldn't quite put a finger on it. He watched the stable boy canter up to me and swing off as easily as if he were born on a horse. He bowed slightly to the prince, acknowledging him, then turned quickly to me.

"Ana we've been looking for you."

"We?" I repeated looking behind him. He was alone. "Where are the girls? You left the princess and Lady Alyce by themselves with that...old guy?"

Ky shrugged. "Sure. When I noticed you were missing I told them to stay put and started looking for you."

Was I supposed to be flattered?

"Lady Alyce is among your group?" asked Charlie suddenly. He looked stricken with...I didn't know, it certainly wasn't love. Something more like horror or fear.

When I confirmed this he muttered a farewell and rode off.

Ky watched him and asked, "Is he always so cold and jumpy?"

"No, of course not. He is very polite and princely."

"And handsome I suppose," mumbled Ky under his breath.

I don't think I was supposed to hear that either.

"Anyways, we should be getting back and finish our ride," I said. It was then I realized Ky had the same look in his eyes as Charlie had had in his when Ky had ridden up. This was so strange. And now I recognized it.

It was jealousy pure and simple.

Now I was really flattered.


	12. Part 1 of Chapter 11

**So, far this is going to be the longest chapter. This chapter is so long, I've decided to split it in half, so you won't have to wait so long while I toil away. Here is the first half.**

**Chapter 11: I ask Da's Advice and the Ball**

I was officially all together tired of the royal life. There was nothing to do! That is, there was nothing to do after Christopher had given me his lesson for the day. It was fun doing schoolwork with him. He wasn't very exciting, and the material certainly wasn't, but there was just something about my teacher that made me want to do anything for him, even study the horrors of science. He was very shy, though he now called me Miss instead of Lady.

I loved teasing him and seeing him blush, and it was very easy to tease him. But sometimes he'd say some things back to me, almost teasing but not quite, and it'd be my turn to blush. This didn't happen very often, and I certainly didn't like when it did, because there'd be awkward silences and we'd have to turn our attention back to school.

Lady Alyce and Rosie were very friendly, but the last time they had gone on a ride, they had not invited me. Probably because I was engrossed in a book in the library and the queen had told them not to disturb. Prince Charlie was usually there and he'd talk about...I forget, things that he wanted and wished to accomplish. I think he just wanted someone to pour out his feelings and I was almost betrothed to him.

Now I wanted someone to pour my feelings out to and there was no one in the castle. I had to keep at least one secret from all of them. I couldn't tell Ky anything because he wasn't available at the moment and the kittens didn't quite suffice.

Da. Although he was full of gossip, he had never let one of my secrets slip out. There was no current tea party and Christopher was teaching the twins. Charlie was accompanying his father to a play and Alex was tagging around. Queen Rapunzel's location was unknown so I thankfully slipped into my old kitchen dress which I had saved from being tossed in the rag pile.

It felt so good to snuggle into my scratchy cotton green dress and let my hair hang. I put on my clogs and left my room without being sent for, without permission, and without a guard. It felt like old times, though I think I felt slightly guilty for a split second. I was a servant again and no one suspected it, so I passed through the castle free of interference.

Da was sitting at the table all by himself, looking over a well worn cook book. He hadn't changed much, maybe a little older, a little more tired. His head was balder than I remembered, or maybe I had hardly seen him without his hat.

"What's cooking?" I asked and sat across from him, tucking my feet under the stool.

His head jerked up and his hand slammed the book shut. He studied me, and when he saw who it was he cried in a half happy, half annoyed voice, "Ana Maylin! Will you quite doing that?"

"I doubt it," I said. "Some habits are harder to break than others, ya know."

"But my dear what are you doing here? And in your rags again! Did they send you back?" He glared at me a second and asked seriously, "Are you in trouble?"

"Wow, what a warm welcome!" I huffed.

Da sighed and said, "My dear sweetie, explain yourself, honey. I'm still overcoming that shocking surprise you gave me. Astonishing."

"Nothing. I'm absolutely innocent. I got tired of doing nothing, and so decided to come visit you. Is that a crime?"

"Don't be ridiculous, darling. I was just startled, surprised, and certainly not expecting it. But I am puzzled and confused, I don't think you came just because you are bored. You would have gone to the market, plaza to entertain and amuse yourself."

I could have hugged him. He understood me so well!

"You're right, Da. I came to ask for advice."

Da tried not to look too proud.

"I have told a lie."

"Now, dearie you don't need advice for that. You are always getting out of those."

"Da!" I cried, hurt. "I don't lie...that much. Besides this is serious. I lied to his Royal Highness Prince Charlie."

"Prince _Charlie_?" Da looked absolutely thrilled and he nodded knowingly.

"Charles," I said quickly, correcting myself. "I lied to him. It was awful. Remember the day he came and took me away? He said that because I was wearing this locket, here I had to marry him."

Da beamed and bobbed his head understandingly.

"But Da! I didn't want to marry him. I tried every excuse in the book but it didn't work. Finally my mouth took over and I told him that I was already engaged."

"Good heavens!" gasped Da. "Did you really? My... my... you foolish silly girl! Do you realize what you are throwing away? Everything! Now I know you don't know him that well, but really what is love? I take that back. My poor dear, I understand you had to do something, but...this? A lie? By the way who is the young man you are engaged to?"

My Da is so fickle.

"Someone I don't even know, and who is probably dead. Remember that blacksmith boy a few years ago? Beric?"

"A goodly choice, my dear. Such a strong lad."

"But Da! He could be dead for all I know! Besides I think I'm regretting my decision."

"Ah, you mean you like the prince more?"

This is when I didn't know what to say. I had been about to say yes, that I did like Charlie more than this mysterious Beric, who I had not seen in years and was, from what I remembered, an arrogant blacksmith who had teased and insulted me. But on the other hand I was ready to say, "Acutally I wished I had said I was engaged to Ky or Christopher." But I hadn't known Christopher and I had had the misfortune of saying Beric's name instead of Ky's!

What a mess.

So, instead I just said meekly, "I don't know."

"Well, I think then that you must find out if you like him, or possibly love at this upcoming ball, dance. I know it will be a grand thing and you will probably be the star of the show. So, if you find you still dislike him in the least, then have a happy time at the ball and don't forget to be too flirty, charming. If you decide that you...have some affection, adoration, love for him, then you must tell him the whole truth and apologize. Then you shall marry and live happily and joyously ever after til death do you part."

And what of Ky? Christopher? What would become of the broken hearted Alyce? I had learned to love Alyce like the sister I never had. I couldn't marry Charlie, for her sake. Besides, he was a pompous, vain...handsome...charming...attractive in every way...

What was wrong with me?

"My dear, do you understand?"

I looked at Da, shaking my head, then I realized what he was talking about so I nodded my head and whispered in despair, "Yes. I do. Thank-you."

Da returned to flipping through his cook book as if he had given the greatest advice ever and there would be no more worries. I felt jealous for his simple life.

* * *

"Pull! Dear Rosie haven't you got any more strength than that?" gasped Alyce. 

Princess Rosella braced herself against the lacy draped bed and yanked with all her might at Lady Alyce's corset strings. I was afraid they'd both fly across the room, but Alyce had a firm hold on the bed post and Rosie's hands were red from grasping the ribbons so tightly. There were no servants; they would come later to clean up our mess. "Preparing for a ball is a lady's privilege," said Alyce. But I thought of it as work.

Lady Alyce put her white hands on her waist, which and shrunken to half its size and breathed unevenly. "I guess that'll have to do. My mother says that father could span her waist with his hands when they were first married."

Rosella turned to me and asked, "Are you ready?"

"For the torture?" I cringed. "Um, couldn't I go to the ball without having to go in a cast that endangers my life?"

"No, you must wear a corset; it wouldn't be proper if you went without one," objected Alyce firmly.

"You mean fashionable?" I corrected without thinking.

The royal ladies looked at me exasperatingly and Rosella grabbed the corset strings and yanked firmly while Alyce instructed to hold my breath and hold on to bed post tightly. I only did the latter and my belly was still pulled sharply back, but it wasn't as bad as last time, when I had held my breath.

"That is good," smiled Alyce looking me up and down. "You have a wonderful figure."

I blushed nervously. What was one supposed to say to that?! I couldn't help but notice that I hadn't held in my breath yet I was still slimmer than both my torturers. Still, I could hardly wait until midnight would come and the ball would be over.

"Now for the dresses!" Rosella bounded over to one of wardrobes and flew it open. "Oh, so many choices! First, what colors?"

"I want blue," sighed Alyce, thumbing through the azures, indigos, and pale saphires. "It is such a dreamy color and I think it goes best on me."

"It does match your eyes," agreed Rosella. "Mother has always said that red is my color and pink is my favorite color. How about you, Ana? You'd look nice in blue, but I think that is too bright a color for you. You do have... dark hair and eyes."

Great, now I was the dark and loathsome Evifian. I turned away from looking over the display of jewelry that was spread over the bed and said, "I prefer green. Green is what you'd call my color I suppose. But please, don't make it anything bright. I hate bright colors."

Alyce raised an eyebrow, but she placed the vivid neon green dress back into the closet. Rosella continued to shuffle through for her own dress and began yanking out one at a time, no matter its color. It was strange seeing the princess in this giddy way; she was usually calm, collected and graceful, but here she was bouncing off the walls...practically.

I nudged the dresses in reluctance and picked up a long, dark green gown with a gold belt that looked like it'd fit me. It smelled musty, but I slipped it on anyway, and found it especially light and cool, although the fabric was thick velvet. Strange. I found some slippers that matched the dress and gratefully put them on. I was afraid I'd have to wear some heels Alyce or Rosella would pull out for me. I did not do well in heels.

"Oh, wow, Ana!" cried Alyce was buttoning up Rosella's light rose colored dress. "That looks great on you! It's a bit old fashioned, but, my, you have a good eye when it comes to matching things up."

"That's definitely an old dress," agreed Rosella, looking up from her own dress. "I think it belonged to the wife of a very famous and brave knight. A Douglas I think it was. Such an old family, those Douglases are. But it does look very nice on you." She flounced off to put some rouge on.

"Come along, Ana," said Alyce leading me towards the mirror and chair. "We need to do something about your hair."

Meekly I sat down at the mirror and started blankly at my reflection. Two large, dark eyes peeked back at me under a mass of thick dark curls. Freckles lightly sprinkled over a nose that anything but delicate and too upturned. The cheeks seemed to be waning and they were paler than they use to be in the warm kitchen. I wondered if my whole body was weakening in this royal world. Before I had been very active and lively in the kitchen, but now I think just my words and thoughts were alive and excited.

"There, Ana," exclaimed Alyce with a final touch to my head. She sighed and, as if to contradict my thoughts, said, "You are so beautiful! I love your hair! Where did you get such a striking color?"

"I'm half Evifian," I said, surprised she didn't realize that herself. She had swept it up it a messy but fancy looking design that allowed some of it to frame my paling face in soft ringlets. I still had not learned what they did to make my frizzy hair soft.

"Thank-you," I murmured.

"Dearie," continued Alyce, taking up some cosmetics to paint my face with. "You are unexceptionally quiet. Are you nervous?"

"I suppose," I said, not wanting to admit that she had hit the hammer on the head. I wrinkled my nose as she fluffed some powder all my poor face. As of yet I had managed to escape the makeup with sly excuses, but nothing had worked with the unwavering Alyce, who was determined to do a total 'make over', as she called it.

"You really shouldn't be," she chided lightly. "Balls are often mistaken to be horrid things, boring, dull, _stuffy_. Close your eyes a second, dear. I've known many girls who absolutely _hate_ balls. But that is because they choose not to have fun. They could have tremendous fun if they would just let themselves! Don't flutter your eyelashes, dear, this won't hurt you, I promise. But they decide they hate balls and have dreadful times, when they could be simply _meeting_ different sorts of people. I promise it isn't a scheme to marry you off. Now I just need to touch up a little...right...here..." she paused to finish whatever foreign thing she was doing to my poor eyeballs then exclaimed, "There!"

"She looks like one of those Evifian gypsies," said Rosie decidedly.

"She does not!" retorted Alyce, insulted. "She's gorgeous!"

I opened my eyes timidly and after studying myself for a minute, said, "I agree."

"With whom?" they chorused.

"Both," I smirked, rising and going to bed again. "I'm a gorgeous Evifian gypsy."

"That's my girl," beamed Alyce. "You just need a little self confidence and then everything will go perfectly. Which necklace shall you wear?"

"The one I always wear," I replied casually. Then I immediately regretted my answer. The necklace I always wore was the locket that bound me to the Prince, the one with an A engraved on it.

"I'm so sorry, Alyce," I quickly cried when a look of pain crossed her face. "I didn't mean..."

She shook her head. "No, no, I'm quite all right. You should wear it. It is proper. But surely you wish for something on your wrist, or finger? Perhaps something on your head wouldn't hurt." She glanced me up and down then decidedly picked up a gold band with a single jewel in the middle and carefully placed it on my head.

"It's almost like a crown. Is that allowed?"

"Of course it is!" laughed Rosella, who was donning herself in all the jewelry she could find. Then she was taking them off again and tossing the pearls away, while discarding the diamonds and picking up new ornaments. It was almost scary to see her like this.

A knock sounded on the door and we all turned. A maid entered and curtsied. "Miladies, the King and the Prince are ready to receive you. And...the queen added not to hurry too much." She blushed and tried not to smile amusedly.

I could just imagine the queen making this statement, hoping for some gorgeous women. Charlie would have rolled his eyes very discreetly, and the king would have looked at his pocket watch.

Rosie suddenly gasped. "Why, Alyce! You aren't ready!"

Indeed, the Lady of Dellian was still in her undergarments and her gold hair was still tied up in the rag curls she had had in all day.

She blushed and said assuring, "I'll come later. I don't want to make you late and it would be better if I was late than all three of us."

"Oh, I told you we should have started earlier," sighed Rosie. But she clasped a string of pearls to her neck and after checking herself one last time in the mirror, hugged Alyce farewell and left. I smiled a goodbye to the Baroness and followed after the Princess.

We rushed to the top of the stairs, where Rosella stopped me with a gloved hand and whispered, "Here is where we must start being graceful. We can not slide down the banister. Look they are waiting. Follow me."

I picked up my skirts, imitating Rosie, and stepped carefully down the marble steps. I kept my eyes concentrated on my path, because I didn't want to trip, and because I knew that Charlie was staring at me, and I could not meet his eyes. I knew I would blush. Could a little makeup really do wonders? He had never stared at me before. Of course I didn't want him to stare, remember? That had been the first thing I had wanted to work on him. His staring.

But I finally looked up once I reached the bottom. He was not smiling. But one can hardly expect Prince Charles to smile. He just isn't that type. He bowed, and with great care I curtsied.

"Milady," he murmured, holding out his arm to me. "Might I escort you?"

Taking a deep breath, I took his arm with a smile.

The ball had come. The fourth part of the Routine.

* * *

**The second half, the ball, will come shortly.**


	13. Part 2 of Chapter 11

**Part two of Chapter 11: Cinderella's Ball**

"Has your card been filled, milady?"

I turned from talking to Rosella and quickly curtsied to the man who addressed me. Before I had been able to even take in the grandness and elegance of the ballroom, Rosella had given me a dance card. She explained what it meant, but I was too busy looking around, in true awe. Now I didn't have the slightest idea what the man was talking about.

"My card? Ah, yes, here, have it." I shoved it into his hands and he signed it.

"Thank-you, milady," he smiled, and gave me back the gold card.

"Why did he do that?" I asked Rosella, looking at his name: Sir Patrick. He had written it twice as the last and first one.

Rosie explained patiently, "When a gentleman signs your card it means you have saved that certain dance for him. So when the first waltz comes on, he will come and claim his dance."

"Dear me!" I cried. "Do you have an eraser?"

"He wrote it in ink. Why would you not want to dance with him? He seems nice enough."

"I know, but...am I allowed to? Charlie didn't write his name here at all. What does it mean that I am escorted by him?"

"You are so naive," sighed Rosie, rolling her eyes. "He will dance all the other dances with you. There are fifteen dances in which you dance with others. He doesn't need to sign up, because he is your escort."

Being the prince's escort wasn't quite as fine as I thought it would be. He had to go talk to the old gentlemen about political things, or they would not like him. Plus he had to greet every single person in that room. Not that I minded. I didn't have to dance.

"Is your card filled up, milady?"

Not another one! I reluctantly gave it to him. I winced when I noticed his large nose and thin peering eyes. Oh, I hoped it was the shortest one on the list! Suddenly there were many other men asking for my card. I considered lying and saying it was quite filled up, thank-you, but Rosella wouldn't let me, as she smilingly handed them her card. Only the bold ones asked her. She was, after all the princess.

I had ten filled and already a man was approaching me. He was older, and very ugly with a bald head. My stomach dropped and I suddenly very discreetly slipped the card into my belt, which was thankfully, wide enough to hide it.

"Good evening, milady."

"Good evening," I repeated sweetly.

Wasn't he old enough to already have a wife?

"May I ask the status of your dance card?"

"It is doing well, thank-you, quite happy. And how is yours?"

I had not yet been informed men didn't have dance cards.

His eyebrows shot up. "Is it totally occupied?" he asked carefully.

"I'm so sorry; it seems that I have misplaced it."

"Indeed. Has milady checked her belt? That would be a fine place to secure it."

Dang it, he must've seen. "Yes, I...oh it is here!" I cried, still playing along. "Thank-you so much sir."

"Might I have the privilege of signing your card?"

Suddenly an angel appeared and saved me from that wretched man.

"Lady Ana Maylin, how are you this evening?"

"Christopher!" I whirled around and breathed a sigh of relief. "Such a nice surprise! I was just talking to this gentleman here." I gave the man a knowing nod and added, "You must sign my card! It is almost filled; I can't go through a ball without my instructor there beside me."

He took the troublesome piece of paper willingly, smiling pathetically at the man. While he was signing he asked, "How is your estate in Lankshire doing, Lord Harvey?"

"Fine," replied the lord shortly.

"And your wife? Was she able to make it?"

Ah ha! He did have a wife. Poor wife.

Lord Harvey flushed. "Unfortunately she is still sick."

"Ah. Here, milady, does that concise?"

I looked at my card. He had filled all five places with his neat handwriting. I could have kissed him. Instead I smiled genuinely at him and said, turning to Lord Harvey, "I'm so sorry, milord, but my dear friend here has filled it up. Perhaps some other time?"

I breathed only when he had melted back into the crowd.

"Lord Harvey is a very rich man," commented Christopher. "I'm won't be surprised if he was rivaling the royal treasury itself. Some say, he has other means of getting money besides his vast estates, strange means of which no one talks of much. However, I think I can see why you wished not to dance with him. He is married."

"He's ugly," I said flatly.

Christopher laughed. He seemed so much at ease. Perhaps it was the dancing which he was so good at. The first song began and I looked at my card. The first man was Sir Patrick. And lo and behold, he was suddenly there, before me.

"Might I have this dance, milady?"

I looked at Christopher as if to say, "Here it goes." He smiled encouragingly and I took the man's hand.

The dance flew by. It was a miracle. It had to be. I only tripped once, and that was hardly noticeable. Sir Patrick was almost as good as Christopher and was an even better talker. He had me so interested in his story as a knight I don't think I could have tripped dramatically if I tried. I didn't talk much, and he didn't seem to mind. It was wonderful! Here I had been so worried about me tripping up on my face and it was just the opposite!

In the middle of his story, he suddenly asked in a low tone, "My lady, I hear that you are a close friend of the princess. Is this true?"

"Yes, I suppose I could be called one."

"I have never met her highness. Is she the one in that deep rose colored dress, with the strawberry blonde hair talking to the dark haired man?"

"Yes. That is Princess Rosella."

He nodded. "Thank-you. Excuse the interruption. I shall continue with my tale."

After I had thanked Sir Patrick for that delightful dance I saw him go almost immediately to Rosella. He had been one of the brave ones. I smiled and wished him the best of luck.

As the next person on my list, Christopher was not long in finding me.

"This next dance is one you aren't quite familiar with."

"How far do I have to count to?"

"It's really quite simple. Just watch my feet and you'll get it in a little while."

It was easy as he had promised. Before in that parlor, I'm sure I would have been confused, but here when dancing was everywhere I found it surprisingly easy and we were soon among the other partners.

"How is it that you know so many of the people here?" I asked, after he had greeted about ten other dancers.

He shrugged. "I have taught or am teaching their kids. Sometimes tutors are not always easy to find and I do not ask for very much money. Also, this is not the first ball I have attended. You are able to meet many people at these balls and I find it very nice. There can be some very interesting people here."

I thought about Sir Patrick.

Balls really weren't what I dreaded them to be. It wasn't too crowded, because royalty hate crowds, and of course it wasn't too hot, because royalty could not stand being sweaty. That would be highly unroyalty like. Dancing wasn't as bad as people made it out to be, and it could actually be fun twirling around. Maybe I would even get use to have the guys touch me. Alyce was right.

Speaking of Alyce. Where was she?

"Have you seen Lady Alyce?" I asked.

Christopher cocked his head. "Is she the one who came here a week ago. Princess Rosella's friend? The one with gold hair?"

"Yes."

"The one who has a sweet smile, and dashing features. Who is probably the kind of girl who will make all sorts of men flock to her, because of her beauty, kindness, and charm?" There was something in his voice that made me think he knew exactly who she was, but was not willing to let me know.

I frowned slightly. "Yes. I suppose so. Why?"

"Although I have not had the pleasure of teaching any of her ladyship's kin, I think I know of whom you are speaking. There, on the stairs. She certainly is making a grand entrance."

I whirled around and with so many other people stared at what use to be Lady Alyce.

She was dressed in gold. And it glittered and shone so much I had to wonder if it was real. Perhaps it was from the threads of Rumpelstiltskin'sloom. People talked of the mysterious fellow and some claimed to have seen him. The miller's daughter was the queen of the neighboring country and he could be close at hand. But I digress, probably because it is so hard to describe my friend. She was so amazing, it awed me that I knew her.

She curtsied deeply to all the gentlemen that had indeed flocked to her side. I could see the faces of all the other young ladies. Their envious faces spoiled their complexion terribly. Out of curiousity, I looked and saw that Sir Patrick had not left Rosie's side, and had not been caught in the staring. Rosella didn't seem to notice either as she listened to the knight; he was probably telling her tales of his brave deeds. I smiled.

Again out of curiosity, I looked for Prince Charlie. At first I couldn't see him, but then I saw him standing by his parents. He, like everyone else, had turned struck by the appearance of the girl he had ignored. Hesitantly, he started to her, but stopped. His mother had her lips pursed. She looked from her son to Alyce and back again. She didn't look happy. Suddenly she looked at me, as if asking for help. I only grinned and leaned my head on Christopher's shoulder.

The gentlemen backed away as the Prince came forward. He was still not smiling, and it almost looked as though he was doing something very hard and he did not want to do it. Alyce was talking briefly to one of the young men, and he did not want to back down for Charlie, prince or not. Charlie said something that of course I couldn't hear. I was part of a huge room that was filled with people who were all awe struck. As if they knew something grand had happened.

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Isn't she beautiful?"

They didn't know the Lady Alyce of Dellian? How strange. This wasn't her first ball, was it?

"Who is your friend?" asked Christopher, very curious.

"She is the future Baroness of Dellian. Why doesn't anyone know her?"

"I'm just surprised that the royal family knows her. I have never heard of such a place or title. Dellian? Are you sure you didn't mishear?"

"Of course I'm sure. Isn't there such a place as Dellian?"

Christopher shook his head. "Not that I know of. I know she often comes to visit the Princess, but I have never really known who she is. But apparently I should, since the prince is beginning to adore her."

I looked back at Charlie, and saw he and Alyce were dancing in the middle of a large crowd who simply looked on, entirely engrossed in the royal couple.

"I don't think he adores her," I said flatly, remembering his cold formality towards her. "I think he pities her. Or perhaps, he simply wanted to show that he was able to dance with the prettiest and most wanted girl on the floor. I know him to be very cold towards her. His conduct now actually surprises me."

Christopher was staring at me, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Ana Maylin, are you jealous?"

The question struck me to the heart. I couldn't deny it and I was shocked at myself. Here Alyce was having the dance and time of her life, half her wishes coming true, and I had the nerve to be jealous. I felt sick. But I was jealous. I didn't want to let Alyce have Charlie. He didn't like her. He liked me and only me. And now Christopher was scolding me. I felt my face heat up with guilt and embarrassment. I couldn't believe I had let Christopher see the naughty side in me.

"I'm surprised," murmured Christopher. "I would think a lady like you, who is _engaged,_ should talk with such jealousy."

"Engaged? Ah...well," I floundered for an explanation. "You must understand, Christopher, that the saying, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder,' is not always true. I have not seen...Beric in a very long time. Besides that, I don't even love him."

There I had said it.

"You don't?" repeated Christopher in surprise, and perhaps...was it hope? I was imagining things.

"No, I don't. See, although I am engaged to him, it has been since birth, and it was the wish of our parents, or in this case, my guardians."

"So you could have very well accepted the prince's proposal, seeing you could have broken off engagement with Beric, because you cared nothing for him. Why didn't you tell the prince?"

"Because...I didn't love him either," I said. I could believe I was saying this. No one was supposed to know this. Especially Christopher. He was Charlie's friend, and could very well tell him any of this, and for other reasons. "I don't want to be in a forced marriage, Christopher. I'm not a princess, and I never will be. I regret what I said about Alyce. She loves him, you know. But I don't think he returns her affection. I feel so sorry for her."

I had told him so much already, I might as well tell him the truth of how I really felt at the moment. Besides, he was looking at me with a confused expression he had to know. I loved him. I continued to ramble on, "I never expected to get caught up in this, and oh Christopher, I think I..."

"Quiet everyone!"

The queen was making an announcement, and she looked very surprised and disheartened. I saw Charlie standing a little ways away with Alyce next to him. She sent me a quick smile. He was looking at me queerly and I self consciously took a step away from Christopher. I hated being royalty. Absolutely hated it.

"A certain Lady Harriet of Lankshire has an announcement to make."

I heard a gasp from Alyce and I saw her face whiten like a sheet. Charlie didn't seem to notice.

Lankshire? Wasn't that Lord Harvey's estates? A woman with a thin face stood trembling by the queen. She looked sick. But despite her sickly appearance she looked even more furious and determined. I had no doubt that this was Lord Harvey's wife. I no longer felt sorry for her.

"We all know how privileged we are to be able to attend these royal balls," she wheezed, and I took a step closer so I could hear better. "Their highnesses are ever so kind to let only the _rich_ and _noble_ class associate with them. But we must understand that it is only for the rich and noble. I regret to inform you that, there is among you, who is a fraud, who claims royalty, but is in reality, a slave, and a disinherited wench who owns not even her life. The person calls herself Lady Alyce of Dellian. Indeed, she is the girl in gold."

Naturally everyone whirled around and staggered back to look at poor Alyce. She looked ready to faint. But she did not; instead she turned and ran. I think Charlie tried to stop her, but she was too quick and easily slipped away. I looked back at Lady Harriet who looked far too triumphant. She was so evil!

"Ana! We have to do something!"

I jumped as Rosie grabbed my hand. I just stood there, feeling very confused and wondering what had just happened. Who in the world was Alyce?

"We've got to go get her. Poor Alyce! Come on..."

"Milady, I think you should let it rest," said Christopher softly.

She whirled on him. "You don't know anything, Christopher! She's been through so much."

"That is why you should let her be. I assure you, Rosella, Lady Alyce will return."

I was beginning to wonder if my tutor knew something neither of us knew.


	14. The Return of Beric

**You guys posted so nicely and quickly I've gone against my better judgement and updated early!! **

**Chapter 12: The Return of Beric**

"Ana, here comes another troop, a small one, but the people appear to be very excited."

I sighed wearily. Kylee was truly determined to carry out my wedding with the missing Beric. If only she knew the real story. Even if Alyce was gone, and the mystery unsolved, the little princess was sure she would be back. I hoped so. I had been very worried all day, because it was the last day of the sixth month. Charlie had secretly reminded that morning and told me he would talk to me again tomorrow. I was kicking myself because I was still around and had not escaped as planned.

I went to the balcony and saw the people cluster to the edges as the sound of hoof beats trotted forward. Like the countless of others it started out with the standard bearers. Then came the proud old general on a grey horse. It always had to be a grey horse. Behind him came a line of captains, and young sergeants. They threw out gold coins to the happy crowd. The people would remember this general and be nice to him, politically.

However there was one young officer who did not throw coins. He rode, straight and tall, without even glancing at the begging cripples, and old, wobbly beggars.

"Look, he is such a miser," said Rosie, noticing him as well.

"But he sure is cute," giggled Kylee.

Before I could agree with both, the young man came into action. He turned suddenly and handed a small boy a huge bag, heavy with coins. The boy's grandfather reached out, and began to take it from the boy. The officer reared in his horse and kicked, actually smashing his boot into the grizzly old man's face.

We all gasped, taken aback at this sudden conduct. So was everyone else. The young Captain leapt off his horse and grabbed the old man, yelling something, but we couldn't understand because people had started screaming and muttering. At that moment the crowd enfolded them and all I heard was screams and a lot of Sally's words. We all strained our necks to see, and caught a glimpse of a dagger. Then as suddenly as it happened, the crowd stepped back.

The young man was standing tall, holding the old man by the ear. But it wasn't an old man anymore. He white beard was askew over his face and a bald head took the place of the tangled, grizzly hair that had been there.

The multitude was silent as they stared at the man; and the young man's voice rang out loud and clear. "Here is where your gold goes, General; to your rivals! This is as you can see is Corey Harvey, Baron of Lankshire. Your enemy, who is a cruel miser, as all the people well, know. This lad is his nephew; he is crippled, crippled by this man's hands."

I suddenly gasped and grabbed Rosie's arm. "Jumping Catfish, Rosie, it's Beric!"

"Where?!"

She was just as excited as me.

"The young Captain who just spoke." I now recognized his tall sturdy figure and sure voice. He didn't have the boyish face I remembered, but had grown a tanned, handsome, and strong expression. He looked so different, yet so much the same.

"Too bad, the soldiers have arrested him."

Indeed several soldiers had grabbed him and the Baron of Lankshire, who was swearing angrily. Beric wasn't resisting, but he was demanding to see the king, or court to explain his actions and defend himself. They were led away and the crowd dispersed, in a very solemn and thoughtful mood.

I was in the same mood; but not for the same reason. Beric was back! My 'fiancé', but I didn't know whether to be relieved or devastated. Sure now I didn't have to marry Charles, but...gosh I sure didn't want to marry the guy who was just arrested!

* * *

"This Royal court will now come to order. Bring in the prisoner." 

Rosella and I quit whispering and everyone's gaze turned to where Alfred was conducting Beric into the murmuring court room, full of critical eyes. If I had been in a situation like that I'm sure I would be stammering and very nervous. But Beric was just the opposite, he seemed very proud to be in the center of so many people's attention, even if he was the accused.

He boldly strode up to where the King, Charlie and the other judges sat, saluted with his bound hands and said crisply, "Sirs!"

Anyone could see he was soldier.

Caught off guard, the King almost saluted back, but he quickly resisted the urge and slightly inclined his head.

"Sire, might I have a chair?" asked Beric readily.

This made the people gasp and murmur. Even the king raised an eyebrow.

The judge cleared his throat nervously. "Sir Beric, to ask to sit in the presence of the king and your judges is a disgraceful crime."

"I know that," Beric scoffed, then he triumphantly added, "I am a Douglas."

At this announcement everyone nodded in understanding. Annoyed at my ignorance I nudged Rosie and asked, "What does that mean?"

Reluctantly, Rosie pulled her gaze from the prisoner and said, "Years ago a Douglas fought for the king's person in a fierce battle. Single handedly, he saved the king, and helped win the day. The king granted him a boon, and the knight simply asked that he and all his descendents might be privileged to sit in the king's presence at all times. He granted him this unusual favor, immediately and ever since the Douglases have sat in the king's presence**.(see author's note)**"

"Then we will proceed," nodded the king and Beric settled himself comfortably in a chair that was provided.

One of the judges addressed Beric, "Sir Beric, son of Sir Austin _Douglas_, you are accused of disturbing the peace, and harming the innocent aged. What do you have to say to this?"

"I have disturbed the peace, sire," said Beric instantly and almost proudly. "I know I have, and I don't plead innocent for it. But the peace needed to be disturbed before it disappeared all together. Before I explain, I must say that I have not harmed the aged or the innocent. Lord Harvey may be an old pompous windbag, but that does not make him innocent. He is guilty of many crimes, including harming the innocent and young. He has..."

"Sir Beric!" cried one of the judges while Lord Harvey sputtered angrily and the crowd murmured nervously. "It is not your place to accuse. _You_ are being accused at the moment. Now, to the point, do you plead innocent or guilty?"

"It depends," shrugged Beric. "I am guilty of disturbing the peace, but innocent of harming the innocent. Therefore, I think you must decide. Am I guilty, your honor?"

Taken aback the judge began sputtering with Lord Harvey.

Here the king intervened, "Sir Beric, we find you as you say, innocent yet guilty. I know the crimes of Lord Corey Harvey, and we will reach that presently, but now, I wish to know _why_ you disturbed the peace. You are free to speak."

Beric inclined his head thankfully. Then he stood and began. "There has been an evil creeping into the country of Dillian for many years. It started out small and simple, and has grown to cover the whole country. This seed grown to a weed is the giving of free money to the common people from the royal treasury."

Not only did people murmur but several stood up and began shouting.

"Treason!"

"He lies!"

"This is not part of his crime, away with him!"

"SILENCE!" yelled the king. Everyone sat down and became as quiet as mice.

I almost giggled.

Rosie leaned over and whispered, "It has been rumored and hinted to father that his royal treasurer and council are using his money unwisely, but this is the first time anyone has actually said it out loud and to his face. Father will want to listen very carefully."

Indeed the king had urged Beric to speak again and was leaning over, with intent eyes while the rest of the council seethed silently.

"When a bored treasurer goes through the land, he sees many sights," said Beric, as if he were telling a story. Even the ladies, who had been uninterested with the politics perked up. "He sees lands that are poorly tilled because the farmer does not have the newest plough. He sees boys apprenticed off at a young age because his family is large and poor. He sees a widow with three stout lazy sons with no more food, but plenty of wine. 'Ach! The poor man, the feeble wife and tiny children!' says the treasurer. 'We must do something about it! Well, there is a lot of money in the treasury and who holds the keys to it but me?' Therefore this treasurer who has kind intentions begins to _give_ money to the people.

"What is wrong with that you say? Everything! Do you know why they are poor, Treasurer? Councilmen? Judges?...King?"

He got mostly glares so he answered his own question.

"The answer, or the problem I should say, is a disease simply labeled, laziness. The people are lazy. The men prefer to lie in the saloon that to labor in the fields. Previously such men would be kicked into the local jails until they sobered up, but this is not the case. They are doing it more frequently, because they realize no one is stopping them. And now here is the royal treasury paying for their wine!"

"Something has to be done," muttered one of the councilmen a little sheepishly and despairingly. "We can not let the people suffer so."

"You are absolutely right!" cried Beric. "Something must be done with the poor families _and_ the idlers. I understand that there are people who have hard times and work hard but are unsuccessful. These are the ones we should aid. But not by giving them free money! Give them better jobs. If you start to feed an independent man, he will no longer become independent and will depend totally on you, so, that when you try to take away the spoon, he will rise up against you. You must nip it in the bud, immediately."

I suddenly found myself hanging on to every word he said. I had never been interested in politics, partly because I didn't understand it. So why now? But I remained captivated by his words, by the very way he spoke! Well, at least my fiancé wasn't going to be a dull one.

He had finished his speech and the king was standing up. Everyone stilled the silence and might've held their breathes. The Dillian monarch glanced over the assembly then down at Beric who was looking at him with utter confidence, which irked me.

"Sir Knight," said the king. "I commend you." So saying, he bowed gravely to the prisoner. Beric didn't return the bow. He simply stood there, with a small perhaps vain smile playing at his lips. His eyebrow cocked as he looked around him as if saying, 'Beat that!' The king didn't seem to mind and he strode out of the room as the whispers began.

To have the _king_ bow to you was such an honor never heard of before. An inclination of the head was common and expected, but a bow?! What had he said that I missed that invoked such a deep respect in such a short time?

Beric was released and the councilors who had lost began cursing and plotting revenge. I glanced over at Charlie who was standing on the royal platform, gaping after the sauntering Beric who walked like he was on air and the most important man in the room. Charlie's expression was totally readable especially when he turned and locked eyes with me.

He was jealous, positively green with envy!

All captivation of Beric left. He was the arrogant pompous royalty I had so disliked, while Charlie...

"Go talk to him!" Rosie nudged me hard my ribs and I jumped, turning away from Charlie.

I did not want to talk to him, but I knew I had to before someone mentioned my 'engagement' to me and blow my whole cover. Rosie smiled and promised not to spy. I couldn't help but blush, but it was more from nervousness and guilt than embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N I actually got the sitting idea from The Prince and The Pauper by Mark Twain. Miles Hendon, the kind knight, asked the young real king if he could sit in his presence as a boon since before the boy had told him not to sit in the presence of his majesty.**

**The actual story of the Douglas is true (only I think the name was different). I read it in a book of the Scottish history by Sir Walter Scott. Only this champion asked a different boon, he asked if he and his heirs could remain covered (keep their hats on) in the presence of the king. Anyhow, I thought that was a cool bit of history.**

**Ok, I decided to stick in this long author's note instead of creating a whole other chapter dilly. IT IS REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!!! So read it!**

**Dear Readers,**

Beric is back!

And there are four eligible young men just _dying_ for Ana Maylin's hand: Charlie, Christopher, Kyrell, and last but certainly not least, Beric. Well, Beric certainly isn't dying, but he could be called a competitor. Now I know you don't know Beric personally well (next chapter you will) but I want my dear reviewers and silent readers to vote. Seriously, your vote and reason will be considered carefully and help in the end results.

I do not know who she will end up with until I know what you all want. And I can not write the other half of the story until I know. So, just tell me who you prefer and I will try to please the majority and the story will continue, hopefully as quickly as it has been doing. Also, my sister really really wants me to finish writing it before she goes on her mission. SO!...

Do you want:

Charlie- The story to end with the usual Prince Charming and happily ever after. Charlie obviously likes her and she was supposed to marry him in the first place. Maybe she can pull him out of being a stick in the mud and have some fun. Don't worry if you want Prince Charles, Alyce won't die in misery and heart ache. I'll have plans for her if Charlie wins. Poor Alyce won't always be poor! It seems as though most of you like Charlie the best. I don't know.

Christopher- He's that blushing adorable tutor. Like he promised, or will promise or...hmm...If Ana (or you) chooses him she will be able to see the world and her homeland as a traveling tutor's wife. They can dance away into the sunset and have long legged red haired kids. The perfect gentleman can tame the wild kitchen girl. Besides she's really admitted she loves him.

Kyrell- Ana Maylin was feeling jealous towards Rosie, she obviously likes Ky. She never disliked him really. He was always that polite fun to talk to stable boy. He is her childhood friend, and Beric her childhood enemy, but anyways... She doesn't feel forced with him and will be very comfortable in the stables with the horses. Of course it will be awkward living so close to the palace with Charlie always there, but who cares for awkwardness! It happens all the time, it's almost beginning to be a drag.

Beric- You don't know him very well, only that he is the warrior type who likes to fight for what he believes in. Very romantic let me tell you. j/k. He is also arrogant. (I don't know if you could tell, but he is.) I promise Beric will be totally different from the other three boys, so there will be variety.

This is the guy Ana Maylin is 'supposed' to marry, just like Charlie. So should she marry who she is supposed to marry or choose someone all together different? Frankly, I like Beric the best, but that doesn't matter. It depends on YOU!!!! The choice is all yours.

Thank-you!

Ginger aka Bingo5


	15. We come to an Agreement

**You guys are a lot of help, and the ballots are getting full! Keep voting! Your votes can change if you want. So far...(hmm, should I tell?)... Well, let me say, someone is ahead by two points, and it isn't Ky! lol. ****Oh, and the thing with Alyce and Christopher. No. Not going to happen. I was rather shocked when I read that, but yeah.**

**You expressed to know the last competitor, Beric. You'll be seeing him A LOT! He's the kind of guy that just can't help but make a scene. It's my fault really...sorry. Here is Beric in all...er in most of his... his...I don't know. Arrogance I guess. :) Ach, too many spoilers!!!**

**Chapter 13: We Come to an Agreement**

I waited impatiently for the men to quit congratulating and interrogating Beric about his warfare, his political views, and his victory over the incident in the parade and courtroom. Finally they said their hearty farewells, and left. Here was my chance and I nervously stepped out. He practically jumped out of his boots when he saw me and an annoyed desperate look crossed his face.

"Great Scots, have you already begun?!" he cried in a distraught and very exasperated voice.

"Begun?" I asked, perplexed.

He shook his head, composing himself and gave me an enchanting smile. "What can I do for you milady?"

I was taken aback by this conduct and I could only stammer, "Don't you remember me?"

Gosh, that was a stupid thing to say. Of course he didn't remember me!

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you, sweetie," he said in a voice dripping with honey.

I was shocked. It almost seemed as if he were flirting! This was not the Beric I remembered. The blacksmith's apprentice had pulled curls, and had made fun of girl names and even how they looked. Now that I saw him, I remembered so many things he had done to me and the other kitchen girls. Why had he been my first crush? Ugh.

"I'm Ana Maylin..."

"A beautiful name milady, but I'm sorry I have no time to do whatever you wish me to do, and, well frankly I already have a sweetheart, so sorry to dash your hopes." He had dropped his sweetness and was just trying to get rid of me.

"You already have one?" I gasped. "But you've been at war, and when you were younger you hated girls!"

Like an insulted rooster ruffling his feathers, Beric said in indignation, "Don't you think that there are other girls in the world other than in the country of Dillian? And when I was younger, I was a boy, I am a man now, and can easily do what men do. When I was younger..." he stopped and looked at me curiously. "You knew me when I was younger?"

"Yes," I said feeling very embarrassed that it was me who remembered and not him. He had a slight accent, I noticed; he hadn't shown it while in the courtroom. "I worked in the Royal kitchens and you would sometimes... mend things as a blacksmith's apprentice."

Instantly his eyes lighted up with recognition and he looked at me with new eyes. "I see," he said slowly. "Yes, yes I remember now. You are that skinny little girl Mr. Pumphrey use to call 'mouse.' Well, it was nice seeing you, good to know someone still remembers me as a scrawny no good rascal." He grabbed my hand, shook it vigorously, bid me farewell and good luck, and then turned to go.

"Wait," I said, "I'm not finished. I didn't want to talk to you about old times, or remind you that you were a mean little brat... Don't you want to know why I'm a lady now?"

I nearly clapped my hand over my mouth. That was a thought too, and not what I was planning to say. Really, I was trying to get a favor out of him, and I hand just called him a mean little brat!

But Beric didn't seem to care and said lightly, "That's easy enough. Prince Charles saw you swinging a milk pail while tripping innocently along, singing a sweet little song, and he fell head over heels in love with you. So, he proposed then and there and brought you to the castle. So, do you want to invite me to the wedding? I gladly accept. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Bernie, you no good rascal, shut up and listen to me!" I nearly shouted and stamped my foot. I almost laughed. This was exactly what I would do when we were younger. He hated that name but he would become unwillingly quiet and listen. I always thought I had said magic words since he obeyed automatically. Now his eye brows shot up, and he slowly folded his arms and stared impassively at me, waiting for me to continue.

I had to chuckle inside, he was still under the 'spell.'

I took a deep breath and my whole story spilled out. "You're right...partially. I happened to have this darn locket on me and was forced into the castle because of it. I did not want to go, I was very much content in my kitchen and with Da. But this locket brought my doom. Prince Charles said that because I had the piece of junk I had to marry him. I was in a sticky predicament you see, and I tried everyway out of it, but nothing worked. So I...well...I said that I had a sweetheart at war and therefore couldn't marry him."

"Ah, and you want me to tell you whether or not I've seen him? What is his name?"

"Well... I told the Prince that...you were my sweetheart, because...you just happened to be the first name that popped off my tongue." I suddenly realized how absolutely silly this sounded. It almost sounded _I_ was proposing to him.

His bored impassive expression didn't change. I continued attentively and almost desperately, "They still believe this, and so they naturally think that we are... engaged. So I was wondering if you could...sort of ...play along until I am able to...to run away..." I stopped and added, "I know it was a lie, but..."

"It was a false lie!" stated Beric decisively his face flashing...was it anger? I was speechless and he took this time to add, "So, you want me to pretend that I am your..._fiancé_ until you find a way to escape, and then I'm supposed act like I don't know why the heck you did?"

"You could say we had a lover's spat."

He guffawed suddenly and I reddened. "Ha, with you, they'll believe it, if they know you well. Is the prince regretting his decision about telling you about the tradition? Or are you regretting keeping the locket. Prince Charles is very...much like his father. You shouldn't have told that lie, you know. That was a very bad thing."

"I'm sorry!" I cried, not knowing what else to say. I was afraid he'd give me a big long lecture, refuse me, and then tattle on me to Charlie.

I was about to tell him not to bother with it, but he cut me off, "I can hardly believe I had to be the first one on the top of your silly pretty head of yours. It's ridiculous, you know, asking me to be engaged to you. I _hardly_ know you. Were you the one who was young enough to be my little sister? Yes, you were. Good heavens you can't be more than fourteen."

"I'm almost seven...!"

"_Still_ too young. What was your name again? Can't you see I won't do? I'm a warrior, not a gentleman. What a lie!" he ranted. He paused to take a deep breath and say shortly and abruptly, "I'll do it. But there is more than just acting, isn't it?"

"You will? Thank-you so..." I cleared my throat and lowered my squeal. Back to business. "Well, there are several things that comes along with being affianced. You do know the... responsibilities and the consequences of doing this don't you?" I wanted to be sure he wouldn't back out at the last dire minute.

"Yes," he said solemnly, his face slipping into a serious and thoughtful mood. "It means I cannot even glance at all the pretty lasses who will be swooning at my feet."

My mouth dropped open. "You arrogant, selfish..."

He again burst into unexpected laughter. "I'm kidding. You know I'm not like that. I don't have a sweet heart. It is a complicated business, and I can hardly believe I have just entered it." He said this last part to himself. He frowned, as if reconsidering this pact he had just made. But he soon added, "Nevertheless there will be girls like that I assure you. So annoying. In fact I first thought you were one of them already starting. But now I see it is just you, Nay May."

Nay May. I blushed with a scowl. Nay May had been his nickname for me a long time ago when I was just a foolish girl, and he said no to everything I asked.

"However," he continued his face slipping into a serious expression again. "I will not do this for free. As always I am trying to make a profit. So, tell me the reward, and I will make it higher."

"I have nothing, and although I am covered in jewels, they aren't mine, and..."

"You can't steal from their highnesses, but you can lie to them," finished Beric. He nodded understandingly. "All right, I'll buy that. It sounds like you." Again I didn't know how to respond so he continued with patient sounding sigh, "Very well, I will set the payment. I understand that you are a kitchen girl..."

He wants cookies of course! "I'll make you a huge batch of those galaxy cookies you love," I said almost desperately. Why hadn't I thought of food for the man before?

His face didn't change but he raised his eye brows in mild disgusted surprise. "Unfortunately for you I am not like other men; I don't think with my stomach. And my taste for galaxy cookies has dwindled. I don't even remember them."

"Then what do you want?" I asked nervously when he paused to look intently at me.

"I'll figure it out later," he said, leaving me still on the cliff hanger. I gaped at him as he again took my hand firmly. He shook it forcefully and, with a dazzlingly smile that would have made any girl falter, said, "I shall see you when I escort you to the ball. It was good doing business with you, milady, farewell."

Without a second glance he turned and walked off. I gaped after him in amazement. This wasn't the Beric I remembered. Perhaps he was. I couldn't believe I use to have a crush on that confusing hunk of of...meaness! He was so blunt, so very, very confusing. He said all these things so fast I hardly had time to think of something to retort back with. I had to get my skill of wit back! If only I could retort back, then maybe he wouldn't be so arrogant and rude.

Why, oh why did _he_ have to slip off my tongue!

* * *

"Christopher, you really must tell us what happened to Alyce." 

Rosella and I had discussed the issue and a while and concluded that Christopher knew something. We cornered him and demanded to know what was going on. He looked at us, with an embarrassed amused glow, but didn't say anything for a long time.

"Well, she is a servant as lady Harriet said," sighed Christopher.

Rosella sighed. She had hoped this was a lie.

"She...really, m'ladies must you entreat me to tell you something that I have no right to tell? Let Lady Alyce tell you."

"But she isn't here," I cried.

"She will come, I assure you. I don't know when. But she will come."

"Then tell us this, why do you insist on calling her _Lady_ Alyce?" This I had to know. If she was a servant, why was she still addressed as a Lady. I had also asked why no one minded that I was a kitchen girl, and yet still a 'lady' and still 'betrothed' to Prince Charles. Rosella had brushed me off saying it was tradition. Tradition could over look anything! Even the picky spiffed up noblemen didn't mind.

"Yes, and why do you know her so well?" inquired Rosie, frowning slightly. She was always suspicious about anyone who might come in between the relationship of her best friend and her brother.

"We are _friends_, princess, nothing more nothing less. In fact, our mothers were cousins. So in truth we are second cousins. I insist, Lady Ana Maylin, because I believe her to be a lady, which is part of her own story. Now, please, ladies desist from wondering until Lady Alyce herself will correct everything in her own due time."

For once I was terribly annoyed with Christopher. I hated waiting! Especially when the answers were right before me.


	16. Beric and I as Betrothed

**To Sunshine: Thank-you so much for that long review! I had this big ol' letter for you but my mail wouldn't let me send it! So, sorry. Mostly, I just wanted to say thank-you for your advice, it helped a lot!**

**To my other readers...Keep voting!! There is a tie between two of the contestants. And I'm torn!**

**Chapter 14: Beric and I as Betrothed**

As was expected of a couple 'reunited' after many years, Beric and I decided to do what he called 'hang out together', so that everyone would see that we were truly affianced. I hated the idea, but of course had to agree. If I had been embarrassed to have to admit he was my 'fiancé', I was horrified at the thought of going anywhere with him. But he wanted to see the stables, and the library, and especially my tutor.

"I want to see this boy who has taught you practically everything you know."

"Why?"

"To congratulate him for teaching you before you could embarrass society," he said lightly.

I blushed. I had never been humiliated about my ignorance, but this insult, was almost more than I could bear. It was strange to have Christopher be called a boy. But I suppose Beric could say that since he was three years older than my tutor.

He added, "Besides, that he has done an excellent job for one so young. Eighteen you say he is?"

"No, he just turned nineteen." He was always doing that, insulting me one second and praising me the next. It was very confusing and annoying.

Christopher was in the middle of teaching young Alex when we entered the room. I had tried to persuade Beric to see him later, but he wouldn't hear of it. He strode into the room and shook Christopher's hand boldly.

"Christopher, this is...Beric," I couldn't bring myself to say 'fiancé.'

Christopher smiled almost painfully as my fiancé crushed his hand warmly, whether accidentally or on purpose I'll never know.

"You are the one who has refined this kitchen girl up," approved Beric. "I must say you have done a fine job, and I am impressed with your knowledge for one so young."

"Thank-you sir. I spent most of my time learning from my father. Then I traveled to Evif to begin my teaching."

"Evif eh?" Beric suddenly blabbered out some nonsense so fast, I couldn't believe it was a language. It was a clear beautiful language as if it had been spoken from a woodland elf, popping from one's tongue in a fascinating sound. Was this the Evifian language? I gaped at him; Christopher turned a bright red.

"I...I...I don't know that language," stammered, very embarrassed, even guilty.

Beric's eyebrows rose. "No? You went to Evif and did not even learn the language?"

How dare he! He humiliated my tutor and was now rubbing it in! Oh, I was just about to say I hated him, fiancé or not, he was arrogant! I was tempted to say something but I had before resolved to say nothing, so as to escape awkwardness and questions.

"I learned some... I was not there very long. It is a beautiful language and I commend you for learning it..."

"I was born with it," corrected Beric casually. "So I can not see how it would be a hard language to learn, and I don't even know if I would be able to have learned it if I had not grown up with it. But if you say it is hard, I believe you."

"You are Evifian?" inquired Christopher looking him up and down.

"Yes, of course."

I looked too, startled. I had never met a fellow Evifian so I practically stared.

It was then I noticed his dark hair with the tinge auburn in it; it too was thick and wavy. His eyes were darker than mine, and his skin was tanned, not just by the sun. He did look foreign and like an Evifian. I remembered looking in the books on the country of Evif and found that Beric was even dressed like one. He wore a jerkin over a tunic that reached his knees and was secured by a wide black belt. His shirt sleeves had more than enough room and were tied at the wrist with leather that latched up to the elbow. His boots were a few inches below the knees and his breeches tucked in and overlapped his heavy black boots. Overall he looked like a warrior. A foreigner.

"But why did you fight?" asked Christopher in a distraught voice, who had always been against the war, since he had grown to be so close to the Evifian people.

"It was a hard decision, but I agreed with Dillian's terms of peace," said Beric, ready to launch into another political explanation. "I tried to convince our senate that the terms were just and it would be better to deal with paper than with men; but I was scarcely a lad and they would not listen. Your army was, frankly speaking, larger and better equipped. Not only that, I was living in Dillian at the time and I was immediately drafted into the army. So, really I had no choice but to fight against Evif. I would be happy to teach you the language if you wish."

"Would you?" Christopher's eyes lighted up with delight. "I'd give you anything, Sir Beric...I've always wanted..."

"Do not say another word. I will visit you again tomorrow, shortly after one. And now, I think you should return to teaching the little prince."

"I don't want to recite the ten rules of the council!" whined Alex. He looked at Beric imploringly and asked, "Are you going to be in the jousting tomorrow, Sir Knight?"

"I doubt it," replied Beric. "I do not think there is anything of importance worth fighting and winning for. What is the prize?"

Alex thought quickly and said, "Money. Lots of it!"

Beric looked at him with interest. "Really?"

"Yes, and some unimportant things like knighthood for the squires, kisses from the ladies, and great speeches from the king. These are the little prizes, but the ultimate prize is a thousand pounds worth of sterling silver and gold. Plus if you have proven worthy, then you will be granted to the title of Baron."

"Now, Alex, I'm not so sure..." interfered Christopher. This was getting a little extravagant.

"It's true!" insisted, Alex. "I heard my father say so himself while he was talking to Charles. Charles is going to enter the games too, and anyone who wants to, rich or poor. Provisions will be provided, like armor and weapons and stuff. Please come, it'll be fun. Besides I want to see you beat up everyone!"

"I'll think about it," assured Beric. "The promotion to Baron is very tempting I admit. But for now, you should be learning your lessons. Someday you will be very glad you memorized the ten rules of the council. Good day, Prince Alex. Good day, Christopher son of Robert."

Christopher nodded goodbye and Alex went back to his studying very dutifully.

"Now, I wish to see the stables," said Beric.

"Haven't you already been there?" I asked as we strolled down the palace halls.

"Yes, but I haven't had a tour."

"I thought you were smart enough to know what is in a stable," I retorted.

"I am. I just want to know if you are."

"Me! Why, I probably know more than you. I go there practically every day."

"Ah, and the master there lets you roam around? I doubt you dressed up like a princess, and commoners are not welcomed kindly."

"I have...friends."

Here Beric rolled his eyes and smirked, "Another boy, I presume. You seem to have a multitude of those. Could it be, Kyrell son of Paul?"

I gaped at him, and then quickly resumed an unconcerned air. "Perhaps. Do you know him?"

"Yes. I think I do. He is a fine lad."

Lad! Well, so what if Beric was five years older than him. "Aye, a finer_ lad_ than you."

Beric glared. I noticed that calling him young or immature was the biggest insult I could give him. "If that's what you think, then I'm sure you're regretting you didn't say his name instead of mine when you decided to lie to Prince _Charlie_."

"Actually I am," I huffed. He was always emphasizing the fact I called the prince 'Charlie.' I was glad the halls were empty. This was nothing like a lover's conversation.

He actually looked surprised at this confession, but he quickly brushed it off and said, "And _I_ admit it is getting continually harder to come up with something good enough to ask of you that will pay off all this nonsense I'm going through."

"I thought you were doing this for your own pleasure. You seem to love to torture me."

Beric held the door open for me and touched his breast, as if terribly insulted, "My dear lady, torture is a strong word, not at all kind..."

"Aye, and neither are your insults." I reluctantly went through, and we continued onto the stables.

"Forgive me," sighed Beric exasperatingly, "I did not think you were as...emotional or _sensitive_ as the rest of the female population is. You are, I see, just like the rest of your giggly gender."

"I'm not emotional or sensitive!" I cried. I immediately lowered my voice, noticing we were in the stables. "I am just tired and annoyed at your constant arrogance and offensive manner. Are all Evifians so rude?"

Here I had the satisfaction of seeing him reddened in true indignation. "You should know," he snapped back. "You're half one."

"Which means I must be only half as rude as you, who are full blooded. I wonder how you were raised in Dillian and yet are not as gentleman like as all of the Dillian men I know."

"Namely, your charming prince _Charlie_, and your amiable tutor Christopher, and the stable boy Kyrell. Are they who you speak of?"

I reddened. This was the first time he had actually mentioned all three of them in a teasing mocking way. I was afraid he knew I liked or even loved them. It was embarrassing to be told I liked multiple guys, and I hated it. I unconsciously clenched my hands and took a step forward, as if I was ready to smack him.

"Yes, them! I think you should act more like them, instead of some...barbarian!"

Now he started forward, his eyes flashing; I felt some triumph. His nationality was obviously a very sensitive spot. "Have you always insulted your own kin, May?" he seethed.

"Kin, Beric? You? It may be we happen to have parents from the same country, but that does not mean we are kin. I have only insulted _you_."

"All right! Let me rephrase that. Are you always so bitter towards the country and ways that gave you life? That gave you your wit? You think you are Evifian in looks only, yet Dillian in nature. Nay May, think again. All Evifians are like you. They are all _insulting_ as you say. Arrogant, selfish, whatever you want to call it and very witty, everything you are. Dillians are nothing. You are truly Evifian at heart. Don't you see that? And yet you mock the country that gave you spirit!"

I had whitened during his rant, my mind racing. There were too many things to take in. I stored everything I heard and pounced back into the battle. "Maybe I have been wrong to ridicule my country, but you have also erred. Even an Evifian wouldn't be so cruel as to mock a girl of the people she loves. Even a warrior would not continually insult an innocent maiden of what she can not control. This is not chivalry. A little is plenty and bearable, but you have been doing it non stop ever since we met. I thought you'd grow up some after five years and a war, but apparently you are still that rude uncaring blacksmith that...that..."

I couldn't think anymore I was so mad and out of breath. I realized we had been yelling at each other and were face to face, each angry at the other, and each in fault. Beric couldn't think of anything to say either which I thought was a miracle.

"Now that is what I call a lover's spat."

We both whirled around. I was afraid it was Ky, but was relieved and surprised to see that it was Da. He was still dressed as a cook, and even had his hat perched on his bald head. He looked at me then Beric. We were both backing away from each other, trying to look as if nothing had happened.

"Da," I stammered casually. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and the blacksmith's boy, to invite you in for a batch of cookies. But I see that you are quite occupied." He smiled. "I'll leave."

"No...Da..." I said desperately.

"I..._we_ wouldn't mind your cooking, Mr. Pumphrey." Beric sounded just as frantic as I felt, only he was more calm about it. "It would be nice to catch up on old times."

"It seems like you were already doing that," chuckled Da. "Picking up right where you left off, always arguing, always make fools of yourselves over silly things. Well, come on in."

We dared not looked at each other as we meekly followed Da to the kitchen. Though his own blunt comment made us both heat up with embarrassment. The sweet smell of cookies was wafting everywhere and a huge pan of chocolate chip cookies sat at the table. I hadn't eaten all day. Da made things a little less uncomfortable as he told us to sit down and take some cookies. He quickly joined us giving us each a glass of milk. I still did not look at Beric, although I could tell he glanced at me occasionally.

"Let me give you two, some advice," said Da, after licking up his milk mustache.

I moved uncomfortably. It almost seemed like he was giving us marriage counseling or something.

"Don't make scenes."

My face flushed, and I'm sure Beric's did too.

"Now, I don't know that many Evifians, but it is my belief that they tend to be more...passionate than us Dillians. And you two certainly were dramatic. I know you don't want any attention, because the idea is to get Ana Maylin away so she won't have to marry anyone. So, it really would be better if you kept very quiet."

"But what about when he's being rude," I growled.

"Yeah," said Beric, for once agreeing with me. "I wasn't the one who raised my voice first."

I finally looked at him, only to give him a vicious glare. To my horror he was smiling at me. Not a mocking smirk, but a genuine beam. I would have stuck my tongue out at him, but Da was watching us carefully, so I just took another cookie.

"Well, then it is time you both learned how to moderate your voices. I've noticed already you are both loud. Why ever since Ana arrived at the castle she hasn't stopped making noise. That is why Sally died deaf. And Sir Beric you certainly made an uproar in the streets and courts the other day."

Beric was about to smirk in pride but Da cut him off, "That isn't good! In a way. You'll make enemies very fast, and you can't afford that at such a young age. Go with the flow and win the love and trust of the people, get allies. Politics is not a one man show. But that is another discussion I'll address to you later if you wish."

Go Da!

This time I smiled, just like he had done. A sweet genuine smile and I was rewarded to see him frown slightly. Apparently smiles were more insulting than glares for both of us.

"Then as long as I'm engaged to May I will try...I will _not_ make too large of a scene," agreed Beric. I learned later that he saw the word 'try' as a very weak and bad word.

"And what about when you are married?"

"Da!" I snapped, and was even more horrified when Beric smiled, _again_.

"_If_ I get married I will strive to be a docile man, and not bring embarrassment upon my wife."

"Your _unfortunate_ wife," I muttered so, low, Da couldn't hear it, but Beric could. He didn't appreciate that comment.

"Good!" exclaimed Da. "I could talk to you two all day, but I know you shan't heed everything I say. You are too headstrong. But please, try not to act as if you were sensitive kids again."

I don't know who was more insulted, Beric or I.


	17. Jousting

**Did you guys mean that literally? He he...**

**WARNING...long chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Jousting**

We instinctively and yet deliberately avoided each other for a while after that. It was just that I had no intention or desire to find him and hang out again; and neither did he. I suppose we were following Da's advice to extreme. Neither of us minded, I don't think because I had plenty of fun associating with Rosella, and brushing up on some lessons with Christopher. Now that my fiancé was back I was not obligated to learn, but of course I did, to enjoy Christopher's company.

Rosie noticed this asked me why I wasn't with Beric, my dear love very often. I quickly said he was very busy with political and military things. After all he had just come back from a war and had to reestablish his life. I didn't know what excuse he used.

Strangely enough Charlie didn't talk to me either. I suppose he thought I was now quite out of his limits since my fiancé was back. Or maybe...maybe Alyce had left a print on his heart. My suspicion grew when on a rare occasion when I ate with the whole family; he announced some very unusual intentions.

"I wish to find the missing Lady Alyce," he stated at a moment when the conversation had died.

"Excuse me?" asked the Queen. "My dear, why?"

To this, Charlie flushed slightly and glanced quickly at me before saying, "Her existence is a mystery to me and I wish to know where she is and how she is doing. I would think you would want to know as well, mother. We have _all_ known her for quite a while."

"Also," jumped in Rosie, who was excited at this aspect, "I fear that that Lady Harriet might've hurt her in some way, and _we_ can't just leave her after all the time we've known her. It is _our_ responsibility as _royalty_ to see to her needs. We can not just abandon her."

"But she was a servant," stated Queen Rapunzel with such a firm glower, I was surprised. I had never seen her so distraught. She was usually very jovial.

"So am I."

It took a while to realize that it was I who had spoken. Everyone turned to me in astonishment and I knew I had to continue. "If you can gladly accept and raise me from a stranger to a...lady, then certainly you can accept a girl, who has been your friend, from a servant _back_ to the position of a lady."

"Exactly," murmured Charlie quietly. He looked at me with eyes that were so sad and clear I could almost read them. He thought I was encouraging him, and pushing him on, away from me. Truth, wasn't this exactly what I was doing? Hadn't I wanted to be free from love of him? Maybe if he was occupied with Alyce it would be easier to run away from him and then I would be free from him, Ky, Christopher, and that...Beric.

Love is so complicated.

* * *

Jousting is a major and rare event in the country of Dillian. So when the tournament was announced the whole population went into a flurry of excitement. Merchants gathered and saved up the best of their wares and the young men began stretching thier muscles and strength. Fools and jesters from all over commenced to gather at the capitol of Dillian, make the city swell even more and maidens began to dig out thier mother's finest gowns, and beg thier papas for a few shillings. 

Rosella had invited me to go to the jousting with her and sit in the imperial stand, but I declined. I knew what happened to the ladies who sat there. They had to give out kisses as prizes, and I was determined to remain a VL. I thought I'd go with Da, who wanted to looked at what other bakers had to show for themselves. But I realized I didn't really want to study bread all day.

I couldn't go with Beric, because he hadn't extended the invatation and I wasn't about to ask. Besides he would be one of the knights entering the jousting and I certainly couldn't go where all the knights were. Only the flirting girls hung around that area. Of course there was always the option of going by myself and exploring the place alone.

But I was saved from all these horrible ideas when on the day before the great event Kyrell approached me and asked if I wanted to go with him to the jousting.

"I hesitated, because I thought you'd go with the royal family or with Beric. But then I realized Beric would be competing and I was told you didn't wish to sit on the imperial stand."

"Who told you so?"

"I stopped in at Mr. Pumphrey's for a bite, and he hinted you were wondering who to go with."

I blushed despite myself. I was surprised Da would do a thing like that. He _had_ seemed to be leaning towards Charlie and royalty, but once Beric came home he welcomed him like a...adopted son-in-law. And now here he was encouraging Ky! Well, he didn't help much.

So, early on the morning of the the tournament before any of my servants came to stuff me into corsets and ribbons, I took out my old kitchen dress, patches and all. I tied my hair back up in a handkerchief and slipped on my clogs. Now no one recognized me when I hurried out of the castle. I even past Kylee, but she hardly glanced at me.

It was amazing how excited I could be to put off being royalty. Royalty is fun in its own way, what with the books, and the comfortable bed, and the servants, but it was very hard to get use to when you've been living just as comfortable in a kitchen with less restrictions. I was glad I wouldn't have to live here forever. This struck me. If I married Charlie then I would have to be a princess and queen for the rest of my life!

Heaven forbid! I regretfully reminded myself that this was why I was running away and why I had to stand Beric for a while. The thought made me frown, remembering I had to run away soon or things would happen. Like Beric's patience would run out. Or I'd completely loose control and marry someone like Ky or Christopher.

"Hey, Ana Maylin."

Speaking of Ky...

I jumped slightly at his voice was surprised to find myself in the stables and Kyrell looking at me very strangely. "Oh...uh...hi."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why should there be?"

"Well, it's just the fact you've been staring confusedly at that horse for several minutes now as if you've never seen a horse before. And you were frowning."

I was tempted to frown again, but instead I just flashed him an accusing look. "I don't think that horse has been named yet. I was just waiting for you to introduce us."

Ky raised an eyebrow but then he shrugged and said hesitantly, "His name is...Doug."

"Doug?" I repeated, very disappointed. I had been expecting something like 'Lightening' or 'Falada' since it was a strong intelligent looking horse.

"Yeah, he's named after the great knights from Douglas," he said quickly. It sounded as if he had just barely christened the horse. "There are three of them here today: Sir Patrick, Sir Francis, and your fiance, Sir Beric. Speaking of which, when did you two get in engaged?" It sounded like a challenge

"Oh, uh, recently," I stammered. "Er... not recently. Da..._I_ was promised to him before he left to war. It's sort of been a...secret. Sorry I didn't tell you."

Ky was looking at me intently. He had known Beric and I when we were younger and I feared he suspected. But he didn't ask for details, as we walked down the road to the where the tournament was to be held. But he did say something that startled me, "You know I was kind of disappointed when you were called to the castle. Mr. Pumphrey informed me that it was because you were betrothed to the Prince."

"Well, he did want to marry me, because I had happened to have a locket that was part of some tradition, but then he learned that I was...betrothed to Sir Beric, so he postponed it until he returned. Now I'm just...waiting. But enough about me, pray tell why aren't _you_ in the tournament? I thought you had been practicing."

"I have," sighed Ky. "But it hasn't been enough to compete against the professionals. All of them are expert knights and I'm just a stable boy."

I was about to scold him right there for being so unsure and dense headed, but I noticed we were in the middle of a crowded area where there were shops, costumers, and flaunting knights. This wouldn't be the place to do it. However I was sorely disappointed that he had not even thought of entering one competition. I would have gladly sat on the stands with the rest of the peasants if Ky was competing.

"May is that you?"

I looked up quickly and unconsciously took a step closer to Ky. Beric was sitting on his stallion, the dun from the parade. He was dressed in full armor from greaves to gauntlets, and his horse was dressed in a brilliant color of dark green. His visor was lifted and he didn't look too happy.

"Hi, Beric," I said, and congratulated myself for not sounding too cold. "Do you remember Ky?"

Beric glanced at him, and nodded curtly in acknowledgement, but then turned back to me. "You didn't tell me you were even coming, and certainly not with whom."

"You didn't ask," I retorted.

Even in his helmet I knew he flushed with annoyance.

He glanced again at Ky, unsure if he should say what he wanted to with him there. He lowered his voice slightly and said, "I would _appreciate_ it very much if you would communicate with me a little more. I don't like to be ignorant of...your plans." He clapped his visor down and rode off.

"Don't tell me," said Ky. "Usually he's quite kind and knightly."

I opened my mouth correct him but a trumpet over at the royal pavilion drowned out my voice.

"_Announcing the arrival of the royal family! Prince Alex Augustus keeper of the treasury, Princess Kylee Sabrina Tiana maiden of peace and Prince Kyle Sabastian Tanner lord of..."_

Everyone stopped listening about this point as the speaker dragged on. We were too busy looking over the sights at the festival and soon Ky and I were pulled into the crowd and looked at everything. Merchants from as far as Orkney came selling their scented candles dipped in exotic dyes. Traders from Undereel and Yanni displayed their homespun silks of the finest quality and little birds that were trained purposefully to sing.

Ky especially liked the woodsmen's shop where were not only books on the use of plants, but items that the men had brought from the Elvin and dwarfish woods. Silent horns heard only to dogs, unbreakable bows, unicorn hairs, and invisible pens were among the few rarities there. But of course all of these were so expensive we could only look longingly at it all.

One small object caught my eye. It was a tiny gold ring with a pearl with the engravings of a griffin in the middle of it. It was so tiny I doubt I could have put it on my pinky. It was strung on a simple leather band. Unfortunately the merchant caught me staring and he grinned a toothless grin.

"Pretty ain't it, miss?" he said hoarsely. "Ya want to buy it?"

"No I'm just looking."

"Ah, first ya look then ya buy, very good. Tis a special gift the faeries gave me. Tis magical ya see."

"Is it?" I said, trying to show disinterest even though my curiosity was peeked.

"Aye, the leather band is unbreakable ya see so when yer wearing it it can never loose.. Now if it twer yers and ya wanted to know if yer sweetheart was being unfaithful or not, all ya have to do is say real nice, 'Pearl o' Faeries, speak the truth of my suspicion' and right clear it will answer back. Ya see?"

I frowned. "Is that all it does?"

"Nay, of course not, miss. It'll tell ya if _anyone_ is goin' to do evil to ya so ya could be prepared. Tis a good thing to have in this dangerous world and ya just a little miss. Do ya see?"

"Who is Ya?" asked Ky coming up to my side, he had finished looking over the herb books.

The merchant's face didn't even pink as he looked at me, "See, miss ya can try at this laddie if ya want. I can tell you don't believe me, so I'm willing to let you ask the pearl if he's..."

"No," I said firmly, blushing slightly to know that the merchant though Ky was my sweetheart. "I don't have any money anyway."

That changed the man's mood abruptly. "Oh," he said, very disappointed. "Then why are you here? Go off and don't bother me. I've other costumers to look after."

We weren't sad to go because the trumpets again blew announcing the starting of the joust. We found a spot among the crowd of commoners on the peasant stand just as the announcer rode out to the middle of the arena, declaring all of the names of the knights who were to fight. This was my first joust and I admit I got a rather expectant exciting feeling.

I didn't know what to expect. The first two knights appeared on either side of the field. They each had a long lance and their horses were prancing, knowing what was about to happen. A drummer at the imperial stand began beating his drum, to give it more effect. It certainly did effect, and my heart seemed to drum with it as the knights suddenly charged towards each other.

Their lances struck each other with full force, but it was the knight on the left who flew off and landed in the dirt. The winner was about to get off and began to pull out his sword but the king called out to him, and said that was enough. The fallen knight arose, and walked off the field, and the victorious knight exited the other direction.

"Was that it?" I asked in amazement.

Ky glanced at me. "That is what jousting is, Ana Maylin."

"It certainly isn't very exciting."

"It is when you are the knight, or when you know the knight."

I considered this and decided it was true. But I didn't know any of the knights except for Sir Beric, Sir Patrick, and Charlie. A few of the knights' names I recognized, like Sir Francis, and Sir Corey Harvey. And since they were considered some of the greater knights, they were saved for later. Well Sir Corey Harvey was somewhere around the middle, but he was easily dismounted by a young eager knight who was rising quickly in the competitions.

Still, I was not fascinated anymore after watching knight after knight being unhorsed. Sometimes they would knock each other off instead of just one, and then they would duel until one fell, and was forced to do whatever the winning knight asked him to do. Usually it was something simple, like a hundred pounds, or to not fight for a month. Once a knight who was famed for his good humor said, "I commend, you Sir Raoul for your bravery, but I wish that you'd stop being a lady's man. We other knights never get a chance! So I command you not to speak to any ladies for a whole year."

Even from the stands we could see the knight flush. The ladies in the imperial stand gasped and shrieked in dismay while the men roared with laughter.

"_And now we will have a mock battle. Ten knights on either side shall combat with each other. For the first side, the five knights of Lankshire, the knight of the Marsh, and the four knights of the Black lands. On the second side, the knight of Brundle, The three knights of Douglas, the..."_

"That's Beric," said Ky informatively.

"I know," I replied. I tried to look as indifferent as possible but I perked up and strained my neck to see over the fat man in front of me.

The two sides lined up in front of each other. I noticed that the knights on Beric's side had blue trimmings on their horse while the other side had red trimmings. I tried to look for Sir Patrick and Beric but I couldn't tell them apart from all the armor he was wearing.

"Excuse me, miss, miss."

I turned to see a rather fat woman at my side; she was dressed well, and looked strange with a tall hat and a thick gold chain about her neck. I nodded my acknowledgement.

"I'm Lady Elinor wife of the Lord Gregory Master of Recreation. I was wondering if you'd like to give the favor."

"The favor?"

She smiled. "Before the battle starts one of the chosen knights will come up to the fence here. You just need to tie this blue ribbon onto it. You are for the blue knights are you not?"

"I suppose I am, yes I am."

"Wonderful. When the battle is over and if your side has won then you will receive a boon from the victorious knight. If not, then...well God bless you for hoping!"

I took the blue ribbon from her gingerly and uncertainly.

"It is a great honor, you know," said Ky looking at the ribbon. "It is an old fashion tradition that isn't used much. This is going to be a very close and very hard battle. I doubt any of them will escape unscathed." He looked to see my reaction, but I gave him none. I couldn't care less.

After the announcer finished listing the rules and consequences two knights from either side abruptly left the ranks and came towards the fence. I saw Lady Elinor nod to me so I made my way to the fence. Surprisingly people moved away and smiled respectfully at me. There was a bale of straw by the fence I stepped up on this as the knight tilted his lance to me. Suddenly he shoved his visor up and grinned. I had been afraid of this, but didn't meet Beric's eyes as I tied on the ribbon.

I was about to go back when he suddenly asked loudly, "What is thy name fair maiden?"

I stared at him.

A very small flash of annoyance crossed his face and he lowered his voice to a murmur as he said, "It is the traditional line. Just answer the question."

I did with a very slight blush. He nodded and lifted his lance up into the air. "To the Lady May!" he cried.

I shook my head and went back to Ky. The battle began.

They first charged and nearly all the knights fell off. The fallen knights and their opponents continued to fight at the side with swords. Only Beric on his bay horse and his challenger had both managed to stay in their saddles. I cursed under my breath. I had been hoping that Beric would somehow be tossed off just to humble his arrogant nature a bit.

It was more or less disturbing to see the knights fight with such ferocity, almost wrath. Two of the knights on the blue side had already fallen, completely from loss of blood and I had to lean over and ask, "Is this a fight to the death?"

"No," he assured. "Bloody isn't it?"

I didn't answer. Beric had tossed his rival to the dirt and they were both on foot now. I think I recognized Sir Patrick while he and the other Douglas knight were fighting off three men. A red knight had fallen and was being carried away on a litter, but he was still shouting a stream of curses on the blue knights.

Suddenly there were eight red knights and only four blue knights. I didn't know how that had happened. It was one to two. I blinked and the numbers were cut in half. Beric and Sir Patrick were fighting the last four red knights. I could already hear the people around me prophesying that the victory was obviously the red's. The blues were too tired.

I didn't know whether or not I wanted the blue knights to win. I was strongly hoping Beric would somehow be brought low, but I had a soft spot for an outnumbered side, especially since blue _is_ my favorite color and they were fighting bravely.

Sir Patrick was obviously faltering under the pressure of the two knights that were fighting him. It was all he could do to keep from getting his torso sliced by two swords at the same time. Suddenly one of the knights turned away from Sir Patrick and began attacking Beric! Many cursed him for lack of show of injustice. But Beric had been steadily beating back the two knights before, and now he had a challenge. I strained to keep from smiling slightly.

Finally Sir Patrick with a last burst of energy stabbed his foe in the shoulder. It wasn't much, but it was enough. The knight fell with a cry. Now Sir Patrick was about to go aid Beric, and even took a few steps towards him, but then he stopped and fainted. The ambulance was more than happy to run out there with their litters and they picked up the two knights.

Now it was just Beric and the three remaining knights. They all were wounded except Beric who had managed to remain unscathed. But that was solved when one of the red knights sliced his hand. It was his right hand. He yelped, and everyone thought he was going down, but he deftly switched to the left and continued fighting. But after that he began to be pushed back, very slowly.

One of the knights fainted from loss of blood, and another was struck to his knees. But when the doctors tried to get him off the field he pushed them away and continued the fight. The red knights were gaining more confidence as they backed Beric up to the fence. But suddenly Beric seemed to be given new strength and he swung at them with such force it sent them both scrambling back.

"He was playing with them!" breathed Ky. He gaped at Beric in admiration. Everyone else was too. I felt a twinge of envy and frustration. They didn't even know him! Well, his personality.

Beric was about to continue the fight but the two knights, scared at his sudden bravery, fell to their knees and gasped for quarter. Beric nodded and as he turned to his horse, hardly even panting. Where he had been hiding that strength I didn't know, but I felt very annoyed because he had not been beaten.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers of praise, and Beric without acknowledging the crowd was about to ride up to the king, when something happened that none of us had expected. A knight dressed in green armor galloped onto the field on a black horse and pointed his lance at Beric. Beric didn't even hesitate. He kicked his horse who started with new energy at the strange knight, and flung his head in excitement.

The knight charged too, and the impact was tremendous. When the dust cleared we were all gaping. Beric was in the dust. His helmet had fallen off and a look of astonishment was over his grimy face. The knight slowly dismounted and motioned to his sword and for Beric to rise. He did so quickly, still staring.

He didn't bother to clap on his helmet as he drew his sword swiftly. He was not about to be beat so easily by a stranger. The green knight also drew his sword and struck fast and furious. But Beric was able to stop all of blows and deliver some himself. I could tell almost everyone was holding their breaths as the swords clashed, up and down, side to side, and forward and back. I realized _I_ was holding my breath.

Beric had proved himself to be a very skilled knight when he had defeated those three knights single handedly. But he was tired now, and could surely not beat this new fresh knight who seemed almost bent on _killing_ him. In fact I couldn't help gasping with the rest of the concerned crowd when the green knight stabbed Beric in the side. Beric didn't cry out, but the pain on his face was evident, as he fell to his knees.

He said something only the knight could hear and the knight answered. Then the mysterious green knight went to his black horse, mounted, and rode off without a word. The doctors hurried to Beric and took him to a medical tent.

"Well, that was amazing," said Ky. "Do you want to go see Beric?"

I nodded. But not to worry over him. No, I had to rub this in!

It was easy to find the tent Beric was in because there were people around it talking about him and trying to peak in. I approached the guards, but they wouldn't let me in. Finally I admitted reluctantly that I was his fiance and they quickly ushered me in.

Beric was sitting up in a bed talking to himself or the physician who was binding up his bloody torso. But when he saw me his face brightened and darkened at the same time. Strange effect. I was a little embarrassed since he was shirtless and very dirty, and very happy to see me.

"May!"

"So you finally got pushed off your high and mighty horse, eh Beric?" I said mockingly, getting right to the point.

Beric looked at me sharply and with surprise. "You were actually watching me? I thought you would have left with Kyrell after you gave me the favor. Do _you_ know who that knight was?"

"No. But I..."

"I must find him."

"Are you going to challenge for a rematch?" I asked. This was hardly the reaction I was looking for.

"I'm not _that_ crazy, May," he retorted. "I know when I've met my superior and that green knight is the one. Whoever he is he is a brilliant man and I must meet him and know who he is. I have never met anyone so strong and skilled. As you saw I was no match for him."

"Nonsense you were tired," said the physician as he readied his herbs. "He was fresh. That's why you didn't stand a chance."

"No, even if I wasn't tired he would have beaten me. I could tell. It was over too quick and I wasn't that tired. Ach, what I wouldn't do to meet and talk to him. I must congratulate him for being the greatest knight in the land. He beat me, and Sir Patrick is the only who came close to that. And we are the only ones that I know of who could not be beaten single-handedly. Until today. I've got to go, May. I'll tell you later what happens."

"You _are_ crazy," I cried. He was not ashamed or angry but anxious and amazed. Here I had been planning to rub in his loss, and he wanted to wish his opponent well. "You can't go looking for a missing knight when you are wounded. How long before you're up again?"

Beric gaped at me for a split second then looked down at his bleeding torso. "Oh, I am wounded aren't I? Drat. Uh, I think it will take a bout a week to get better."

"A week!" The physician who had been fussing over him this whole time charged up to him. "You'll be in a bed for at least a month and you won't do any more jousting or fighting for another two months after that!"

I paled slightly. "It's that bad?"

Beric waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense. That's an exaggeration. I'll have an old scar in a month and will be back to everything I've been doing. I heal quickly. Thankfully none of my vitals were hurt." But now that his wound was mentioned his face was permanently wincing in pain. "I deserved it anyhow," he added with a shrug. "Never, think you're the greatest knight on the field. There is always someone better no matter what."

He grinned sheepishly as the doctor scowled and rinsed out his bloody cloth. He was sweating profusely and he looked so very anxious to go that I actually felt sorry for him. I think he must have read my look because he suddenly changed to a pleading attitude, "Please, May, I can't move obviously, and even if I could this physician probably would give me another wound just to keep me here. Will you please look for the green knight for me? He couldn't have gone far."

I frowned, having no wish to go on a wild goose chase. But Beric looked so pathetic lying helplessly on the couch...

"Confound you heartless cur!" yelped Beric suddenly and I had to jump slightly.

The physician was cleaning his wound and had obviously touched a soft spot.

"Don't touch me again with that wicked tool, man! What are you trying to kill me?" His face was contorted in pain and anger.

"I've got to make sure there is no infection, sir! Now sit still." He started to come forward again but Beric grabbed his wrist and pulled the tool from his grasp. Then he threw it half way across the room and muttered curses.

"That wretched thing with _give_ me infections, fool. Now leave so that I may rest. Take the girl with you. Ach, you've given me a headache." He lay back, practically panting and looked at me again. "Will you please find him for me, May? If you won't, ask your friend Christopher. He is a good man and will do it. Sir Patrick would be even better. But now leave me, can't you see I'm in pain?!"

I gaped at him. He was truly crazy the heat, loss of blood, and excitement and made him loose his head. I was about to say more but the wise physician grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. He told the guards not to let anyone bother him.

"Will he be ok?" I asked him quietly.

"Aye, he'll be fine. As much as I hate to admit it, but those kinds of men who are fit enough to throw out their doctors and sweethearts are the best kind who'll stand the pain and loss of blood. Give him a few days of tossing and turning, and craziness and he'll come to. Don't worry miss."

I nodded absently, wondering why I was worrying for the conceited knight in the first place.


	18. The Green Knight and Eavesdropping

**Chapter 16: The Green Knight and Eavesdropping**

"Is he alright?" asked Ky as soon as I found him after seeing the wounded Beric.

I remembered his fury as he practically threw his boots at the physician and me. I nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, he'll be fine. But he wants me to find the green knight who fought him and I don't have the slightest idea where to find him."

"You aren't the only one looking for him. The king has sent out men to look for him so that he can claim his prizes and receive a boon. But it was Beric's side that won the mock battle."

Someone suddenly appeared at our sides. It was a distraught servant, looking wildly about. He looked at us desperately and asked hoarsely, "Have you seen them?"

"Seen who?" asked Ky.

"They've been stolen! Corey Harvey Delano's nephew has disappeared along with one of his servants. They've vanished! The master is furious. I've got to find them!"

And before we could say anything he scurried off, wringing his hands and looking about him in a wild desperation. This was too weird to be happening. Mysterious knights, missing children and servants, Beric wounded and crazy...I shook my head. One thing at a time. I had to find that knight.

I suddenly saw Lord Corey Harvey midst the crowds, making his way quickly through the people who scowled at him. I realized that he might know where the knight would be, or even who he was. He was in charge of the jousting games, and Charlie had told me he helped keep track of who did what when and with whom.

Forgetting Ky I slipped into the mass of people and tried to catch up with Corey Harvey. But he was in a hurry and I didn't want to call to him in the middle of this crowd. He probably wouldn't appreciate that anyhow. So I followed him, having to weave through people and sometimes losing sight of him. I was about to give up and go back when I saw him go abruptly into the woods. Curiosity immediately got the best of me and I hurried my step.

Luckily he didn't get up on his horse that was tied to a tree and he didn't go far. I was afraid he would hear me as I stepped carelessly through the branches. That surprised me. I thought I had _wanted_ him to hear me. But something told me I didn't and that I simply wanted to follow. For a change I obeyed my instinct and didn't call out to him.

I stopped when I saw him go into a clearing. There was a large tent there and a gaggle of servants darted around doing odd jobs. Corey Harvey approached one of them and said something. The servant gasped and backed off a step, bowing. I could've guessed he had just told him he was a grand lord. The servant went to the tent and was almost immediately followed by a very large man. To my surprise he reminded me something like Beric.

He was older, about fifty, but he still had dark hair and flashing darker eyes. He was dressed like Beric dressed too; like an Evifian. Goodness he did look like an Evifian! Strange I had never seen a fellow Evifian in all my life and now they were popping up all over the place.

He looked at the Baron and bellowed in a thick accent, "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot that the winning knight received some honors," said Corey Harvey. "The king and many other knights want to give you things, and you have to grace the jousting with your presence." He spoke diplomatically, but the man didn't care. I smiled. He was obviously the green knight.

"I'm not going out there! I fought like you wanted me to, and now I want to go home in peace and leave this cursed land to itself. Am I free from your debt or not?"

Lord Harvey hesitated.

"I beat the bloody boy didn't I!" cried the man. "It was hard business. He was good_ and_ he was an Evifian. That was the hardest part about it. It wasn't kind of you to ask me to overthrow one of my own kinsmen. Surely I am free."

"I don't know yet," said Harvey quietly. "Don't feel sorry for the boy though. He deserved every bit of it. I couldn't bear to have him walking around as if he owned the place. He was a pest and a threat to me. You've got to come accept the presents, you can't be too mysterious. Besides you've got to tell that Beric you are from me and that it was _you_ who made him fall."

The man spat. "I've fought for your pleasure. I will not flaunt myself before all of those...your people! I don't want to rub it in his face. He's probably absolutely humiliated as it is. Imagine he was just at the point of glory when he was beaten and by an old man! Please sire, just let me go."

I was so intrigued I wanted to sit there and listen to them forever, but I knew I couldn't. I had to come out sometime or they would discover me. I shuffled my feet, indicating my approach and said, "Are you the green knight, sir?"

The man gaped at me. This was not the reaction I was expecting. He looked at me as if I were a ghost, then he looked very old and very confused.

Lord Harvey turned to me quickly and asked angrily, "What are you doing here, miss?"

"I'm looking for the green knight," I said, glad that I had some excuse to look away from the man's intense gaze. Lord Harvey's face was red. But I don't know if he recognized me from the ball as the lady who had lost her dance card.

"I am he!" declared the man. "Who are you and why do you want me?"

Before I opened my mouth to speak Harvey broke in and said, "She's just one in a dozen maidens looking for you, Boduoc. She isn't..."

"Are you Evifian?" asked the knight, Boduoc. It sounded like an Evifian name.

"Yes," I said. "Why do you ask?"

He ignored this question and demanded, "What is your name?"

"Ana Maylin."

He stared at me for another moment then asked quietly, "What do you want, lass?"

"The knight you overthrew, Sir Beric, he wishes to see you."

"And he sent you?"

"This girl is Sir Beric's affianced," put in Lord Harvey. I didn't know how _he _knew. I suppose rumor got around. That couldn't be good. Now it would be harder for Beric to explain why I ran away.

At that the man's eyes flashed angrily, and he turned on Harvey. "You never told me the man had a fiance! Or that she was _Evifian._ Now what if he dies?"

"Oh, he's quite all right," I assured him. "He's a little hurt, but he is very much alive. But he's very determined to meet you, Sir Boduoc. Will you please come meet him?"

I expected him to turn me down since he had just told the Baron he didn't want to accept the gifts and meet the king and he didn't look to be in a good mood. But to my surprise he bowed slightly to me and said, "Lass, I would be honored to meet him. Lead the way, I will see him now."

"Wait," said Harvey. "Sir Boduoc, if you are going to see the knight you _defeated_ surely you can see the people who want to shower you with gifts. And if you do go, you _must_ tell him who you are from. Do you understand?"

Sir Boduoc glanced at him with such hatred I almost shuddered. He said, "I'll consider it. But there is a difference between going to wish my Evifian opponent well and entertaining Dillian men and accepting their gifts. You know I'm not a vain man, and it would be torture to make do all that. It was bad enough listening to those crowds after I had wounded the young man. But...I will tell him. Lead on, lass."

I was truly confused and curious about his manner and his relation to the Baron. Why did he hate him and why was he in debt? I wasn't about to ask.

"My dear girl, where do you live?"

I was startled by the knight's kind voice and the fact that he was talking to me. I looked at him and his expression was one something like awe. I quickly looked back and stammered, "I live at the palace. My father is the royal head cook."

"Your father?" repeated Sir Boduoc.

"Well, he's more like my adopted father. I was left at the palace steps and the cook adopted me."

"How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen."

He was silent for a moment then said, "Are you the girl I saw who gave Sir Beric the favor before the mock battle?"

"Yes sir." I was still confused at his meek gentlemen like manner. It just didn't seem like it was his style.

"Ah, I'm sorry for what I did to your fiance. You must've have felt proud for what he accomplished today. Believe me he is still the best of knights. You must love him very much."

At this I blushed hotly. I did not want to answer that question. Thankfully we had reached the tent and I motioned to it. "There is the tent, sir. Please forgive Sir Beric if he sounds too crazy. He has lost a lot of blood and has had a lot of excitement." I hesitated wondering if I should remind him about rubbing in his loss as Harvey had told him too, but I didn't.

Sir Boduoc looked at me another moment then entered the tent. I was about to turn away, but then I realized I just couldn't. Curiosity was strong in me and it usually got the best of me. I looked around, but there was no one staring at me, so I crouched down in the back and put my ear gently to the fabric.

"What is your name, sir knight?" asked Beric. He sounded as if he had woken up to a better dream than what he had been having.

"Sir Boduoc."

"I feel better to have been beaten to a fellow Evifian," said Beric, and I could see him smile in satisfaction.

"I fought for Lord Corey Harvey," said Boduoc shortly.

There was a silence and I'm sure Beric stiffened. Then Beric asked slowly, "You are from Lord Corey Harvey?"

"Yes," said the knight reluctantly. "I...work for him. I am in debt to him, and I have to do a number of things for him."

"Ah," said Beric in a lighter voice. But I could tell it was forced. "Well as you know I am in debt to you. You have beaten me. I will do whatever you wish."

"Please don't ask me that," begged Sir Boduoc. "I can take nothing from no man. Everything I will own will belong to Lord Harvey. If he knew that you were indebted to me he would make me demand something very important to you."

"Are you sure there is nothing I can give or promise you?" asked Beric.

There was another pause. Then Sir Boduoc said slowly, "Sir Beric, I would like very much if you were to treat your fiance, Ana Maylin, with the utmost respect."

I nearly gasped. Now I was really confused. So was Beric.

"To be sure, Sir Boduoc." Beric sounded as if he was afraid the green knight knew that he enjoyed insulting me. "I didn't even know you knew her."

"I didn't until a few minutes ago," admitted Sir Boduoc. "She is a fine young lady."

"Yes," agreed Beric, and my jaw nearly dropped. "Yes, she is."

He had to be playing along. He didn't really mean that. Of course he couldn't just flat out tell the knight that he hated my guts...but I couldn't imagine him actually hating me...Maybe he knew I was sitting out here.

I was so confused.

Sir Boduoc had suddenly switched to the Evifian language and Beric answered him in the same tongue. Disappointed, I only hoped they weren't talking about me. They continued to talk in that flowing foreign language; since it appeared they were both more comfortable in it. I decided not stick around and left.

But one thing definitely puzzled me. Why had Sir Boduoc shown such a kind interest in me? He seemed worried for my welfare. Perhaps the fact that I was a 'fellow' Evifian made him feel friendlier to me. I recalled everything he had said, to Lord Harvey, to Beric, and to me. He seemed like a hardened man, who had a soft spot for certain things, like his nationality and people of his own country. Like Beric. If I learned anything of Evifians it was that they were very proud of their country, and very close to each other. But still, that didn't seem to satisfy Sir Boduoc's attitude to me.

However I had plenty of reason to be happy. Now Beric would be nicer to me. He wouldn't dare go against his word of honor to a fellow knight and Evifian. But of course I couldn't show that I knew of this boon. I had to act surprised that he was treating me with respect, and happy. Oh, this was going to be hard, because I couldn't take advantage of it. But I suppose I could live with Beric being nice to me. It would probably be a pleasant change.


	19. Annoying Confusion and Realization

**A/N Long time no see...er write.**

**Sea's of bitterness, I don't know where I mentioned it, but somewhere...I mentioned it. Ana Maylin in my other story (A Prince a Horse and an Adventure) is not the same as the one here. They are totally all together the opposite! Nothing in common. I just happen to like the name :-). Sorry if it was too confusing to anyone. I'll try not to do that again.**

**You guys sure do make it hard to choose from. Poor poor Ana Maylin. Thanks everyone! This was a really hard chapter to write. So sorry if comes off...weird. Since I took such a long time, I made it extra long, so it'll be my longest yet. Oh, and it is not my own language. It is Russian. Although it doesn't pop from one's tongue and not what I had in mind for Evifian, it works, because I know it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Annoying Confusion and Realization**

I sat staring at the calendar on the wall of the study room. It was already April. It had been a little over six months from the day I had been brought into the castle. I was still in the castle. I had not run away from the prince as planned. Instead I had stayed _because_ of the prince. Well, and the amazing tutor he had given me...and because of his loyal stable boy. 

Heck I was still here! Even though I had told Beric I wanted him to cover for me while I ran away I was still hanging around. He hadn't mentioned it, but I thought about it every day. Why was I still here? Of course I hadn't thought where I would go. I could go to Evif and try to find relatives, but that was like finding a piece of hay in a straw stack. I didn't know the difference between straw and hay, and I didn't know my parents at all.

I could somehow disguise myself and try to get a job as a cook in another castle in another town. That would be tough. Was it worth it? Which brought up another question. Did I _really_ want to leave?

My mixed concentration was broken when I was interrupted by Christopher who entered the room. I looked at him in surprise. I had not seen him in days and what was more surprising he did not have a pile of books under his arm.

He smiled nervously yet brightly and said, "_Previet_, Ana Maylin."

"Previet?" I repeated. "I know 'pre' means before, but what in the world does 'viet' mean? More Latin?"

"No, no, it's Evifian. Previet means 'hello'. I could've have said 'hi' but that is a much longer word, and I'm not sure I can pronounce it yet."

My face fell. "Oh, Beric is teaching you, huh?"

"Yes. He's...a very informative teacher."

By the looks of his strained face I could tell my 'darling fiancé' had been giving him a hard time. I smirked. "Oh, you mean he is a very short tempered teacher who expects you to learn everything all at once."

"Well...I suppose that _is_ another way to put it," agreed Christopher a little reluctantly. He seemed surprised I would talk of Beric in that way. Truth I felt a little guilty, only because I wasn't playing my part, but I didn't care. At least not then. At the moment I felt as if I could tell Christopher anything. He was so sweet, and youthful, it was still strange to think of him as a tutor, when you imagine old stern men with bald heads and frowning faces. Christopher was just the opposite.

"He's like that," I said absently. "One of the many reasons I find him utterly annoying."

"You find him utterly annoying?" Christopher's voice had risen slightly in surprise.

I nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes. Don't be too surprised, Christopher. Remember, at the ball, I told you I didn't love Sir Beric, even though he is my fiancé."

"Ah, yes, it was forced on you when you but a babe," he said nodding with a smile. It almost seemed as if he didn't quite believe this. "Even now, after years of absence you don't find any attraction for him?"

"No," I said flatly, ignoring the thought that tried to wriggle into my mind that said clearly, _But you think he's dreadfully handsome, more than Christopher, or Charlie or... _"I don't," I assured him firmly, and thankfully the thought went back to whatever distant corner it had come from.

"What will you do?"

Now I didn't know what to say. I didn't know exactly what he meant by that, and that didn't seem like him at all to ask bluntly what I was going to do. I didn't _know_ what I was going to do. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You could still accept the Prince," he said, meeting me in the eye for the first time. "Or you could marry Beric as planned, I don't know why you are waiting...either way, they are...forced marriages."

I bit my lip and my mind went back to present situation I was in. I really was supposed to be doing something. Not just sitting around in the castle.

"What do you think I should do?"

It took me a while to realize that it had been me that had asked that. Normally I would have slapped my mouth and blushed with embarrassment, but now I didn't. I felt surprisingly dizzy as I met his eyes. I never realized what a bright light brown they were, like amber.

"It isn't my place to say." A stammer creeping in his voice but he controlled it and began slowly, "But I could offer you another solution, if both of these are quite disagreeable to you. I have been contemplating a lot, and have come to the conclusion...er hope that perhaps somehow, since you secretly told me that you do not hold any affections for the these two men then, that perhaps you might hold any affection for me?"

I didn't quite understand everything he said, because he said it so quickly, practically stammering. But I did get his meaning, and I couldn't help but smile softly. He was so sweet! I opened my mouth to say 'yes!' I did love him, but something stopped me. Literally. I couldn't say the words. I just couldn't. I tried but I couldn't.

Christopher didn't notice the hesitation, but he did notice my smile, and he began talking faster. "I know I'm nothing like the Prince or the valiant Sir Beric, but if you do hold some affection for me, we could get married and you could travel with me where I go. You could go to Evif, and Yanni, and see so many sights."

Oh, that sounded absolutely wonderful!

"Does it?" asked Christopher eagerly.

Apparently I said that phrase out loud. I nodded enthusiastically and was about to jump up and say let's go to the preacher then and there, when I stopped and a frown settled on my face. "But I don't know if I could explain this to Beric or Charlie," I said. "You see Charlie thinks I'm engaged to Beric...er he knows I'm engaged to Beric, and will be suspicious if I marry you. But then Beric...won't be happy if I suddenly break off the engagement with him. I _am_ betrothed."

Christopher's face fell, and my heart sank. Oh, life was so complicated. What was I to do? I began speaking without even knowing it, "Let me sleep on it Christopher, and I'll come up with something. Really I will."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up," said Christopher. "It would just confuse things, and I shouldn't be prying into your engagement."

"No!" I said quickly. "I'm _glad_ you brought it up. Just now I was wishing I could get out of this situation. Thank-you." I tried again to say I loved him, but I couldn't, so I gave up. Hopefully he could tell.

Alex suddenly came trudging into the study room with a paper in his hand. "I finished, the darn report, Master Christopher," he whined.

I had forgotten this was his school time. I got up quietly, and sent Christopher a quick reassuring smile. He returned the smile and I felt like I was in heaven. But as soon as I shut the door behind me, the floating dizzying feeling left me—completely! It was the weirdest thing. I suddenly felt awkward, and silly. Imagine! I had just agreed to marry my own tutor! This was _Christopher_ we were talking about. He was supposed to be just a friend, a _teacher_.

Despite myself I blushed deeply and cursed angrily. Well, I hadn't exactly said yes. I had just said I'd think about it...no I had said I'd think of a way to get out of the marriages with Charlie and Beric. At the moment I felt like turning around and explaining to Christopher, but somehow I didn't think that would work. But I dreaded the next day when I _had_ to give him an answer.

To relieve my confused mind and heart I decided to find a good book and lose myself in it. It nearly always worked. I pushed everything that had just been said in that study room out of my mind and instead, pushed myself into the library.

Well, that was dumb.

I had forgotten Charlie's study was in there, and that he was usually in there. Naturally he glanced up in surprise when I entered and even stood up.

"Lady Ana Maylin, I didn't expect you here," his voice was trying to be formal like his words, but he failed miserably.

"Well," I said dryly. "This is the library and I do find some sort of pleasure in reading books, now."

"Still, I would think you were with...Sir Beric."

Why does everyone think Beric and I should be glued together all the time! It was ridiculous. We didn't even like each other! Oh, wait, they didn't know that. I sighed, and forced a smile, "No, I'm not. He's usually very busy and doesn't have time for me."

I was delighted to see Charlie's expression start with surprise. Like Christopher he hadn't expected this coldness towards my fiancé. But what did I care? He could know too. Besides I had to do something that would make those cold blue eyes warm up and cause his mind to dwell on someone besides Alyce. Was he even thinking of her? Had he found her? I wasn't about to ask.

"That is...unfortunate," said Charlie, a little uncertainly. He suddenly decided to change the subject. "What book are you looking for?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I just wanted to find a book that would... you know keep me occupied."

Thankfully he nodded with understanding, and his eyes scanned the shelves. "Do you like thick books?"

"What are you the librarian?" I asked lightly with a laugh.

"No," he said slowly. "But I know this library better than anyone else."

"But you don't know me."

"I'd like to."

That caught me off guard, along with the fact he had turned away from the shelves and was looking intently at me. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding, and that same overwhelming giddy dizziness came over me. I tried to fight it, thinking of what had happened last time, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Really?" my voice sounded like a mix between a frog and a mouse.

He nodded. "To tell you the truth, I was...hoping you'd come into the library today," said Charlie, a smile actually forming on his face.

I melted.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Let me be frank."

"Yes, please do," I said, leaning against the shelf.

Normally I would've expected him to flash me a look of confusion, almost disgust, since he wasn't one for sarcasm, but he didn't. He just smiled again and began, "You know how it was my sincere desire to discover where Lady Alyce was and retrieve her from whatever lowly status she might be in. I...we, the royal family, owe her for that. My father and sister were even considering arranging a marriage between me and her."

I was hardly listening, but was content to stare intently at his clear blue eyes. They were so gorgeous I could look into them forever. But when he mentioned the marriage between Alyce and himself my head shook itself, and I looked at him with dismay. This couldn't be right. He didn't love Alyce. Darn Rosie and Charles the Second. I could hardly believe the _father _was part of this plot.

"They have been pressing me to marry her for quite a while; several years, in fact. This ended when you came into the castle."

Here he took my hand, as a father does when he's ready to give a child some shocking news. "I have learned to love you," he stated. "I know I shouldn't, but I do. I know that you are betrothed to Sir Beric, and have basically already rejected me, but I still love you. I _need_ you. You...are so lively. I've never met anyone like you. Please tell me if I am being too brash."

"No," I said simply. I was enjoying this, and I didn't even try to tell him what I felt.

"Are you sure you wish to continue your engagement with Sir Beric?" he suddenly asked.

I gaped at him. This was a proposal. It had to be. I could hardly believe it. I was flying! Suddenly his question hit me like a ton of bricks. Did I want to continue my 'engagement' with Beric? I could just refuse it and legally be married to Charlie. Yes, I could be married to dear Charlie and make him loosen up a bit. He _did_ need me. Of course Rosie would be mad, and so would Alyce...but who cared about them. I was in love!

"Well, we are certainly having second thoughts," I admitted carefully. I didn't know about Beric but _I _was definitely having second thoughts. "So, I really couldn't say, yet."

"Sleep on it," encouraged Charlie. "I didn't mean to tell you so much, but I couldn't help it. I truly do love you. I wouldn't be able to live long without you. But, please, decide yourself."

How sweet! "Ok," I murmured with a smile. Afraid I might do or say something I'd later regret, I backed toward the door, still keeping my eyes locked with his blue ones, until I suddenly turned and hurried out of the library.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid me!" I growled to myself. "How could I be such an idiot?! You have just fallen in love twice within the hour to guys who you aren't even supposed to consider romantically at all. One is your _tutor_ and the other is the reason you are stuck in the situation in the first place! Stupid tradition! Stupid necklace! Stupid me!" 

This was my silent rant as I sat up in the loft in the deep straw petting the kittens. Sometimes they would stop purring or try to slink away when I petted a little too hard in my frustration. But I didn't want to be left alone and cuddled them up in my lap. They were trying to grow up, and loose their baby fur, but they were still fun to cuddle and not too wild. I sighed at myself and my stupidity, and tried to gather my wits and become calm. Right. Just take a deep breath.

"Lady Ana Maylin, is that you up there?"

I froze. I knew it was Ky, but I didn't know long he had been down there. I hadn't seen him when I came storming into the stables after I had gotten over my dizziness and sensations from the library. I was truly afraid of what would happen if I went down and met Ky. I didn't want to know. The crazy whirling feelings I had had that switched on and off were not something I wanted to happen again.

But Ky was just a friend, almost like a brother! Surely I couldn't feel romantically for him?

"Ana?"

"I'm up here," I squeaked nervously, and poked my head over the side to prove it. "Why? Don't you have a hunting party to saddle up?"

He grinned up at me with bright green eyes under a mass of unruly black hair. "Nah, not now. I was just feeding a few of the expecting mares a while ago. What are you doing up there? Found the kittens did you?"

No, actually there was a batch of puppies that somehow appeared up here. "Naturally," I said simply and pulled back. I was getting a funny feeling in my gut. I think it was called butterflies in the stomach or heart. Oh, please don't come up here.

I heard his boots come tramping up the ladder.

It just had to be that way didn't it? I kept my eyes on the kittens and refused to look at him as he settled down beside me. "Did you find the green knight?" he asked. I hadn't seen him since the fair, so he didn't know what had happened.

I considered telling him about the strange conversation between Sir Boduoc and Lord Corey Harvey, and what the knight asked Beric to do, but decided against it. It was nothing important since I'd likely never see the green fellow again, and Ky wasn't one to collect gossip.

"Yes, I did," I said with a shrug. "He was Evifian so Beric talked to him for a long time."

"What was his name?"

"Sir Boduoc."

"Sir Boduoc," repeated Ky, testing it on his tongue. "That _is_ an Evifian name. Does Sir Beric wish to challenge him again?"

I again shrugged. "I don't know. It's none of my business."

"You certainly aren't happy about this...engagement are you?" asked Ky directly.

I finally faced him, and my worst fears were realized. The dizziness came, and my heart swelled. But it was lighter than before, and I still had absolute power over my mind and words. "No," I responded. "I'm not. But who am I to say nay or yeah?" I sighed and asked, "Can I go for a ride?"

Maybe I could just run away right then.

"Certainly, milady," he grinned, and I threw some straw at him. We climbed down from the loft and he went to get a bridle and saddle, while I looked around for a horse. I saw the dark horse I had named Chocolate Chip and hopped onto her stall door. Surely she wouldn't be missed,. I patted her nose gently, and she nudged me for a lump of sugar. I had told Ky I couldn't ride without a guard, but he would let me through without one. Where would I go?

"Here, you are milady," said Ky, and tossed the equipment into the deep straw by the horse.

I rolled my eyes. "Do stop calling me 'milady', Ky. I'm not a lady."

"You are to me."

I nearly swore. Why did he have to say that? The overpowering sensation instantly became stronger, and I had no control over what I did or said.

"You always were such a gentleman," I said, slightly rolling my eyes. Dear Ky, he really was a dear. Why hadn't I said his name when the prince confronted me again?

"That is satisfying to hear from you," he responded with a smile. Oh, he was so cute I nearly fell of the gate, but there was something about the way he said it that made me bend forward and ask innocently, "What do you mean?"

He leaned against the stall door I was on, and replied, "A gentleman always needs a lady, you know." He took my hand. His were calloused and full of hard work, different from Charlie's I remembered distantly yet distinctly how we use to play ring around the rosy with the other kids. The kids from our childhood were gone, but he was still here.

"We've know each other for a long time," he suddenly said.

That was rather random, but I knew _exactly_ what he was going to say. Goodness hadn't I just gone through this twice today?

"Since we were kids," I agreed.

He grinned again. "Yeah, since we were kids." He paused. Probably gathering up the courage. I knew I would accept his proposal, but at the time I didn't think of the results this would bring.

"Ana Maylin, would you...?"

"May!"

That voice made us both jump. I whirled around in horror to see Beric limping into the stables.

"What are you doing here?!" I shrieked. This was supposed to be a romantic moment, and this was not the time for him to be barging in to...do whatever he was going to do. What was he doing there anyhow? He should be in bed! It had only been a couple of days since the jousting, and he still had the bandage around his waist and hand.

Ky looked disappointed. I was furious. Beric hardly noticed as he said rather enthusiastically, "I've found something really amazing!"

I blinked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

I had never seen him so excited, except for when he wanted to find the green knight.

Here he grinned mysteriously and rather boyishly. "I'll show you. Come on."

I flushed, this was also a rather...fiancé thing to do. I glanced at Ky but he didn't look me in the eye. Instead he was fumbling with the bridles, and looked as though he wished I would just go away or Beric or both. I didn't even have time to say yeah or nay, before Beric snatched up my hand in his good one, and pulled me out of the stable, with that same excited grin.

"Really, May, I promise you'll like it. That is...you'll at least pretend to like it."

"Pretend? And what if I plan to _dis_like it?" I challenged, yanking my hand from his.

Beric laughed and I gaped. I had never heard him laugh before. He had smiled and grinned, and once even chuckled, but this time he laughed right out loud. It was such a nice sounding laugh, and even kind of funny sounding. It was the kind of laugh that made others laugh with it. But I was in a bad mood, and only raised my eyebrows and lessened my scowl.

"_Have_ you planned to dislike it?" asked Beric.

Instead scowling a flustered glare, I said, "Now how in the world am I to know? I can't decide til I know what it is. Besides, y_ou're_ the one with the secrets."

He looked up at the sun briefly and hesitated, as if uncertain. Then he looked down at me curiously. "Secrets? Me? I think it is _you_ with the secrets. We would have had more time, if I hadn't spent so much of it looking for you in the first place. I've been up since eight looking for you, and my side hurts like crazy. Where have you been?"

And I had told everyone he was too busy for me. Perhaps I had misjudged him. But before I could dwell on this I realized he had asked me a question. I immediately looked away.

"Been?" I repeated vaguely. "Oh, here and there."

He stopped walking and looked at me curiously. "Here and there?" he repeated. "Are _you_ being secretive?"

It wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth, really what did he know? "Ok. I went to the kitchen and had breakfast. Then I went to the study room and...studied...and talked with random people. Then I went to the library and finally to the stables where you found me. Is that so secretive?"

He studied me a moment, as if trying to see if I was hiding anything from me. "No," he admitted and kept walking.

I couldn't help but notice how it hurt him to lean on his right side where the wound was. Had he really been _up_ since eight looking for me? The spell from Ky had totally disappeared, but I half expected it to come back with Beric. But I didn't feel anything. Just frustration with him. Why did he have to drag me away from talking to Ky? I was having a good time even without that horrid dizziness.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

"As long as you want it to take."

I turned around and began walking back.

His hand grabbed my upper arm, firmly, but gently. "Nay, May it hasn't even begun!"

"I don't see any reason why I can't leave now," I spat.

"Because," said Beric quietly, and he slipped my hand onto his arm in an escort style. I was shocked and tried to pull away but he added, "A group of courtiers is coming this way."

I froze and plastered on a smile at the cluster of lords and ladies dressed in hunting clothes that were strolling towards the stables. Well, Ky would be busy. They nodded at us and some of the older ones murmured about the good old love days they had had.

I gritted my teeth. Beric just smiled, quite sincerely and nodded pleasantly to them while walking along the path. When they had passed I took my arm out and said, "What sort of amazing something is this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Beric with false confusion.

I couldn't believe him. "You said you found something amazing."

"I did."

"And?" I couldn't stop my voice from rising.

"I said I'd show it to you," replied Beric calmly. "But not now. Later. Right now we are going to the kitchen to talk to Mr. Pumphrey. He wanted me to go get you because all of the other servants are either sick or its their day off."

"And why did he send you?"

"Because I was hanging around with nothing to do, since that idiotic, overly protective physician wouldn't let me." He flexed his hand and arm slightly, as if proving it was fine. He suddenly stopped and his eyebrows knitted into worry as he asked, "You don't mind that I interrupted your conversation with Kyrell do you?"

He seemed genuinely concerned, and I immediately remembered his promise to Sir Boduoc. "Of course I mind," I snapped. "You just barged into a charming conversation I was having with an old friend."

"Forgive me for taking you away from your... charming conversation with your friend." Strangely he sounded serious here. "But I didn't realize...you were engaged in one." He paused as if thinking then asked almost timidly, "You really mind?"

I suddenly realized that I really didn't mind. In fact I was grateful! Once he had come, the dizziness and weird feeling had left. His anxious expression was so foreign to me that I felt sorry for him. Maybe I had been too harsh. "No, I don't mind that much," I confessed, softening reluctantly. "Just don't barge in again."

He nodded in understanding and admitted, "I don't usually act before thinking but I was...eager to...well, I was..." He almost growled in frustration here. I was delighted. Beric had _never _stammered before. I looked at him expectantly and innocently with an eye that said, 'Y_es_?'

"Mr. Pumphrey really wanted to talk to us," he finished lamely, and would not meet my eye.

"That's what made me forgive you," I said with an air of condescending. "You were on an errand for Da, and I know how impatient he can get."

I could see Beric's eyes flashing in annoyance, and knew he wanted to retort back, but that knightly oath was stopping him. Oh, I just loved this. He didn't say anything else the rest of the time we walked to the kitchen. I didn't know whether to take this as an insult since he refused to be kind, or as a good thing since he wasn't being arrogant. He was probably considering what he could say without being disrespectful.

"Splendid!" was the first thing Da said when he saw us. "Marvelous, you have come just in time. On the dot. Precisely when I wanted. Sit, rest, relax, make yourselves at home."

I sighed and started to plop into a chair, when Mr. Pumphrey stopped me. "Not you, Ana Maylin. I need you to stoke up the oven and make the sugar combination for the Yanni cinnamon rolls." As soon as I was put to work, he turned to Beric, "What have you told her Beric? How much does she know? How shocked is she? Has she told you anything?"

"Nothing," said Beric shortly. "I left that to you." He began inspecting one of the cook books left on the table. I wondered how intriguing he found them.

"I thank thee," said Da dryly. He turned to me with a charming smile and asked, "Ana Maylin, what are your plans?"

"To not be shocked," I responded wryly. Beric's mouth twitched and he almost glimpsed up from the cook book. Da glanced around him for his hat. He does that when he's trying not to loose his temper.

"Right. Precisely. I think we should wait til later for the shocking news. Right now at the moment I would like to know and understand why you are still in the palace. Are you going to run away like you told me and Beric you would? Now, please I beg of you, pardon, but don't be scared. We are friends, allies, and you can tell us anything. Isn't this correct, Beric, sir?"

I glanced at Beric, who had stopped looking through the recipes to nod and say, "Correct. Friends. I give my knightly word I am your friend."

Beric could easily make his voice sound as if he were absolutely serious and more earnest than his words, so I couldn't tell if he was mocking me. "I don't know," I answered truthfully cracking the eggs swiftly in a bowl. I hadn't worked in the kitchen in the longest time, and yet I didn't hesitate in my work. "If I had known I would have been long gone. What do you propose I do?"

"Wait," responded Da. "At least wait a month. But during this time you shouldn't be living in the castle. You don't belong there anymore and it will be easier for you to leave, and say farewell."

"Where would I go?"

"To my home," spoke up Beric. He had set aside the cook book.

I paused in my stirring to gape at him. "To _your_ home?"

"Yes, to my home. I do own a small estate north of here near the borders of Evif. I leave in a month. Currently I am working on political issues, and even later I will be gone often. But my sister and servants can take perfectly good care of you."

"But people would think we're married," I protested.

Here he hesitated, as if choosing his words very carefully. Da scratched his head and grinned. I could easily read his mind: _All the better!_ Beric cleared his throat a little nervously and shifted in his seat then said slowly, "You're quite right. It is certainly not our desire to circulate that idea since although _you_ will be disappearing from society, I will still be here. We have thought of a solution. You can tell whoever 'people' is that since you don't have a real home, you will be there under the care of my sister until the 'wedding'. This is actually a tradition in Evif, and since it is not a secret that we are both Evifians. This will not arouse suspicion."

He was sounding like a politician or an orator and I could hardly understand him.

"Do you agree?"

Should I ask him to repeat that? No. "That sounds...great!" I said rather lamely.

Beric's face brightened into another one of those unexpected grins that made him look so handsome. Again I was afraid I'd be overwhelmed. But it didn't come. Instead annoyance swept over me. What was he grinning at? I was tempted to dump the sugary yolk over his head.

I thinned my eyes at him and accused, "You seem to be rather happy about this arrangement, Sir Beric. Is there something you aren't telling me? Being secretive?"

Immediately the grin vanished and a surprised caught expression filled his face. "Happy? Me?" he repeated, in an almost nervous voice.

I could've laughed. Here in one day I had personally made Sir Beric stammer _and_ feel nervously sweaty. I just had to make him blush and _that_ would be a total victory.

He cast around for a comeback but finding the knight's code would allow him none, he just shrugged lightly and helplessly. "I didn't mean to seem that way, May," he said honestly. "But I'll allow you to think what you think."

I blinked again. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Was he denying it or not? I tried to hide my confusion, but unfortunately a bit escaped to my eyes. Beric immediately caught it and started to grin. I had to do something. Say something.

"Thanks," I said dryly. "That will certainly be a change."

His grin went back down, but his eyes sparkled with the knowledge of my confusion.

"Fry me for a catfish!" declared Da. "By all that's sweet and sugary, you two confuse me!"

Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

I was in love. 

But the question was with whom?

I had just admitted I loved Christopher to myself when he confessed his undying love for me and actually proposed. Then Charlie told me he would never be able to live without me and I had agreed. He needed me. But then Ky nearly confided to me that he had always been planning to make me a stable boy's wife but that was when Beric had barged in. Beric...

Beric had not nearly prostrated himself in front of me and he had not even said he loved me. He was so confusing. I still didn't know if I even liked him. I mean I had only known him for a month and he had proved himself to be the most arrogant and annoying man I had ever known. He was _six_ years my senior for Pete's Sake and...well he was...what was Beric? He was certainly the most handsome of them but who says looks matter? Obviously they help, but...he _had_ gotten better. But surely that was because he had promised the mysterious Sir Boduoc to be nice to me. But it seemed so genuine...

I let out a sigh of exasperation and plopped onto my bed. Why was love so complicated! I was torn in nearly four different directions. I was a kitchen girl for Pete's sake! And here I was having feelings for four men...well Beric still didn't count. I had to be cursed!

A thought hit me and I nearly fell off the bed. My jaw dropped and my arms went limp. Those words ignited a light so bright I was filled inspiration! Cursed! Of course! I _was_ cursed. Literally.

How could I have forgotten that crazy old witch who threatened to make jewels come from my mouth? She had _cursed_ me with one of the most powerful things in the world. Love. She had said I hated being annoyed and confused (how right she was) and here I was annoyed and confused because I had dark hair. Humph.

But this light explained so much I began to be happy. Of course that's what made me weak in the knees and giddy whenever I was confronted by Ky, Christopher, or Charlie. I recalled the dizziness and how I had tried to fight it. It didn't explain why I hadn't with Beric, and I was simply annoyed with him but who cared? That curse had just made a complete fool of me. I shook my head.

Now what was I going to do?


	20. Running Away is Easy

**Chapter 18**

I awoke the next morning, naturally, with the first rays of sun sending out a pink glow across the sky. It always a perfect view from my bed in the palace, and my favorite way to wake up. Every time I saw the sunrise like this I would think, _Yes! Today is a **good** day. _But as I was half way through this optimistic thought the events of the previous day hit me like a ton of bricks and my sunny day burst into dismal rainfalls.

The facts were this: I had slept. Now that I had slept I _had_ to tell Christopher _and_ Charlie what I had in mind. At the moment I didn't mind. I was ready to march in there, tell them they were only friends, and should not be trying to push it anymore than that. But. I. was. cursed. Yes, that was a proven, obvious, horrid fact. So, when I would storm in to tell these two gentlemen what my mind was, I would turn into noodles that are ready to be dished out. This was a proven, obvious, horrid fact too.

There was no way I was going to figure out what to do on my own. I hadn't the slightest idea what to do. The worst things I had been faced with was burnt cookies and a grumpy Harry or Da, for Pete's sake! So, who would I ask for advice? Normally I would ask Da. But by now I knew what he would do. He'd say 'Heck! You're engaged to Beric. Marry _him_!' I could see the matchmaking light dancing in his eyes every time he demanded a 'conference' to discuss things between us.

Beric...ugh. I didn't even want to think about him. No, I had to see him that day. Maybe use him as an excuse to avoid meeting Charlie, or Christopher, or Ky.

Ky. Normally I would have turned to him as well, but he was part of the problem. No, it was the curse's fault. Grr. That racist witch's fault!

So with Da and Ky down, who would I turn to? I didn't want the opinion of Rosella, knowing full well what it was.

"Milady? Are you ready to get ready?"

"Ready?" I repeated from under my pillow.

"For the day."

No. I'm not. Stop time for a week and then maybe I'll be ready to face this day.

I pulled the pillow away from my face. "Uh...no. I'm...sick."

"Sick?" the maid finally poked her head into my bedroom. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not feeling well. Ill. Ailing. Goodness, do I need to get a dictionary?" I asked as I looked at her blank face.

She blushed. "I meant what kind of sickness, milady."

"Oh, uh...headache. That's right. I've got a splitting headache." This was partly true. It probably came from thinking too much about my problems.

"Shall I call the doctor?"

"NO! Err...no thank-you. He probably has more important things to tend to. I believe I'll just sleep in a little. Get more beauty sleep. Please send my...grievances to the royal family, and inform them I shan't be gracing them with my presence this gorgeous morning."

That's what a lady would say right? Why did I want to be a lady today? I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. Maybe if I slept long enough people would just forget about me. I'd be sleeping beauty and wake up in six months when the curse has passed. No, that was when I'd find my 'true love'. I rolled my eyes. Gosh, I was dreaming I really did need to sleep.

"All, right, milady," responded the maid. I could sense the amusement and confusion in her voice. Obviously, I didn't say quite the right thing. Who cares. Certainly not me. Not then. I was asleep.

* * *

A couple hours later I awoke to a still silence that surprised me. Had a hundred years passed like I had hoped? 

I peeked out from under the covers. No maids were around. No birds were singing. No servants were whistling in the halls. No one of gentle blood was gliding down the halls chatting politics. This was perfect, I realized. Now I could run away.

Yes, that was the plan. I had a plan, remember? I was supposed run away. I jumped out of bed, suddenly happy and raced for my closet to get dressed. I still had my kitchen dress and I hurriedly put this on. The maids had discovered my clogs and had taken them away. But that was ok. I was use to going bare foot, too.

Oh, and no matter what you have heard, there is no such thing as a plain dress in a princess/noble lady's closet. They are all fancy enough to attract attention to a young lady traveling alone with otherwise menial appearance. I didn't regard any of them. In fact I didn't take anything that wasn't mine. Even the case I put my drawings in had been given to me by Kylee as some sort of 'peace pact' she called it. To me it meant she'd quit glowering at me.

"This is great!" I kept telling myself. I was really excited. I was going to run away! How exciting! I had never done anything so adventurous. Anything could happen on my way to wherever.

With this happy thought on my mind I was soon out of the blue laced princess room. Hopefully I would never have to return to it again. I did not take the main halls. Instead I took the servant passages, where I passed several retainers.

"Good morning!" I smiled brightly to each one.

Usually they would just look at me strangely or say timidly, 'um...hi?' Goodness didn't they ever greet each other in the morning?

With the useful servant corridors I got quickly to the kitchen where there was a new girl washing dishes. Harry was snooping around the cookie jars being lazy...snooping around _my_ cookie jar. Whenever I made cookies or anything else I'd put them in a certain jar, where I could easily have access to them. Da had a cookie jar, and so did Nina, and Harry used to have one until Da caught him prowling around Nina's. I took this opportunity to scold him. I was in such a good mood!

"Ha! _You're_ the thief!"

He jumped at my voice and whirled around from the cookie jar. "Ana Maylin!" he cried. A guilty look filled his face, and I enjoyed it immensely. "What are you doing here?"

I saw the girl turn away from the sink to look at me suspiciously. She was older than me, but pretty enough to catch the attention of Harry. A brilliant horrible idea popped in my head. I loved being dramatic, especially when it came to Harry since he was so easy to embarrass.

"Doing here?" I repeated quickly putting food into a sack. I hesitated to look at him hurtfully. "I _was_ going to...to..." my eyes started to water and my lip quivered. "I was _going_ to make you a big cake. But since you already steal my cookies, and never take them from my hand, I don't think I shall. You know what I did to come here to be with you?!" I was shrieking now. "I gave up the _prince_! I refused his hand! Spurned it. And now I find you here with..._her_! How could you?!" With that I started sobbing into my hands.

Harry's face had turned a crimson red when I started, but was now deathly pale as I mentioned the girl and she stepped forward, her pretty face contorted into a scowl.

"Ana Maylin!" he hissed.

"Don't you 'Ana Maylin' me!" I cried. "I see how it is. I should have suspected from the beginning. You are nothing but a...mean thing! I should have listened to Da!" I continued 'sobbing', while trying hard not to laugh at the looks Harry was getting from the girl and his pale worried expression.

"Please don't cry," he said, his voice not what I was expecting. "I didn't mean to... hurt you. I didn't realize you had affections for me like that."

That made me stop my fake crying. "What?" I asked, looking at him very strangely, this was not how he was supposed to be taking it. He was supposed to be mad, and embarrassed, and then the girl was supposed to do something.

He took a couple steps towards me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had rejected the prince just for me. Please, give me a second chance."

I gaped at him for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what was happening. I couldn't freak out because that would ruin my act. I shook my head emphatically and turned my face to my hands with a choking sob.

"No!" I cried. "You lost your chance a long time ago! I'm finished with you. I'm leaving." I finished filling my bag and gathered my things hurriedly.

"No, wait, please, Ana Maylin!" Harry came forward, his arms open. That's when I got scared. I backed away, my face blanching. Since when had he wanted to hug me? He hated me! Or, I thought he had.

The girl looked furious, and Harry's expression was so filled with...love that I felt sick. Ugh! Had he fallen in love with me, too? Did that mean I would...I turned and fled; Harry still calling my name.

I was soon out of the castle, and was soon even out of the walls. The guards didn't have any idea who I was so they let me pass without question. Once I got past the royal gates I stopped to catch my breath. This curse was getting more serious than I thought. It wasn't just affecting me, but others. Harry had undoubtedly before disliked me, and even rejoiced when I left. Well, maybe he had been jealous, me becoming a lady and all. And now! Either he was a great actor or he was affected by the curse, just like me

This meant _any_body could fall under the curse, and I would be falling in love left and right! I groaned. _Get a grip, girl_. I tried desperately to focus on the situation at hand. And surprisingly it worked! My mind totally switched over to my ensuing adventure.

That had been so easy! Running away wasn't as difficult and secretive as I thought it would have been. Now I just had to get some more food since my cookie jar would hardly fill me up, a good traveling cloak, oh and some sort of shoes. Then I would be off somewhere, away from all those troubles of the world, and men. I knew the market well, since I was often sent to get all the ingredients of all those feasts the royalty were having, and anything else the cooks might want, whether it was part of the feasts or not.

When I had been making plans to run away and had had complete control and sense, I had asked Da for some sort of payment. This I had with me. It wasn't much since Da isn't exactly thrifty or rich, but it was certainly enough.

First I went to the baker's.

"Good morning, Jacques," I grinned at the puffy faced baker.

He squinted his fat eyes at me and replied, "Oh, it's you, Ana Maylin. I haven't seen you in quite some time. Are you back in the kitchens again?"

Apparently word had gotten round that I had lived in the palace. How wide spread and extravagant were the rumors? "Nope," I said. "I'm gone from here Jacques. Well, soon I will be. I need some traveling bread."

"Traveling bread?" repeated Jacques the baker, as if he had never heard of such a thing. He scratched his head and panted, "Let me see what I can do..."

He wobbled back to his store house and brought out some funny looking buns. "Here ye are. I hope you have fun doing whatever you'll be doing, and more success than what you've had."

I glanced at him suspiciously, wondering how much he knew; but he just stared back blankly. Thanking him innocently I inspected the buns. They looked hard. They were hard. I shrugged this off; just as long as they were edible. I handed him some coins with a flourish and with an enthusiastic wave I was out of his shop.

There was a clothing shop right next to Jacques' and I waltzed quickly into into. The tiny woman behind the counter looked at me with peering eyes from behind her knitting and croaked, "What do you want young lady? A wedding gown? You seem happy enough."

"Thank heavens no!" I laughed. "On the contrary I want a good traveling cloak. I'm getting away from those...men."

The woman clucked her tongue and needles in agreement. "It is a crazy world out there. Our prince should be getting married around now, and he can't seem to pick up a girl. The kitchen girl didn't last long once that Evifian officer came home."

So, there _were_ rumors. Jacques must've been playing with me. Say, they probably knew more than I!

"We were hoping he'd get his senses put together and marry Lady Alyce, but after that horrid Lady Harriet chased her from the ball, her hopes are dashed."

"Really," I said. "Why did you want Lady Alyce to marry Prince Ch...Charles?"

The woman thinned her eyes at me. She didn't like my curious cheerful character. Her needles clacked together quickly as she shrugged nonchalantly. "She seemed like a good woman."

"And not the kitchen girl?" I pressed.

"The kitchen girl lost her chance when she refused the prince and went for the Evifian knight. Truth. I don't know much about her. She's quite a mystery."

_I'm_ the mystery? I had thought Alyce was. So had everyone...in the palace. The people must've known her more. How was that possible?

This started me wondering about Alyce again. Who was she? She had been announced as the daughter of the Baron Nathaniel Delao and heiress of the estates of Dellian. But Christopher didn't know of any such lands, and he knew all of the lands in Dillian. Ha! What a strange coincidence that Dellian and Dillian were so similar in name. That gave me a new thought. What if the names were made up? What if she wasn't the heiress of any estate? Hadn't Lady Harriet denounced her as her own servant? Perhaps she was...I shrugged. I didn't know. Hadn't I just gotten rid of my own troubles? Why was I worrying about Alyce's?

Once I had all my supplies I waved down a farmer in a cart and he gave me a ride. They are always giving rides to people, and they were the best way to get away without suspicion. He gnawed silently on his straw, and I looked around happily at the beautiful peaceful scene. I should get out to the country more often!

"Where you headin', missy?" rasped the farmer. It was the first thing he had said in two hours since he had nodded his consent when I swung up beside him.

Was this some sort of test? I looked around me and said, "Well, it seems like we're going west."

He glanced at me then asked carefully, "Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"How far are you going?"

"Another ten miles."

"West?"

"West."

"I'll go the whole way."

He nodded and went back to chewing his straw. There was a whole mound of it behind me, and I wondered if it was any good. No, I couldn't go eating the farmer's straw. His animals needed it, and by the looks of his consistent hard chewing he needed it too.

My mind wandered from where I was to where I had been to where I was going, and to where I wish I was. It changed so quickly and randomly I was surprised when the farmer pulled his horses to a stop beside a little turn off and declared cheerfully, "This is as far as I go, miss."

I immediately jumped down and thanked him. He just waved me off and chewed away to his farm; his mules plodding along diligently. Now I was on foot. Sighing with a determined resolution I shouldered my pack and headed down the road.

I hadn't gone far when I noticed a large house to the right through the trees. It was still another three miles off, but it caught my attention. It was more like a castle, a huge one, perhaps larger than their majesties. Hidden slightly at the bottom the hill this palace seemed to be trying to hide, as if it wasn't supposed to be there. I wondered who it was, and for that fact, where I was. I had to be at least twenty miles out of the city, but that didn't help since I didn't know my geography. I stopped and tried to picture the maps Christopher had shown me of the map of Dillian. Twenty miles west of the capitol would bring me...

I could see the place, and the boundries, and even the X that marked the spot of the castle of whoever owned the land, but I couldn't the see the name. I shrugged helplessly and kept walking. My stomach growled, and I again stopped. Looking up at the sun, I realized with distress that it was probably past my lunch time, hence the reason of my complaining stomach.

The sound of horse's hoof beats startled me since everything had been so quiet. I saw the horse several yards off; it was lame. The rider was walking beside it, with his head down. It was a man dressed as very poor retainer; he probably lived at the castle I had seen. He looked up from his concentrated shuffle, and I was again amazed when I recognized the face of Sir Boduoc.

He must've recognized me to because he hesitated and his eyes widened. I nodded politely, and stepped back a little, to let him go by, then I would eat my lunch.

"'ello, miss," he said with a slight nod of his head. His tone was different from when I had last seen him. It was friendlier, and less strained, but it still had that...strange concern in it.

"Good morning, sir," I murmured.

"Where ye going, Ana Maylin?"

"How did you know my name?" I asked, surprised. I had not expected this at all. He was still a stranger to me.

"Sir Beric told me," he said simply.

Figured. Still, I couldn't help but notice thankfully that he didn't refer to him as my fiance. Most people did, and I had gotten sick of it.

"Still, ye've not answered m' question."

"Oh, well, I don't know yet. I'm just going away from...everything." I hadn't been planning to tell him that, but it had just came out. If I said too much I would have to explain everything.

"Did ye not enjoy life before?"

Boy, did he know how to hit the nail on the head. I shrugged helplessly. "Sure, I did. But I decided for a change. Haven't you ever wanted to just leave work and take a...vacation?"

"Everyday," he said sincerely, and a sad look came into his eyes. I remembered the conversation he had had with Lord Corey Harvey, and again wondered what his life was like. Obviously I had said the wrong thing. But he didn't seem to mind too much as he added, "But I've gone on one of these...vacations, as ye call them. I never returned to m' home, and paid for it bitterly. Methinks it would be better if you stayed, Ana Maylin."

I liked the way he said my name. He didn't pronounce it as two separate names, but as one, and it flowed so nicely from his thickly accented tone it was almost natural.

I shook my head. "I can't go back."

"Running away from problems are ye?" he asked softly.

It was accusing, but for some reason I didn't get offended or defensive, at first. I first felt guilty for what I had done, and almost accepted the chiding, but then I said with a dogged determination, "I _had_ to leave. If I stayed it would have just been a big mess. Isn't it better to avoid the mess?"

It struck me lightly that I was assuming he knew what I was talking about, and that asking him almost for a confirmation. Why was I even saying this? He was nearly a complete stranger.

"Sometimes," he replied. "But it tis better to pick them up and put them away."

I blinked. He reminded me of when Sally and then even Da use to constantly tell me to pick up the toys and later art messes I would leave laying around. And they had been the closest to being my parents. Again his chiding made me feel a little embarrassed. Perhaps he was right. But what about the great adventure ahead of me?

"Well, what do you think I should do?" I challenged, feeling slightly defensive again.

"That is not m' place to say," he said simply and quickly. "Methinks ye are quite old enough to decide that yerself. When do ye turn seventeen? Next month?"

How in the world had he known? Even Beric didn't know when my birthday was. "Yes," I said rather warily. "May 13."

"Ye know yer named after de month ye were born in."

I gaped at him, suddenly feeling a little scared. Who was this man? I searched his face, trying to see if I had seen him before, but nothing came to mind. He was still that mysterious Evifian knight who had defeated Beric and hated Sir Corey Harvey for some reason I didn't know. But how did he know so much about me? Would I ever find out? There was only one way to find out. Ask. Duh.

"How do you know?" I asked pointedly and almost angrily. I didn't like it when someone knew something about me that I didn't know. It was rather...creepy, and unnerving.

"Tis sensible. In Evif Ana Maylin is a..what's the word...popular o' common name. Most of de girls who are born in May are named that. Girls born in June are usually named Lea June, July is Julianne, November is...I forget them all. It has been a long time."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little silly for being so suspicious. I also had to wonder again at his tone of voice, which was filled with sorrow and longing. Maybe I could figure something out if I questioned him. "Where do you live, sir?"

"In a cottage," he said simply.

"All by yourself?" I pressed. "You must be a very good cook."

"I've never cooked a meal in m' life," he stated, almost insulted that I would suggest such a thing. "M' daughter does all de house work."

I raised an eyebrow. A daughter? This was new. "Oh? And what month is she named after?"

He startled me by laughing suddenly. I had thought it was impossible for this serious sorrowful man to laugh, smile bitterly at the most. But his laughter was short lived and his dimples quickly drooped back down. But I could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eye that had not been there before.

"She is not named after a month. She has a Dillian name. I've a feeling you want to know more about me, and perhaps her." He glanced around as if worried someone might be listening in on this weird conversation. Obviously there was no one who showed themselves so he said, "Let's sit down. This may take a while, and m' horse would like to rest, for sure."

I sat down on the grassy embankment that lined the side of the road, and he settled down beside me. I again felt my stomach protest, so I picked up my basket and suggested, "You must be hungry. It is past lunch time."

"Why thank-you," cried Sir Boduoc in a very surprised voice. I handed him the bread, cheese, and apple pie, all of which I had had a hand in making. After tasting a bit of the apple pie he said, "It is ye who must be a very good cook."

I shrugged. "I had to be in order to live. Mr. Pumphrey is the Head cook of the Royal Palace and family. I was his right hand helper."

"Ye still are," he said, reminding me that he still thought it a good idea to go back. My face fell slightly at the thought, and he quickly cleared his throat. "As I was saying. M' life story is probably de most dismal one of the lot. But, if ye want it, I'll give it."

"I do want it...want to hear it," I said sincerely, slightly perturbed that his thick accent and strange grammar should rub off on me. He had not spoken like that when I first met him. There had been an accent, but it was strained, as if he were doing his very best to speak the language his master spoke. Here, he didn't care if he didn't pronounce his rs or forget the correct words.

He smiled, pleased that I still wanted to hear the story. "It all started at m' birth," he said.

"Naturally," I couldn't help but say.

"Yes, naturally," he agreed. "I know ye can't imagine me as a babe, but try. I was born in de smallest town of Evif. But it was de most important. Why? Ye ask with yer eyes. I sees it in them. I'll tell you..."


	21. Sir Boduoc's Tale and Sir Beric's Curse

**Piratess of Summer: You flatter me too much you know that? I have plans for Harry...**

**Rae Simmons: Ah, yes keep wondering... It shall be answered within...well soon.**

**'Pename here': He, he I love your dancing so I decided to update! She certainly isn't being very willing, I must really be forceful when it comes to typing her mind...**

**Emerald-236: Who? Harry or Boduoc?**

**Brizo: True love eh? Hmmm...we'll see about not being affected...**

**Nixiesocean: Yes, everyone seems to have forgotten about the curse...almost. I could hardly wait to dump it on May's head and heart! Aren't I cruel?**

**I'mobsessivecompulsive: Thanks! I hope this was soon!**

**laurashrub: I _love_ long reviews! Yours certainly made my day! I know exactly what you mean, and I was actually considering leaving Alyce with an unhappy ending...But we shall see! I'm not promising anything!**

**VickySticky: Boduoc's story is short and sad. (sighs) Thanks for reviewing though!**

**gyspyeyes91: My, my you certainly are jumping to conclusions... Just between you and me, I think you are on a very good track...Oops! Spoiler!**

**daring2dream: Congratulations! You have just recieved the award for writing a very very very nice review to a very very happy writer! Thank-you so much!**

**Mandi96: Your question is answered below, in the chapter...Thank-you!**

**flickaXxOoXx: Ky is certainly a possibility, and recently I've been leaning to him. (has something to do with knowing hot cowboys currently...)**

**Nelarun: Thanks!**

**BlackSnowPetals: Confusing? What this story? Nonsense! lol. That was my goal.**

**Kajal: Several more chapters don't worry. Thank-you for your imput on the guys, it really does help.**

**Wow. Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Sir Boduoc's Tale and Sir Beric's Curse**

"...I'll tell you. This tiny town of Evif was built on de shores of de sea. Ye've never seen the sea I imagine. Tis a beautiful sight. All those billowing waves crashing blue, green, and grey..." He sighed at just the memory of it. "Well, like I said we lived by de sea. And living in de sea were many oysters. Thousands o' them. Do you know what oysters are?"

"Oh, yes they are very good in soups."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes I'm sure they are. But we did not eat these oysters. Do you know what oysters make? I mean besides a good soup."

I thought hard and cocked my head to the side. A mess maybe? I hated taking out the meat of the oyster, it was so hard.

"Pearls," he answered for me. "Pearls grow in de oysters. See a little bit o' grit might get in de poor thing and it'll irritate it. It don't like to be irritated so it covers the piece o' grit with a slimy substance that hardens. Layer after de layer; until there, as neat as a pin ye've got yeself a pearl. Now don't ask de question. I know it. How come, you ask, a tiny town like dat doesn't grow from all de wealth it gets from selling these precious pearls? I'll tell you. The lord of de town won't let it. Now it may seem strange that the lord would not want his town to grow. But he didn't. So it was de smallest town in Evif, but it was the richest and de most important because it gave Evif many monies."

"So, you were a pearl hunter?"

He nodded. "Yep that's what I was. When I was old nuff I went off to seek m' fortune. That was me mistake, in a way. I had a fortune in de little town o pearls. But I left. I traveled here to Dillian. Here I met ye...me wife. She was a purty little thing; freckles on her tiny nose, and straight golden hair. I'd never seen golden hair before in m' life so I was entranced. We married and we had two little girls. Darling little things I'm sure. The eldest took immediately after 'er mother, but the smaller one ...well, I had to go war before she was born. And when I returned, there was no sign of m' wife or my smaller child."

"Oh!" I cried. I had been so rapt by his story I was really touched when he told me this. "How sad! What about the other little girl? I know you live with her but...how did you find her?"

"When I was in de war I fought against Dillian because I was a native Evifian. Hate to say, but at the beginning o' de war I was captured. The knight who captured me was Sir Corey Harvey. He attacked me and a small group of soldiers with fifty strong. I slew fourteen. One of which was his son. He demanded I pay him back since de boy had been his heir. I was his prisoner and could do nothing. I told 'im I'd do two things for i'm. One for m' freedom, and one for his son's death. He grew bitter and thought up some horrible things for me to do. I shan't tell ye what they were. Only know I lived in hell for many of de war years.

"Before he granted me freedom he brought to me m' little girl. She had somehow been placed in his and his wife's care. She was raised up fine, with jewels and everything, even got to know de royalty a bit. But when she learned I was 'er father she left all that behind and became a slave to Lord Corey Harvey as well. He continues to have me and 'er do things and I continue to ask if I am free. I am not, yet. That is m' life story."

I didn't know what to say after that. It certainly explained his relation to Sir Corey Harvey, wicked man! I remained silent, searching my thought for a comment. Ha! A question! Of course I had plenty. Questions were always good, since he certainly didn't seem to be mysterious or secretive anymore.

"What was your daughter's name again?"

"I call her Lisa. But her real name is Alyce."

I gasped. "Alyce!"

"You've heard of her?" asked Sir Boduoc nonchalantly.

"Yes, I...I knew her at the palace."

Sir Boduoc nodded. "She has mentioned you."

A million thoughts rushed through my head. Alyce was a slave? It was so hard to imagine that the brilliant, Alyce who had charmed the royal family and whom the people loved was a mere slave of the man who took care of her, and was the daughter of an Evifian. The mysterious green knight. Beric's friend. It was hard to believe. She didn't look _anything_ like an Evifian. Of course she took after her Dillian mother. These thoughts and others flew through my head again and again. Ok, so maybe it wasn't a million.

Now what was I to say?

Oh. Duh.

Another question!

"So..." which question should I ask? Oh, the choice is so hard. "What did she say?...about me I mean."

Dang it, that wasn't one of the foremost questions I was thinking of.

"Oh, she said you were betrothed to de prince Ch..ch.. I forget how to pronounce it. Chuckie?"

I laughed. "His name is Charles, but I believe Alyce has called him Charlie and Chuck."

"Ah. Yes, she did call 'im that. She said ye were very nice to 'er and were 'er friend." He glanced at the sky. "If you weren't supposed to be getting back, and if I wasn't so worried Alyce...well, if things were different I would say come over and say hi to m' daughter. But things are as they are, and that is how they must be, eh. You should start back now if ye are to be there in time for Sir Beric to tell you."

"In time?" I was confused. Things are as they...what? Why couldn't I go see Alyce? That would be cool. Maybe she could explain things more to me, than what Boduoc was saying. I had a funny feeling that Sir Boduoc was not telling me everything, and he didn't want me to see Alyce _because_ she would tell me something. I was so confused.

Sir Boduoc seemed to read my thoughts because he patted my shoulder and said, "We will meet again sometime, Ana Maylin. Desvidanya."

"Um. Bye?"

He chucked softly. "Yes, it means good-bye. I hope I see ye again soon. Be safe." He got up, and clucking to his horse, started to stroll down the road, leaving me to wonder.

* * *

I plodded heavily into the kitchen and slumped onto a chair at the table. I sighed. I sniffed hungrily. Nothing. It was late evening, and I had been walking all day. I knew I couldn't go back to my princess room, so I tried to prepare myself for the struggle of dragging myself to my old room and into my bed. I only hoped Da hadn't given it to that girl...I looked around cautiously. Harry and the girl were nowhere in sight, thankfully. I couldn't bear it if either of them appeared. I suddenly groaned. If I was going to be working in the kitchens again I'd have to associate with Harry some time or other. 

"Ana Maylin!"

I shrieked and nearly jumped out my clogs. "DA!!" I yelled weakly. "For salt's sake don't scare me like that. I thought you were Harry."

Da raised an eyebrow. "Harry? My assistant? The one who use to be a nobleman? The one who..."

"Yes! That one!"

"Why are you scared of Harry? Eh. Never mind. You are a strange mouse. But you must come at once. Something terrible has happened!"

I didn't even try to guess what it was I was so tired. I just glared at him. "What is it? Is it far? I can't move."

"Oh, yes you can. Come on."

I shook my head. "Da, I just walked a hundred miles. If it is that important, why can't you bring it here? I don't want to go. It's night time. Night time means sleep. I should be in bed."

Da shook his head harder. "It's only evening. The sun is still up. I can't bring it here. I'm not strong enough. Don't fret, don't worry. It's all right. It's not far. Just here, just around the corner. Come one, do get up and follow. He's fine, excellent, just a little beaten up, but..."

"He?" My curiosity was peaked reluctantly, and I picked myself up. Da extended his hand and put it around my shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze that felt so familiar. He hadn't done that in forever. Sighing I followed him out the kitchen and into the air that was cooling down after a hot day. He led me across the garden into the little hut Sally use to live in, but was now deserted.

Eagerly pushing open the door, Da motioned me in. I entered and immediately rolled my eyes as my curiosity drained away and I became irritated.

"What's this?" I cried.

"May!" It was a very surprised, but certainly not a happy voice.

"No, that's next month. This is April," I retorted.

"Oh, hush up," he snapped. "This all your fault you know."

I surveyed his condition again. Beric was in bed with his arm in a cast, and his side still bandaged up. Only I think the wound had opened up again. He also had a bandage on his ankle. His eyes were furious. I couldn't help but smirk. I knew how much he hated feeling so vulnerable and helpless.

"My fault, eh?" I repeated. "Pray tell what in the world I did I do that caused all this? I've been gone all day."

"Exactly!" he growled. "I swear you've cast some sort of spell over me. I've never been wounded in my life and as soon as I meet you _again_ I get beat up. Listen. Today while I was practicing in the knight's field my horse stumbled and threw me. I nearly hit the moon!"

"You were doing this at night?" I asked wearily.

He sucked in his breath, as if he were trying very hard not to explode. He completely ignored my innocent question and continued, "Threw me! The darn horse has gone through war and chaos, but he had to stumble in a simple practice! I'll tell you this; I went back and found the place completely smooth, not a _pebble_ in sight. Somehow a rock appeared and tripped up my horse. Now, tell me what you've done."

"I've taken a very long walk," I sighed, dropping into a chair.

"No! To me! You've done something, May. I know you have."

I stared at him dumbly. "You know I think you hit your head pretty badly, Beric, because you are going crazy. Just to tell you."

His gaze intensified, if that were possible. The lunatic was flashing daggers at me. I was completely innocent! I stared back as long as I could, but finally I had to yawn and broke the gaze.

"May," Beric's voice was very steady. I think he was struggling not to go on a rampage again. "I can see you are very tired."

"Brilliant observation. Maybe your head isn't so bad."

"I'm going to explain more tomorrow, so it can go through _your_ head a little better. Now, I don't think you could take it, unless I hammered it in, and I'm not up to that, yet. If it were for all this I'd get up and... Thanks for beating me up and for coming in to mock me. I really appreciate it. Good night."

I looked at him suspiciously. His voice as so serious, but he had to be joking...

Was he?

"Go on to bed, May," said Beric soothingly. "I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to talk to Mr. Pumphrey now, so you better go." Da smiled broadly and took a step to the bed.

Why was he sending me away all of a sudden? What in the world could he be talking to Da about? I suddenly felt a surge of urgency to listen to what he had to say. Hadn't Sir Boduoc said he had something to tell me? I had to listen to him; no matter how crazy he sounded with thinking I had cursed him. Ha! Cursed him, I wish.

"Wait one moment," I growled, suddenly not so tired anymore. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

His eyes widened innocently. "What me? What could I possibly hide from you?"

"Ha! I knew it! You didn't deny it immediately, so you are. Spit it out."

"No. Go to bed." His sour temper was back again.

"I don't want to go to bed!" I snapped. "I'm all ears. Tell me!"

His face actually turned into a pout. Beric! Pouting! Actually I can imagine that...

"No. You don't want to listen to me. I'll consider telling you later. Maybe. If you are a good girl. Go to bed."

I nearly stamped my foot. Instead I frowned and looked at him with a hurt look. "But I want to know now! What is that you are going to talk to Da about? It's about me isn't it. What do you know? Tell me!"

He looked at me a moment then turned away. I could see his resolve was faltering. Taking this advantage I sidled up to his side and with a cooing voice said, "Beric..."

"Don't you 'Beric' me," he grunted, his head still turned away. I could see sweat pouring from his dark mass of hair. Was he tense? I lay a hand on his arm and found it rigid. It stiffened even more at my touch. Something was very wrong with him. It made me feel very anxious, and not just for him, but for me. Why?

"Beric, what's wrong?" This time my voice was serious.

He finally turned to look at me. His eyes were filled such an intense glow of...fear I started back. But the fear suddenly left and it was left with the determination I usually saw.

"May," he muttered, his voice hoarse; probably from that yelling tirade he had given to me. "May, I _can't_ tell you. Don't ask me why. Not now, not here. I suddenly find that I just can't tell you." Suddenly his old sly grin came back, and his whole body completely relaxed. "Call it a curse if you want," he said flippantly. "I can't tell you, today. Now, you have to see me tomorrow."

I stood up, but I couldn't leave with saying something; anything, something that would ensure the fact that everything was the same. I was still annoyed with him, he was still an arrogant knight who insulted and flattered me in the same sentence. But I before I could say anything that would make me triumphant and him mad again; I felt...a small stir in my stomach. It was very familiar and with it came a sense of panic. I turned and fled.

Yes, I had felt that overwhelming sensation of giddiness I had felt with Ky, and the others. And it scared me more than the others. Because I didn't know whether it was the curse...

Or if it was real.


	22. Love Lost

**So, I tried super hard to finish a chapter on all of my stories by my b-day the 15th. Didn't work out. Obviously. ****Instead I tried to finish three (The Haughty Princess will be updated later) by my sis's b-day, the 17th. Again it didn't happen...So happy late fourteenth b-day ktrn7!! Like I said, this was hurried trying to meet a deadline so sorry if it gets kind of...choppy.**

**Chapter 20: Love Lost**

I peeked out from my room nervously when I heard the kitchen start to bustle. White aproned helpers rushed about, and Da's white hat bobbed among the crowd as he directed the busy kitchen. Breakfast was one of the busiest times because all of the royalties were barely up, grumpy, and rather hungry. What an understatement. They could eat a horse in the morning! Not like Ky would let them...

Harry was nowhere in sight. Still, he could be near. I inched into the multitude of cooks and helpers. Da saw me and forced a smile in between his orders. "Good morning, Ana Maylin. Stir the eggs, Nina. Add pepper, too. No, wait, halt, hesitate! No pepper this time. Did you sleep well, mouse? I forgot Princess Kylee has decided it is too hot for her delicate dainty tongue. Grab an apron, dear get to work! Help that girl flip the pancakes. Assist, look busy. GET busy. Do something. Labor diligently. Everyone!"

I didn't protest, knowing he needed all the help he could get and wrapped the apron around me. I took a double take when I realized the girl was the new one that had been with Harry. I avoided her wary glance as she took a step away and gave me a weird look. I decided to pretend as if nothing had happened. Nothing_ had_ happened. It was just...nothing.

To prove it I asked nonchalantly, "What's your name?" She looked a little familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before other than yesterday.

She muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"Eh?"

"I said my name was Aradia." She sounded as if she wanted me to jump off a cliff. Eh...no thanks!

"Aradia? I like that name, very pretty..." She was not listening. She was scowling. Ok...I half wondered if she was mad at me because of what happened yesterday, or if she just didn't like anybody. She was flipping the pancakes vigorously and her eyes looked as fiery as the grill she was cooking on. I gulped. Suddenly I wanted to inch away very slowly...

Instead I just zipped my lips, and silently poured the precise amount of syrup over the crisp pancakes which had actually been cooked right. Usually the cook either didn't cook them enough, or got them a little too brown on the edges. Whoever this Aradia was she was a qualified cook who knew how to please their majesties. The butter sizzled and melted easily on the hot pancakes and I quickly placed the plate on the tray that would be taken up to the breakfast table.

I snatched glimpses of Aradia every now and then, and she would always have a vicious scowl on her face. Wondering why Da had let such a grumpy girl into the kitchen I moved off to help Nina mix more muffin batter. She greeted me with a thin lipped smile.

"Hello, Ana," she muttered and got ready to say something sly when I cut her off.

"Is today Harry's day off?"

"Sure."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good that means he won't be around here all day. Say, who is that new girl, Aradia? What's she all about? She hasn't taken my spot has she?"

"Take your spot? Officially she actually kind of has, but Mr. Pumphrey won't acknowledge her as your replacement. I mean he's your _Da_. And you are his mouse. So you have nothing to fear. I think she use to work at Lord Harvey's castle but then she was suspected for poisoning his lady's poodle. She was getting pretty sweet on Harry and he loved it. But yesterday I think they had a lover's spat which made Harry beg the boss for a day off, today. Oh, and another thing, I heard that Alfred met this really nice lady and wants to retire. He only can't pluck up the courage to ask the prince if he can retire. Poor thing. His partner is a rather dull fellow, I've heard he'd rather play the fiddle rather than be a guard. Also I've heard..."

Ah, there was nothing like the joy of gossiping. I was soon caught up in cooking and gossiping that Harry and Aradia flew from my mind. When breakfast was finished most of the cooks and helpers filed out to go do other chores, then the scullery maids and kitchen boys like Phylo rushed in to do the menial job of cleaning up the mess. Nina and I sat out under the fruit trees and peeled potatoes. I remembered the last time I was peeling potatoes Charlie had decided to pop in for inspection. And _that_ is how I got into this mess. I would have been perfectly fine if...well ok if I hadn't taken that drat necklace.

"They're finished in the kitchen, Ana," said Nina. "Let's go in and make some goodies. You too Aradia."

I winced as Aradia's eyes briefed over me coldly before she gave Nina a warm smile. Yep, she was mad at me. Da was listing all the supplies we had in the pantry and basement to see if we needed anything and he willingly let us take some ingredients and start cooking. 'A kitchen isn't a kitchen if _something _isn't cooking,' he would always say.

"I'm going to make a cake," declared Nina.

"I'll attempt to make cookies again," I sighed. "How about you, Aradia?" I figured it would be better to try to be on her good side rather than stay on her bad side.

"Pie," she said shortly without even looking at me as she took out a couple pie pans. "Nina where is your recipe for cherry pie? I do believe it was better than Mr. Pumphrey's."

"Don't let him catch you saying things like that or you'll be fired," scolded Nina as she handed her a card from her recipe box. But I saw how pleased she was. Amazing what flattery could do. Nina was hardly ever pleased.

The next hour that we spent in baking was a stressful one, but surprisingly fun. I had forgotten how fun it was to stir sugar, flour, and eggs together. Nina did her best to give her attention to both of us since Aradia and I hardly even glanced at each other. The more I stayed around her the more freaked out I became. She was so...strange! Gee, that was descriptive. Ok, it was as if she had two faces, and she could easily switch between the two in a matter of seconds. She was happy and bubbly with Nina but as cold as stone with me. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with me?

Soon the table was covered with our fresh goodies and the kitchen smelt warmly of sweet smells. Aradia had baked two pies, a cherry and a pumpkin. Nina was finishing up on her pink frosted cake, and I was scraping the cookies onto a rack. Chocolate chip, the best!

I was eating a peach from the garden while Aradia commented on Nina's 'professional skills in icing'. What was professional about spreading? I was thinking this when I suddenly realized my peach tasted funny. I looked at it strangely. Nope looked normal. Shrugging I bit in again. Aradia was looking at me smugly.

Huh? Had I done something? But before I could think further someone knocked on the kitchen door, and without waiting for an answer Christopher walked in. I nearly choked on the funny peach. What the heck was he doing here?!

"Ana!" he cried.

I hated...well actually it sounded nice when Christopher said it. I smiled innocently and asked, "What?"

"Where have you been? You promised me an answer yesterday!"

Oh, right...I did. "Oh," I said in a tiny voice and my face fell. I glanced at Aradia and Nina. They were looking at me expectantly, Aradia looking very smug as if she _knew_ this would happen. But that was impossible. Couldn't we go someplace to have this conversation? I wanted to be _alone_ with him. But before I could voice my thoughts, Aradia spoke up.

"Here, sit down, Sir Christopher, have goodies, anything you like. _I_ made the pies."

Christopher, polite as ever, sat down at the table, thought his gaze never left me. Ahh...how sweet! However, he did not reach for the pie Aradia was cutting for him. Instead he picked up one of my cookies and nibbled on it thoughtfully. Aradia's face clouded.

"I'm sorry to burst in here like this, but...well," he looked at me, and then realized we weren't alone as Nina and Aradia leaned in expectantly to hear the news.

"Perhaps we should converse elsewhere..."

"Great idea," I beamed. We even thought alike! He was so perfect.

Nina and Aradia watched us with disappointment, Aradia more so, as we quickly left their intruding eyes and ears. I had to smile when I realized where we were. Right in the orchard, how romantic! The trees were filled with white blossoms and...

"Ana Maylin, what is going on?"

My head snapped back to look at Christopher. Suddenly it didn't seem so romantic anymore. Poor boy was doubly stressed because he hadn't gotten an answer because I was gone all day yesterday.

But really what was I to say to him?

"I...I don't know yet," I bit my lip nervously. I wanted so bad to say yes...yes to what?...but I couldn't.

"To tell you plainly, I forgot yesterday too. I was busy giving Princess Kylee a history test and giving Princess Kylee tests is...very distracting. It wasn't till I saw Sir Beric get injured on the field that I remembered."

"Oh, you saw that? Dreadful huh. Strangely he blames the whole thing on me. Gosh, what a nice fian..."

"Ana..."

"Oh, right." My lips pulled into a worried pout. I loved him so much!..._uh oh...freaky dizziness...I have to get out of here!!_

"Look, Ana, I've been thinking this over and I've reached the conclusion that the situation we are in is quiet impossible. You are engaged to another, and even if you weren't affianced to Sir Beric, you would be married to his Royal Highness Prince Charles. I'm just a tutor, and you just a kitchen girl we can't fight against that. Besides, I don't think I...you...either of us really want to do this."

_He had a point there..._

What happened to true love conquers all? "But Christopher..."

He shook his head, his face determined but his eyes were confused. "Prince Kyle is leaving tomorrow with the other ambassadors to enhance his knowledge on the subject. I've been appointed to accompany him. So I don't know when I'll see you again. I've got to get back to my study room. Goodbye."

_Yes!!_

No!! Christopher!! I love you.

But he couldn't read my thoughts. Being Christopher he politely took my hand and gave me a gentleman's kiss. With that he turned around and left. I stood there feeling confused, devasted and helpless. What made him think this? Before he had been so eager so like me! In love...Something must changed his mind. And the only thing that could do that was...

My mind suddenly snapped. What was I thinking!! Stupid curse! Drat that witch! I hadn't even felt the spell coming on. Well, I had noticed at some brief moments. I hadn't even tried to get out of it. For some reason the spell was stronger now than before. But why? This I couldn't figure out, so I quit trying. Sighing with frustration, I stomped back into the kitchen. Still, I had to look on the bright side of things. Now what was bright about what had just happened?

Ah ha! One down three more to go! Yes, Christopher obviously decided I wasn't for him, so that meant...I didn't know what that meant. What did that mean? I was chewing my lip when I opened the door to the kitchen, and it was a good thing or my jaw would have dropped open. As it was my eyes only doubled in size.

"Ky! What are you doing here?"

Kyrell looked up from listening to Aradia chatter and nibbled on one of my cookies. "Gee, I feel welcomed."

"Well, it's just that...I didn't expect you." I smiled. What did it matter? _Not again!_ I hadn't seen him since... "You've never come to the kitchen looking for me."

"Well, I admit it was the cookies that drew me. You always did make great cookies," grinned Ky, reaching for another.

"You men always do think with your stomachs," I sniffed.

"She's burnt them once," piped up Aradia suddenly. She sent a vicious smile and inched closer to Ky.

Why that little..._How did she know I burnt a batch once?_

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," said Ky. He grinned again and said. "I'm going to miss them."

"Miss them? Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said quickly, and looked kind of worried as if he had said something he shouldn't have. "It's just that you've been hanging out a lot in the palace. So I doubt you'll stay a kitchen girl forever. Say um...Ana Maylin..." he glanced at Aradia who was giving him a sickly grin. "Do you...want to go get a basket of apples for the horses with me?"

Ooh, he was so smooth..._what in the world could he want to talk about?_

I fell quickly into the familiar pattern of picking the apples and putting them into the basket. Ky would occasionally pick on, but mostly he just leaned against the tree and ate. It was the same tree Christopher had walked out on me... He watched me for a while before saying, "Remember a couple days ago I was about to tell you something?"

My heart beat faster; this was it! _Oh no..._

"Yeah, I remember. What is it?"

"It's nothing really. Well it is...but I don't think you'd care. At least I hope you don't mind too much."

Ah...how sweet! He was practically stammering. "Why would I mind?" I asked innocently. _Why indeed. It's not like I need his proposal._

"Well, like I said we've known each other for years, so you are like my sister, and ...yeah. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting married."

He's getting married...he's not asking..._He thinks I'm like his sister? Yipee!!_

"To whom?" I squeaked, disappointment churning up inside me.

He didn't meet my eyes as he started to pick apples as fast as he could and he talked even faster. "A palace maid. Her name is Rachel. She's really nice. I wanted so many times to tell you about her, but you've seemed kind of distant recently and I wasn't sure if you'd approve and...well...she's really pretty and I think I love her..."

He was waiting for my approval...which was... But Ky!!! How could you? You were supposed to be mine. You loved me! I loved you! I felt like crying. But I didn't. Instead I just gave him a weak smile. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations?" repeated Ky. "Is that all you can say? This is like the biggest time of my life, and all you can say is congratulations? I thought you'd at least be slightly excited. But it's like you don't even care! Thanks a lot, Ana Maylin."

Then without so much as an adieu he turned and stomped away. What had I done? No, no must be exact, what was this curse doing to me? First it had three or four guys fall in love with me and now it was taking them away from me, just like that. Right when I realize I had _real_ feelings for them. Talk about complications. I expected any moment now for Charlie to pop up and say he was passionately in love with Alyce and always did think I was an Evifian twerp.

I would have stayed there, but Aradia came out, smirking.

"I'm going to pick the basket of apples. Not only that but there is a visitor for you in the kitchen. Good luck."

I raised an eyebrow. Since when did she decide to offer me good luck? She must have been sarcastic. And this visitor? I could already guess who it was, but I was still taken aback at the sight of Prince Charles, standing in the middle of the kitchen. No one else was in the room. I was sure Aradia had seen to that. She was up to something very bad. I could tell. What exactly, I couldn't even guess...

"Ana Maylin."

"Oh, uh… hi, Charlie. I mean… greetings most gracious majesty. How may I be of service to you?"

He looked around the kitchen as if it was the first time he had ever seen one and he did not like what he saw. He turned back to me with confusion and asked, "You wanted this rather than my palace and riches." _His eyes were cold like I had remembered..._

"Oh, Charlie! That's not how it is at all! It's not my fault! You know that I'm being forced into this engagement. It's not my choice! Da wants me here, and I can't go against his judgment!

Wait! These were not my words! I looked around, trying to see who had spoken but was just Charles and I. No one else. I slapped my hand over my mouth. They _were_ my words!!

"Go against his judgment?" repeated Charles in disbelief. "He is a _cook_. You can do what you want. If you want to live in the palace, you can. Just because you are….engaged doesn't mean you have to leave. I told you I want to marry you. Why haven't you told Sir Beric this? Or your….guardian?"

_Um…because I don't want to marry you…maybe perhaps that's the reason!_

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but I haven't done it yet. You know how Beric is." I lowered my voice and looked around nervously. _What was wrong with me!!_ "He likes to get his own way." _Ha! And Charlie doesn't?!_ Yes, that was right, Beric was the problem. Why oh why did I say I was engaged to _him_?! Biggest mistake in my life. No wait being an Evifian was….

_Ach!! I'm going crazy!_

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you being sarcastic?"

_Duh!!_

"Nonsense. I thought you knew Beric. Listen, Charlie if you really want to marry me you wouldn't make me tell Beric and Da I want to break the engagement. This is all so sudden!" _That part was true!_ "I have to think about it. Please? Give me….a while." _What is going on?_

"I've been waiting for a years."

I gasped. "Years? Has it been that long?" _But you didn't even know me that long._ "You've loved me that long? How sweet."

Charlie's eyebrows rose. What had I done? I was just being sweet like him… _Ack! This is super crazy! Just get me away!_

"Let me rephrase that," said Charlie slowly. "It has been precisely seven months from the day you were brought into the castle..."

"_Seven_ months?" I repeated. "I thought it was six!"

"You thought wrong," he said bluntly.

"Oh." _Well excuse me for being off by a month!_

"I haven't been waiting for _you_ for years. I've been waiting to get married for years. Three exactly. Ever since my seventeenth birthday I have been expected to marry someone, namely Lady Alyce. Thanks to you my mother has decided to ardently look for her, and bring her back...shall we say, into the light of the nobles. You are obviously happy with your fiance, not only that I see you don't even have the necklace anymore."

"The necklace..." I clapped my hand to my chest where the locket usually rested. I hadn't taken it off since that unpleasant conversation with dear Charlie and had often picked it up to examine it closely. But as I felt around for it, I grew pale. The necklace was gone.

I averted my eyes from Charlie's and looked for it. Looked around. Up and down, as if it would be hanging near me in mid air. Nothing. Of course. I looked back at Charlie, and admitted, "I don't know what became of it. Honest, it must have fallen off. I didn't do anything."

Charlie nodded. He believed me? Good. But if I didn't have the necklace I wouldn't be able to marry him and that meant..._ gee, I wonder where it went. humph._

"Farewell, Ana Maylin. It was a pleasure knowing you." Like Christopher, Charlie took my hand and kissed it. But I couldn't let _him_ go like that.

"Wait!" I clutched his hand and he slowly turned back. His cold blue eyes were wary, sad, and determined. What was he thinking?!

"What?" he asked.

"Oh...right...uh...please you have to tell me the truth. I know two days ago you told me you loved me. Is this still true?"

At this question utter confusion flooded Charlie's face and eyes. He looked at me as if I just asked him the most complicated question in the math book Christopher was always preaching to me about. He opened and then closed his mouth. He shook his head. "That is a question I can not answer."

He looked down at our clasped hands and looked back at me. His hand gave me a quick squeeze of encouragement and then he was gone.

* * *

"Da, I have to talk to you."

I leaned miserably against the pantry doorway and fiddled with the pancake flipper that was used on the cookies. It was wooden and strong. I think it was the one Sally would spank me with. Da never did it though. He only threatened to tear out his hair, but that only made me laugh. Now that he was bald...I wondered if he ever did tear out his hair.

"Yes dearie, in a minute." He didn't even glance at me as he surveyed the shelves and made tally marks.

"Where is Beric?" I added, on a whim. I supposed he should hear what I had to say too.

"Forty seven bags of...ah! Yes, Beric. Uh...he isn't here." Da squinted his eyes and pushed his face up closer to a box on the top shelf.

"Where is he?" I asked, rather surprised. Where could he have gone with that wound of his? Wherever it was, I was sure it was going to kill him one way or another. He was so brash!

"He said he was going to visit the young lady..."

I paled. Beric visit a young lady? "Who? Did he mention a name?"

"Yes, yes of course, naturally. To be sure. I nearly said it and was about to mention it myself. Alyce. The lady's name is Alyce."

I nearly collapsed against the doorway. Where in the world was Harry when I needed him? I needed to whack someone over the head with the strong wooden spoon I had.

A voice rang in the kitchen. "Where is she? I have to speak with her!!"

I swung around, half in happiness half in anger.

It was Harry.


	23. The Curse's Effects

**I'm going to do something different this time. I'm going to switch the POV from Ana Maylin to Beric, Christopher, Ky, and finally Charlie. I think it will help you (and me) get to know them a bit better. This is such a long chapter anyways, that I'll just do Beric at the end. The other three will be the next chapter.**

**Chapter 21: The Curse's Effects**

"Ana Maylin!!" cried Harry when he saw me. Well, that was before he saw the strong wooden paddle coming towards him.

It was a good hit. If I do say so myself. Right on the head. It was so loud I was afraid the strong wooden paddle would break. But it didn't. It was strong, remember. As I let my hand fall back to its proper place at my side I took a victorious look at Harry's face. He was naturally shocked, but surprisingly it quickly passed over and a huge grin split his face.

"I missed you!" he cried.

Uh. Oh. That couldn't be good.

"What? You were making a list and you forgot to put me on it? How dare you?!" I hoped this would confuse him enough to let me get away. "Now if you'll excuse me...Da needs me."

Undaunted he grabbed my hand and declared, "But I need to talk to you!"

"About what?" I demanded. "What have I done wrong this time? My dress is better than yours. I haven't burnt anything recently. I haven't 'wasted' any cookies on the stable boy, and I promise I'll pick up my messes soon. I just can't do it now. I've got to go." I had to go, but his hold on my hand was too tight. I tried jerking, but this primped up nobleman was stronger than I thought. Humph. He mustn't have gotten strong punching the poor dough.

"Let go of me!"

"First let me talk to you!"

"I was taught not ever to talk to strangers," I snapped. I couldn't let him talk to me because bad things happen when you talk to guys. Believe me! I know!

Thankfully his face scrunched up in confusion and his hold loosened. "But I'm not...Hey!"

I was able to jerk free and take a few quick steps for the exit before I ran into a rock solid person.

"Ooph!" I huffed and fell backwards right onto Harry who had followed close behind. We tumbled to the ground, me having the softer landing. Immediately I jumped off of him and stared up and the rock solid person. I should have known. Beric.

He was leaning on a crutch and let his ankle dangle while his arm was clutched close to his side that looked strange against him in a cast. The bandage at his side was gone, but I could tell he favored it. He looked at me blankly then turned his eyes curiously to Harry. He was sprawled out on the floor groaning and not daring to move. Beric raised his eyebrows questioningly and asked, "Another one of your...?"

"Don't you dare say it!" I hissed. Then I mouthed, 'I hate him!'

For some reason Beric took this to mean something else so that his vacant eyes actually lit up and he leaned over Harry awkwardly, letting his crutch lie on the table. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he started up in surprise. The groaning ceased, and he began to stutter out nonsense.

"You harrassin' my girl?" growled Beric.

I gaped.

Harry's stuttering grew. "I...diddn't knnoww..._your_ girl?!"

Beric's eyes grew unnaturally fierce and his good fist clenched as if he were going to punch Harry. "You actually have the nerve to pester _my_ May?" His voice grew louder and angrier with each word. Then suddenly his face cleared and calmed. He grinned good naturedly and said, "I'm impressed. Give me your hand."

What the heck?!

Harry must've been thinking the same thing because he gave Beric his hand hesitantly with confusion in his eyes. Beric grasped it firmly with his good hand and pulled him up off the floor. I couldn't help but notice that even though he was half dead he was able to pull him up. Impressive.

"You've got some spirit, boy, but I advice you use it else where. It isn't safe trying to court May here, things can get icky, and even dangerous." He nodded solemnly. Then he said confidentially. "I'd say you better stick with Aradia. She's your type. Let me handle this one."

I could see Harry's Adam's apple going up and down as he swallowed and gulped several times while bobbing his head in complete agreement. He apologized, promised to be more careful and scurried from the room. Beric grinned after him and then turned to the table. His grin disappeared.

"Where are the cookies?" he demanded, staring at the empty table.

"Is that all you came for?" I snapped.

He shrugged easily and lowered himself carefully into a chair. "You try riding on your horse when your arm and ankle is threatening to shatter and your side is about to split you into two bloody pieces. I doubt you could. And then add the fact you only have a tiny mid morning meal that's too small for the robins. I'm starved. Where are the goodies? I know there are some in here, Aradia told me so. Pass over the pie...please."

I pursed my lips impatiently. "Why did you leave in the condition you're in? You're going to get yourself killed!"

A weary looked crossed his eyes. "Would that be so bad?"

He was such and idiot. I considered smacking him over the head with his crutch to knock some sense into it, but decided against it when Da came in. Instead I groaned and fell into the chair across from Beric, glaring at his wounded condition with envy. He had an excuse for going crazy. He avoided my glance by looking around for the treats. He was such a guy!

"Ah, Beric," Da smiled. "My little mouse here was wondering where you were just a minute ago. She said she wanted to talk to us." He nodded happily as if expecting something grand.

Beric looked slightly interested as he rose an eyebrow and stopped his futile search. "Eh? This is a first. What do you have to say? Are you finally going to admit you've enchanted me?"

I looked at him strangely. Enchanted? Surprisingly he turned away with a grimace as if he had just experienced some pain. But he didn't turn away fast enough before I caught his face redden slightly. What in the world...?

"Yes, Ana Maylin what is it?" wondered Da, breaking my thoughts.

"It is I who am cursed," I said flatly. "I'm not kidding."

Da and Beric stared at me blankly.

"Should we laugh or..." started Beric but quickly stopped himself. "Eh? Say again?"

"I'm cursed!" I practically yelled. Then I lowered my voice. Aradia could be near. "Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. It's a secret. Got it?"

They nodded solemnly.

It wasn't the promise I wanted but the story spilled out before I could consider making them take a blood oath. From the racist witch to all the proposals and finally the confusing rejections. I didn't mention a thing about having the feeling with Beric, because, he was there, staring at me so intently it was awkward enough to confess about my 'feelings' for the others. When I finally sat quiet and nervous there was a long silence.

Finally Beric took a deep breath and said slowly, "I see...Well, that is quite a...a history, May."

Da nodded in agreement. "Why then my dear," cried Da very excitedly, as if he had just discovered sugar. "That means you don't _really_ love any of those men! It is just the _curse_ just a passing phase and an unreal imagination that is just in your head."

I frowned. It didn't seem _that_ way. No, I was sure I felt something for them...didn't I? I shook my head. "I'm not ready to think about that Da. I'm still not sure about it all, so...don't jump to any conclusions. I just wanted you to understand..." I glanced at Beric. He had been staring almost darkly at me but shook it off quickly when he caught my glance.

"It does explain a lot," he assured. "I never did like Dillian blondes."

For some reason this struck me slightly funny or sweet, as if he were defending me. I almost smiled, but Da suddenly said briskly, "Well, Ana Maylin, you are certainly in a sticky situation and predicament. But Beric and I have news, information, reports of our own that will hopefully cheer up, make you happy, and put some hope in your life. Beric, is it settled? Finished? Completed?"

He nodded. "Aye, it's settled."

"What's settled?" I demanded, then added, "Why did you go visit Alyce?"

"Could I _please_ have some pie?" he asked exasperatingly. Grudgingly I took out Aradia's cherry pie and cut him a thick slice. His eyes lit up briefly before he started digging in. Da and I watched him, waiting. But he would not say anything and finished the slice easily. When he asked for seconds, I exploded.

"Tell me what's going on first, you dolt!"

He looked at me for a minute almost insulted before turning to Da and saying, "Well, then Mr. Pumphrey, we shall have to break it to her gently. How about you go first?"

What! Da knew all along and I could have squeezed it out of him? Why didn't they tell me such things? Calming my nerves I braced myself for a shock. But the small bracing didn't help for what was said.

"We have been working hard together, May, Beric and I to help you along in life with peace and posterity. We've been searching and searching diligently, looking carefully, and observing closely. We have asked many people and tracked places and persons..."

"Ah, quit beating around the bush," declared Beric suddenly. "May, _I've_ found your father. He is Sir Boduoc of Evif. Mr. Pumphrey here as confirmed it." He leaned back to watch my reaction.

I blinked. The thoughts were coming faster than I wished, and I hardly had time to settle them in their proper places before the reality of his statement sunk in._ Sir Boduoc of Evif was my** father**?_

"That is correct," nodded Beric. "He was sure of it when he first met you. If you want to know the full story yourself you can ask him personally." He saw my blank face staring at him and added in a more gentle tone, "If you remember the story Sir Boduoc told you, you'll remember that he was missing a little girl. You can not imagine how happy he was to discover you were her. But he was so nervous and self conscious that he could not bring himself to tell you himself. He tried, more than once, but he just couldn't do it. Also, he wants to keep this a secret. It could be dangerous if it were known you are his daughter."

I didn't even hear the last part. "That means I'm Alyce's little sister," I said, my voice drifting.

"No," said Beric sternly.

I looked at him, not understanding.

"You are not Alyce's little sister, Alyce is your older sister. There is a difference."

"How?" I asked.

Beric again looked down, as if he had said too much. "There just is," he repeated hoarsely. He suddenly winced with pain. He abruptly stood up and reached for his crutch. He seemed to being having trouble as he limped to the door. Now that I thought about it, he was badly wounded. His side was still bad from the jousting, his ankle was now sprained, his hand still healing, and his arm was broken. What made him think he could walk around as if he ruled the world still?

"Beric," I called out to him.

He hesitated, but did not turn around. "What?"

"You...should get to bed. You are hurt after all." I was surprised at the softness in my own voice. A little embarrassed I added, "You're crazy walking around like living corpse you know. I wouldn't be surprised if you faint any moment now."

"I won't faint!" he retorted, turning around, his face scowling.

Ha! Now he was annoyed. But for some reason I didn't feel like pushing it. I just shook my head and slightly smiled. "You are so stubborn, Beric," was all I responded.

He opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it and left.

* * *

**Beric**

I hobbled out of the kitchen, anger percolating inside of me. Did I always have to loose my temper over such silly things? Why couldn't I behave like a knight and gentleman when I was supposed to? Still, I couldn't ignore the fact that it was part of me to be amused and even delighted when May got fiery. It made me admire her all the more. Such a perky little thing...If only that spirit didn't hate me so much. Though it was partly my own fault.

"Sir Knight!"

It was a woman's voice. Ach, not again! These roving maidens in distress were beginning to be a serious problem. I had thought that my condition would stem the flow, but it seemed not to take effect. At first it had been fun and even flattering to be the attention of so many females. Now, it was down right boring. Still, I had a reputation to manage since it had already been sullied by Sir Corey, curse the man!

I swung around with difficulty and looked the lass up and down. She was tall with pale blue eyes and blonde hair. By her elegant and noble dress I would place her as a...daughter of a duke. Yes...that's what she was. But which one? Was he worth enduring his daughter's attentions? I looked at her bright red lips and low cut neckline. No, he was not.

"Ah, my lady," I said, and stepped toward her with an enchanting smile. "I wish I could give you all the encumbrance and fetid arachnids in the world for your face is void of all that is beautiful." I took her hand, she was gazing at me rapturously. Ugh. The dumbie. "However I fear this is impossible, so I must take my leave. Farewell. I am on a mission of most importance and can not be detained." I dropped her hand abruptly, they were practically pudgy, and my smile vanished. "Keep in mind not to speak to me again while you're at it."

I'm sure she was still mulling this over in her wee head as I continued my way to the nearest tavern. Yes, it was of vital importance that I complete this...mission.

The bar tender was a wizin man with only a couple teeth left in his head. But he enjoyed showing these yellow fangs to everyone with a large grin that showed his contentment and cheerfulness. He had a simple life...I envied him.

As I slid into a stool at his counter his grin dampened at my doleful face. I gave him my order, and he happily slid over a mug of water downed wine. It wasn't near as strong as the normal, but it did the trick of dulling my senses. The toothless one leaned over near me and grinned encouragingly.

"What is it?" he wheezed and his breath was that of strong beer.

I glared at him. "What's what?"

He seemed to find this extremely funny and started cackling. "Don't try to fool me, lad. I know why men come in here. To get away from the problems and cares of the world. Now, tell me, what is it? By the looks of you, I'd say it's just the fact you can't be as active as you wish. But I think it is more than that..."

I didn't encourage him with an answer.

He scrutinized me, as if trying to see into my head. Apparently he was brighter than I thought because he said simply, "It's a girl, eh? Aye...it is. Well, go on, laddie don't be shy, tell me about her."

My jaw stuck out defiantly.

He leaned in closer and whispered, "You know you want to say it all...Tell me, what is she?"

I held out for another few seconds before sighing and replying reluctantly, "She's a kitchen maid in the royal palace."

"Ah," he nodded sagely. "Who cares for her?"

I hesitated then said even more grudgingly, "She lets no one care for her. She is her own self and guardian."

He chuckled at that and finally asked, "Tell me then, what does she look like? Is she pretty?"

I bristled at that. Lifting my head and shoulders higher I demanded, "Do I look like the kind of man that will go for a hag, you old man?"

"No," he admitted with a grin, "But hey, I did!" At this he burst into uncontrollable cackles. He nodded his toward the gnarly old woman at the other end of the counter. She was plump and bold as she gave the men their orders. Her nose was large and her face filled with deformities including a permanent scowl. I turned away, wondering how the man was still so happy with such a...wife.

He eventually got a hold of himself and turned serious again. "Tell me then of this beauty of the kitchen. Is she a blonde? I love the blondes. But they don't love me." He bit back a chuckle.

"She has dark hair, like mine that curls...and is fuzzy, but it's pretty that way. I hate it when she tries to smooth it out..." I wasn't sure if I should go on.

"Go on," said the man, reading my mind. "Spill it all out. I'm listening."

Sighing, almost with relief I continued, "Her smile is one of the most captivating things about her. I haven't seen her smile in a while, and it was then to mock me, but oh...it was beautiful. Little dimples appear on her cheeks and her eyes start shining..." I was on a roll. "She's a small thing, such a wee thing, hardly comes up to my shoulder. But she is full of fire, aye that is what she is, fire. Her eyes are where you can see it, and her tongue. But it is her eyes that captivate me most. That is what _enchants_ me most. They can get as wild and dangerous as a fire that burns a house or forest. But they can be as warm and gentle as that of a kitchen oven or a home hearth. They are dark brown like chocolate you see."

"Yes," he said breathing deeply with eyes closed peacefully. "I _can_ see."

I ignored his state and complained, "But she hates me! When she gets all ruffled up she looks so cute it takes a lot control not to...just kiss her! So I insult her again and she gets mad. Then I have to curse myself and become sullen at my foolishness. It is a big mess. One that I can not figure out in my head. If only I could...do it right."

Like this Christopher or Kyrell. My scowl deepened when I realized that Prince _Charlie_ had done a better job at gaining her affections with his cold and pompous self than I! No, I assumed too quickly. She had told me just a little bit ago that she was largely affected by the curse which made her have complications in love...

If this was true, then maybe my feelings were part of the curse as well. I remember before I had left for the wars I had felt absolutely nothing for her. She was some little kitchen girl with capricious ideas and an annoying presence. Her memory never even appeared remotely in my head on all those sleepless nights at camps and when I would do nothing but think of home, and how I would fare in the future. When had this changed? Was it the curse? I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be true or not.

My frown deepened. Why was my head filled with such romantic thoughts? Truly, it had to be a curse. I shook my head and buried my thoughts in drink.


	24. HIS Side of the Story

**Merry Christmas!!! I'm so happy I was able to finish this before Christmas. Thank you for all your encouragement, Intricacy, Sara, Celestial Seraphim, Tami, Backroads, daring2dream, laurashrub, 'Pename here', Nelarun, gypsyeyes91, Fantisylover, Deriazade, Dernier Cri (I'm so sorry!), XOMADCRAZZYOXX, Morgan le Faye, Elvish Kiwi, and Mandi96, yes I do intend to continue and FINISH this story. I love you guys!...and gals!!**

**Chapter 22: HIS Side of the Story**

**Christopher**

The first chest that would stow my books was only partly packed, and I had more volumes to place inside. I seized the next one on my required list and stopped, shaken slightly. It was a hardback full of appealing and adventurous fairy tales often related in the land of Dillian. It had been one of Ana Maylin's favorites.

Ana Maylin...I shook her image from before my eyes in a determination to forget her and move on. But how can one shake off the feelings of a growing affection full of warmth? Against my better judgment I opened it up to the center to find a portrait of Prince Alex which had been traced by Ana Maylin during their study time. He was posed in a very natural position, slumped reluctantly over his study material with a dejected, yet determined expression on his young face. Knowing how careless she was, I came to the conclusion that she had left the image in the book as a bookmark and had forgotten it in her eagerness to move on to fresh tales.

She was generally fervent in her efforts of gaining knowledge...that is once she comprehended I would not tell her anymore folktales of Evif until she had. Those long hours of her listening attentively to my every word were long hours in paradise. I would certainly miss them, but there were always other students just as...appealing. Weren't there? I couldn't remember the other students I had educated, now that I tried to recall their faces and personalities.

I shook my head. I really had to remove her memory from my mind...and perhaps my heart.

It did not take long to pack my belongings in the rickety wooden cart that the royal family had provided for me. The workers mumbled about the 'useless heavy sophisticated books' but I didn't mind, my mind was much too occupied. Alex and Kylee came to see me off, a mixture of happy relief and sorrow on their faces. I was accustomed to the strange expression. Feelings for tutors were nearly always mixed.

"Have a safe trip to Evif," said Kylee politely, giving me a tiny curtsy.

"I hope you have lots of students," added Alex.

"Thank-you. I hope you are both as good for your new tutor as we were good to me." That made their faces wrinkle up in disgust.

Kylee tossed her head and said, "Maybe, if he is very good to me."

I gave them each a smile and a bow before climbing into the saddle of my traveling horse and signaling the cart driver to follow. It was then that I noticed a knight riding up to me. My first thought was Beric, but on closer examination I recognized the friendly lean face of Sir Patrick. "Hello Master Christopher," he smiled.

I greeted him politely. I was not intimately acquainted with the man, but I had met him once and the royal children had often gossiped how much time he had recently been spending in Princess Rosella's company.

"I'm to accompany you to Evif," he exclaimed as he made his stallion match my own mount's pace.

"Oh?" I was startled. "I was not aware I was in need of a guard."

He smiled. "Nothing wrong with you, of course. We know you're able with arms when needed, but a rebellion has risen up in the direction you are taking. I'm coming along to ensure you reach there safely."

"Who is we?"

"Beric and I. Although he is confined to his bed, he is acutely aware of everything political going on. He knows of every uprising, complaint, proposal, petition. Everything."

"How?" I couldn't help but ask. From the first time I met Ana Maylin's fiance (must I admit?) I knew he was an extraordinary man, and couldn't help admiring him.

Here Sir Patrick smiled, a little pride in his voice as he confessed, "In the past months I've sharpened my skills on listening to conversations. Not gossiping, mind you, well sometimes it is like that. But when one learns to eavesdrop, one learns to separate fact from fiction. I'm not his only..." He paused looking for the correct word.

"Spy?" I offered, in an amused voice.

His smile broadened. "Yes. Spy. Some of them you'd never think are his associates. People he has only met once, but has taken an instant liking and trust to them." He again paused to study my expression. I waited patiently for him to continue, though I had an inkling of what he was about to say next. "Would you like to join our circle of spies, Christopher?" he asked so forthrightly, that I was taken aback.

"You want me to spy?" I cried incredulously. "Contrary to what you might think, my acting and listening skills are not sufficient to do anything you might want me to do."

"You think so?" asked Sir Patrick thoughtfully. "All right, you don't have to spy, though it would be nice if you kept your ears open for us. Beric wanted me to entrust you with these documents. They are very vital and can cause an uproar if discovered. He has his own set, but wants a copy in the hands of someone he can trust and one who will not be suspected as being associated with him. Go ahead and read them, but be sure no one but you knows of them."

He handed me a rolled parchment sealed with a dark blue wax and the imprint of a horse rearing with a set of scales in the background, it was the symbol of the Douglas family. I was shocked that Sir Beric would entrust me with such an essential document and wondered what he had seen in me to think I would keep it safe. Naturally I would do all in my power to see this safe, but the fact that he gave it to me astounded my mind. I was so young, and not in any high position that anyone should respect me. It was a dangerous task I was about undertake, but it was also a very adventerous object, and _that_ appealed to me.

After a hesitation of myself wrestling with this confusing fact, and after seeing that Sir Patrick was completely serious, I took the scroll and placed it reverently in my personal bag.

I wanted to ask, but Patrick, mostly likely with his spying skills, saw the question and said, "You have a very honest character, Christopher. It shows plainly in your face and actions, and it didn't take a seer to tell us! It is a good quality to have, don't ever lose it."

His praise struck me and I immediately felt guilty. If I was truly an honest man in the eyes Beric how could I still imagine to be in love with his fiance. I turned away to hide the flush that spread across my face. The fact of my sin filled me with horror and at that moment I resolved never, not ever to look back and wish I had persisted that Ana marry me. That I hadn't in the first place and had left, gave me some relief, and calmed my senses.

Thinking about it logically, I realized there was no way our marriage could have worked out. Not only would we bring the wrath of the Prince and the noble Sir Beric upon us, but we were young. I was barely nineteen! I was still seeking my fortune, and really shouldn't have been side tracked. If I ever did get married, I concluded, it would be at least another ten years from here. These thoughts lifted a great burden from off my chest, and I was able to continue the journey with Sir Patrick in a perfectly cheerful and carefree mood.

* * *

**Ky**

Ana Maylin's reaction to my announcement had confused and disappointed me. I had always viewed her as a sister, or a very good friend, and had thought she really cared for what happened to me. But after that...I really wasn't so sure. Maybe I was being too harsh. I mean, she was a girl, and after associating with Rachel and other girls for the past few years I had realized that the female mind would forever be completely incomprehensible and way off limits to me.

One moment they could be all sweet and romantic (which is rather weird, but I sometimes played along) the next they could be screaming like a harpy at the tiniest things and accuse you of destroying their lives, and you can't figure out what in the world you did. Logic rarely works on them. They're all about feelings and opinions, and I believed Ana Maylin was an extreme.

Still, I would give her a day to stew over my own outburst before apologizing and introducing her to Rachel. Speaking of Rachel... She was waiting for me in the stable, astride Doug. She smiled brightly when she saw me, and my heart melted. People may still call me a kid, but I was completely in love with her.

"What did she say? Was she happy?" wondered Rachel enthusiastically as she slid down to greet me. Unknown to Ana Maylin, Rachel had been one of the maids who waited on her in the castle, and she had told me plenty about her doings in there. The more she had told me the more I felt like I didn't know her. I could hardly imagine Ana Maylin spending so much time in the library or going to a formal ball willingly and dancing every dance.

I shrugged. "She wasn't thrilled. In fact she didn't seem to care." With a growl of frustration I asked, "Why must girls be so difficult?!"

Rachel thinned her eyes. "Difficult, huh?"

Uh. Oh. There I go again, I shouldn't have said that. I quickly tried to fix my mistake, "I mean, so complicated...er... complex...and...uh...intriguing?"

The smile returned. "Because it would be absolutely dull if we were as boring and simple as men," she replied triumphantly.

Now I growled. "Wouldn't you be thrown in prison if the prince heard you talking like that?"

She shrugged playfully. "Maybe. But I wouldn't worry, knowing there is always a stable boy to get me out." She leaned her head on my shoulder affectionately. "Does she worry you?"

Right, Ana Maylin, see girls ARE complicated. "Not too much...still I never even got to tell her when our wedding date is."

"Oh, well you better wait a day or two. You know her fiance was wounded again a couple of days ago."

This was news to me. I had not been working in the stables then, so I had not helped with the knight's saddling and bridling for their weekly match. "How bad is he?"

"I don't know. He's so bandaged up he looks like a mummy, and although he walks with a crutch, he acts as if he's a titan."

I nodded. That sounded like Sir Beric, which led to another thought, "Doesn't it surprise you that they are engaged?"

Rachel shrugged. "How should I know. If they're in love anything can happen. Don't you know?"

"That's the key word, _if_," I pointed out. "I knew them when they were kids, and they hated each other. They still aren't very... affectionate even now. I think there's more to this than we don't know."

"Don't worry about," scolded Rachel. "It's not your problem." Her lips curled down, "Besides if you worry too much about Ana Maylin's marital status I'll begin to get jealous."

I kissed her and reassured her that I was only worried about her marital status. Still, almost unwittingly, I was suspecting something fishy about Ana Maylin's and Sir Beric's engagement.

* * *

**Charlie**

After leaving Ana Maylin, I was not surprised, though very relieved, to find, contrary to her beliefs, I really did not love her. Before I had _thought_ I did. But not for long. I was quite certain that I had some sort of feelings for Ana, and they were genuine, yet on the other hand I was positive I was madly in love with Alyce. But with Ana, I wasn't so sure. Soon I was sure (or I hoped) that my deep devotion to Alyce would return and the little Evifian maid would leave my mind. But I also hoped that I would not view her with utter contempt as I had when I first met her. I hoped this for her sake.

Lord Corey Harvey was waiting for me in the library. He bowed quickly when he caught sight of me and I noticed how his hand went to his pocket, and then out again. He was nervous, and I could use it, to my advantage. From the look on his face, I knew he had not followed through with my orders. Still I had to make a terrible show that I was very upset. And I was.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Your most gracious highness," he purred. "I told my wife of your intentions and we discussed the matter fully. We have come to the conclusion that what you ask of us, is a very hard thing. Alyce is like a daughter to us..."

"Then explain why you have banished her from society and disclaimed her as a servant?"

Here Harvey's face grew hard and he pursed his lips. "She is a _willful_ daughter, sire. She has done some things contrary to our expectations, and there must be a punishment. As to disclaiming her as a servant...my wife was passionate and hasty in that regard. She _is_ adopted and _is _of inferior birth, but we by no means treat her as such. We only do what we must to keep her in line."

"What has she done?" I asked pointedly. I had a feeling that he was hiding something, or down right lying.

"Please, sire, it is a very personal..._family_ matter."

"I am the Crown Prince, Lord Harvey," I said flatly. "There is nothing you should keep from me."

He nodded nervously. "Yes of course. I just don't want to see you so...disappointed. Are you acquainted with Sir Beric son of Austin, sire?"

I stiffened. "Yes."

He nodded again reluctantly, and gulped. "Well, being the _charming_ man that he is, he has...taken certain liberties with Alyce. Nothing serious of course," he added quickly, seeing the way my fists clenched and my eyes thinning. "They've been meeting in secret for quite a while, and have done so, even after Harriet and I have reprimanded her. You see, sire, it is not my wish..."

"You must have proof," I seethed.

Here, Harvey's eyes thinned and a smile almost creased his oily features. "Of course, sire. It has become a habit for Alyce to leave in the evening on Wednesdays to meet him. If you will grace my halls that evening for dinner, I will show you the proof."

My heart sagged, I had hoped he would not be able to provide a way and that it all truly was a lie. I had not seen it yet, but it was almost just as bad as if I had seen the two. I lifted my head high and said coldly, "Very well. I will be at your house in seven days. If you are in any way lying, Harvey, you will not live to see how much you'll regret it."

Harvey's eyes widened with innocence. "Of course, yes sire. But I shall guarantee it in a week."

When he left, I collapsed into a chair, letting my feet rest on the table. Without even resisting, I let my mind wander to Alyce. Alyce, her very name sent thrills down my spine. I recalled the first time we had met, when we were only children. It was at my twelve- year-old birthday party/ball. Then I had not learned to enjoy any sort of party or form of dancing. Consequently, I had disappeared from the lavishly decorated throne reserved for me. I was escaping to the garden (I had yet to discover the solitude of the library) when I saw her, a perfect picture of innocent grace. She was dancing by herself in the big lawn on the west side of the castle. She didn't even notice me as she continued her solo. When she did see me, she didn't seem too surprised, or embarrassed, just curious.

I asked why she wasn't in the ball room and she replied with a tinkling laugh that she thought the natural ballroom of the garden was much more prettier and refreshing than the interior. She had the language of a noble but the carefree attitude of a farmer's daughter. We were soon engaged in a conversation, until my mother discovered us and dragged us both back to the ball room. Still, I would not leave her side, so enchanted I was by her. She found it rather amusing, but didn't seem to mind.

When I asked her about her family, she became vague and evading. It was as if she didn't want to talk about her background, even though I was determined to find out everything about her. I asked my mother about her, and she didn't know who she was, which puzzled me even more.

It wasn't til a year later at my sister's birthday ball that I saw her again. She had grown even lovelier, if that were possible, and I again danced with her the whole evening. This time she was a bit more receptive, and yet more evading. She told me she led a secluded life and her mother didn't like her to travel far because of her health. I stared at her rosy cheeks, energetic attitude, healthy figure and knew that this could not be true. Apparently she didn't go to many of the social activities because her mother and father were both intent on her being more educated before letting her out into the public world of nobles. Her speech and manner surpassed even the highest duchess I had met, and I concluded this had to be false as well.

But I was enchanted, and seeing that she did not want to be pressed, did not press. I asked her when I could see her again, and she replied evasively. "Then I'll write you." To this she agreed, and an exchange of letters rose between us. Our main conversations was how my princely duties grew, and she was always sympathetic and willing to help, since she herself was studying the law. After a year I told my father about my feelings for her, showed him the letters and he said he would look into her family. I learned that she was the adopted daughter of Lord Corey Harvey and his wife Harriet, a rich couple who were quickly getting richer by the month with devices unknown to me or the king.

Two years passed again before I saw her, by then I was sixteen, and she was fourteen. It was then I told her that I was thoroughly convinced that I loved her and wished her to be my wife. Contrary to my expectations she burst into tears. She begged me to tell her otherwise, but I could not. I truly did love her. And the feeling had not diminished as I recalled the past.

"Please, Chuck," she sobbed. "You don't even know me! Who...where I come from or anything!"

"That doesn't matter," I responded. "I love _you_ not your family or anything else. What's wrong? Why do you find this so distressing Tell me, Alyce do you not love me?"

"Oh, I do, I do love you, Chuck...but..."

"Then it's settled," I smiled.

The tears dimmed her eyes as she shook her head. "I...my parents...they aren't..."

"But I am the Crown Prince," I insisted. I was so naive. "My father will bless our union. What do your parents matter? Wouldn't they be pleased that you are marrying me?"

"They'll say I'm...we're both too young."

"I can wait a couple of years."

"The truth is..." here she faltered. "They want me to...to enter an abbey and become a nun," she finished miserably.

"Have you already begun the training?"

She shook her head.

"Then we are not too late." At last I comforted her and she was able to see that there were not obstacles. I did not recognize the worried pain in her eyes. I was much too young and in love. At the invitation of Rosella and myself, she stayed a week with the royal family. We told no one but my father of our intended engagement, although Rosie guessed it easily. The four of us planned to give out a ball in which Alyce would be formally introduced as my fiance, that was when I was to present her with the necklace.

The ball never came. Alyce dropped a bombshell on me three days before the ball. She had been stressed all day long, and I finally asked her what was wrong. She exploded. A stream of confession spilled from her lips. Her parents had never wanted her to go to the abbey. They had absolutely no objections at all. In fact, this was the very reason Alyce had been acquainted with him only a few occasions. Her parents: Lord Harvey and Harriet were planning to use her to control the throne and so the crown of Dillian would fall into their hands. They had taught her how to 'win your heart' and fool the royal family. She cried throughout the whole thing.

I was so struck I didn't say anything for a long time. After she finished drying her eyes she had asked timidly, "You are mad at me are you, Chuck?" I could still remember how innocently and hopefully she had said it. At that young age I was extremely confused and not very reasonable. I answered in the negative. In fact I exploded into a tirade of bitterness full of words I would never say to lady when in the right mind. I was hurt, betrayed, confused and very angry. She started to cry again. Unable to stand the sight I left.

She was not present at breakfast the next morning. We were informed that she had departed during the night, taking all her belongings with her.

When asked what had happened by my father and sister, I answered that she had broken off the engagement for her own personal purposes. That was that.

Over the years, my hurting bitterness from her betrayal grew into a hollow ache that wouldn't go away. Rosie, who refused to believe my tale, went to Alyce herself and learned the truth. She tried to talk sense to me, but I wouldn't hear of anything having to do with Alyce or the Harveys. Consequently I never knew when Alyce would visit Rosella as a friend. I never even told my father about the treachery Lord Harvey intended to commit. It was too touchy a subject.

Although I was aware of his intentions, I never confronted him with them, I felt that I had a trump card that had to be played carefully. When Sir Beric (curse the man!) gave his famous speech in the court house I nearly added to Lord Harvey's crimes my own knowledge. But I waited. Lord Harvey was required to give up a large sum of his treasury, but being the richest man in Dillian, it hardly affected him. Then I remembered Alyce and knew I had to wait. They were her parents however evil. Though I had thought I didn't (or tried not to) care for her anymore.

Recently however, my love for her had nearly overcome my bitterness. I almost didn't want it to. It was as if I was angrily in love with her, not lovingly; I was just...hurt.

As for Ana Maylin. She certainly was an amusing maid, and had actually managed to distract me. But she was such a child such a...commoner, so unlike Alyce I could never really consider her as a wife. Besides she was engaged to Sir Beric. Here my anger and resentment returned. I did not know what to think yet, but by Thursday morning either he or Lord Corey Harvey would be in prison or dead.


	25. Beric's Secrets

**So, I don't have a definite number of the votes per...competitor, and so I put a poll up. Check it out. And VOTE!!! Lol. To make up for the long wait, I've posted an extra long chapter. My longest yet: 5532 words.  
**

**Chapter 23: The Secrets of Beric**

The next day I spent the whole morning in the kitchen. Harry drifted in when it was time cook the meals, but he didn't even dare glance at me, I had Beric to thank for that. Aradia was not present and I was surprised, but very pleased. Da was in an extremely cheerful mood and I felt as if the whole day would be sunny. Most of the royal family had left for various reasons, tea parties, conventions, pony rides, so the need for help was scarce and I mostly lounged around talking to Da, cleaning, and copying down some of my favorite recipes. I even resorted to making cookies.

I felt rather empty, actually. After all the excitement I had been having for the past...seven months I couldn't get use to the peaceful routine of the kitchen. I wanted to get out and do things. I wanted to go talk to people besides my ordinary Da and Nina. Not that they were boring, they were just...ordinary.

So when Beric hobbled into the kitchen leaning on his crutch, I was almost glad to see him. Though he had been visiting the kitchens often I couldn't help but be glad for the break from...nothing.

"You hungry?" I asked my eyes still on my stirring.

"No."

I looked up at the sound of his dull voice. His handsome features looked more wane than I remembered and his shoulders were slumped as he clutched the crutch. I was about to ask what was wrong but instead said, "Well, what do you want?"

He let himself slowly down onto a chair before answering. "When we leave tomorrow..."

"We're leaving _tomorrow_?" I gasped quickly, a little too quickly.

He glanced back at me and said slowly, "Yes, we are. We have already decided that you should move to my castle to be with my sister so you can...run away easier. I'm finished with business here and am ready to go. You didn't know this?"

I shook my head, amazed. "No. I thought maybe...uh you'd get better first."

A scowl creased his lips and he gripped his crutch tighter. "I _am_ better."

"Right," I said shortly. "I forgot you were invincible."

For a brief moment he looked mad, but it passed quickly and was replaced with a shocked face. "You forgot?" he gasped. "How could you forget the most obvious fact in the world?"

I blinked, ready to spew out a torrent of insults and anger. Then it hit me, he was _joking_. I nearly choked. Instead I did what came naturally; I gasped as well and slammed my hand into my forehead. "Oh, my gosh! I _did._ I can't believe I did that! Next time I'll tie a little string on my finger to remember."

"You are so sarcastically dramatic, May," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and you aren't?" I retorted.

His eyes widened. "Of course not! I _am_ invincible."

"If you weren't so badly wounded I'd whack you with this spoon."

"My thanks to your father and my horse," he replied dryly.

That stopped my playful mood. I had still not gotten use to the fact that Sir Boduoc the mysterious green knight was _my _father. Although I did not voice my thoughts, it was apparently obvious on my face because Beric sobered up immediately.

"Sorry, I forgot you were nervous."

Nervous? I thought about this. Yes, I supposed that was true. I was nervous. It had been years since my childish day-dreams and I had never really established how I would respond when I found out who my father was. Now he was alive, well, and should be looking after me. A light burst inside my head and I exclaimed excitedly, "Of course! How could I be so blind?!"

Beric looked at me strangely, waiting for an answer, though I could easily read his thoughts, _You didn't know whether you were nervous or not?_

I forgave him since he didn't actually voice them. "I want to run away, right? Right. Well, before I was going to run off to who knows where. I had no plan, no idea what I was going to do with my life, but _now_ I can just live with my father! Isn't that great?!"

I figured he'd be thrilled since he obviously adored my father, and would want to see him happy. Plus, I had a sneaky suspicion that he wanted me to stay...but it was just a suspicion. I was shocked when he frowned and shook his head, his face darkening with disagreement.

"No, you mustn't do that."

"Why!" I challenged, feeling rather disappointed that my brilliant idea had not made him over joyous.

"Because you will then be under the power of Lord Harvey. If he found out you were the daughter of Boduoc he might blackmail your father into doing more things for him. We're just on the verge of..." He stopped. I thinned my eyes, willing him to continue. Instead he sighed and said sternly, "You can't."

For a moment I considered him, wondering what I could say. My plan was still brilliant, no matter how many dangers there were or how convincing Beric could sound, and I was not going give it up. Beric had a point... but it hardly swayed me. "I'll ask my father," I said decidedly. In other words I told him that I would persuade him otherwise, and that I trusted his judgment more than Beric's.

Beric took the second meaning, but didn't seem to react. He just shrugged, but his eyes said that he thought it was a useless mission. My father was apparently had to sway.

He had a point there, too. Who was I to try to convince my new found father that I could live with him without messing everything up? Hadn't he told me himself that I was just like him, young and rash? Humph. I didn't even know him that well...this Sir Boduoc of Evif servant of Lord Corey Harvey who happened to be my father. No matter, I resolved, I will _still_ do all I could to win my case and live with him and my sister Alyce. And that was that.

"You'll be able to talk to him on Tuesday. He comes to my house then, and I go to his Wednesday evenings."

"Why then?" I wondered. I realized I had met my father (strange to say) on a Tuesday, he must have been either leaving or going to Beric's home. But he had not been there. He had been here, practicing and getting kicked off his horse. But he had visited them, or more specifically _Alyce_, on Wednesday. I remembered.

"Wednesday is the only day Alyce is free from being Lord Corey Harvey's daughter. They still favor her, and still hope to gain money through her. Tuesday...well I don't know it just seemed like a good day is all."

"Oh."

I felt rather dejected. Here was my family who I barely knew, well I knew Alyce pretty well, and they were nearly best buds with this infuriating knight who happened to be my fiance. I was the one who connected them, yet I was the one who was completely left out of their dealings and visits. It hurt, but I couldn't help point out reasonably that I had never really cared; until now.

Beric suddenly stood up. "I'll wake you up very early tomorrow. Goodbye." He grabbed his crutches and hobbled out.

I didn't question his going, but I think I mumbled out a farewell. I just wanted to be alone right then, and was glad he had left me in peace. I don't think I could have stood another one of his teasing conversations.

* * *

Beric was true to his word. Too true, I thought, when in the middle of a deep dreamless sleep I heard banging on my door and an impatient voice saying, "May! May get up! Are you even alive? May! Don't make me open this door." 

I rolled to one side and put the pillow over my head, groaning. Thankfully he heard me and with one more reminder that it was time for me to get up, left. I peaked out from under my pillow to the tiny window that was situated in my room adjoining the kitchens. It was pitch black.

"Early in the morning, indeed," I mumbled to myself as I dragged myself out from the warm tempting covers. "Middle of the night more like it!" I cherished my sleep, and absolutely hated mornings. I was sure Beric had managed to get up at one, which was indeed morning, yet extremely early. While I got dressed I hoped Beric wouldn't be in too good of a mood, or I would be upset all day.

He wasn't in a good mood, but he wasn't in a bad one either. To my surprise he seemed rather nervous or anxious...or maybe it was eager. I really couldn't tell. I had a feeling he would be impatient, and waving things off. This proved to be correct when I crossly asked him the time.

His shoulders rose helplessly as he said lightly, "Early enough. Are you ready?"

I suddenly realized my hair was in it's normal morning mess and looked like a mouse's nest, or a rat's. I touched it tentatively.

Beric noticed and rolled his eyes. "Please May, it doesn't really matter. You'll be in the carriage all day, no one will see you."

I yawned, and stretched, I could see the annoyance settling in his face. I wanted to laugh, but I resisted the urge and instead turned to him a scolding manner, "If I don't get this brushed now, it will take _hours _later. No kidding."

"Can't you do it in the carriage?"

Shrugging reluctantly I asked, "Why are we going in a carriage anyways? I found them to be stuffy and dark; not at all pleasant."

"I know. But...I have to admit now that I can not ride a horse...at least not for a couple more days. However the most important reason is...and why we have to leave so early... is that we are taking two other passengers."

My brows rose high. "Eh? I didn't know this."

"I know. It's a secret." He eyes darted around as if he were afraid one of the cooks would be insane enough to get up at this hour. We weren't being noisy. "Come with me, they're in the castle."

I fell in step beside him as we slipped from the wooden quiet kitchen, to the dark velvet and golden realms of the castle. He didn't take the main halls, but took the servant's corridors, which surprised me.

"Only servants are supposed to know about these," I protested. I also wondered why he kept these 'other passengers' in the castle. That sounded weird. They were probably just guests at the palace, though I knew of no guests.

"I know," he replied. I wished he'd stop saying that. "But I decided to be an exception. Your next question will probably be who they are, eh?"

I scrunched up my face in reluctant agreement. "How come you're such a mind reader this morning?"

He grinned in the darkness. "I'm feeling rather invincible."

This time I slugged him. He wasn't expecting it, and swayed to the left, his foot colliding with his crutch which caused him to falter all the way to the floor. I gasped in delight and worry at what I had just done.

"Oh, hot sauce! Are you OK?" my voice was mixed with laughter and concern. "I didn't mean to knock you down...I didn't think you would...I mean you're so..."

"Invincible?"

I could detect the grin in his voice, and in the diminishing darkness I saw amusement was written with pain in his face. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that. No seriously are you alright?"

"I'll live as long as I don't do anything to arouse your anger again."

He extended his bandaged hand, indicating that I should help him up. Hesitating only a second to wonder if I could actually do it, I grasped his hand and pulled. But Beric had other plans; he yanked, causing me to yelp as I tumbled in a heap, nearly on top of him. I rolled off, protesting profusely.

"You're awful!" I cried, while he laughed at my shock; though I couldn't help smiling.

"I'd rather call it revengeful."

"That's still not good!"

He picked up his crutch and set it up right, "Neither is pushing down old crippled men, milady."

I whacked him, retorting, "You aren't old or crippled, and I'm not a lady."

"Can't you let a man exaggerate?" he huffed, his grin dropping to an exasperated wounded look. He pulled himself up and then offered me a hand. But before I could take it he pulled it back, a suspicious glare on his face. "Promise you won't pull me down," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not as cruel as you are."

He extended his hand again and I clamored back to my feet.

"Ah, but you are learning quickly."

Again I couldn't help smiling, but what did that matter, my morning was suddenly a good one. We continued on for a couple more minutes; before Beric creaked open a door. It led into what looked like a bedroom. But it was dark, the curtains hid the approaching dawn and the place smelled musty. Everything was dusty and old, I wondered again at who could live here; if they did.

Beric whistled softly, then said in a low convincing tone, "Max, it's me, Beric. All is safe; bring Danny with you."

I nearly jumped when a huge man shuffled from the closet to my right and stopped just before us. I gaped in surprise. He was taller than Beric by at least a foot, and my fiancé was considered very tall, and strong. But next to this giant Beric was a child. His hair was wild, but someone had attempted to cut it and smooth it down. I gawked at him, and it wasn't until the giant handed him over that I saw the second passenger.

It was a tiny boy with eyes that seemed too big for his face. He was scared stiff, but relaxed slightly as Beric's arms wrapped around his thin body. Bandages covered his wane legs, and it was obvious that they were completely useless, especially since the boy's eyes were riveted with pain.

"Oh..." I breathed, too amazed to say anything else.

My heart immediately melted and I wished I could gather the poor lad in my own arms and make all his ache go away. But he leaned into Beric staring at me with such fright you might've thought it had been me who had caused him such pain. When he could not stand another stare, he burrowed his face into Beric's neck and snuggled closer.

I looked up at Beric, who was smiling with such pride it confused me. He quickly pushed away his grin and said, "May, this is Danny, the great- nephew of Lord Corey Harvey, Baron of Lankshire."

"Corey...Harvey..." recognition hit me and I gasped, "_You_ took him!" I had suddenly remembered the frantic servant at the jousting asking Ky and I if we had seen Harvey's nephew and servant.

"Rescued him would be a more proper word. But yes, I took him from the man who caused his legs to become utterly inept, and who used him to get money while begging in the streets. He is also my nephew. Yes, Corey Harvey is my eldest step uncle, nasty fellow he is. Danny is my sister's only son."

"But you're a blacksmith!"

"Was a blacksmith, dear," he said dryly, "Notice I said he is my step uncle. During the war my sister and I were adopted by his brother, who was a very good man, and became part of the family. The boy is really his _step_ great nephew. Complicated isn't it? Yes, I thought so too when I thought about it, so I just quit thinking of it. Anyhow, the genealogy doesn't matter."

He turned his head close to Danny's and murmured, "Danny, this is May, she is a friend and will take care of you. Here, May." He gently placed the boy in my eager arms. I thought that with his fear he would recoil and refuse to even be near me, but instead he snuggled up under my chin like had done with Beric and gave a little sigh of relief. I was careful not to touch his legs much, feeling rather awkward since I was not a babysitter by occupation. Thankfully he didn't seem to mind how I held him.

"I kept them both here, in this room," explained Beric. "Only I come here since it is an old dusty place. Danny sleeps most of the time, and if you can sing, that would be great because he cries every time I try to sing him to sleep. Max takes care of him mostly..." he smiled, "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I don't know what I felt. Some sort of belonging, or protection. He wasn't even mine! Or an orphan, but for some reason I felt a sort of connection to him that had just clicked perfectly into place when I held him. I wanted to hug Danny forever. But Max gently took him away with a grunt and held him protectively. I don't think he fully trusted me yet.

Beric nodded approvingly and asked, "Are you sure you want to mix yourself with my troubles? Knowing about these two is a dangerous piece of knowledge."

"If it means taking care of Danny I'll do anything," I said fervently and for the first time met his dark eyes straight on, without flinching or feeling any of those annoying insects in my gut. "Why do you say he is trouble?"

"Lord Corey Harvey isn't very happy with the fact that I have taken him. He knows it was me, because I am the only one who knows about his evil ways and dares defies him. He won't confront me publicly for fear of getting bombarded with my own proof of his cruelties. Still, he wouldn't mind having Danny and Max back which is why we have to leave so early in a carriage."

Again using the servants corridors Beric led us, the giant Max carried Danny, until we somehow popped up in the courtyard near the stables. A large carriage was already standing there, curtains hid the windows. A driver hunching in his seat held the reins to two prancing brown horses. Even though his hat was pulled low over his face and his long coat hid most of him, I recognized Sir Patrick. I think his eyes twinkled from beneath the hat, acknowledging that he had seen me, but he gave no other notice to us.

Danny was placed inside first, then I climbed inside next to him nearest the door. His lips almost creased into a smile, but it didn't quite make it, or reach to his brown eyes. I heard Max grunting as he lumbered in to sit across from Danny. Beric had managed to step up, when a smooth voice stopped him.

"Sir Beric, I didn't expect to find you up so early, especially with your wounds."

I peeked out in surprise, when I recognized Charlie's voice. He was standing a few feet from us, and I wondered how he had snuck up like that. His eyes were colder than ever as he regarded Beric the way a dog regards a fox.

"I've always been an early riser, sir," responded Beric politely, inclining his head in respect.

Charlie hardly noticed as he jumped to the point, "Where are you going?" He said in an accusing voice, his face rigid with suspicion and his eyes throwing dagger blades at the innocent Beric. I realized he was angry at him.

Hey! Who was Charlie to be mad at Beric? What did he ever do? Of course all the obvious reasons came to mind like, Beric was an annoying politician who had 'stolen' his intended, but I completely disregarded this. That was not enough reason. I considered glaring at him, and telling to go away and leave Beric alone, but I didn't. We had to go. Danny whimpered, but Prince Charlie was still waiting for an answer.

"Of course your highness," agreed Beric, his voice was calm and respectful, but his eyes flashed with impatience. "We are journeying to my home in the south."

"I made it clear to Ana Maylin that she would stay here as a lady under my care until her wedding," replied Charles with triumph in his voice.

My brows nearly hit my hairline. "Now wait a minute..." I growled ready to set this straight.

But Beric cut me off. "I do not doubt it, sire, but it is a tradition among our people for the bride to stay at the groom's house under the care of his sisters or mother at least a month before the wedding. Surely you would not deprive us of this simple tradition?"

I sat back, slightly startled, yet feeling rather...well rather thankful I suppose, or pleased. Beric had referred to the Evifian people and traditions as _ours_. It felt nice to belong to something like that...even though I didn't know much about it.

"Your mother is there?" challenged Prince Charles.

By all that was sugary and sweet he was _annoying_! Since when had he decided to interrogate everyone with insults? Especially Beric. He _knew_ Beric's mother was dead. Again I nearly jumped in with my own comments. But I suddenly realized that this had nothing to do with me. This was a fight between Beric and the Prince over something that I did not know about.

Beric looked like he was going to snap out angrily, and I saw his fist clench. Without thinking my hand flew silently, undetected by Charles, to his arm; as if attempting to remind him to control his temper. And who was I to do that? Beric would loose it if he wished it.

He didn't. "My sister dwells with me, your majesty," breathed Beric, his voice was not quite so calm. "She manages the estates when I am gone and is quite capable of taking care of the Lady May."

Now the Prince's eye brows rose, but I noticed a hint of derision in them. "Lady _May_?" he repeated. For the first time his eyes found mine. I gulped, my stomach was acting up, and so was my heart. "I had no idea you had a nickname."

An infernal blush crept to my cheeks. That was _Beric's_ nickname for me, one that I had neither encouraged nor banned. I didn't like the idea of his giving it to me, but I liked it a lot better than Ana. I shrugged innocently, then grinned benevolently, "You learn something new every day! I'm honored to think this is it."

I was sure he was going to roll his eyes, but he managed to resist the temptation as he turned back to Beric, who had relaxed more. Their stares fixated for a moment longer before the Prince said in a polite tone that was forced, "I wish you full luck on your journey. Farewell."

It was only when Charles had his back to us and was retreating back into the palace that I let my hand slip back to its proper place at my side. The feeling in my gut was gone, and I felt normal again. Drat curse. Danny whimpered, and Max growled, "Prince is cruel." It was the first thing he had said, and I wasn't surprised to find that it was a deep bass which sounded more like a rumble.

Beric did not reply, but settled himself beside Max, wincing as his arm bumped against the side of the carriage. The interior looked tiny with Beric and Max sitting in front of me filling that half. They must have felt rather uncomfortable sharing a little seat like that, while Danny and I could move about freely, and even get in a comfortable sleeping position. I considered pointing this out and insisting that we trade, but Max beat me to it.

"Me sit with Danny," He growled, sending me a silent glare. Ah, he still did not trust me. I wondered why again. It would not do well at all to be on the bad side of this giant.

Beric rolled his eyes, his temper over the Prince receding. "Max, it's fine, Danny likes May."

Max didn't argue, but he did not look happy. The carriage suddenly lurched forward a little as Sir Patrick let the horses loose to release some of their eager energy. Their hooves clip clopped across the pavement of the castle courtyard and we were on our way. They were still in a walk, when I realized this would be our last chance to trade places.

"No, no," I said quickly, hoping the golden rule would work. "I agree with Max. He should sit with Danny. It would make the carriage more balanced."

Beric shrugged in resignation and Max stood, causing the carriage to sway a little bit more precariously. Somehow we managed to get around each before he thumped beside Danny, and I plopped down beside Beric, feeling as if I had just squeezed through a key hole. Max was huge! I know considered that maybe he needed his own carriage, but Danny leaned comfortably on him, and his features relaxed as he set a protecting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That does give me more elbow room," said Beric, his tone was lighter, but I was sure he was still thinking about Charles' cutting remarks. I wanted to wonder about them too, ask him why he would be under the anger of the Royal Crown, but I didn't. I had to be optimistic, for both our sakes.

I nudged him slightly in his arm, careful to make it soft since it was his broken one. "Just hope I don't nail you to the wall accidentally in my sleep."

This time a genuine smile spread across his face, but still, it did not reach his eyes. "Ach, if you do that, I might be forced to have Max remove you."

My eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't...No, you probably would," I growled in anger and resisted the urge to nail him right then despite the consequences that might occur.

"No, I wouldn't," he assured, "Just as long as it was accidental. Go to sleep, May, we'll be there by noon."

"So long?" I wondered, as I let a yawn escape me. I really was tired. Danny had already curled up with his head on Max's lap, his eyes half closed. Through the darkened windows I saw the light of the sun had reached the mountains that lined Evif. The sky was pink, and the undersides of the clouds a soft purple. Dawn was here, but I was ready for sleep.

"Yes," he replied, and that was enough. I thought he would settle in for a nap too, but he was staring ahead, an unsettling expression of intense concentration on his face.

My head fell back on the soft back of the seat and my lids drooped. "All right, but wake me up before we get there..." I mumbled. "I have to brush my hair."

* * *

Beric sure was good at waking me up. The whole trip I slept soundly, probably even snoring, but he had only to shake my shoulders and say, "May!" and I was awake and alert. 

"Are we there already?" I gasped as I groped around for my brush.

"It's about another ten more minutes."

Beric was looking at me in amusement and trying not to smile as if he knew something I didn't. Or maybe as if he had won something from me without my knowledge. I ignored this when I noticed that warm sunlight was indeed streaming through the windows. The curtains had been brushed back, revealing cultured green fields and farm houses dotting the side of the road. The farmers were all out with hoes; they couldn't miss such a perfect day. Not only was the sun warm enough to make them sweat, but cloud shadows occasionally gave them relief from the heat. For a moment I wished I was out there beside them, but then I remembered I had a rat's nest to take care of and I tackled it.

"These are my father's lands," explained Beric. "Sir Austin Douglas was nearly as rich as his brother when he died a few years ago in battle. Naturally he handed everything over to me, his only son..."

"His only son?" I accidentally interrupted.

He winced, he did that when he was insulted, but he answered as if I had done nothing. "Yes. He married my mother, a widow of ten years." He paused, but could tell I wanted more details that would make it less confusing. Giving a little sigh, as if he were ready to tell a long story he added, "My own father died when I was only four, I hardly remember him. It was just an accident in the shop. He was Sir Austin's head blacksmith. I grew up here, in Dillian, even though both my parents are Evif. Sir Austin, loved her, and treated me like a son and my sister like a daughter. He offered to marry her, but my mother wanted to mourn for my father for ten years as is the custom of Evif. During that time, he cared for us, and saw to all our needs. After ten years she accepted his proposal of marriage.

"I was fifteen then, and I was apprenticed to the blacksmith in the capitol, where you knew me. But when I was seventeen I went to war with him. He was killed in battle a couple of years later. My mother was so grieved, especially when it was rumored that I too was dead, that she died a few months later. That was when Harvey tried to seize the lands. He'd always been jealous because his brother's crops were more prosperous than his own. Lea, my sister, held on to them, however, and wouldn't give them to him until she had proof that I was dead. Instead she received a letter from me saying I was alive and well. But by that time, her husband had been imprisoned under Harvey's hand under false accusations, and he had taken Danny, proclaiming himself his legal guardian."

"Oh," I breathed. I had been so fascinated with his story, that I had paused in my frantic attempt to untangle my mess. "So, you managed to rescue Danny now...what about your brother-in-law?"

Here Beric's face shadowed. He glanced sidewise, and I looked at Danny, who was rubbing his eyes and looking eagerly out the window. His usually solemn face was lighted up with anticipation and the prospect of soon being home in his mother's arms again. I looked back at Beric, my question still hanging in the air.

"I don't know," he murmured so softly, I hardly caught it.

My brows furrowed in understanding, and my loathing contempt for Lord Harvey grew. The thought of what he had done to Danny was enough to make anyone scowl with disgust. And yet he was the richest man in the country. How did he manage that? I wanted to ask Beric, but he was pointing out the window.

"There! There is the castle. Do you see it, Danny?"

Danny nodded eagerly. "Mommy's there," he murmured softly, his eyes shining. It was the first thing he had said all day, and I barely caught it.

I peeked out the window as well, and saw that not far away was a small stoat estate situated on a small rocky hill. The horses, who had kept a steady trot the whole way, suddenly lurched into a gentle canter. Beric winced as he bounced, but his grin widened. I laughed, excitement beginning to stir in me. I was always ready for something new...well usually, and this was certainly going to prove to be interesting...even if I had to spend most of the time with Beric.


	26. Lea and Danny

**Total wording: A lot.**

**Disclaimers: I'm not really the author. The story and characters took over long ago and made me their slave. They continue to amaze me...**

**WARNING: Many happy sweet moments, not written for the evil minded. **

**Chapter 24: Lea and Danny  
**

Beric stepped out first and I followed, forgetting about my hair which I had twisted into a quick braid. I took a gulp of air, ready for whatever. I immediately caught sight of a young woman running down the steps that led up to the doors; her skirts held high as she flew toward us. What struck me was the similarity between her and Beric. She was tall, slim, and her dark hair curled gracefully from a loose bun. Her almond brown eyes twinkled just like his and her grin flashed happily.

"Beric!" She cried, and would have thrown herself into his arms if he had not quickly warned her of his condition. She stopped short and gasped, "Ach, have you gone through a torture chamber? Or maybe you offended a titan! You did not mention you were so badly hurt!"

See, she even sounded like him.

"I'm not," he insisted. "I'll be better soon."

"When you say soon, I wait for eternity," she scoffed. Her eyes suddenly found mine and again they lighted up. "May! I've been so excited to see you. Beric's told me _all_ about you in his letters. I feel like we've been friends forever!"

She swept me into a warm hug, and I managed to raise my eyebrows at Beric, who was looking guiltily sheepish. She stepped back and was about to say more, when her eyes froze in amazement. I turned to see Max helping Danny carefully out of the carriage. Smiling, I stepped back as her bright eyes shone with tears.

"Danny?" she whispered, as if she couldn't believe it. She almost glanced at Beric as she added, "You found Danny!"

"Mommy!" The boy was trying to get to her sooner, and although Max was slow, he was soon in her embrace being smothered by her happy tears and joyful exclamations. This scene alone was worth all that might go awry on this trip, and I was sure Beric's face was going to split with the grin he had.

I took a step closer to him, my voice low. "You managed to tell her about me, but not Danny? How could you?"

He shrugged, but didn't look me in the eye. "Some surprises are more effective than others. If I told her I was going to attempt to get him and then failed...well I knew there was no possibility of failing to bring you here. Careful though, she thinks you really are my fiance."

My eyes widened, suddenly afraid of what was going to happen. Surely when she found out the truth she'll be upset, and before that she'll be so excited. For some reason I really didn't have the heart to disappoint Beric's sister. Beric's face was unreadable, as he watched his sister and nephew. Why had he done that? It wasn't as if he couldn't trust her with a secret, she was his beloved sister. Sometime I would have to talk to him and get more answers from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" wondered Lea of Beric when she had finished crying over Danny.

Again he shrugged in response. "I was afraid you might walk to the capitol yourself instead of waiting for me to bring him to you."

Lea laughed, and shook her head. "You're impossible, Beric."

I nearly voiced my agreement, but instead sent Beric a meaningful look that said, 'I told you so.'

Lea slipped her arm into mine, she held Danny with the other, and he looked to be in complete bliss. "Come on, lunch is practically finished, which will leave us just enough time to get you settled. Beric, you'll be wanting to visit the vassals, I suppose. Two of them got into an ugly row this morning, and I couldn't understand them to see what the matter was. They speak a dialect of Evif, but it is so warped, I can't make it out."

"Right, I'll see to that now."

Lea suddenly looked doubtful, "Are you sure? You might want to rest..."

Beric raised his brows. "Rest? From what? I've been sitting all day, and my legs feel cramped. Maybe I'll even eat standing up."

Laughter issued forth from Lea like a happy fountain. "Suit yourself, Beric. But I'm afraid you'll get dirty during the trip the spoon makes between the bowl and your mouth. You are rather tall."

Beric waved his hand dismissively. "I've been taught table manners, Lea and now that I'm a big boy I think I can manage."

Lea shook her head, still chuckling. She tugged on my arm and murmured loud enough for him to hear, "He was a horrid when it came to etiquette. I hope my table cloth won't be stained this evening. Come, let us leave this boy to his foolish imaginations."

And before the offended Beric could call out a comeback, Lea and I had darted into the castle. I had liked her on first sight, but now I was completely attached to her and loved almost as much as I loved Da. She was a sweet creature who was probably incapable of truly hating anyone, yet her tongue could be as sassy and fiery as mine. Yes, I liked Lea _a lot_. She was going to make a wonderful sister-in-law.

Er...will has...uh.. I meant she _would_ _have_ made a wonderful sister-in-law.

After we had deposited my luggage in a room Lea proceeded to give me a tour of the castle. Really she just talked about how wonderful things were, asked me tons of questions and every now and then commenting on an artifact that caught her eye. She wasn't random, but managed to connect everything together, and gave me every opportunity to have my say. I wasn't the talkative type, and her narrative of everything was so engaging that I only spoke on cue.

The interior wasn't nearly as grand and elegant as the royal castle, but had more of a simple grace with a very nice homey feeling. Many of the ornaments were homemade or foreign. Due to the war and Lord Harvey's persecutions their treasury had been drained to the point where half of their servants had to be released. This made the place seem more like a normal home rather than the house of a nobleman.

While she was showing me her mother's achievements in embroidery we were interrupted by an anxious lady in waiting who had a permanent worried expression on her face.

"Milady something _terrible_ happened," she stated, and stood wringing her hands.

"What is it, Melissa?" asked Lea patiently.

Melissa took a deep breath before breaking the horrifying news, "We are out of clean sheets! Georgette the washer woman is sick today so the laundry is behind. We've managed to get your dresses, but there is no clean bedding! I can't have the beds changed in Sir Beric's, Lady May's, or the little one's bedrooms! What ever shall I do?"

Instead of putting the woman out of her obvious distress, Lea smiled and turned to me, "May, this is Melissa, my right hand woman. She's been here for a month and has taken over many of the household tasks, for which I am very grateful."

I smiled as well and gave her a little curtsy. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," replied Melissa hastily. "Please, milady, Lea..."

"Melissa, I think I can save you from the chore of changing all three beds, unless you are absolutely adamant in which case you'll have to solve the problem yourself. For one thing, Danny will not be having his own room for a while. He will stay with me. Sir Beric's sheets were changed after his departure and so are quite clean since no one has slept in them since. The same is for Lady May's room, although they aren't...fresh, I'm quite sure she'll find them suitable."

She sent a glance in my direction as if making sure this was accurate.

"Yeah," I said, nodding to show my complete agreement. "Very suitable."

Melissa mulled this over, then some relief relaxed her worried brow. "That does make sense," she breathed. "Thank-you so much, milady." She curtsied quickly to both of us then rushed off to a new task.

Lea watched her go with a kind eye. "Melissa is very intent on making everything perfect, poor woman. Her last mistress was a stickler and rather rude, and the dear hasn't gotten over her traumatic experience. However, her husband told me she is constantly like that. He is the exact opposite of her, and I wonder that he has managed to keep his wits all these years." She smiled.

I remembered Prince Charlie and said, "I suppose people with a lot of responsibility have to show their stress somehow, or they'll let it out in a torrent and break down completely." I realized poor Charlie did not let out his stress; that I knew of. He kept it in, storing it in a pocket that would soon burst its seams.

Lea considered this. "Yes...I assume you are right. When I had to deal with Lord Harvey in Beric's absence I always...well at the end of each day I would cry myself to sleep. It happened nearly every night, but in the morning I was ready to face more things." A blush shadowed her face and she smiled rather sheepishly, just like Beric. "It's seems rather silly now, but then..."

"I know what you mean," I assured her. I had never had such responsibility as taking care of an estate when a relative was trying to tear it away, but I had cried myself to sleep at times; not many times.

Lea's smile was contagious and when she hugged me tenderly I wasn't too surprised. But I was surprised when she murmured, "I'm so glad you're here, May."

* * *

After two days of absolute bliss Lea pulled me aside and asked softly, "Can you sew?" 

My head jerked up toward Lea in surprise and guilt. "No, I'm horrible at it."

Lea grinned. "So am I. But I want to make Beric a new cloak. His old one is getting torn and muddy, and is even rather _small_ for him. Not only that but the blue is fading and I think it would nice if he could attend all his meetings and political affairs with a splendid cloak...that is if we can make it. Will you help me?"

It was impossible to refuse something of Lea, so not even considering the embarrassing mistakes I would make, I readily accepted. She insisted that we start that day...that very instant! The first problem was getting Beric out of the house. Recently he had actually used the fact of his injury to stay in the house close to Danny and us. He was reluctant when the problems of the estate called him away from us, even though he managed to never be gone for more than an hour.

We couldn't tell him out right to leave the castle for the rest of the day and not to bother us. Nor could we both persuade him to go do something else for awhile. Beric was far too smart and would suspect something immediately. Due to this predicament we were forced to sit down and think hard.

Lea sprawled out on a couch and put a pillow on her head; she said it helped her think better. I sat cross legged on the floor and leaned against the couch, closing my eyes. There, I was comfortable; everything was dark and quiet...

"What in the world are you two doing?"

I snapped my eyes open and Lea shot up into a sitting position. Beric stood in the doorway leaning on his crutch and the doorway. His expression was amused and completely curious, a _very_ handsome..._and_ annoying combination.

"Mourning," replied Lea simply and lay back down.

I was startled at this declaration but did dare show it since I figured she had come up with a plan. I nodded solemnly in agreement and leaned back again.

Beric's eyebrows rose. "Mourning? Over what?"

"Why don't you know?" Lea sat up again her eyes wide. "Igor told me today that the fishing hole is churning with fish. It is a pity that you could not take Danny and spend the day fishing. It truly grieves us."

"Why can't I go?" challenged Beric straightening into a defensive posture. It appeared that fishing was a hidden passion of Beric's. I never would have guessed that this hefty politician and warrior would find pure delight in sitting on the banks of a stream hoping for a trout. And yet...it fit him nicely. It showed just how down to earth he was.

Having caught the game, I answered, "How will you get there? Max has been called away for some muscle work, and there is no way you can carry Danny all the way to the fishing hole. It is a pity."

Beric's brows furrowed down to his nose. "Can't Igor come?"

"He's busy," sighed Lea. Suddenly her eyes lighted up. "But I can go ask him and have someone else take his spot. Yes, I think that will work. Oh, Danny will be so happy to spend the whole day with you at the fishing hole!"

I smiled at just the thought.

Beric suddenly hesitated. "I don't know. I was actually hoping to do something else today." His eyes met mine and I pinked at the unexpectedness.

I wanted to protest loudly that the fish were much more important than...whatever he had in mind. But for once brilliance hit my tongue first. "I like fish. I know just how to make it taste good, too. If you catch it, I'll cook it."

"All right. I'll go as soon as Igor comes along."

Lea and I glanced at each other. Lea jumped up. "Come on May, let's go get him. Fish usually bite the hardest in the morning."

Igor was more than happy to relinquish his chore to a day of fishing and it wasn't long before we managed to subtly push all three of them out of the house without any one of them looking the slightest bit suspicious.

"Now, we must find Melissa. She's a natural when it comes to sewing. She'll get us started, but I want to be sure we do it all by ourselves. It will make it all the more special."

Melissa was delighted at the prospect of assisting in a surprise for the 'master' and some of her anxious worried lines smoothed as she chatted happily about the perfect pattern and color she had in mind. She was several years older than Lea or me, but her anxiety made her looked older. Below her ever puckered brow was a set of very nice green eyes and elegant ladylike nose. Her tawny hair was always smoothed back and her dresses mainly composed of high necked gowns with long sleeves. I bet her corset was as tight as she could make it...It was no wonder the woman was always fidgety. Still, I could not admire her devotion to Lea and her determination to make her happy.

A room was set apart to be our sewing room and Melissa promised to bring us our supplies whenever we needed them. She had to explain how to assemble the cloak several times to us, and was very tempted to do it herself in exasperation. But we managed to fit the lovely blue fabric together in all the right places and pin them.

The cloth was soft as down on one side, and rough on the other. I had never seen anything like it. Lea said it came from Evif. It was thick, but wasn't too heavy. Lea wanted to make it large enough to cover two men, because she knew Beric would probably use to do just that. So, the beautiful material was nearly used up in our ambition and mistakes. Lea saved some of it, and placed it away for a future reference, though I couldn't imagine what it could be used for.

Once Melissa taught us how to thread a needle without poking ourselves, and how to keep the pieces together while stitching them, Lea dismissed her and said, "Now we can really get started!"

* * *

Lea was determined that although Danny was hardly five, he would receive an education. So he joined us in our sewing after he had sworn to the secrecy of the cloak. He thought it was a marvelous idea, but soon forgot about it once he learned he could not help with it. Lea would sometimes be caught between the two of us; teaching Danny the ABC's and helping me undo a knot I managed to get into. 

Throughout it all, she was as patient as a mother wren who constantly fed her wailing chicks. If I had been in her position I would have hardly been able to concentrate on one. Still, she managed to put in a few stitches of her own during this time.

On the second afternoon of this double teaching business, Lea declared she was ready for a break, and asked me to go gather up a tray of cookies and milk. Danny had caught the contagious syndrome of a starvation for learning. He rarely looked up from his paper, and I knew Lea wanted him to have a break as well.

The kitchen was familiar to me, and I had immediately gotten use to the cozy atmosphere of it, as it was about half the size of the one at home. Everything was in plain view, and it didn't take me long to figure out where everything belonged. Not only that, but the window was large and made the place all the more bright. I would be sure to open that huge window if I ever chanced to burn something again.

I suddenly stopped, cold, a feeling of panic rising in my chest. _Beric _was coming up the hill, laboring on his crutch. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be overseeing the farms. Surely he was going to go see Lea or Danny for some reason. I _had_ to stop him somehow. Swallowing my desperation I pushed the door open and walked toward him, my demeanor as careless as possible.

"Beric..." I called genially, "What are you doing here? I thought you were inspecting the farms."

He shrugged. "I decided that could wait for tomorrow. I've been in the shop instead, making something I want to show Danny."

"Shop? What shop?"

"The carpentry shop."

"I didn't know you did carpentry."

He was looking at me rather funny now. Perhaps I was being too nosy or overly talkative. "Just a past time I've picked up."

"Like fishing?" I countered with a smile.

All suspicion left his face as he matched my grin with own of his own flashing ones. "Exactly. I actually like it more than black smithing. I've been doing that, too." He gestured to his sooty smock and blackened hands.

"Are you better at it?" I said it as challenge, but Beric took it as a compliment.

He shrugged casually. "Usually people are better at what they like. Would like to see for yourself?"

I didn't really. Crafts like metal and wood hardly ever fascinated me. But Lea was inside with the cloak and couldn't be bothered by Beric right then. "Ok, is it in the carpenter shop?"

"No it's in the garden."

That perked me up. I had visited the garden during my self directed tour of the place and I found it to be absolutely fascinating.

We walked briskly towards the orchards that surrounded the hill. Stone steps had been placed into the mountain making it easy to trip lightly down to the tall sturdy trees. In the center of the vast grove was a good half acre of garden full of flowers, herbs, decorative trees, and other plants. The variety added to its loveliness and the small space added to its cozy tranquil aurora.

"It's over here."

He walked over to the huge oak that stood in the center of the garden. The tree must have been over a hundred with a trunk the diameter of at least three feet and a canopy of leaves that gave shade to a large area. It was a beautiful oak. I had seen it before but was again struck with with its majestic beauty.

I was also surprised to see a swing swaying on either side of the giant tree. Chains suspended them in the air and disappeared into the dark foliage of the tree's leaves and branches. Both seats were made of wood and at the same height, but they were different from any swing I had ever seen.

The first was made of solid block of wood but had been carved out and smoothed to create a seat with actual dip so that when a passenger sat down it would not be a completely flat rough board.

The second was even more amazing. It was an actual chair with a back and arm rests, all made from the same block of wood. Attached to it was some sort of a step where one could rest their feet. Every inch of the seat was covered in intricate designs and pictures as if taken from a story book. I ran my hand carefully over the seat in awe. Here was a knight standing over dragon, and there was a wizard with crazy designs around him. It was obviously made for Danny.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. "Danny will love it."

"Here, go ahead sit in it. I'll push you."

I gaped at him. "You want _me_ to swing?"

He laughed. "You make it sound as if I just asked you to commit a scandalous act. Please, milady I did not think it would offend you!"

I sat abruptly on the swing. I wriggled around and found it to be extremely comfortable. Stretching my toes I was dismayed that I could just barely touch the ground. I was _so_ short. I placed them on the foot rest, then took it off again; I didn't want to break it, because I was sure I was going to brace myself during the flight.

"No, no, put them back on," instructed Beric. "This is a test to see if it works so if the chains break, it will be on you, not on Danny."

My eyes widened. I had just allowed myself to become the guinea pig for a dangerous ride. What _had_ gotten into me?

Beric grabbed the chains and I yelped in surprise as I was quickly pulled up into the air as he backed up. The farther he went the more uneasy I became and the tighter my grip on the chains. I hadn't been in a swing for years and the feeling of not being able to have two feet on solid ground unnerved me. "Beric..." I warned.

Suddenly he let go and I was flying way up high. I think I swallowed my heart, but what it was doing in my throat I don't know. Maybe I was trying to throw it up. Thankfully this swallowing process hindered me from screaming, something I wanted to do very much. It was as if there was no seat and no chain, just me flying wildly in the air. It was a scary feeling.

"Having fun?"

I looked at Beric's blurry figure as I whizzed past and I think I caught sight of his laughing grin. I looked around me and suddenly I _was_ having fun. I laughed right back and kicked my legs like a little girl. "Yes! Yes, I am having fun!"

"Good," he responded. "Then I'll swing you higher."

Was this not the highest it could go? I feared that if he pushed me anymore I would fly into the leafy bows above. He grasped the seat and expertly heaved me into the air. Now I felt as if I were a bird in flight and relished each time I swung up into the air.

"Higher!" I laughed, looking down at Beric as my back and forth motion began to lessen.

His face was radiant, but he shook his head. "Nah, I can't. Maybe later."

I was about to question why, but I noticed his bandaged up arm and realized he had been doing that single handedly. "Are you ok?" I asked with concern, but the childish grin had not left my face.

He nodded, still regarding me with glowing satisfaction. Let me show you something else that's really fun." He grasped the side of the seat and began to twirl it. The chains entwined and my toes no longer brushed the ground.

"What are you doing?" I wondered as he twisted them high and higher until the coil was just above my head.

"Hold on," he warned and stepped back suddenly, releasing the seat.

The swing backfired and the links began to unroll. I gasped and clutched the chains. The world spun faster and faster and it felt as if everything wanted to pull me from the swing. The two cords broke apart and for a split second I was free before they coiled the other way. I must have twirled around twenty times, and each jerk in a new direction made me giggle with delight. I really did feel like a little girl who had never been in a swing before.

I stumbled off the seat and landed on the ground, still chuckling. "That was fun! But I'm really really dizzy now."

"Fun isn't it?" grinned Beric, lowering himself carefully to sit beside me. "I'll add a couple more links to it so you can reach the ground and swing yourself. I didn't realize..." he stopped.

"What?" I persisted.

Shaking his head he replied. "Nothing."

My curiosity grew. "Tell me!"

"Nothing really. I was...about to tease you but realized I didn't want to...you know...spoil it."

We were silent for a moment, both feeling guilty. A few days ago I would have been indignant at his mere mention of teasing but now...

"I don't mind, anymore," I murmured. "Your teasing I mean..." I considered looking up to see his expression, but decided against it as I heard myself rush on, "I didn't like it before because you were so...I didn't know you. I didn't recognize it as teasing and I..." I shrugged, suddenly realizing I was rambling out nonsense. I sighed in resignation and admitted, "My opinion of you has changed. I trust you now."

"I know."

I looked up in surprise. "I don't remember ever telling you, and I doubt you can read my mind that well."

"Don't you remember?" he asked, his sly smile and expression was mischievous. I suddenly dreaded he had a surprise for me. I should have turned away then, but I didn't.

"Remember what?"

"The whole trip to Douglasdale you slept with your head on my shoulder."

My eyes widened, and my cheeks grew warm. "No..." even as I said it I remembered his secret amused expression when he had woken me up. I did not doubt it, and he knew I didn't.

I didn't know what to say, logically, so my tongue took over and I asked solemnly, "Did I sleep talk?"

He smiled, a perfect handsome smile. "No, not much."

It was about this time that I realized he was going to kiss me and that I wasn't going to do anything to stop him. This fact didn't scare or unnerve me, in fact it rather calmed my senses as if...I didn't know.

I could feel his breath on my face and I considered closing my eyes. No, that would be far too sentimental. It was a good thing I didn't, or I would have looked utterly foolish when Beric suddenly pulled back. Still, I couldn't help cocking my head in surprise and letting my jaw dangle a little. He had a funny look on his face that could not be read easily. Was it regret? Triumph? no...it was determination...or maybe a discovery.

He suddenly began to chuckle, the strange expression vanishing.

"What?" I demanded.

"I wish I had a mirror."

I blinked, still gaping. "Eh? Whatever for?"

"So you could see how absolutely... humorously enlightening you are when you look confused."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely. Come on, let me swing you again."

I jumped up, but shook my head. "No, I want to see Danny swing in it." Without another glance in his startled direction, I dashed out of the garden and back up the mountain. I knew he'd never be able to catch up to me since he needed his crutch, though he hardly used it.

However, I did not go directly to the sewing room where Danny was. I paused in the kitchen to pick up the tray of cookies and milk and to collect my thoughts. Now that the moment had passed I was nearly appalled at myself for thinking as if I actually had feelings for Beric. It _had_ to be the curse. But I wasn't confused, just puzzled. Believe me there is a difference...I just don't know what.

Shrugging, as if the mystery was a trifling affair, I went up to the sewing room. Danny hardly glanced up from his book when I entered; he was so intent on the book Lea had set before him. It struck me how absolutely different he was from Prince Alex. The young prince was a couple years older than Danny, but he had grown a definite dislike for anything that had to do with school. Danny on the other hand lapped it up like a puppy panting for water. Still, I had a feeling if the two met, they would be instant friends. They were just that kind of people.

"Danny, could I persuade you to leave your books to come outside for a while?" I asked in my best convincing voice.

He finally looked up, a torn expression on his face. "Now?" He whispered.

"Come on," I insisted. "I want to show you something. Beric made it!"

His eyes widened slightly, and I almost won him, but then he said, "Will it run away if I don't go now?"

"Go on," urged Lea, her smile radiating. "You can finish your reading later."

Danny accepted this offer readily and wriggled off his chair. I picked him up, not at all surprised at the light weight he afforded. He was lighter than a bag of flour or a bushel of crackers. He wrapped his arms around me and I set off at an easy pace for the orchard.

"What is it?" he asked in his soft curious voice.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh." He was silent for a moment then said something very startling, "When are you going to get married to Uncle Beric?"

I had never considered it, and really didn't know how to answer him. "Oh...I think we'll wait for June," I said carelessly. "June 31. Yes, that is when we'll be married."

He nodded absently. I only hoped he would not report this information to his mother who would immediately raise an eyebrow at the questionable date. But I was sure he would forget once he was caught up in the surprise Beric had made for him.

* * *

"We're almost finished," declared Lea as she plucked at a knot. "I do believe we'll be able to finish it in time for Beric to wear it on his visit to your father tomorrow." 

My needle jabbed my finger as I looked up in astonishment. "Ouch. Tomorrow is Wednesday?"

Lea nodded, dark blue thread dangling from her pursed lips as she inspected her work critically. "Maybe we should wait until later when it is dark so he can not see our stitches."

I looked down at my own handiwork. I had made progress. In the beginning my sewing had been large, uneven, and more knots than actual stitches, but now I had learned to make them fairly straight and the size was not too large. I often had to stop and undo knots, but I was not discouraged.

"I doubt he will actually look at them," I protested. I hoped this was the case. "Well...at least not when we are present. It's a good thing the thread matches the cloth so well."

Lea nodded in agreement, mumbling something about Lisa being a genius at matching colors. A comfortable silence descended as we each concentrated on our sewing, lost in individual thoughts. Despite my trying, my mind wondered to that puzzling scene in the garden and the oak. I had successfully avoided thinking about it before, but now the quiet and up and down rhythm of the needle had led me to just that thought.

The idea that the curse might have been affecting me crossed my mind, but it was not in the nature of the curse. The curse came on slowly, in levels until I was complete uncontrollable. But I knew exactly what was happening and did not oppose it at all. How strange. Perhaps the curse was...sneaky...yes that was it. That witch was a sly one and had made the impressions of the curse different with Beric. I shook my head to myself; that sounded absurd. I was so confused.

I glanced over at Lea who had begun to hum softly to herself and envied her contentment. Perhaps _she_ would know. I could not enfold the whole story of the curse and fake engagement to her, but I could ask questions. I was good at that.

"Lea..." I wasn't sure if I should inquire, it was just so..._personal_. Still, I felt as if I _could_ ask her and get a truly honest answer. "What is it like...to fall...and be in love?"

I was slightly afraid she would be surprised and say something like, 'Why... don't _you_ know?' But thankfully she didn't.

A smile spread easily across her glowing face and a sparkle danced in her eye. "Oh, May dearie, it's like discovering something extremely valuable that's been eluding you for years and has finally united itself with you, and you finally feel...complete and perfect. It's becoming a little kid all over again. When I first met Samuel it was as if someone had just given me the other half of my life puzzle that Beric had helped created. He didn't realize it at first, since he was awfully shy, but he learned easily. Did you know he thought I was the snottiest girl he had met?"

I gaped. "That's impossible!" I cried. I couldn't even _imagine_ Lea being snotty in the least bit. She was so... so different from any woman I had ever met. I knew I could never be like her, but it was still a nice thought that she just might be influencing me.

She laughed lightly. "It's true. See, sometimes people form certain impressions of people that may be correct or not. They might very well be true, but not _entirely_. Since humans...and especially Evifians are so stubborn and self willed, they won't give up their idea for any other, even after they see the person in a new light. I believe it takes _true_ love to overcome that. At least, that is what it took Samuel!"

Melissa suddenly burst into the room. "They're coming, milady, they're coming in haste!"

We didn't have to ask who, and the beautiful dark blue cloak was quickly stowed away in the sewing box. All threads were disposed off and we sat on the couch in a position that said we had been chatting for a long time. We were just in time, too.

Danny appeared at the door, a huge smile on his face. Under his armpits were two crutches. He leaned heavily on them, but managed to take a few steps without too much difficulty. Beric stood behind him, a grin similar to his nephew lighting his face.

"Look, Ma," cried Danny. "Look at what Uncle Beric made for me! I can walk some!" He concentrated on his steps, and covered the distance between him and Lea with halting wobbly steps. But he was walking.

"I wish he'd stop calling me 'uncle'," growled Beric as he limped to a chair. He had abandoned his own crutches. I wasn't sure if this was the smartest thing for him, since he still winced, and favored his side, but at my protests, he insisted it was just a sprain and nothing to worry about. At that I agreed. I shouldn't be worrying. "It makes me feel old."

"You are old," pointed out Danny matter-of-factly, and we all laughed.

"I won't argue that fact," sighed Beric. "But I will say that I've been feeling a lot younger these past few days."

"Me, too," I declared without even thinking.

And Lea smiled.

* * *

**I have bad news this'll be last update for a long time...as in a _long time_. My wrists are getting sore and so have a long medical name attached to them. My mom wants me to back off from typing for a while. So...that's probably why I hurried and finished this one for you before hibernating (right before summer too...)**

**So see you in a few months! **


	27. Harvey's Revenge

**Hello again!**

**So, I got a review from oxoxEnchantedxoxo, which reminded me to finish the chapter. So here it is! Sorry for the mistakes, I am currently browsing through betas who will perfect it. I really need to review my grammar.  
**

**My wrists are feeling fine, and I'm not going to stop typing, or playing the piano, or anything else I do. Thanks for all your concern. I'll try not to make you wait so long next time. Really.  
**

**Special Thanks SOC 59, laurashrub, Celestial Seraphim, InChrist-Billios, Intricacy, Anna Black, Mandi96, ElvishKiwi, gypsyeyes91, 'Penname here', daring2dream, flowerpetals, Nelarun, F.A. Star Hawk, DreamReality, and Green.on.Black!! And everyone else who reviews!**

**Chapter 25: Harvey's Revenge**

**Beric**

Wednesday arrived quicker than I would have liked, and my habitual appointment with Sir Boduoc and his daughter drew near. I did not like the idea of visiting May's father without her by my side, but she sidestepped the idea of accompanying me with a quiet insistence that I did not understand. To understand May was similar to attempting to comprehend the reason the sky was so blue, it was merely unfeasible. For this reason I did not push the suggestion that she go with me to Harvey's estates where Sir Boduoc resided; though I glanced constantly at her with the obvious question of _why_ flaring out with intense curiosity. She knew perfectly well the inquiry I had, but she refused to answer it.

I was so occupied with this puzzling question that I was surprised when Lea and May confronted me as I emerged from my study, preventing me from going to my room to get my cloak. I stopped, slightly annoyed at their interruption. If I did not leave soon, I would not be able talk to Sir Boduoc as much as I wished.

"Are you leaving now, Beric?" wondered Lea, her eyes twinkling. She already knew the answer, and I immediately became suspicious. I glanced at May, hoping to gather more information, but her face was just as mysteriously happy as Lea.

"Just as soon as you release me from my curiosity regarding what you two are up to," I responded, looking at them both askance.

"Up to?" laughed Lea innocently, she began backing up towards the stairs. "Tell me truthfully, Beric, how long have you known?"

"Not long enough to find out the details."

"It's in the s... spare room upstairs to the right," put in May. I immediately noticed her cover up and tried to guess what the room had been used for, but May cut my thoughts off by adding playfully, "Do you need help up the stairs?"

I grinned. "Please, would you assist me?"

She wrinkled her nose in regret but waited willingly for me to drape an arm over her shoulder. My wounds were healing fast, a gift my body always had, but I never failed to fake a soft spot if it meant getting May or Lea to do something for me. Once we reached the top, May quickly stepped ahead to the 'spare' room on the right.

Smiling, she pushed open the doors and watched for my reaction. I hobbled to the entrance and looked around curiously. It was certainly the spare room, more like a parlor, really. There was a comfortable cot to the side, a dresser to the other, a couch in the center...ah! There it was. Laid carefully on the settee was a large cloak of dark blue fabric.

Grinning foolishly and forgetting my limp, I walked to it and lifted it up. The fabric was thick for warmth, but not heavy at all and could easily cover more than just me. By the looks of it, my two girls had stitched it together to just my length. It was perfect. I suddenly felt a surge of warm gratitude and pride. I turned to where Lea and May were standing, beaming like children who'd just baked their first meal.

"Do you like it?" inquired Lea, though she well knew the answer.

"Like it?" I repeated. "I _love_ it. Igor's been needing a new cloak for quite some time now."

Lea blinked in surprise, but May was quick. "It's for you, you idiot," she snapped, giving me an irritated slug on the arm.

I took the opportunity, to catch her hand and draw her close. She immediately pinked, realizing the trap, but didn't pull away, hard. "I know," I murmured. "And this is for you." I gave her a peck on the forehead, and I heard her inhale sharply. I nearly chuckled. I loved making her confusedly breathless. "Thank-you."

She pulled away. "It was Lea's idea anyways," she said briskly, refusing to look at me.

I embraced Lea too, who was looking far too pleased. I gulped, if only she knew...no, I was glad she didn't know. The truth would have to come out sooner or later, but I didn't want to be the one to tell her. Not then. Besides, I still had a chance, and that chance was growing more sure every day.

"Now," she declared, "You can give Igor your old cloak."

"Yes," I nodded lifting the stunning mantle onto my shoulders with pleasure. "This will certainly keep me warm through many a cold night. To put it simply, I would say your gift is...awesome."

They beamed, fully pleased. But I had scarcely secured it against my throat when the two became as fussy and bossy as two hens and their batches of chicks.

"You had better be going," declared Lea, nudging me for the door.

"Yes, you can't be late," added May opening the door for me as if I could not do it myself. I looked at them suspiciously.

"What now?" I demanded.

"Nothing at all!" cried May, appearing offended that I would suspect anything amiss.

Lea was more tactful. "You said so yourself you don't want to be late, and we're just helping. Don't be silly and conjure up false accusations in your mind. Now you had better hurry. Igor has your horse ready."

They had me at the very gate of my castle where sure enough Igor stood with my stallion. They continued to badger me as I carefully mounted. Mind, I was still quite tender in many spots.

"Be careful!" commanded May.

"Have a pleasant time with Sir Boduoc and Lady Alyce," added Lea.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

Affronted by May's assumption that I would automatically do something asinine the moment I was out of her sight, I turned to her, my eyes mischievous. "I will be less inclined to do so if you were to grant me a kiss, milady. Come, wish me farewell properly."

She turned redder than a radish. I'm sure she would have spewed out a harsh rejection if Lea had not been standing there, smiling pleasantly. She sent me a secret glare, but quickly replaced it with a lovely smile.

"Of course," she purred. She tip toed up to me, and I bent down, but instead fulfilling her duty, the little vixen deigned to supply me with a peck on the nose. The very insolence! She smiled sweetly and said, "Farewell, milord."

I sent her my most veiled glower while waving dramatically. She was still rather pink, but allowed herself to lift two fingers in response. I grinned.

There would be plenty of time to work on her obedience when I got back.

* * *

Sir Boduoc was waiting for me at the habitual location, the pathway leading to his humble cabin. He seemed more agitated than usual, as he assisted me from my mount. Once the greetings between us had passed May's father jumped right to the point.

"Prince Charles is visiting Harvey."

"Now?"

"Aye. Poor Alyce was hurried away so that he would not see her. She's in a rather sullen mood even now. Poor lass." He shook his head. "But this is the first time I've seen the Prince here. Harvey usually goes to the castle. I do not like it. The Prince brought no attendants, which means he will be depending on Harvey."

"No one came with him?" I was surprised. I knew it was the Prince's habit, as with all royalty, to bring along at least a guard.

"No one."

"Then it also means he does not want anyone to know of his visit or his purpose." I humphed. "He doesn't even trust his own servants. Pathetic."

Sir Boduoc's brows furrowed. "Tell me more about the Prince, Beric. I only hear the glowing sentimental reports from Alyce, which is romantically biased. I know it is often the mistake of a lover not to see her sweetheart's flaws. Tell me, is he a good man?"

I considered my answer carefully. Personally, I was disgusted with the man, boy more like, but it was a very individual opinion. He was harsh in his judgment of me, his personality was far too cold for my liking, his ideas on politics were even worse, and he had at more than one time had his eye on my May. In reality and certainly from another's point of view he was a just heir, and would never do anything foolhardy. He was level headed and was sure to be a good administrator.

All this I told to Boduoc, and with each phrase he grew more thoughtful. "Well he seems sensible enough," he concluded. "And the way Alyce paints him to be, he is apparently very charming and kind."

I nodded. "Aye, well, who can be an ice block with your sunshine daughter around?"

He smiled briefly. I had quickly gotten use to the bubbly character of Alyce, and had even grown to accept it. Although so different from May, Alyce in more ways than one was similar to her sister.

"Have you considered the possibility of their matrimony as an advantage to you?" I asked, suddenly aware that if the Prince's good will were bestowed on Boduoc and Alyce, Harvey's influence and cruelty might be checked.

Boduoc nodded grimly. "Aye. Harvey hoped to use Alyce the same way. Control the bride, and you have control over the Prince. Currently Alyce refuses to consider marrying Charles until she is completely free from Harvey and his wife so as to keep the Prince out of his grasps as well."

I shook my head. Even the Crown Prince of Dillian was in danger of Harvey's grip. "Sometime this month Sir Patrick and I need to perform a daring rescue and whisk you away from this wretched estate. And if Harvey wishes to have you back. Well, he'll have to deal with me."

Again Boduoc smiled, only it was grimmer as he replied bitterly, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were to do that. You know I hate being in debt."

"Nonsense," I replied. "Call it pay back for allowing me to wed May." I felt a twist of guilt as I said this. Even May's own father did not know of the agreement between her and I. Still. I would not be the one to inform him. If May wished her secret lie to be revealed to her father, she would expose it. Not I.

"How is May?" he asked earnestly.

"Perkier than ever," I responded, smiling at just the thought of her. "I do not understand why she did not wish to come with me but...Which reminds me, why did _you_ not come yesterday?"

Before he could answer, Alyce, who had encountered us just then spoke up, "Harvey discovered his outings, and had him whipped. It was a horrid experience. He is not permitted into the stables, and I would not be surprised if one of his spies were around here even now."

I inclined my head. "Good evening, Lady Alyce."

She gave one of her dainty curtsies. Though the daughter of a prisoner, Alyce never forgot her charm and grace, and I had to act as a gentleman around her or I'd receive a gentle reprimand. "Good evening, Sir Beric. How are your wounds?"

"Better. Lea's medicine will soon cure every scratch I've obtained."

"And how is the Lady Ana Maylin? Does she enjoy your home?"

"Very much," I assured her. Alyce had not been informed that May was her sister. Boduoc and I thought it better to keep it from her, knowing her close connection to the Prince and Harvey. Not that we didn't trust the girl, but one can never be too careful with secrets when females are involved.

"Have you eaten, Beric?" inquired Boduoc, ready to change the subject for Alyce's sake.

"No, I actually forgot in my haste to come," I replied sheepishly.

Boduoc grinned. "Well then you can try Alyce's cooking. Come on to the house. We can talk more over dinner."

"Oh, please couldn't we eat outside?" wondered Alyce. She spread her arms indicating the warm sinking rays and cheery birds that were fading away. "It's such a lovely day out and I don't want to miss a bit of it."

I nearly rolled my eyes but instead replied politely, "Good idea, Lady Alyce."

"I'll get the food," volunteered Sir Beric, and strode back to the house.

As soon as he was out of sight Alyce's bright countenance dimmed and she turned to me seriously and demanded, "All right what's the secret?"

My face expressionless I spread my hands innocently. "What secret, milady?"

"You and Father know something that I don't."

"Naturally."

"Sir Beric, don't you _dare_ get cocky with me." She was truly upset. Poor girl. She _was_ being kept in the dark. Still, she could play along for a little longer, then again she was May's sister. "Father refuses to tell me. He says I'll ruin everything." She suddenly became very doleful and thoughtful, her anger slipping away like water in a sieve. Females are like that. "I won't ruin anything. Really, I just want to know. I promise I shan't tell _anyone_."

"What about the Prince?" I asked pointedly.

That hit her. Her lips pulled down, and her brows lowered. "Oh, him," she murmured. Blushing she turned her head away and replied softly, "I don't think I'll be talking to him any time soon."

"Don't tell me you've given up on him." I didn't exactly approve of her choice for a husband, but I would not hinder her from her true desire. I wanted her to be happy, even if it meant her wedding the stupid prince.

"Not exactly..." she turned away, her shoulders suddenly quivering. Oh, drat, she was crying. I hated it when the ladies decided to let their emotions leak out through tears. It tore me up and made me feel so guilty. Perhaps I _had_ been too harsh. _May_ never cried.

She sniffed a little and whispered, "I just think he's given up on me. He didn't exactly say that but..." she couldn't go on as the tears spurted out and she began to cry softly.

I cleared my throat nervously, uncertain as to what to do. Gingerly I leaned over and patted her carefully on the back. "Now, now, Alyce, that's not true..." Dang, it could very well be true. What did I know of the Prince's feelings? I tried again. "At least you've got your father."

"Yes," she mumbled between hiccups. "And you, you are such a good friend, Beric."

"Uh... of course. But about the Prince..."

Her bawling increased. Oh drat. Since I had to somehow comfort her, I gently put my arm around her and pulled her close. Poor lass, I guess she was just having a bad day. Still, _May_ never did anything like this. Alyce didn't seem to mind and immediately set her face into my shoulder, which made my shirt wet with her tears. Well, as long as it made her feel better, I would do just about anything to quiet Sir Boduoc's daughter.

Speaking of Sir Boduoc...

"Hands up!"

Alyce gasped and pulled away in surprise. I was immediately on my feet, my sword drawn. I already knew who it was before the sleek snake in the form of Corey Harvey stepped into view. He was accompanied by at least twenty men, and to my complete surprise, Prince Charles himself. Harvey, as usual, looked as smug as a stuffed fox, but the Prince was practically seething with ire.

"Harvey!" Sir Boduoc was returning from the house, a platter of simple bread and cheese in his hands. He came to an abrupt halt when one of Harvey's henchmen thrust a sword point towards his stomach. Eyes immediately glaring he demanded, "What's this all about, Harvey?"

"You are under arrest," replied Harvey, his tone far too joyful.

"Under what charges?" I inquired.

"Does it matter?" It was the Prince who spoke up now.

Alyce was on her feet. "Charlie!"

"Don't you dare address me in that way," he hissed. "You deceived me. I saw you with my own eyes. Just when I thought..." He stopped himself and shook his head, turning away from her. I hardly recognized the man before us. The Prince's usual regal appearance of calmness and obscurity had been transformed into a look of crazed hate and confusion. It suddenly struck me that the man had curse on him, or some other sort of witch's brew. It was obvious he was not himself. His eyes were colder than ever as he turned to the men and said stonily, "Bind them."

Sir Boduoc didn't stand a chance as the platter was struck down and the guards snatched his hands together with twine.

"Get behind me," I instructed Alyce, gripping the sword. But the girl, still stunned and obviously not thinking straight ran a couple steps towards the Prince, her tears beginning again.

"Charles!" she cried. "Think about what you're doing! I never deceived you! I love you!"

"Alyce!" I said sharply. But she did not heed me, and made as if to cling to the Prince. He turned abruptly, causing her to fall back. The men surrounded her, holding her arms close. She didn't even struggle, as she began to bawl uncontrollably. The soldiers looked at me uncertainly. I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Drop your sword, Douglas," said Harvey dryly. "Drop it or the girl dies as well as her father."

I glanced at the Prince, looking for a confirmation of this, but he stared pitilessly away, his face expressionless and his eyes empty. My jaw tense, I thrust my sword into the dirt. Reassured, the criminals of Harvey advanced and bound me tightly. One deprived me of my knife as well, patting me all over for any extra weapons. I wished I had kicked him in the nose.

"Which one of your witches did you order to poison the Prince's mind, Harvey?" I asked in a loud voice.

The Prince glanced at me, his face still emotionless, but his eyes were challenging. Harvey didn't even glance at him as he leaned to me and whispered complacently, "Probably the same one you were embracing only a moment ago."

It was idiotic to struggle, but I couldn't help but tense beneath the bonds, and let my teeth clench. The man had truly sold his soul to the devil. This was proven by the fact he had employed a witch to poison the prince against everything...even the ones he loved. It was useless to argue, to reason, with either of them. Harvey wouldn't agree to do anything, and the Prince was absolutely positive of my guilt, as well of Alyce and her father. Whatever that guilt may be.

Alyce continued to blubber out unintelligible sentences mixed with pleas, spurts of affection, and rage. Poor girl. She was truly and deeply in love with this cold stone called a prince. I could not call it pathetic since she was a sweet soul and May's sister, but that is what it was. She had obviously not heard of the saying _moderation in all things._ Then again, females could hardly understand such a proverb.

"What is Sir Boduoc's crime?" I asked, managing to keep my voice as level as possible.

The prince glanced over at May's father who was also rigid against the grip of Harvey's henchmen. Sir Boduoc held the prince's eyes with such a look of bitter contempt and disgust; I wondered what his thoughts were. He must've been sorely disappointed with Alyce's choice of a sweetheart.

"He is Lord Harvey's, is he not?"

"He is not a slave," I instantly interjected. "He is a free man of Evif, taken from his..."

"He is a captive of war," interrupted Harvey with a careless wave of his hand. "I took him in fair fight, and he has willingly become my servant, as has...the girl."

Sir Boduoc did not like this interchange over what he was exactly, and was about to insert his personal opinion on his own person when the Prince spoke in a tone of finality. "He will share the girl's fate."

Alyce choked on a sob. So she had been reduced to the mere mention of 'the girl', not even worthy to be given a name. I wanted snap into a rampage and screw all their heads back on as tightly as possible, but I held my tongue, which caused my face to heat with the effort.

"One more question," interceded Harvey. "What shall be done with Douglas's relations and estates? You must understand that he not only has a sister and nephew, but a fiancé."

"I know that!" snapped the Prince. "I will decide what to do with them later. Not now."

"They aren't a part of this," I protested despite his command of discussing it later. I was afraid Harvey might find out the relation May had with Sir Boduoc which would make the matter ten times worse, for it would mean _she_ was in trouble. "They are completely innocent of any crime Harvey can come up with in his deceiving..."

At his silent command, one of Harvey's men slammed the blunt end of the spear against my head, and I lost consciousness.


	28. Crazy

**Yay! I finished a chappie before my trip to Mexico!!**

**Ha, ha, I knew I'd get a response from the ladies section on Beric's rather snide remarks on females. You have to remember they aren't in modern day, and Beric is rather arrogant. Still, I know we females find ourselves demeaning those boring simple minded men who can't seem to do anything right. lol.**

**I'm sad; if everything goes as planned there are only four more chapters!! Oops. I shouldn't have said that...:-) As always, I'd really appreciate the reviews, Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Rae Simmons, oxoxEnchantedxoxo, Celestial Seraphim, Mandi96, gypsyeyes91, laurashrub, flowerypetal, Intricacy, 'Penname here', Eryka, daring2dream, Backroads, raeroochella, Lady Knight Kelandry, Secrets of the Roman Empire, magical maiden, SIMBA, piratesswriter, and of course Hermione W. Cullen (who I hope will soon be not so incredibly busy;)  
**

**Oh, and check out my profile. My avatar is Beric. :)**

**Thank you Nienna Telrunya my amazing beta!!**

**Chapter 26: Crazy**

Once Lea acknowledged her presence, Melissa, wringing her hands, stated her message: "Milady something _horrible_ happened."

"Yes, Melissa?" asked Lea patiently.

Melissa bit her lip nervously before breaking the appalling news, "The cook has just quit." She let this soak in a moment before bursting out, "I don't know why! He just up and left with no reason! No excuse! He's taken the big book of recipes with him, and has told everyone not to expect him back ever! And the other cooks aren't very good on their own. I don't know what to do, Lady Lea, it's all so sudden. He didn't even finishing making your lunch. I'm so sorry it had to be now, what with Sir Beric being so hungry and all..."

"Take a deep breath, Melissa," instructed Lea, following her own advice. When the distraught woman had done just that Lea continued, "I want to introduce you to Lady May, who, having worked in the royal kitchens, has an exceptional talent for making the most excellent of foods. Now if we are very nice and if she is as wonderful as my dear brother paints her to be— and I've never doubted Sir Beric—I'm quite sure she will be willing to instruct our own confused cooks on culinary arts."

Melissa's face cleared slightly, but the worried expression did not change as she turned to me. "Would you, Lady May? The servants are very willing to learn, and they _do _know how to cook, they just don't know all the finer points."

I had to rethink Lea's speech to be sure I understood everything, before I answered, "Of course I will. We can't have Sir Beric starving."

Relief flooded Melissa's face, and Lea's beamed with pride. I felt rather embarrassed at their reaction. Goodness, it was just cooking! They made it sound like it was some sort of talent. Hadn't these ladies ever flipped a pancake before? Or boiled some potatoes? Apparently not.

I was about to accompany Melissa to the kitchens when we heard a commotion at the entrance. Someone was shouting Lea's name, and I think mine, too. The servants were asking questions trying to find out what the heck was going on. Lea immediately swept up her skirts and hurried down the stairs in a very lady-like manner. I was glad I had stuck with my shorter skirts, as I trotted right behind her.

When we reached the Great Hall I was startled to see my father, and Sir Patrick. My father looked like a wreck. His shirt was mussed, his eyes were mad, and his face was swollen in one spot as if someone had slugged him. He and Sir Patrick both looked like they had been riding hard and fast.

"What is it?" questioned Lea. "Where is Beric?"

"Harvey," stated my father, then he grabbed a cup of water one of the quicker servants had brought and downed it.

Sir Patrick supplied, "Harvey has the Prince bewitched, and so procured an order to arrest Beric, Boduoc, and Lady Alyce. The prince thinks that Beric has been seducing Lady Alyce, and she has been disloyal. It's a stupid lie of course. He had Boduoc arrested as well, under charges of conspiracy against his master. Beric and the Lady are in Harvey's dungeon even now. Harvey is planning to kill Sir Beric under false charges, and to banish the lady."

Lea's face had whitened, and did not change its color for a long time. She stared at Sir Patrick as if he were just a bad dream. I was afraid she was going to faint. But she was strong and remained standing. I was feeling shocked myself. I hadn't realized how dangerous Harvey was to Beric, and my family...my family! That sounded strange. My _sister_ was being imprisoned by her own sweetheart and foster father. How cruel!

And Beric! Invincible Beric was captured and probably in chains, all because he had wanted to talk to my dad and the prince had felt jealous. I wondered how he must be feeling at this moment—probably seething at the injustice of it all. It was all so unjust. I felt overwhelmed at the intensity of it. I felt miserable, angry, and helpless at the same time. The worst of it was feeling helpless. I could do nothing to help. I wasn't a brave she-warrior type who'd stage a rescue immediately, and free all the prisoners at once before stabbing the villain to the heart. I couldn't negotiate like a politician or salesman and try to free them legally or with bribes. I had nothing. I could do nothing. I was helpless and I hated it.

Sir Patrick kept on talking. "Luckily, Sir Boduoc wasn't taken immediately to the castle like the other two. He was kept at the cottage to be used for sport by Harvey's henchmen. I was on my way to visit Princess Rosella when I saw what was happening, and immediately put a stop to it by giving Boduoc a sword with which to defend himself. Still, the soldiers will tell Harvey that Boduoc escaped, and they will tell him who helped him. They know me to be Beric's friend, and have spied on me more than once. I only hope it will not affect..." he stopped and turned to my father. "I have to find out when they will set a court date."

"A court date?" Lea's soft, confused voice spoke up. She was still staring at Sir Patrick, a vulnerable, dazed expression on her face. "Whatever for?"

"Although the Prince wishes to have Beric be...disposed of immediately, Harvey wants to rub salt in the bloody gash. It would go very badly for you if everyone were to know of the disgrace Sir Beric is about to undergo. Harvey wants to take it to court and do it 'legally.'"

"Well, we've got to stop him!" I declared. Woah. Where did that come from? I wasn't a politician or she-warrior, remember?

"Aye," nodded my father, looking at me appreciatively. "That's the spirit. Can you not come up with some legal documents against Harvey, Patrick? There's got to be a whole box of them somewhere."

"I do," assured Patrick. "But they are back at my house in Lilan, which is two full days journey from here. Sir Beric has a copy, as well as...one other person. Lea, do you not know where Beric kept his?"

Lea shook her head miserably, face utterly despondent. I could tell she was about to break. She wouldn't be able to take anymore. I felt a sharp pang of sorrow for her. She had so much happen to her. First her husband, then Danny, then her mother, and father, and Beric, and Beric again. I put my arm around her and said, "We better go up to the sewing room."

Tears sprung to Lea's eyes, as she nodded. I led her towards the stairs. Melissa followed grimly. We could leave the men to the legal and complicated terms. We had a broken hearted-sister to take care of.

* * *

Lea had fallen asleep weeping. Sometimes she had raged against Harvey and how unfair and cruel life was. Sometimes she had expressed her fear and declared there was no hope. But mostly she had just cried. She had curled up on the cough, her head and face in my lap, pouring out her rage and misery. I had just stroked her head and listened. Really, there was nothing else I could have done. Eventually her sobbing had diminished to hiccups, then sniffing, and finally she had closed her wet eyes and slept.

Melissa had left long ago to take care of my father and Sir Patrick. They would be spending the night. She had also hidden Danny away in his room, telling him that Uncle Beric would not be back for a long time, and that Danny needed to stay very quiet. Someone expressed his worry that Harvey might attack the castle, and the rumor spread like dandelions in the wind. Guards voluntarily stood up on the ramparts, and everyone slept very fitfully that night.

I didn't sleep for a long time; I sat on the couch in the middle of the sewing room, thinking. I thought about all the fun times Lea and I had with Danny in the very room, picking at stitches, and poking myself with the needle. I recalled the many times later that Beric and I had pushed Danny on the swing. He loved that swing dearly, hated to part with it. When Beric gave up, I would push him for even longer, until Lea insisted we come in for a meal. I thought of all the things Lea taught me about being a mother, wife, lady, and mistress of a whole castle. I wondered again about my feelings for Beric, but came to no conclusion.

I pondered the fact I had a father and sister. I pictured Sir Boduoc, wondering if I looked like him. He had a chiseled handsome face, with a Roman nose, and high cheek bones. His eyes were sharp, but softer like a fading fire, and brown...like mine. He seemed to be the kind of man who was forced to live a life of action, drama, and danger, but really just wanted to relax in his own hut, and do something simple like...fish. I suppose Beric was the same. Sure, he loved the drama of politics, but he loved woodworking and fishing more. Just like me. Pretending to be royalty, running away, and falling in love was fun in its own way, but I would have been much happier to curl up by a stove and peel potatoes for someone's dinner.

Sighing, I lay my head back. What did we have to do to get our peace and quiet? What did all heroes do? They fought. They battled the dragons, and combated against the villains. Did they give up? No. That's why they were heroes, because they didn't give up. And _that's_ why they lived happily ever after. They earned it. So all I had to do was fight the villain, and keeping fighting until I won. That was it. Oh, gosh 'easier said than done' was so true.

Sometime I fell asleep, because I woke up feeling motivated. Heck, I was inspired! I knew exactly what we had to do. I was so astonished I nearly jumped up. Thankfully, I remembered Lea. She was still asleep. Good. She needed it. I slipped out from under her and went to find my dad and Patrick. My dad. Gosh, that sounded good!

They were eating breakfast. Well, they were _supposed_ to be eating breakfast, but instead they were going over a piece of paper seriously.

"Why are you not eating?" I demanded.

They looked at me in surprise, as if the answer was obvious. I glared back, still waiting for a reply.

"We can't," said my father finally. "We're busy."

"All the more reason!" I declared. "You've been using your brains way too long. If you don't eat, you won't be able to think! Eat! While, you eat, I'll tell you about my crazy plan."

They began to pick at the food, still looking dubious.

I sat across from them, ready to get down to business. "You want those legal papers right?"

"Yes," said Patrick. "Do you know where Beric's are? I'd hate to ride all the way back to Lilan, and Beric's have more information and details."

"I don't know where they are. But I can find out. I can ask Beric."

My father looked at me sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I told you it was a crazy plan," I warned, feeling a little jittery. "See, I can go to the prison..."

"Oh, no you can't," interposed Sir Boduoc. "If you go over there, Harvey will get you for sure."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to him. I'll go to the guards. I can pull the stor...er...fact that Beric is my fiancé and they'll let me in."

Patrick's brows looked worried, not as if he were afraid it might not work, but more like he was afraid for my sanity. My father still shook his head.

"They won't let you."

"Yes, they will," I insisted. "I can get them to let me. Really, I can. I can talk to Beric, and get all the information you need."

"If Harvey caught you..."

"He won't! Don't you see?" By their faces they didn't, so I pressed on. "It'd be the last thing he'd expect anyway. He wouldn't dream of you guys letting me try to see Beric, because I could be in danger. He wouldn't expect it, and so not find me. He'll be so busy conjuring up false accusations with the prince, and it's not like he's the one guarding the prison."

My father again began to shake his head.

I threw in the clincher. I had to act, but it was worth it. I let my shoulders droop, and my voice became softer. "Please, father, I have to _see_ him."

He gave in. But before I could do my victory dance, he added, "But Sir Patrick must go with you."

"But how...?"

"I have a monk's costume," put in Sir Patrick eagerly. "There is the possibility that they'd recognize me, but I won't be very obvious."

I nearly raised my brows at the startling suggestion, but shrugged. He was right; monks could probably get in anywhere. I nodded in agreement and declared, "Okay, let's go."

My father's eyes widened in surprise, and Sir Patrick protested, "What? Now? Why?"

"Why not?" I inquired.

That stumped them. I grinned inwardly and stated, "I'll get my shoes."

* * *

"I'm only escorting you to the crossroads," Sir Patrick informed me once he and my father had secured me on a horse and we were halfway down the hill. I was not a born rider, but I managed to keep my mount, most of the time. Thankfully the mare was an old, calm one.

"Why?" I demanded. Sir Patrick was wrapped in a coarse brown cloak, the mark of the monks, but wore his full knightly uniform beneath it. In front of him was a basket full of fresh baked goods I was taking to Beric. I was certain he was starving; I would probably save his life with my cookies. I would have carried it, except that I was afraid I'd drop it.

"I'm going to the Imperial castle to explain everything to Princess Rosella. She deserves to know what her brother is up to, as does the rest of the family. The king is up north, but the queen would be grateful for such information."

I saw through him immediately. He wanted to gain favor in the eyes of the royal family—after all, he was an advancing suitor for their eldest daughter. I had been suspecting since the ball when he had been brave enough to ask the princess to dance.

"Of course," I said lightly. "Rosie will be very glad to see you. Just keep out of sight of her brother."

I think he blushed but I'm not sure. We trotted comfortably to the crossroads. One path lead to Harvey's estates the other to the palace. Patrick gave me the basket and the instructions for the dungeons, and once he had made sure I understood, galloped off.

I slowed my horse to a walk until I was insight of the estates. I realized I did not want to be seen on the horse, since they would suspect something. I climbed down and tied the horse to a tree, allowing enough rope to let her graze. I loosened the saddle girth around her belly like Beric had taught me. A bored, old guard sitting at the gate mulling over a tankard of beer looked up at me with a heavy frown. He didn't budge as I approached. Goodness he stared worse than Prince Charles!

Putting on a pitifully hopeful face, I walked slowly to the guard. He stared at me dully, his expression unreadable.

"Good sir," I murmured, "Might I ask a favor of you?"

"Who do you want to see?" he asked. He was obviously used to doleful females wanting favors.

"Sir Beric, son of Austin."

His brows rose. "Eh? That rouge? Whatever for?"

"He's my fiancé," I replied. Somehow it wasn't as repulsive to admit it as before.

He grunted. He glared deeply into his tankard then raised his eyes to stare at my basket. "What's in that?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. How could I have forgotten? The man _had_ to have something to eat! I peeked inside with a nervous start.

"Oh, just some tarts, cookies, buns, cheese, apples, and pie for him." I paused. His eyes had grown. "Do you want some?" I asked innocently.

He couldn't stick his hand out quick enough. I placed a cookie delicately in his hand and in a moment it was gone. He was wiping away the crumbs when I decided to ask pointedly, "May I go see him?"

He nodded and handed me a chain with a red thing at the end. I took it, my nose wrinkled. "It's your ticket in and out," he explained.

I quickly put it around my neck. "Thank you sir!" I smiled brightly and gave him another cookie.

He looked astonished, but took it gratefully and stuffed it in his mouth. He stood up and stuck an iron key into the proper hole, opening the creaking old wooden door. Still chomping he added, "Ask the guard inside where 'e is."

I nodded and slipped inside. The daylight disappeared as the door shut behind me. I blinked getting use to the darkness and jumped when a man stood up just a foot away from me.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I need to see Sir Beric son of Austin." I wrinkled my nose as the putrid smell of feces, dank air, rotten water and food, and human odor finally made its way into my smelling zone. I instinctively put a hand to my nose.

"Douglas, eh?" The guard nodded and took a bite of a carrot. He looked young now, and the carrot looked rotten. "You can only have fifteen minutes with him, so don't get too cuddly." He grinned and nudged me with a coarse laugh.

I nearly threw up. What a pervert! I inched away from him and reluctantly followed as he made his way down the dark aisle. At first I didn't see any prisoners, and then as we passed a dripping torch I caught sight of an old man curled up in the corner of a cage. I felt sick. There were more, most were men, but a few were women. I was sure if I caught sight of a child, I would retch. Some stared at me with wide vacant eyes; others were too occupied with dying to pay me a glance. My revulsion of Harvey grew with each step.

I was relieved when we reached Beric's cell. It was behind a wooden door and locked securely. I tapped my foot impatiently as the rude jailer unlocked the door. He yelled at Beric to get up and someone was there to see him. I was glad he didn't add anything uncouth to the announcement. He finally pushed the door open wide for me. There was no light in it. I grabbed a torch off the wall and, after sending the man a dirty look, went inside.

The room was small, and the only thing in it was a tiny cot on which poor Beric was lying. He looked awful. Harvey's men had beaten him badly. One cheek was bruised and purple, and what looked like nail marks were on his neck. I winced. He was asleep; he had obviously not heard the guard. I didn't want to wake him, since I knew he needed it, but I only had fifteen minutes.

I set the torch aside and leaned over him. Careful not to shake his hurt shoulder I whispered harshly, "Beric! Wake up!"

He stirred.

Impatient, I shook harder, "Beric! Get up! It's me, May!"

"Go way," he muttered. "I'm not going to do it."

I could've slugged him. "Beric. Get up, now! It's May, and I've only got fourteen minutes!"

"May?" he finally opened his eyes. "May!" he sat up abruptly. "What the heck are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here! What if Harvey finds you and finds out..."

"Shhh," I commanded in a harsh whisper. "Harvey isn't going to know. Now, for once, listen up. Sir Patrick, my father, and I are trying to get you out, but we need some papers. Sir Patrick said he could go all the way back to his house and get them, but that would take too long. Where is your copy?"

He had finally gotten over his shock and instead of answering the question like a good boy he stared at the basket and asked, "What's the basket for?"

I was infuriated! "For once in your life, could you think about something other than food? Your life is in balance here!" I hissed.

He shrugged and rubbed his head. In the darkness I couldn't read his face well, but I noticed he looked very tired. He favored his swollen cheek and muttered, "I have eaten since yesterday's luncheon, and that was just a bit of leftover soup. I was going to eat with Boduoc, but..."

"Oh, just be quiet and eat," I snapped and handed over the basket. Once he had downed a cookie and piece of bread I tried again, "Will you please tell me where the documents Sir Patrick and my father need are?"

"You've accepted him as your father now, eh?" Beric looked at me, pleased to hear this.

"You're avoiding the topic at hand," I replied flatly. "Why?"

His face fell. "If you are found out..."

I rolled my eyes. "And if they torture me I might give out the secret, I know. Please, Beric, I know the dangers and risks, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here trying to interrogate you." He still had that stubborn look on his face, so I tried a different tactic; instead of towering over him menacingly I knelt and took his hand. Pity always raised a man's pathos, right? Still, I couldn't help but notice his features hadn't changed. His hand was rough and calloused with work, they were cold.

"We need them to save you," I murmured. "If you continue to keep this secret from us, we might as well just give up."

"You're horrible at acting," he replied, shortly.

"And you're mulish," I retorted, releasing his hand and turning away.

"It's in the right drawer built into my bed."

I turned to him curiously. "You have a drawer in your bed?"

He nodded, not looking at me, his face expressionless. "I made the bed myself and added the secret drawers for my personal confidential documents. I don't think even Lea knows of them, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone."

I nodded, though astounded that he would disclose this secret to me. Of course I was the messenger just then, and his life did depend on me. But still, it obviously must've been a hard secret to give up. I stood up, ready to leave. I had the information we needed, and Beric had his food.

"Wait," said Beric, sitting up more and moving aside to make room on the tiny cot. "I need to talk to you. Sit down."

More curious than obedient, I sat.

"May, I have to let you know something before this trial, because it may not turn out well for me." He shifted nervously in his cot, and I waited patiently. I was completely oblivious as to what he was about to say, and was expecting some speech about, actually I didn't know what. I could hardly imagine anything Beric had to seriously talk to me about.

"When you first asked me to play the role of fiancé, I was very reluctant, as you must know. I did not have any desire whatsoever to play your...uh...in your life. I only did it because you were a person who needed my help, and it is hard for me to refuse any kind of help, believe it or not. When confronted with the question of what I should ask for pay, I was always truly stumped. I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't leave you penniless, or me dissatisfied."

I wanted so much to add little snippets of my thoughts, but I couldn't. Beric's face was so serious; I knew I could not add any sort of playful or sarcastic remarks. Still, a feeling of growing apprehension stirred in me, and I almost dreaded the end result of this speech.

"First, I do not want any pay. I should have refused in the first place, instead of asking for it. Secondly, over the past few months that we have been forced to interact with one another, I have learned to love you as a fiancé should love. In fact I've loved you for a very long time now, and I am quite positive that it is not the curse that prompts these feelings. Please, May, I know you've detested me from the beginning, and I have been a brute, but—"

"You've been much more than that!" I cried. I was surprised at my own outburst. At Beric's confession, I felt such overwhelming uncertainty and fear that I did not know what to think. The idea of Beric loving _me_ was so ludicrous that I couldn't believe it. I didn't _want_ to believe it. I was sure he was mocking me, or that he was affected by the curse. This made me angry. "You've been cruel and rude, and boorish and so unfeeling I'm surprised you even have it in you to love!"

Beric, in love or not, was not about to accused without his say in it. His eyes were hurt, but there was also anger in them. He retorted bitterly, "I didn't realize these were the adjectives you used when describing me. It is no wonder to me now, why Prince Charles thinks I'm so evil."

I felt slightly bad, remembering the predicament he was in, but for some inexplicable reason I could not shake off my fury. "I didn't tell him anything of the sort. Any fool could see that you were a rude brat."

"Probably seeing at the same time that you were a spoiled Evifian."

"If that's what you think of me, why did you fall in love with me?" I snapped mockingly.

"Because I learned that you aren't what you first appeared to be, and that really you are an independent girl with more fire in your character than anyone I have ever met, and _that_ is what I fell in love with!"

His quick declaration startled me, and I immediately remembered what Lea had told me about love. If I doubted before that he loved me, I doubted no longer, and the fact of his adoration scared me. My realization stalled my answer, and it took me several seconds to come up with a response. "That does not change your own character," I replied indignantly, trying desperately to stop the blush and the feeling of embarrassing self consciousness.

"You're right," he said curtly. "It doesn't. I am rude, and I do come off as a greedy no-good politician. I know I'm not a Prince Ch-Charming, who is perfect in everything including keeping his temper, that's just how I am. I'm a man, not a god, and men aren't all good. They aren't all wonderful and perfectly polite and flawlessly charismatic. I'm sorry I couldn't control my temper, or my tongue. Did you really think you were going to find such a man? If you did, he would not love you. I'm not perfect, and neither are you. Live with it."

His blazing eyes locked with mine defiantly and it was all I could do to keep the gaze concrete. He was expecting an answer. _I_ was expecting an answer!

"Hey!"

Reluctantly, yet simultaneously we looked up to see the guard chopping noisily on his carrot.

"Times up, missy," he informed me matter-of-factly.

I stood and muttered under my breath, "This conversation isn't over yet." Without paying Beric another glance I marched past the guard. I managed to get out of that dingy, desolate place without too much trouble and without making eye contact with anyone.

The guard at the door tried to ask for another cookie, but I brushed past him as well, after handing him the token. I was determined to get to a secluded place before I broke down and gathered my stormy thoughts. I couldn't face anyone at the moment, not until I faced myself. When I reached the mare I didn't bother mounting, and just took her rope. She followed willingly as I marched down the road from that awful place. It was a long time before I finally stopped and sat, panting, on a log at the side of the road.

I realized my hands were shaking and my heart felt as if it would hammer its way out of my chest and run away. My head hurt and my eyes stung with tears. Why was I crying? I felt sick and a dreadful feeling churned in my stomach. It was as if I had eaten the nastiest concoction Da had ever created in one of his cooking experiments. I had always been the guinea pig.

The feeling was so strong and vivid I almost knew what it was: guilt. But how could that be? What I had I done to create such an awful sensation? Beric _had_ been boorish and cruel, rude and, what else had I called him? Oh yes: unfeeling. I considered this carefully, truthfully.

He hadn't ever been _rude_ or _boorish_. Arrogant, oblivious, and blunt perhaps but he never said or did anything that would have gone against his knightly code. That stupid guard was boorish and rude, but Beric wasn't.

Cruel? No, Beric was definitely not cruel. I could not imagine him going beyond brusqueness and teasing. Lord Corey Harvey was cruel, but not Beric.

And unfeeling? Yes, Beric could be rather indifferent, but mostly for things he didn't understand. How could I have expected him to feel sympathetic for my love plight when he didn't understand how hard it was? At least he went out of his way to understand. Kylee had been unfeeling.

So why had I said such awful things? Why?! Thinking about it now, I wanted to burst into tears at my stupid proclamations. The whole conversation had been so _stupid_. We'd been yelling at each about the silliest things. Why? Hadn't I found myself missing the presence of him? I hadn't I flirted with the idea that I considered him a little more than friend? So, why the sudden change? Why? It had almost seemed as if a totally different person had been talking, and not me.

I mean, really, I loved Beric; I wouldn't ever say such mean things.

"Lady Ana Maylin, what's wrong?"

I swiveled around in astonishment. There standing in complete royal innocence were Princess Kylee and Prince Alex. Alex looked worried, and Kylee looked highly amused. A fancy looking carriage was behind them on the road. Two patient-looking servants stood at the door, ready to wait on the imperial youngsters hand and foot.

"Huh?" I nearly slapped myself; what a brilliant way to respond.

"You look as if you're in a dream," said Alex matter-of-factly.

"Aren't I?"

Alex giggled and Kylee rolled her eyes. "No, of course you're not," laughed Alex. He grabbed my hand and squeezed, his pearly whites flashing. "I'm real. I'm not a dream or a ghost or anything like that. I'm Alex."

"I know, and I'm in love."

He wrinkled his nose. "You're what?"

"I'm in love."

"With who?" demanded Kylee.

"My fiancé. Jumping flap cakes! I'm in love! Again!! I love him, and he's not even here! Why is that? I don't get it. It's not supposed to be like that. The curse..." I stood there, my mouth gaping as I tried to unravel it all.

Alex leaned over to Kylee secretively. "I think she has a fever. Father said people with fevers go crazy."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. It felt normal. I shook my head. "No, I don't think I do. Here, you check." I bent to his level, and he hesitantly put a hand on my head. He shrugged.

"No, you feel fine."

"Good, I'm not crazy then."

"I heard that the first sign of real craziness is hair growing on your palms," informed Alex seriously.

I looked at my palms.

"The second sign is looking for it."

I rolled my eyes, while he giggled hysterically at his joke.

Kylee looked as though she wanted to check us both. "See here," she declared. "We've got to get you to the castle."

"How come?" I asked. "I'm not going crazy."

She didn't look convinced. "Charles demands it."

I gaped at her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes, stuck her hip out, and placed her hand on it. How old was she again? Ah yes, the horrid thirteen. "Do I have to say it again? Prince Charles, my brother, commands that you return to the Royal castle and live out the remaining six months as was planned. Don't ask me why. Rosella was going to come tell you herself, but Charles won't let her."

Now I was confused. "Why not? And why don't you know—"

"Charlie's being really weird lately," explained Alex. His face was solemn, as he nodded seriously. "He goes around the castle with a weird look in his eyes. He never says anything nice to anyone, not even mother. His temper is even shorter; he even threw a fit when I asked him the time. He won't talk to anyone." He suddenly furrowed his brows and glanced at Kylee, turning to me mysteriously he continued, "I'll tell you more at the castle. You've got to get your stuff, right?"

"I know everything too, Alex," snapped Kylee. "We'll _both_ tell her. Come. We can't lose any time." She flounced to the carriage, and the servants jumped to open the door for her.

"Bossy, isn't she?" whispered Alex.

I nodded in agreement and we followed Her Highness Princess Kylee.


	29. Solutions

**Hola!! Im in Mexico right now so if anything looks funny blame it on the sloooowww internet cafes. Nobody eat chapulins. lol. ok, so I managed to get this up thanks to my beta reader** Nienna Telrunya** and you of course. Ach, Im burning up down here in the tropics! I want to see monkeys! Enjoy the chappie, I hope Ill be able to read the reviews SOME time.lol ADios amigos!**

**Chapter 2: Solutions**

"So that's where Sir Beric lives," breathed Alex when we began our ascent to the citadel

"So _that's_ where Sir Beric lives," breathed Alex when we began our ascent to the citadel. I realized that the young prince had always been in awe of my fiancé, and had probably set him up as a personal hero. Really, I couldn't think of a better candidate for an aspiring and mischievous lad. "Does he keep his weapons here?"

"Sure he does." I grinned. I was in the carriage with Alex and Kylee, and one of the servants rode my horse. "Maybe if we have time I'll show you his armory. But first you must tell me all you know about your brother."

Alex nodded reluctantly.

"It's rather small and quaint," commented Kylee, stiffly, staring at the stout little fortress on the hill. "But . . . homey. I like it." It was surely the nicest thing I had ever heard her say. I was about to reply when she turned to me sharply and said, "You'd do best to marry him and stay here."

So she still thought I was after her darling brother. Boy, did she think wrong. I smiled and said, "I plan to do just that, your highness."

I don't know if she caught the sincerity, because we exited the carriage just then. Alex bounced out first, taking everything in as if he were going to draw a picture later. I followed, and suddenly noticed Danny sitting on the fortress steps, petting a hound. He was staring solemnly at us, analyzing us. Alex spotted him too, and immediately walked up to him, an easy smile on his face.

"Hello, there," said the young prince. "What's your name?"

"Danny," responded Lea's son. "What's yours?"

"Alex. Does your dog play fetch?"

"Yes. Uncle Beric taught him when he was just a pup."

Alex's eyes widened and he sat cautiously by Danny, an admiring gleam in his eye. "Say, are you Sir Beric's nephew?"

Danny stuck his chest out in pride. "Yes, I am, my momma is his younger sister."

Alex considered this, then asked, "Why don't you show me the armory?"

Danny hesitated, then grabbed his crutch, and stood up. "All right. But we can't touch any of it, or Beric'll be mad when he comes back. He left me in charge, see, and I can't let anything happen to any of it."

My heart melted, Danny had absolute faith that someday Beric would be back. I wished I had such hope. Who was I kidding? I did. Didn't I?

"How come you've got that crutch?" wondered Alex innocently, as the two boys started for the armory—Danny hobbling patiently on his crutch and Alex walking slowly beside him.

"My legs have been bad since I was a kid. My right one is getting stronger, but I still have to wait a while for the left to get better. Uncle Beric helped me get better."

Their voices were nearly gone now.

"Do you think Sir Beric will let me call him Uncle?" wondered Alex hopefully.

"If you ask him nicely—"

"Lady Ana Maylin!"

I jumped at the sound of Kylee's voice, then turned slowly and looked expectantly at her. She was looking at me with annoyance and surprise written on her features.

"Why are you crying?"

My hand flew to my cheeks. They were wet. Oh, hot sauce, I was crying! I wiped the tears away. "Oh, I don't know. Sentimental reasons, I suppose. Alex won't be able to explain things, so I guess you better, eh?"

She nodded reluctantly, then muttered, "Alex better not get in trouble."

I hoped he did. Little boys should get in trouble. I wondered if Danny had ever been in trouble. If not, today was his chance with Prince Alex.

Lea met us in the hallway. As was expected, her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep. But her crying was not recent, no; she had no more tears left. She received Kylee graciously, and I think the haughty princess gained a little bit of respect for Beric's sister. She led us to the parlor and sent a servant to find my father. When my father entered, he glanced at me pointedly, obviously asking what Beric had to say, but I purposefully avoided his gaze. I couldn't tell him yet. When we were all settled, Kylee, flattered to be the object of so many listening ears, drew a deep breath and began.

"This morning, Sir Patrick brought us the news of everything. He told Princess Rosella how Sir Beric had been captured as well as Lady Alyce. He informed us of his part in helping Sir Boduoc here to escape. At first Princess Rosella didn't believe it, but then Prince Charles came home and acted strangely, arousing all our suspicions. He was very unhappy, and didn't seem at all like himself. Charles can get sullen and quiet at times, but this time he was downright grouchy and rude."

Surprise, surprise.

"Rosie confronted him. They're the closest, you see. But Charles yelled at her and they had a huge row. Alex and Kyle heard part of it. They said Rosie accused him of giving up on Alyce and Charles said Alyce had betrayed him. He said that he was going to marry Ana Maylin because it would be make Sir Beric mad and that he wanted to kill Sir Beric. Alex didn't like that and worried about it to Rosie later. Rosie comforted him.

"Charles said he would send someone to get you, but Rosie said she would instead. Charles said no, and had her put under guard. She still is. Mother is very worried. Since father has gone north, Charles is in charge and Rosie has to obey. Rosie talked to us, and told us to go. Charles doesn't know we're here. But we figured out how Sir Beric can't be killed at this next trial even if Harvey gathered a million lies and proofs against him."

Kylee took a breath. I realized she was doing this on purpose to hold the suspense. That little . . .

"Well?" I demanded impatiently.

Kylee sent me a disapproving look before turning to Lea. "Sir Beric is a baron, and therefore can't be killed without the special consent of the king."

We all gaped at her.

"Beric is a baron?" wondered Lea in surprise. She looked at me, then Boduoc, as if asking for an explanation, but we were just as baffled as she was.

"Yes. We are so sorry for the inconvenience, but Beric won the tournament and the winner was a thousand pounds sterling silver and a barony. We brought the silver with us. Charlie doesn't know about that either."

Suddenly that haughty teenage princess had become a saving angel. If she hadn't been sitting so stiffly I probably would have squealed and swept her into a hug. Then I stopped. "But at the tournament he was defeated by my father!"

Kylee stared at me, stupefied. "Your father?"

"A slip of the tongue, my princess," declared my father. "May and I have grown so close I've allowed her to call me that most honorable title. I don't deserve it but . . . I am Sir Boduoc, the one she meant."

Her eyes widened, "Oh, _you're_ the mysterious green knight!"

"Uh, yes, I am. I want nothing—"

"Oh, _you_ can't have anything," Kylee assured him quickly. "You didn't qualify to win the tournament because you weren't enlisted. You were . . . well, rather unexpected. A very _nice_ unexpected twist, but still unexpected and not recognized."

"I understand," nodded my father, looking very relieved. I was throwing silent question marks at him, wondering _why_ in the world he wished my kinship with him be kept secret, but he pointedly avoided my gaze. "I am very glad to hear that Sir Beric has been granted the station of Baron. This will help our fight tremendously. Thank you for this vital piece of information. Does Sir Patrick know all this?"

Kylee bobbed her head. "Yes. He's preparing his speech and everything. Rosie is helping him. No one knows, of course. If Charles found out, Sir Patrick would be banished, and then Rosie would be upset."

I smiled. Kylee had noticed the growing connection between the princess and Beric's loyal friend as well. "Well then, we can't let Charles find out," I declared, jumping to my feet. "We'll hurry right back to the castle so he won't suspect anything. I'll go pack."

Before anyone could say a word I bolted for the stairs and my room. Grabbing the small bag I had brought, I stuffed a few necessities in. There were already plenty of dresses at the castle. Slinging the pack onto my shoulder I tiptoed down the hall to Beric's room. I had to go find those papers of which Beric had spoken. Maybe I could give them to Patrick at the castle to help him write his defensive speech.

I slipped into Beric's room and paused. It was a large room, but seemed more office than bedroom. His large oak bed was stuffed to one corner and his dresser stood beside it. That took up one wall. The other walls were lined with overfilled bookshelves. Papers were stuffed in books and shelves, and quills were everywhere. Near the door was a large desk covered in more papers and books.

Curious I picked one of the books up and read the title, _The Economy of Dillian_. I wrinkled my nose and put it down. I grabbed another one which read, _Great Evifian Orators_. Disappointed yet again I moved to a bookcase and perused the titles. All were of laws, kings, and politicians. One didn't have a title and I pulled it out. It was a leather book that looked like it had been bound by hand. I opened it up and was surprised to find it was handwritten. The author must have been young or a beginner because some of the words were sloppy, or misshapen.

_July 3__rd__, fourteenth year of my life_

_I received this journal from Sir Austin Douglas, my step father. He said he made it especially for me, and now I feel like I must fill every page with worthwhile words to make him proud. I mentioned he was my step-father. It was today that he married my mother, a widow of ten years. The marriage made me so happy that I yelled for joy as they exchanged kisses. Everyone was shocked, and my father's (did I mention how wonderful that sounds?) brother, Corey Harvey, gave me a disapproving stare, but I didn't care. Lea giggled and called me a monkey._

_I'm afraid all this is very trifling, and I'll move on to more important matters. When I embraced my new father he gave me this journal and made me promise that I would write in it every day. Every day. This is what my father wishes of me, and I plan to do just that. He thinks someday this will be an exciting read for_

"May!"

I jumped and slammed the book shut. Frantically, I put the book back as Lea called again. Breathing deeply I called out, "I'm in here, Lea."

She pushed open the door a confused expression on her face. "Why are you in here?" she asked, barely glancing at Beric's messy room.

"Oh, uh. . . ." What was I to say? The truth of course! I pulled her into the room and shut the door. Her face scrunched up even more. "Beric told me where the documents are," I explained. "He said they're in the right drawer built into his bed. It's a secret, so he really didn't want me telling everyone, but I figured if I just told you—"

Lea was already at the side the bed, pushing up the covers to reveal the broad bedside. At first it didn't look like there were drawers, and then I saw the rectangular outline etched into the smooth wood. Lea picked at the sides and pulled out the secret chamber. It was filled with files and papers, stacked neatly on the side.

"Hot sauce," I breathed. "I wonder what they are all about."

"I don't know," admitted Lea, also staring. She carefully flipped through them. "He should have whole box just about Harvey. Here are inheritances from our father and others, promises and debts from other men—" She paused. "No wonder Sir Patrick is so loyal to him. Beric freed him of a debt of two hundred gold coins." She smiled.

I knelt beside her, awed. He really did like to help people.

"And here is Farmer Victor making him the guardian of his wife and children. Victor died in the war. Max is his son. These are all of his personal records." She stopped, taking out a piece of paper. I leaned in and studied it. It was a drawing. A young man with light hair stood grinning beside a young woman who was obviously Lea, only a little younger. In her arms was a baby, apparently Danny. It was very well done.

"That's Samuel," murmured Lea.

I tilted my head. "He looks like . . . I don't know. He looks a little familiar."

"He was Harvey's son."

"What?!"

She sighed, never taking her eyes off the picture. "His full name is Kent Samuel Harvey. We grew up together, since his father _is_ my uncle, and the estates are right next to each other. He and Beric were very close. I told you it took a long time for him love me, but when he did, both our fathers sanctioned the marriage. My father was away at war, and Harvey wanted to take Samuel. I wouldn't let him though, saying he had to wait at least a year after our marriage. When my father was killed and Beric presumed missing, Harvey told Samuel to take this estate as his own. Samuel refused, being loyal to Beric. That is when Harvey took him back, sending reports that Samuel died of a disease. But there are some who say he is still alive, locked up, others who say he died in the war. I don't know what to believe."

I hugged her. "I think he's okay. Harvey may be cruel, but not cruel enough to kill his son, and there would be more evidence if it was disease." I cocked my head. "Beric told me Danny was Harvey's step-great nephew."

Lea gave a little sniff and controlled her voice. "Beric doesn't like to think of Danny as being Harvey's grandson. There is a document somewhere which makes Beric Danny's legal guardian instead of Harvey."

"Oh. Beric seems to be the guardian of a lot of people." Lea smiled. A sudden thought made me ask, "Why does Corey Harvey not have the name Douglas? I thought he was Sir Austin's brother."

"He is—" Lea stopped a confused expression on her face. "I don't know why. I never thought about it."

I dug into the drawer again. "Maybe the documents will say. You said Beric should have a whole box of evidence, right?"

"Yes. I've seen it, and it is very neatly labeled Harvey. But I don't see the box in here." She shuffled through the files and papers, careful not to make a mess. Finally she sighed and sat back. "It's not here. Maybe it's in the other one."

We pushed the right drawer back and pulled out the other one. There weren't very many in this one and definitely no box. I began to feel worried. If there was no evidence, how would we get Beric out of jail?

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Lea looked highly distressed. "I don't know. They aren't here. At all. Oh, wait! Here is the letter from my father to Beric warning him of Harvey. This will do some good. The people knew my father very well and respect him. This will be good."

I sighed in relief, but still worried. Could one letter turn the trial in Beric's favor? Lea looked worried too, as she bit her lip and again searched through the files.

"Wait!" I cried, suddenly feeling elated. "We don't have to find the documents. They can't kill him because he is a Baron, and that will postpone the trial for another month or so, and then Sir Patrick can go back to his home and get his copy!"

Lea's worry lines vanished and she smiled. "That's right. How could I forget? Very well; you take this letter to Patrick, since I doubt Beric made a copy of it. He can use that in his speech also. Come on, the royal children are waiting." She smiled. "Max found Danny in the armory with the young prince. Prince Alex was waving around one of the practice swords, and Max thought he was threatening Danny. Consequently the Prince got into a headlock. Danny was roaring with laughter."

I grinned too. So maybe he didn't get into trouble, but he had fun.

"Go tell them I'll be there in a little bit," I said. "And could you tell Melissa I'm sorry I couldn't help in the kitchen?"

Lea nodded and left. I pushed the drawer back into the bed and put the covers over the side. I picked up my bag and went back to the shelf where I had found Beric's journal. I was far too curious to let this opportunity pass. I had to read _some_ of it. Picking it up, I placed it carefully in my pack along with the letter. Feeling almost light-hearted, I left Beric's room and closed the door softly behind me.


	30. Insanity, Journals, and Royalty

**Chapter 28: Insanity, Journals, and Royalty**

I was sure I'd go crazy! If that stuck-up, cold, handsome, poor—no! That Prince and that curse were driving me insane! I continually had to remind myself that it was the curse, not reality. Really. I had obediently gone to the castle with Princess Kylee and Alex. Darling Charlie wasn't there to greet me and didn't even pass the job onto someone else. Rosie was busy helping Sir Patrick and the Queen was too distraught to notice me. Kylee had gone immediately to her snooty ways and ignored me for the whole time. Prince Kyle, of course, wasn't interested in what was going on.

I would have gone to Da immediately, but the kitchens were being guarded by faithful Alfred, who refused to let me in: orders of the High Prince. I was furious, and I think I scared Alfred a little as I stood there stomping my feet and letting out frustrated squeaks, but he would not budge. His skinny companion didn't bother restraining his laughter. When I sent him a defiant glare, he laughed all the harder. I left rolling my eyes and muttering about the stupidity and stubbornness of all males.

Next I tried to see the Prince himself, to file a complaint, but he was busy, and could not be trifled with me. Finally, Alex calmed me down. He talked about possible prison breaks and recalled Beric's triumph at the jousting. I sat and sulked, half-listening to his vague ramblings. Eventually, his new tutor, a middle-aged man with a drooping mustache and monotonous drooping voice called him to do homework. Both Alex and I agreed he was a sad replacement for Christopher.

I took this opportunity to finally read some more of Beric's journal. Since Charles was busy in the council room with his private business, I took over the library, and got very comfortable on his cushy couches, even putting my feet on them. He wouldn't have liked that.

_July 10, eighth year of the reign of King Charles II of Dillian_

_I returned again to the Capitol of Dillian to continue my apprenticeship as a blacksmith. Master Hyde was happy to see me. His business has gone up considerably due to the recent draft. His son, Patrick, was taken only the day before. I will miss him; he is a good friend. The Evifians gained a surprising victory over the Dillian army this week, which resulted in the need for more men. I was therefore swamped with fixing shields, armor, and horseshoes for an endless line of knights_

_I got into a fight with one of the squires who thought he'd be brave and pick on an Evifian. Of course I left him with a bloody nose and swelling eye. He was barely conscious when his master came to drag him away. I was barely bruised, and the knight asked me to take the place of his idiot squire. I declined, knowing mother would never allow it, and I could not fight against my own people._

_The knight was very polite and understanding and questioned about my beliefs on the war. I let him know that the relationship between Dillian and Evif was an unnecessarily sticky one. Evif was small and not as civilized as Dillian yes, but_

I rolled my eyes and skipped down, skimming through the politics. How Beric could talk about it nonstop and still find it fascinating was beyond me. I was sure that was one thing he and I would never be in common. He went on about the knight and politics and finally went back to blacksmithing. That wasn't very interesting either, because all he did was talk about the different kinds of armor and how he made them. I was afraid it was turning into a school book on politics and blacksmithing.

I resumed on the next day, or this case the next week.

_July 16, eighth year of the reign of King Charles II of Dillian also known as Old Frown Face_

_The Evifians are loosing again. I do not know whether to feel anger at their stupidity or pity at their plight. Mother is distraught because apparently they are raiding near her hometown. I can be thankful I've never met my relatives there, and thus do not feel sorrow, only regret._

_Master Hyde gave me a break today, so I went to the Royal kitchens to pick up some dented and broken pots and pans. Mr. Pumphrey, the head cook was not expecting me and was in the middle of scolding the small kitchen girl for not wearing her head band. Apparently she is Evifian too, and the cook did not want her identity to be made public. When he saw me, he ranted and raved about the same thing, as if afraid someone might see me and wish to imprison me because of my nationality. His scowling maid, (Ana Maylin was it?) retorted hotly, "What? Will you be having the boys wear handkerchiefs on their heads too? That would be worse than death for them."_

_I found this to very funny, but didn't laugh since she appeared to be very unhappy at her hair color and my appearance. I took the pots and pans, still enduring the cook's worried babble, and left. Normally the kitchen girl trailed me to the gate, but today she sulked in the corner with her head covered. Apparently Evifians all over Dillian are troubled, even the children._

He thought me a small, sulking maid with a sharp tongue? I really didn't know what to think of this. I was embarrassed, yes at my childish behavior, but pleased that he found wit and humor in my words. Oh, dear I really hoped I wasn't thinking like a love-filled maid. Who was I kidding? I was a love-filled maid!

Beric continued with his work in the blacksmith shop and the tension that grew as the war intensified. He got in more fights, and even lost a friend. He was banned from the public fighting arena for boys, but continued to practice his swordsmanship. Master Hyde, the blacksmith to whom he was apprenticed, became a sword-smith as well, and Beric learned the art quickly. Most of it really was interesting, even when he ranted about politics. He didn't really mention me again for several more months.

_November 20, eighth year of the reign of King Charles II of Dillian,_

_It snowed heavily last night, so the whole city was a white valley. Not many ventured out, but I had to go get pots from the royal kitchen again. Also Sir Gylling asked me to deliver his sword to him in the palace. I had never been inside the royal palace before, but had heard plenty of bragging descriptions from the kitchen maid, May. As I—_

"What are you doing here?"

I jerked my head up in surprise to see Prince Charles himself standing on the lavish carpet before me. I glanced around realizing the room had grown dark with time, and a newly lit candle was sitting on his desk, waiting for night to fully come. Prince Charles was looking at me intently, but I did not like his stone expression. It was as if we had just met and he was appraising me all over again. I rolled my eyes and stared at Beric's journal.

"Well, if you opened your eyes and used the great gift of vision, you'd see and would never have had to ask. Hmmm?"

His lips pulled down. I thought he'd scold me, but instead he surprised me by taking a cautious seat beside me. I avoided his gaze as I pulled my feet up closer to my chest, and gathered my skirt around me. Come to think of it, the room was getting a little chilly too. The palace sure was a cold place.

"What are you reading?" His tone was still frosty, but his voice was soft. I could tell he was really making an effort to be nice.

Still. I wasn't about to tell him I was reading Beric's journal from when he was a fourteen year old kid. "A book," I replied evasively, "about, politics." I was afraid if I mentioned blacksmithing or knights, I would allude to Beric too much.

"I see." Charles took a deep breath, rubbing his knees with his hands. He looked up at me, his icy blue eyes softening. I felt my heart pound.

"I should be going to bed," I declared, and promptly put my feet on the ground. I had learned to recognize the curse when it approached and there was no way I wanted to be in the same room with Prince Charles when it did come.

"No, wait." He put a hand on my arm. I wasn't sure if it was command or not, but his voice had been gentle so I sat still. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked warily.

"You must be very unhappy at me for imprisoning your fiancé."

"Unhappy is one way to put it," I allowed. "Furious would pinpoint it exactly."

"You don't understand," asserted Prince Charles his eyes hardening. "I came upon them myself. The Lady Alyce and your Beric were caught in a deep embrace. I _saw_ it." His voice was filled with bitterness as he stared at his desk, his brows furrowing. I could tell he was envisioning it all over again.

But I couldn't believe it. Beric and Alyce? No, they were too different. Alyce was innocent, ladylike and sweet. Beric was coarse, blunt, and very much a man. But didn't they say opposites attracted? I glanced at Prince Charlie. He and I were basically opposite, weren't we? I was playful, not at all proper, and annoying. He was annoying too, but he didn't do it on purpose. He was as proper as a pot and didn't know how to make a joke. It took forever to get him to smile, and he took everything seriously. But were we attracted?

He must've felt my gaze because he locked eyes with me again and said, "I've been wrong to assume that Lady Alyce was the woman for me. She is deceiving and untrue. You must see the same traits in Douglas. Did you know he had left to visit in secret with Alyce?"

"Yes," I said stoutly. "And it wasn't to visit her; it was to visit Sir Boduoc."

He shook his head, a tint of sadness in his eyes. "Sir Boduoc was not there when we discovered them. They were completely alone."

"Then why did you arrest Sir Boduoc?" I demanded. I did not want to think about Beric and Alyce.

Again Prince Charles stiffened. "He was plotting against his lord and master, the honorable Lord Corey Harvey. We have proof of that."

I straightened, eyes flashing. "He is _not_ the slave of Harvey! Harvey should've released him long—"

My words were abruptly cut off when Charles reached over and pressed his lips over mine. It was the briefest of kisses, but I was so shocked that I just sat there, immobile.

Charles, his face intense, murmured, "What I've bee trying to say, Lady Ana Maylin, is that it is you I love. Not Alyce. Since your current fiancé has been proven to be false, I ask you to reconsider my offer of marriage."

"That was my first kiss," I said dumbly and rather accusatorily.

"And?" His tone was matter of fact.

I don't know! It just was—okay? I sat and stared at him, my face expressionless. He loved me? He didn't love Alyce? He wanted to _marry_ me? Okay! No . . . no . . . not okay. Think! My breath came out quicker and more audible. I don't think I was looking him in the eye. A million thoughts were trying desperately to dominate my mind. They were voices fading in and out with their own opinion.

_What?_

_**Yay!**_

_I can believe this._

_**Charlie!**_

_No! What about Beric?_

_**Charlie! Loves me! Yay!**_

"Ana Maylin, what do you say?" His voice butted into my thoughts and I jumped, as if being shaken from a dream. I avoided his gaze and instead found myself face to face with Beric's journal.

"Well?" he was sounding a little impatient.

Slowly, I shook my head. "I can't."

His eyes fell, and iced over. "Why?"

I could only shake my head. Like I knew why. I just went along with whatever first rolled off my tongue! Suddenly an invisible energy from deep inside forced me to jump to my feet and dash out of the library, thankfully not forgetting Beric's journal. I think I heard Charles muttering behind me, but I was gone in an instant, and was soon safe in the security of my room.

After steadying my breathing, I lit some candles and flopped on to my bed. I found the place in Beric's journal where I had left off and resumed.

_I had never been inside the royal palace before, but had heard plenty of bragging descriptions from the kitchen maid, May. As I wandered the first floor of the palace wondering where I might find Sir Gylling, I was disappointed to note there was no servant whom I might ask. I was about to resign myself to shouting, when none other than Prince Charles himself emerged from a doorway. He is a skinny fellow with the traditional Dillian blonde hair and blue eyes. He stared silently at me for a moment then said, "I am Prince Charles, son of King Charles of Dillian."_

_Confused that he should introduce himself to me, I replied, "And I am Beric son of Sir Austin Douglas."_

_A frown creased his face. I suppose that was not the answer he had been looking for. This became apparent when he continued, "It is a law in Dillian for all subjects to show homage to a royal person when in their presence."_

_I perked up. "A law, highness? Or tradition? I am not subject to you. I also might add that you are younger, and it is a law of society, that the younger show respect to their elder."_

_His eyes flashed. I admit I might've been a bit cocky, but I was in no mood for satisfying Dillian royalty when they were not satisfying._

"_Are you Evifian?" he demanded._

_Instinctively I straightened. I answered in the affirmative. He asked why I was there, and I told him the truth. He told me to let him see the sword, I saw no harm in this, and handed it to him. _

_He then flatly informed me that he would deliver the sword and I was free to leave. I was rather affronted that he should be so brusque with me, but it was his house, so I left without a word or a bow, which I think irked him. His face had been very expressionless the whole time, which I'm sure reflects his inner self. He is an unfeeling soul who is indifferent, proud, and cold._

Oh, hot sauce! I thought when I suddenly caught a glimpse of Prince Charles' royal appearance striding down the hall towards me. I had been successfully avoiding him all day—and week, for that matter—since that awkward confrontation in the library. I was surprised that he was still bent on talking to me. Some time I needed to make it clear to him that I was in love with Beric, and would not marry him. But I also knew that when I was in his presence the curse would not let me say anything sensible.

After glancing around at my choices for hiding spots, I chose the closest closed door and slipped in. As I took in the pink wallpaper, paintings of ballerinas and lace pillows, I realized thankfully that it wasn't a room Charles was likely to go in.

"What are you doing here?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I yelped and grabbed at the nearest thing near me, which was a small table. I hope I didn't put any scratch marks in it. Princess Kylee was giving me odd looks, her blue eyes full of amusement and expectation. Good heavens, they looked so much like Charlie's!

"Uh . . ." I fished around for a suitable answer. "Playing hide-and-go-seek?"

Her brow wrinkled. "With who?"

No use lying. "Charles, only he doesn't know it."

"Doesn't know it?"

"Well, I'm afraid he's looking for me, and I really don't want to confront him right now, or ever, so I'm hiding."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mind if I use your closet?" I whispered, glad the oak doors were so thick.

Kylee nodded once and I darted into her bed chamber and closet. Thankfully, her cabinet was huge, and despite the many frills that tickled my face, I had plenty of room. As I closed the shutters, I heard the stifle of voices as Kylee answered her door, and the visitor entered, still talking. I groaned as the voice drew near; it was Charlie's! Oh, crackers!

"Of course I knew Rosella would try something," he was saying. His voice was a little muffled from all the dresses and wood between us. "It's like her to cross me, just out of spite."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," replied Kylee innocently.

"I only wanted to ask if Rosella used you in her scheme. Did she?"

"What scheme?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Kylee. I'm a very busy man and I need to know whether or not you conveyed a message for Rosella, or any other sort of action that would have been in direct opposition to my orders. Did you ever take a message to someone from Rosella?"

"No, I did not." Kylee's answer was clear.

There was a long pause then Charles murmured something I could not hear, but I heard him leave, and Kylee opening the closet door.

"You can come out now."

I crawled out and brushed the loose wisps of hair from my face. "Thanks. I'm glad your family is one of short words, or your lace would've smothered me."

"Sorry about that; I should have suggested you hide in the bathroom. Go ahead, sit on the bed. I'd like to talk to you."

I was glad she was being so generous and sat cross-legged on the deep mattress. It was better than mine was! "Talk away!"

"I know you told me the other day, but I have to be sure. Are you really in love with Beric?"

"Yep!" I declared, feeling warm inside.

She snuggled deeper into the bed, a bright light in her eyes. "How did you meet him?"

She wanted a love story! I nearly laughed out loud. What would she think if I told her about the curse? I nearly did, but reminded myself that only two people in the whole world knew about it, other than myself and that freaky witch, and Kylee did not match up to either of them.

"We knew each other when we were young," I said simply.

"And you got engaged way back then?"

"Well . . . no. We weren't."

"But I thought you've been betrothed to him since you were younger."

I gulped, and then decided to tell her. What harm would it do? Besides, I felt like if I could apologize to her my lie would be somewhat forgiven. "Actually I wasn't betrothed to him. That's a . . . lie. I told Charles I was engaged to him so I wouldn't have to marry him."

Kylee gaped at me in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell _anyone_."

She was silent for a moment, I feared she was judging again, so I ranted on, "No offense or anything, but I _really_ didn't want to marry your brother. I knew the people wouldn't like an Evifian queen and I knew I would not like being an Evifian queen. I liked the kitchen, and I hardly knew Prince Charles—how could I marry him? Anyway, I thought Beric was dead. I didn't realize he'd come home and create a mess."

"But you love him."

"Yes. That's not hard, is it?"

She smiled. "No, I don't blame you. Sir Beric is a very desirable man."

If you subtracted the arrogance I suppose. Still, I smiled in agreement.

"Are you still planning on marrying him?"

To this I had no quick reply. Truth was, I didn't know. He was in jail at the moment, and one can't start planning weddings when the would-be groom is in jail. Besides I wasn't sure if he would agree. He _had_ said he loved me but . . . that was before the insults, and that _could've_ been the curse. Kylee noticed my hesitation.

"He does want to marry you doesn't he?" She sounded suspicious again.

"He's in prison," I said, flatly. "I'd rather focus on getting him out rather than planning a wedding."

She nodded, but doubt still flickered in her eyes. I decided it was time to go. I was afraid Princess Kylee would start interrogating me about details and feelings, subjects I could not handle. I plastered on a bright smile and got up.

"Well, nice talking to you, Princess. I'm going up to my room now to read a little."

Princess Kylee looked as though she'd object, but she nodded and saw me to the door. "I shan't tell the Prince about your lie," she murmured confidentially, then shut the door.

I considered going back in and making her swear she wouldn't tell _anyone_ about it, but decided against it.

* * *

**Special thanks to _nairiefairie_ for hitting 500 reviews marks and cracking the whip on me to get a move on. Thank-you also my beta reader **Nienna Telrunya**.**

**Thank-you also** Backroads,Lady Knight Keladry, littlema, Mela, Falchion, Dani Nott, Mandi96, daring2dream, bunnygirl1, gypsyeyes91, laurashrub, flowerypetal, MJ, and Caoimhe

**You guys are great! Do you think I'll be able to finish it before Christmas? Or maybe New Years is a better goal. I don't know. Depends on the reviews...**:)


	31. Alex Speaks Out and Charlie Finds Out

**Sorry about the delay. My beta reader decided to up and get married and leave to a different country, so this chappie isn't even betaed!! I'm so close to the end, I thought what the heck, I'll just do it. So, if you find any horrendous mistakes feel free to tell me. In fact PLEASE tell me.  
**

**Chapter 29: Alex Speaks Out and Charles Finds Out**

_January 7, my fifteenth birthday_

_Father came from the estate today to take me home for the weekend. We nearly got stuck in the snow in the west moor, but our horses made it out all right. The snow was so high there that I could scoop some up while still in the saddle. It was my first time to have a snowball fight on horseback. I learned Father is a very good shot with the snowball._

_Mother was delighted to see me, since we had not been together since the wedding, and hardly let me out of her sight. But I had time enough to go riding with Lea and Sam. I showed them how to scoop the snow up when we rode by the moor. Lea is still too short, so she dodged while Sam and I had a go at each other._

_On a graver note, Sam told me Father is preparing for war. I had not thought he would go, but the king has summoned him and he is loyal to the king. Mother is upset, but would rather he go than they get the king's army at their doorstep. I asked Sam if he would go, and he said yes. Lea got mad at this reply and called him a cold hearted boy. She was about to cry so she turned her horse and dashed for the house. I realized she didn't want Sam to see her tears. She wouldn't have cared if I'd seen. I think she holds a special affection for Sam. He didn't seem to care or notice._

_Lea had composed herself by dinner time, but when Father tried to talk to me about the war Mother abruptly changed the subject to my work. I was sure Lea had poured out her grievances to Mother. I don't see how both of them can be so upset. After talking to Father I'm not so prejudiced against the Dillians. They did offer reasonable peace treaties. Unfortunately the Evifians were not ready to oblige to them, and I really don't know why. Father says they are stubborn. I noticed he said this warily, while glancing meaningfully at Mother and Lea. I nearly laughed out loud. He thinks us Evifians to be obstinate people, and I suppose he is right.

* * *

_Strangely, Charles had said I could come to the trial, and even went so far as to order a carriage for me. This was all done through a messenger since I absolutely refused to see him in person. I claimed I had a fever and I didn't want him to catch it. It wasn't a complete lie. I knew my forehead would get very hot if I was around him. On the day of the trial Alex declared he wanted to come with me, so I snuck him out of his grammar class and into the carriage. We were slightly early, but still had to fight for a seat in the building. Luckily my father managed to get a seat next to us as we watched the building fill up. Lea hadn't come, she said she didn't want to leave Danny, or worry him.

The courtroom buzzing was annoying, and I felt a headache coming on. That couldn't be good. I wouldn't be able to think with a headache, and I wanted very much to be alert. I fidgeted nervously and kept craning my neck to see over the lanky farmer in front of me. My father put a hand on my knee, as if trying to calm me, but when I grasped it, it was sweaty.

"Where's the judge?" whispered Alex. He was sitting beside me on the bench we had managed to squeeze into. I was surprised at how many people filled the court room and more were standing outside, pushing to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Apparently news of Beric's trial had spread like spilt milk and the people had come to see the outcome. I didn't know yet if they were for or against him. I think it was split right down the middle. Half of the crowd were Harvey's serfs, and had apparently come to rejoice over their rival's destruction. Lea had told me how Beric's vassals had always been quarrelling with Harvey's spiteful rouges. The other half was random people from all over including Beric's estate.

"I don't know," I murmured back. "They haven't come yet."

"I haven't seen Patrick," muttered my father. That worried me. He was the one who would save Beric with his proof of him being a baron. I wiped my hand on my dress and looked behind me. If Sir Patrick was here, he would have a heck of a time getting through the crowds.

"Silence in the courtroom!"

All three of us, Alex, my father and I jumped instinctively.

More men were filling up the front seats which were reserved for trial people. The Prince sat, his eyes looking more cold and blank than ever. Corey Harvey entered as well, looking around the court room, as if looking for someone. My father pulled his hat down more and reluctantly dropped his straight shoulders. Now would not be a good time to show his identity. This was Harvey's realm, and we could not play here.

Finally, Beric came, flanked by two guards. I wasn't sure if they were there to make sure he didn't bolt or collapse to the ground. He looked weak, standing there, even though his head was erect and shoulders were firm. I was sure Harvey's men had taken every opportunity to abuse him. I felt a twist of anger. Beric did not look into the crowds, but straight ahead as if there was something on the wall that held his attention. I nearly looked to see what it was.

He was seated roughly and the judge stood up. He looked to his right where an empty chair sat and muttered to a thin man next him. The thin man shrugged and, turning to the multitude, demanded, "Where is the defendant of the accused?"

No one stepped forward. I broke into a sweat. Where was Sir Patrick?! Everyone looked at each other, as if expecting his neighbor to stand. No voice called out. Perhaps _I_ should've have gone forward. But what did I know of politics and trials? I looked at my father, but he seemed just as anxious as I was.

"Where's Sir Patrick?" muttered Alex.

We had no answer.

Shrugging, the thin man went back to his place. Harvey's face was looking far too smug. Beric's eyes had swept over the mass, his blank expression showing a slight bit of despair. He did not see us. My father's face was pale. I felt like screaming.

"We will proceed," declared the judge in a very bored tone. He waved his hand to Lord Harvey and mumbled, "State your case."

Lord Harvey rose, his chest puffed out in pride, as he sent his step-nephew a triumphant smirk. Ooh, how I hated that man! He rearranged his notes and cleared his throat. Any whispers or shuffling ceased as he began.

"The accused, Sir Beric son of Austin, as many of you know is my dear brother's adopted son. My brother cared for this man since he was but a lad, and treated him like blood kin. I remember how kind and respectful my dear brother was to him, and his mother and sister. When my brother, the noble Sir Austin Douglas son of Gareth Douglas, was killed in the war I grieved terribly. Naturally his remaining family including myself, his eldest dearest brother, gathered to read the will and divide out his possessions.

"You can imagine my shock when I learnt that this upstart along with his Evifian mother and sister had taken hold of all of my brother's possessions and refused to share a single penny of it. They cheated me of my inheritance, they who are not even full Dillian, or full blooded Douglas. I was enraged of course, but more saddened that this boy would dishonor my brother so."

The people, I think they were mostly Harvey's, began murmuring in scolding tones.

Harvey took this sensation and continued, "This is enough for outrage, but it gets worse! This man, Beric, sent one of his fellow Evifians, a man named Boduoc who was a great slayer in the war, to kill my only son, the beloved Kent. So, I was wronged twice by this man, personally. If this was all, I would have let it go and forgiven him, for he is my brother's adopted son, but I could not pass it up when he wronged the land of Dillian itself! When he pilfered the royal treasury to use for his own personal political needs, I knew I had to expose him for the traitorous, heartless Evifian he is! I beg you all to consider my wrongs and make sure they are justified. And not only mine, but yours! For who deserves to live when he has stolen from Dillian itself?"

The crowd was in agreement. Harvey had won them over. Beric's expression had not changed through out Harvey's speech. The judge nodded and muttered, "We have heard the case of Sir Beric son of Austin Douglas. According to the law of Dillian he is found guilty of the charges pressed against him and will be condemned to the gallows for—"

"Wait!!"

The shrill voice made everyone stop breathing, including the judge who thinned his eyes in confusion. "Who's that? Who said that?" he demanded.

We all looked around, wondering who had spoken.

Suddenly Prince Alex jumped to his feet on the bench, so he could be seen. He stood, his eyes wide and his body trembling; he was scared stiff. Again he declared, "Wait, judge! You can't do that! You have to ask the accused if he considers himself innocent or not! You're doing it wrong!"

The judge spluttered angrily. "Who is this rude child? Get him out of my court room."

A hand grabbed Alex, but my father pushed it away as Alex yelled, "I'm Prince AlexanderAugustus Keeper of the Royal Treasury, son of King Charles of Dillian!"

Everyone was stunned. Beric looked just as stunned as everyone else as he stared in awe at Alex. Alex had declared this in a manner that could not be disputed. He was dressed like a Prince, he stood tall, although shaking, and his voice was commanding. Beric's eyes suddenly shifted to my father's then mine. They widened slightly, then a slight frown crossed his features and he looked away. I bit my lip.

"Alex!" Charles was on his feet, a flushed crazed look on his face. "Shut up! This is none of your business!"

"But it is!" protested Alex. "I am the Keeper of the Treasury, and an official of this kingdom, and I demand that the law be properly played in this court room! Interrogate the prisoner!"

Where in the world had he gotten to be like this? He was just a boy!

The judge glanced at Charles nervously before turning to Beric. "What do you plead?" inquired the judge.

"Not guilty, of course." Beric's voice was monotone and hoarse, but it was still authoritative. "I've never been caught telling a blatant lie, unlike Harvey, as we _all_ know, has."

Harvey frowned, and a few of the people nervously muttered.

"And of the evidence against you?" demanded the judge. "What of that? Can you prove them wrong?"

"I can," replied Beric. "But obviously not at the moment since I have no documents with me, only my word against his, which really isn't reasonable. I own documents, but they are with a friend who is far away, and I don't know when he will return, since he is very busy."

I think he glanced meaningfully in our direction, as if we were supposed to get something from that. But Patrick wasn't there, and we could do nothing.

"Then we will continue with the sentence—"

"You can't kill him!" Alex's voice screeched again in protest.

The judge gulped. "And why not . . . er . . . your Majesty?"

"It is against the law for a Baron of Dillian to be executed without the High King's consent."

The murmurings rose to a buzz as the people discussed this twist fervently. Everyone looked confused, including Harvey and Beric.

"Since when has he been a Baron?" challenged the judge angrily.

Alex scrunched up his nose. "I don't know the exact date. But he won the tournament last month! And the reward was to exalt the winner to the station of Baron!"

This was common knowledge to everyone as the dawning light of remembrance appeared on everyone's face. People began nodding and murmuring again. Many were scowling in annoyance, especially Prince Charles. He could do nothing now, not until he had brought his father, the king, into this mess.

The judge, red with frustration, banged his mallet and mumbled loudly, "Quiet! Silence in the courtroom! This trial is postponed to June the first, a Saturday. You are all dismissed."

I leapt to my feet and dove into the sea of people rising and moving for the exit. I had to talk to Beric. They were already badgering him to stand up and return to the dungeon. He seemed reluctant, and made a big deal standing up and straightening out. He glanced into the noisy surge of people exiting and discussing. The guards prodded him and he turned reluctantly away.

"Beric!" I called. There were still five people between us, but thankfully he heard anyway and twisted slightly back. When he saw me that shadow crossed his face again and he faced the other way. I pushed into the crowd more and got closer. "Beric, wait!"

They were in the doorway now, but he shot back over his shoulder, "You think I can?"

I stopped abruptly, a little hurt and embarrassed, like when I picked up a hot noodle and knew it was hot. He disappeared through the door and I felt my throat tighten. If I hadn't been so tightly crammed in a crowd, I would have stamped my foot and made frustrated waves with my arms.

"Did he say anything?"

My father and Alex were at my side, and the crowd was thinning as everyone exited.

"Nothing important," I mumbled.

"Come on, May we've gotta go!" declared Alex. He looked nervous as he glanced around. "We've got to get to the castle and Mama before Charlie kills me!"

Ah, yes, I was sure the Crown Prince would not be happy with his little brother right then. I glanced once more at the empty doorway and miserably turned to go back to that dreadful castle. I had taken rejections before—three times before to be exact. But instead of feeling miserably helpless or dramatically hurt, I just felt . . . I don't how to explain it. Empty. Worried. Pained. Puzzled. Like a little girl lost in a big market and not knowing where to find her parents again.

I sniffed sadly.

* * *

_March 25 ninth year of the reign of King Charles II_

_I went again to the kitchen today. Mr. Pumphrey was in a jolly mood as usual and suggested I sit and eat a slice of his newest pie invention. I hadn't eaten breakfast and obliged. He left to organize the vast pantry, allowing the kitchen girl to wander from her job of cutting apples. May was as talkative as ever, wondering why I wasn't coming round as often and telling me of the new stable boy—Kyrell. I endured her chatters and finally asked why she wasn't doing her job and slicing the apples for the royal family's pudding. She replied she was supposed to watch me to make sure I ate the whole piece and did not fall dead. I was surprised at her seriousness, and nearly questioned Mr. Pumphrey's cooking but she laughed and teased my reaction._

_I don't usually write of such instances, but today it struck me how much she was like Lea, with the same features, too. At least, they are both Evifian and around the same age. I miss Lea. I haven't been receiving many letters from her since she's consumed with becoming a lady and trying new ways to get Sam to notice her._

_She told me she considered writing poetry to him, but thankfully I dissuaded her by declaring it was a schmaltzy way of describing the world, which can very well be done in normal paragraphs and sentences. If she wanted to tell him how she felt, she should tell him, not write it out in sappy prose. I find the whole thing rather entertaining. Sam is like me, he views the female race as being sporadic, romantic, and not to be crossed when it comes to feelings. Although I hope for all our sakes, he will change his mind. Lea may be only twelve, but she is in love, and makes it known to all but Sam._

I rolled over and sighed. Beric rarely wrote of Lea's romantic thoughts or me but each time he did I had an urge to book mark the place. He mostly talked of his work, making notes of his ideas on blacksmithing, sword designs, and the war. I tried to remember all those times he came to the kitchen to gather dented pots and pens or other metal utensils and remembered moments I had forgotten, but had stored in a file than had long become dusty. He had been a big boy then, I remember, much older than I had been, but I had viewed him as a small pest who was annoying, careless and ate a lot. In other words, he was a boy.

He teased me about everything from the patch in my dress, to the way I had to stand on tip toe to stir the pot properly. I snapped and retorted every time, but I remembered feeling warm and smiling within myself every time he noticed anything about me. Funny, how I was more like Lea than he knew.

Poor Lea. I wondered if Sam would ever show up, or if she would have to go on with life as a widow. At least she would have Beric to take care of her. I smiled at the thought. I was about to continue with the journal when I heard a knock on the door. Surprised, I stuffed the book under the pillow and sat up.

But the door opened, and Rosie slipped in.

"Rosie!" I cried with delight. I went to hug her, and she accepted it gratefully. I could tell she was both happy and distressed. "Come sit down," I said. "We've got a lot of talking to do. First off, are you being held prisoner?"

"No!" she cried. "I'm not. Charles just has a few restrictions on me. But he let me see you today because it's your birthday."

I blinked. "It is?"

Rosie looked at me strangely. "Yes. It is. Didn't you know?" She took in my blank sheepish expression and shook her head. "I can't believe you forgot your own birthday!"

"I never really had much to look forward to, of course Da baked a cake for me, and gave me a little trinket, but it was a passing thing, nothing big. And what's with been going on with Beric, I completely forgot!"

Rosie shook her head accusingly. "How old are you today? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen. Gosh, I'm old!"

"Nonsense," scoffed Rosie, who was eighteen. "Now, let's move on to other subjects. I'm sure you're wondering why Sir Patrick never made it to the trial."

I immediately perked up. "Yes I am. We were all so worried. I suppose you've heard that dear little Alex stood up and saved the day."

Rosie shook her head. "No, I hadn't. Really? What did he do?"

I excitedly recalled the moment when Alex had stilled the court room with his demands for justice and rights. Rosie glowed with pride. I didn't tell her about Beric's attitude toward me, it was too painful to say, and would bring up unwanted questions.

"That would explain why Charles was so angry with Alex when you came home. He wouldn't say, but he put restrictions on him too, though I think Mother interfered at that point. I am very happy for him. But, like I was telling you, Sir Patrick could not make it because he was held up."

My eyes grew. "Like ambushed?"

"He wasn't attacked, but some of Harvey's men stopped him on the way and kept him occupied, and would not let him pass. He tried, but he ended up trying too hard and gave the men reason to lock up him."

"In Harvey's prisons? So he's with Beric?"

Rosie nodded grimly.

My heart sunk. Sir Patrick was our law man. Alex couldn't really lead on a defense speech. And even if he could Charles would be sure not to let him. What in the world were we to do? I posed the question to Rosie.

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I never was interested in politics, so I really don't know who to go to. I'm not too worried about Patrick though because they said they'll release him once Sir Beric's trial is finished."

I sat, feeling depressed and very thoughtful. I didn't know what to do. It seemed as though Beric really was doomed to die. There was still the hope that Charlie's father would have nothing to do with it, but Harvey could be sneaky and fabricate lies that could sway even the king. Or the king will have to go along with evidence whether he believed it or not.

I wanted to cry. Maybe things would get better if I bawled my eyes out. Instead I took a deep shuddering breath and muttered, "Now what?"

"Charles wants to see you."

Oh, yes that helped so much. I rolled my eyes, to myself. I did not feel like getting proposed to at the moment. I frowned and sat stubbornly on the bed. "I don't want to see him."

I thought of all the things I could do to avoid him. I could hide under the bed. It might be dusty. I could always lock myself up in some random room in the castle that no one ever visits. Or I could run away. I absolutely _could_. I had procrastinated way too long and I should have been gone a long time ago. I jumped up and headed for the closet. Surely, I had a normal dress or two. Maybe even my clogs were still around.

"Ana what are you doing?"

"I'm running away."

"But you can't!"

"Why not!" I cried. "This will make everything all right, won't it? Charlie can marry Alyce, Beric can say anything he wants and make scenes if he ever gets out of jail, Christopher won't have to feel guilty, and Ky . . . well, he can marry Rachel. I'm just a pest, Rosie, can't you see? I'm c_ursed_ for the love of Pete!"

"Who is Pete? You love a Pete too?"

"Madly," I snapped sarcastically. I was in a very bad mood, and all I wanted to do was go back to the kitchen and curl up by the stove, peeling potatoes. Life had been so much simpler then. I suddenly noticed gratefully that she had not taken the 'cursed' part literally. "I've got to go, Rosie. Maybe someday in a few years down the road when I'm not so insane I'll come visit you."

"But Ana, Charles has summoned you to his office, now."

I stiffened. Just his name spoken by Rosie made my heart pound. Oh, this was nonsense! I hated this curse! "What do you mean?"

Rosie looked torn. "He sent me to bring you to him immediately. He is not happy."

That could only mean one thing. Somehow he had found out about the lie. I didn't know what this meant. What would he do? Make me marry him or send me to the jails? I shuddered. Of all things, I hoped reluctantly it was the former.

"You had better come," said Rosie bitterly. "He seems ready to send the guards if necessary."

Oh, that couldn't be good. He was truly angry. And why shouldn't he be? I had lied to him to get out of matrimony and that was about a big an insult as one could get. That was close to treachery which was dealt with penalty of death. Beric had told me that.

I nodded numbly and followed Rosie out the door. I hoped I would simply be banished somewhere, that would make my running away legal. But it could very well be worse than that. Charlie might beg me to marry him, or perhaps demand it. If either of this happened, I would probably give in and just become queen. I could hardly say no to him. But if he sentenced me to the jails, I was sure I would start scolding him for his coldness and that would get us into a huge argument.

"Good luck," said Rosie as she stopped in front of the library.

I forced a smile and entered the room.

Charlie was there, sitting at his desk. _Ky_ was there leaning against the window sill looking out. _Christopher_ was there scanning the books on the shelves. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be far away in Evif. This could not be good! How was I supposed to accept Charlie's proposal when _they_ were looking at me. This was going to be totally impossible.

They all looked up when I entered and I was swept away by the curse. My legs felt like noodles, my heart pounded, and my cheeks flushed. Inside my head I was wishing they'd all stop staring and let me alone. I gulped and forced out in a casual voice, "You called for me, milord?"

"Yes, I did," said Charlie in an equally cold voice. He was good at that and now it would be easier to reject him. "I think you have some explaining to do, Ana."

"Wait," said Christopher. "Sir Beric isn't here. Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"He isn't here," I snapped bitterly. Somehow the snap cleared my mind somewhat. "He was imprisoned by Corey Harvey under extremely false charges."

I was surprised when Charlie glared at me with such a vicious look that I took a little step closer to the startled Christopher. Had I really thought he loved me more than Alyce? A sudden realization hit me. Had I really thought _I_ loved him? At that moment I felt nothing for him as I met his cold blue eyes directly. I gave him a glare of my own and was startled to hear my _thoughts_ repeat my opinion of a cold, stuck up, ill tempered Prince. No dizziness, no swirling of mind and heart, no spaghetti legs, and no drooling! Yay! Hey, I never drooled.

"Sir Beric is imprisoned?" repeated Christopher. A strange look crossed his face. I couldn't place it. I was about to expound, but the Prince cut me off.

"That is not the discussion now. Well, what do you have to say, Ana Maylin?" asked the Prince, in a cold formal voice. I knew what he was talking about, but he hadn't told me, so how would I know?

"About what?" I asked innocently.

Prince Charles' face flushed with annoyance. "Are you or are you not betrothed to Sir Beric son of Austin? Answer me _truthfully_ this time."

I glanced at Ky, who was watching me intently. Why in the world? Did he think I'd _lie_? I never lied! Ok, so maybe there was that _one_ time. What was he doing here anyway? Why had Charles summoned him _and _Christopher? Did he know of the curse?

"Answer me!"

But still I paused. I was engaged to Beric wasn't I? I wanted to marry him, and my father and his sister were planning the wedding. We had even talked about it. _He_ had said he wanted to marry me . . . well that he loved me. Of course that had been _before_ I had been an idiot and blown up in his face. I puckered my lips in thoughtfulness.

"I don't know," I replied. That was the most honest answer I could give him.

Unfortunately Charles did not appreciate this answer. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "How can you not know if you are betrothed to him or not?"

I pursed my lips. "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

I think Ky chuckled. Christopher's eyes widened warily. Charles rolled his eyes. I bet they were all thinking something along the same lines. If it was a girl thing, it was beyond their understanding. I smiled smugly, relieved that I did not have to answer directly. Still, Charles was not finished. He didn't care if it was a girl thing, he wanted answers, and he wanted them straight and immediate.

"I have information that you were not engaged to Douglas at the time you told me you were. Is this true?"

Uh, oh. That was a straight question. I shrugged, looking for time. "Where did you get this information." I hadn't told many people about this lie. Only Beric, Da, and . . . Kylee. I frowned. If that little sneak . . .

"It doesn't matter."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ky shuffle his feet. My eyes suddenly widened. Could it have been Ky? But he hadn't known. Sure he had known us when we were younger, but that doesn't mean . . . I looked at him suspiciously. He shrugged innocently.

"Did you tell him?" I asked pointedly.

Charles cut in, ready to protect his informant. "That isn't the question at hand. The question . . ."

I blew up. "Fine!! Yes, I lied to you! I was not betrothed to Beric at the time. I had no intentions of being betrothed to him. I also didn't have intentions of being betrothed to you! Because you are a prince, and I figured princes were spoiled cold brats. And you know what? I was right. You're nothing but a spoiled icicle who is cursed with blindness so you can't even see true love when it's waving its banners right in front of your face. You just push it aside and jail it. Lock it up! Just because you're suspicious and some old fat rich geezer tells you a pack of lies!"

"I am not blinded!" Charles yelled back. It the first time I'd heard him raise his voice.

"Prove it!" I challenged. "Release Alyce. She did no harm to you, and you know it. You know what you saw was false. You know Harvey set the whole thing up so he could capture Beric. You know—"

"All right, so maybe I did know," interrupted Charles. "That does not change the fact that you lied to me, causing a whole lot of trouble, and that Beric and Boduoc _were_ planning insurrection against Harvey the master."

I blinked. "You knew?"

Charles didn't meet my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, especially with you."

I glared at him. Fine, be that way. Suddenly I asked, "What's insurrection?"

Charles rolled his eyes, as if disgusted with my lack of knowledge. "They planned a rebellion, a mutiny, an uprising—"

"How do you know?" I retorted.

"Harvey—"

"Harvey! Harvey! Harvey!" I threw up my hands. "Are you controlled by the man? Do you believe _everything_ he says? I thought he was an enemy to the country. I thought Beric showed that he was a thief of the royal treasury. I got the idea _he _was the bad guy. Or is that _your_ job?"

I was pushing it, and I knew it. Charles was flushed, with fury and embarrassment. I was glad my words were getting to him, but I hoped I didn't end up in jail while he went and rescued Alyce from Harvey's clutches.

"That's enough," he commanded. "I understand what you are saying. I will release Alyce and restore her to her proper place, but I will do nothing with Douglas."

I flared. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't like him."

I wanted to scream. "Don't like him! Why not? He is the kindest, smartest, strongest, funniest—"

"And you're the weird_est_," retorted Charles.

I nearly choked. Had the prince just let out a comeback? I wanted to give him an award.

"Besides," he continued, his eyes still frozen. "There's no proof."

"Begging your pardon, your majesty," Christopher spoke up, clearing his throat. We both looked at him in surprise. In our tirades we had completely forgotten about him and Ky. He bowed to the prince, a sign he wished to speak.

"What is it?" asked the prince.

"Prior to my departure, Sir Beric left in my care a certain parchment. When I arrived at my residence in Evif I discovered a package from him. It is a box full of all the complete proofs you'll ever find functional."

I could have hugged him. Heck, I did. I threw my arms around him and squealed. He was staggered and blushed but I didn't care, because I only felt gratitude, no annoying butterflies.

"_You_ have the box!" I crowed. I realized he was the friend who was far away that Beric subtly mentioned at the trial. "Oh, I'm so happy! Beric said they were in his room, but I never found it. We were so worried. Where is it? Do you have it with you?"

He shook his head, his cheeks flaming. "It hides in my room. I will retrieve it now, if his majesty wishes it." He looked expectantly toward the prince, who was stiff with reluctance. I froze as well. Obviously Charles did not want to help Beric, he did not like him. Did he even think he was innocent? Or was he still under the influence of Harvey? There were a few tense moments before Charles relaxed and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Very well. Go get the documents. I will prove Harvey for the fraud he's always been."

I didn't know whether to scream at him for taking so long or to hug him as well for agreeing to save Beric's life. I refrained from doing both and instead sent him a grateful glare, a very strange combo I'm sure.

* * *

stubble96- **Thankyou!**

MeadowLark4491- **Christopher is back! I hope you're happy. I am. I actually missed him. Also, I think Charlie is back to his normal self too, even if that was not very cheerful in the first place. lol thanks for reading.**

Falchion- **Late is sometimes actually better. It reminds me I need to get a move on! No, not much problems :) thanks for the review!**

sumrandomgirlXD- **Well, hopefully it will work out now that Charlie is being nice again. thanks for the review!**

ElvishKiwisVeneratedAncestor- **Yay long review! Thanks for the corrections. This is a rough draft so I'm always going back and fixing things. I'm not pleased with the beginning and it's under construction right now (though I don't think I'll put it up). The timeline I see is whacked. Twelve is just when she stopped daydreaming, about her father and Beric. That's it. Tell Obvious Seraph thanks! He recommended my story! I'm so happy! I guess the racist witch is rather weird, but I figured witches are evil anyway so I don't try to understand exactly why they do what they do. Although the epilogue will show a little bit of why the witch was so unhappy.**

raeroochella- **You're not the only one confused. lol. Yeah, the diary was a rare streak of luck. I'm glad you liked it.**

ronnie94- **Thanks so much! I really appreciate the comment, and thanks for sticking with it even when the characters get whacked.**

gypsyeyes91 **-I think Princess Kylee was just being nosy personally. Or maybe she really was making an effort to be nice. I couldn't say for certain. She didn't tell me outright. I agree. Charlie is being bratty. But in his defense I will say he IS under a spell. Not a heavy one, but still a spell. **

laurashrub- **lol! That made me laugh. I'd LOVE to see you hit Charlie over the head with a fish. Though he might send the guards after you.... I can't believe it's almost finished either. I'm so glad I'm finally through since Charlie and May and Beric have been giving me a heck of a time, but I'm sad too. Thanks for reading and sticking with it!**

Mustang Tawni- **I know. But how else will we know how our favorite stubborn knight thought when he was a lad?**

Caoimhe**- so I'm not your favorite person? --sniffs-- I'm so sorry. But the characters were being so stubborn, and New Years was so busy! and... ok I'll stop with the pathetic excuses. Thanks for the review!  
**

Backroads**- I don't know if Alyce will give him up that easily. --shrugs-- you can try. ha, ha, that'd make an excellent story!**

bunnysgirl1- **Faster faster. hmm... I'm not making any promises (last time I didn't keep it) but I will say I won't let you wait TOO long. lol thanks for the review!**

Edwardgirl11- **I agree. Charlie boy is very annoying. He zips up and gets very stubborn. He refuses to discuss things, and is intent on doing it the way _he_ wants. It was a relief when he straightened up today. Now, I only need to make him melt...**

The Oblivious Seraph -** Ah, you're nice with your compliments. Sorry I didn't give you the Christmas present you wanted. I really do feel bad. How about Valentines? President's day? Hmm... I'm not so sure about the publishing.**

nairiefairie- **gollum. --shudders-- You won't send him since I didn't finish it by New Years will you? I repented! lol thanks for the support.**

littlema- **Sorry I didn't make it. It actually feels good to finally have May with her full mind--and heart. Thanks for the review! **

flowerypetal- **Yeah, I agree. The versions people have . . . it's hard to follow. thanks for the review!**

daring2dream- **Thanks! Yeah, Charlie, he had a lot of reasons for why he did what he did. I don't even know them all. He bottles up like that. I wasn't planning on the twist, it just happened, but I'm glad it worked out with the readers...:)**

InChristBillios-** I realized, sometimes it depends on the beta reader . . . and procrastinating writer. Hot sauce? Oh, I just made it up. I used it for the story, but it infiltrated into my daily talk. o_O**


	32. Cousins, Courts, and Cute Conclusions

**Ich, you can not imagine how freakishly long this thing is! I hope you don't mind. :) The epilogue will only be a week away. Two epilogues actually. I'd rather call them epilogues rather than chapters.**

**Again, please inform me of my mistakes.  
**

**Chapter 30: Cousins, Courts, and Cute Conclusions**

I followed Christopher to his room to retrieve the box. I was so excited I could hardly keep still, and my mouth continued to flap as I talked about all that had been going on. Christopher didn't say anything, just listened, a small smile on his face. I'd just reached the part when Alex had stood up to defend Beric when he reached his room. He looked up at this and asked, "This is Alex speaking?"

I nodded happily. "Yes. He was so wonderful!"

His smile grew warm. "I presume all those lessons actually did penetrate his skull. I'm glad."

The simple statement made me fall silent. I watched as he unlocked his door, my enthusiasm fading away. "Why did Beric send the box to you?" I asked. "I didn't realize you were acquainted with him."

As was expected a faint tint of pink rose to his cheeks. He avoided my curious gaze as he entered the room, and went to his traveling chest. "I . . . am not well acquainted with him. I mostly know him from your descriptions, which at first were not very . . . benign."

I didn't know what that meant, but I knew what I had told him before. Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh. I suppose so. But I don't think like that anymore. My feelings for him have changed. Quite dramatically."

"I am glad to hear that."

His tone was very mellow and completely emotionless. I felt as though he were a kind grandfather or brother or something listening to the ramblings of a child. I blushed. "I want you to know that what I felt for you wasn't real. I mean I really do care for you, but . . ." Hot sauce this was hard! "I thought I had romantic feelings, but they were just part of the curse."

"The curse?" Finally his tone was curious, perplexed. He looked up from searching the chest.

"Yeah, about a year ago I was cursed by a witch who didn't like me because I was Evifian," I said nonchalantly. "She cursed me that I would have complications with love. I did. A lot. I thought I was in love with the Prince and Ky and you, but I really wasn't. It was the curse. It made me dizzy and I couldn't think properly. It was awful."

To my surprise, Christopher chuckled. He had pulled the box out, and was checking to make sure everything was in there.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. "It really was awful."

"It was not my intention to offend, but this curse certainly explained a lot. I don't think you were the only one under a spell." He was blushing furiously as he said this and began walking out again. I decided to let the matter drop. I didn't want him to catch on fire.

"Did you know I am Sir Boduoc's daughter?"

He seemed glad for the subject change. "Oh? How did that come about?"

"Well, he married my mother and they had me."

"I mean, how did you figure it out?"

"Oh, he recognized me. Alyce is my sister."

"Your _sister_?" He seemed genuinely surprised now. "Who is your mother?"

My brows furrowed. "I don't know. My father never told me her name, but I know he is the father of Alyce. Harvey captured him and realized the connection. Boduoc recognized her too, said she looked just like her mother. She was somehow placed in Harvey's care after our mother's death. I don't know all the details. I don't know even who was caring for us at the time . . ."

"My mother."

I stopped walking. "What?"

Christopher looked back at me and stopped as well. "My mother was the one who took care of you when your mother died. I distinctly recall informing you that my mother and Lady Alyce's mother were blood sisters. They were both the daughters and only children of Duke Astrobry. My mother was the elder, and became the Duchess of Astrobry while your mother, Deana, married an Evifian commoner. I remember now, Boduoc is the man my aunt married. While absent at war, Deana and Alyce dwelt with my mother. Once your mother passed away in childbirth, my mother cared for you both. I was only two then, the same age as Alyce. Later, because of financial issues, my mother imparted Alyce to Lord Harvey and his wife. You . . . well, you were to be brought up with us, but you vanished. We assume it was the midwife who delivered you. She was slightly selfish, and wanted to give you to a friend of hers. I grew up knowing Alyce, but my mother died regretting her failure in locating you, her youngest niece."

I just stood there, gaping at him. How in a thousand cook books did this not come up until now? Of course I knew, but I was still staggered by the news. I had noble blood in me. I was the grand daughter of the Duke of Astrobry. Where ever that was. I had an aunt who cared for me, and a cousin. A cousin. I looked up at Christopher.

"You are my cousin then?"

He nodded. "It appears so."

I started crying. Christopher got panicky.

"Ana Maylin, what upsets you? It was not my intention . . ."

Poor kid, he didn't understand. So I just hugged him and thankfully he clammed up. I wasn't upset. I was just overwhelmed. All my life my family had been Sally, then Da and whichever cook cared to pay attention to me. Now I had a father, a mother, a sister, an aunt, a cousin and grandfather. Half of them were dead, but still. I had a family.

Christopher awkwardly patted me on the back. "It's ok . . ." he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"I know," I mumbled into his shirt. "I know."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I pulled back and wiped at my eyes. "Why aren't you the Duke of Astrobry?" I demanded.

"My older brother is."

By all that was sugary and sweet, I had _two_ cousins. "You have a brother?"

He nodded, his eyes still worried. "Aye, and a sister who is married."

"Why didn't you tell me? All this time I had cousins and I had no idea!"

"I had no idea you were my cousin," he responded a little defensively. He ducked his head sheepishly. "It's strange seeing you again. The last I remember of you was a howling baby who . . . always had to have its diaper changed." He blushed again.

I laughed with delight. He remembered me when I was a baby! This was too cool to be true! "You have to tell my father all this," I informed. "In fact, you can come with me and visit Lea and him right now!"

"Now, Ana Maylin, it is important that we get this box to Charles."

"Oh, right." Where would I be without Christopher? Probably still yelling at Charles no doubt.

The Prince accepted the box and promptly ignored us as he shuffled through the papers and documents with a critical eye. I was sure any moment he was going to wave one in front of my face and question its authenticity or reliability. But he didn't, which was probably a good thing for him. I wasn't exactly in a patient mood with him at the moment.

While he inspected the box, I turned on Ky, who had not managed to sneak out of the room, and demanded to know what in the world he had to do with the earlier encounter. He shrugged innocently and said something about him doing his work harmlessly when the Prince requested his presence but I wouldn't accept this.

"Did you or did you not tell Prince Icicle that I wasn't really betrothed to Beric?"

He uttered some stammering nonsense including, "Sort of, not really . . . I didn't know . . . I only told him my suspicions . . . Ok, yes I did tell him that I didn't really believe that you and he were engaged since childhood. I may not know much, but I could tell if a couple of people were engaged or not, and you and Beric were far from it. You still are . . . aren't you?"

"Why are you worried?" I huffed, unwilling to answer that question directly. "_You_ are happily engaged, so I don't see why you had to go around suspecting _other_ people's betrothals. We were just doing fine until you decided to blow our cover."

"So that whole thing was just a ruse?"

"Yes," I said sourly. There. The biggest grandest secret of my life was out.

He seemed to relax as he let out a sigh. "So you aren't angry are you?"

I sent him a glare. "I'll think about forgiving you _after_ the trial."

"And you aren't in love with him?"

"That's none of your business!"

"She is," assured Christopher, I could have sworn there was an actual smirk in that triumphant statement.

I swung on him. "How do _you_ know?"

"Logic, sweet cousin." Since when had Christopher become cocky? Humph, since our relation was discovered I suppose, and he decided he could treat me as blood and bone.

I threw up my hands. "I'm through with you men who can't keep a secret for more than a moment. You're worse than a couple of old gossipy grandmas! Fare thee well!"

"Christopher is your cousin?" wondered Ky in amazement.

But I left the room, unable to stand either of their presences.

* * *

_Saturday June 1, best year of my life_

_Look at this! I'm starting a journal! Beric's idea of course, and he supplied the empty book. I think he was so generous and encouraging because he plans on sneaking in later and reading it to get back at me for reading his. I hadn't meant to tell him; it just slipped out. I'll be sure to hide this well._

_I'm not sure how to go about this journal business so I'll just write precisely what happened, which is interesting enough. Excuse me if I misspell anything or misuse a grammar concept, blame it on Beric, he has taken over my mind and has a staunch stand against all other thoughts. Also, my hair is being pulled at in every which way by Melissa. Writing distracts me from her preparations on me for the grand party Charles decided to throw in honor of Alyce. Perhaps I should back up a bit. I certainly don't want to give you the ending before the climax!_

_

* * *

_We were back in that infuriating, buzzing, humid court room early in the morning before the heat of summer had made it stuffy. But everyone's breathing and animated talk still made the air stifling. I was so anxious for it to begin I could hardly sit still beside my father who was mingled in the crowd. He still deemed it best that he did not show himself, knowing Harvey's guards were everywhere, and had his hat on. Apparently word had gotten round because there were so much more people than last time. Ky, his girl Rachel, Da, Alex, Max, Lea, and Danny were all present, but seemed more calm and curious than I was as they chatted about trifling things.

People were walking around, so I flitted from my father to Christopher, who was mentally creating the debate inside his head, to the Prince, whose eyes poured over papers with a sour expression on his face. I didn't know what the expression implied, but I knew I had a question for him. Harvey hadn't arrived yet, so I decided I was safe.

"May I please visit Beric?" I asked, specific to be as polite as possible.

"He's in jail, you can't go in there," he grunted without looking up.

_I could always pass out cookies to the guards,_ I thought, but decided it was better to keep that knowledge to myself as a last resort. "I know; that's why I'm asking you."

"He's in Harvey's cells, ask him."

"He'll say no."

"Tough luck."

I let out a growl of frustration. "But I need to see him!"

"I will not go against the law," retorted Charles stubbornly.

"But you _are_ the law," I cried, glad that some of Beric's political lectures had stuck in my mind. "You can override anything he says."

"I'm not the king."

"Are you saying you don't have the power to let me in the jail?"

He flushed. "He probably isn't even in there, seeing we are on the eve of the trial. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to see him _after_ the trial. Now go sit down! I'm very busy at the moment and can not be bothered with your trifles."

Cold, stuck-up . . . I pursed my lips and returned to my father thinking of a million reasons why I should be thankful I had not accepted his proposal. Perhaps a few inventions of torture chambers came to mind as well. My father noticed my glower and asked what was wrong. In reply I waved an exasperated hand in the Prince's direction.

"Why does he have to be like that?" I declared, and then added in a lower tone, "Even though he's agreed to help us and Beric, he is as hostile as ever."

"I take it 'e refused yer petition to see Beric?"

"Yes," I replied sourly.

He patted my knee affectionately. "There will be plenty o' time to see him after de trial," he assured.

"That's what _he_ said," I complained.

But Father just chuckled. His mood had risen tremendously with the news that the Crown Prince was on our side, and he had full confidence that the trial would end exactly as we wanted it. I did not have his faith. Sure, it wasn't in Charlie's nature to turn traitor, and I knew he really did love Alyce, but there was just something about him that I couldn't trust. The Prince wasn't in his nature.

Harvey entered with a flourishing announcement, and a smirk that could make anyone suspicious. With him was a tall thin man, I later learned was a direct representative of the King himself. I don't know if this was true or not, but the man said he was going to act as he thought the king would act. However, if the majority of the populace voted against him, the will of the people was carried out, which is why Harvey made certain his serfs tipped the balance. At least, that is what it seemed like.

The judge banged with his mallet and the room simmered to an anticipating silence. Christopher took his place on the stand next to the Prince as defender of the accused, and they were careful not to exchange glances. Harvey did not realize his greatest supporter had switched sides. The guards were signaled and Alyce was brought in.

Harvey started up in surprise. He wanted Beric tried first, and even began to protest, but Charles' terse reply cut him off.

"We will _first_ hear _her_ case," he growled.

Harvey sat down quickly. Perhaps we would win this case easily after all, if Harvey acted so meekly at the Prince's instant command.

"You have accused this lady of several things, and I would like to know what they are." The Prince's voice was even and betrayed nothing. He did not even glance at Alyce. Dang, he was a good actor. Alyce was only looking at Charles, her head held high like a true lady and her features expressionless. She did not appear to have just come from the prison, though she was pale. Her appearance was clean and healthy, though a bit wane. I think she might've been refusing to eat in her despair. I could imagine my sister being dramatic like that.

A sudden thought hit me and I turned to my father and whispered, "Does Alyce know we are sisters?"

Sir Boduoc, his eyes still on the process in front shook his head. "Nay, Beric and I deemed it best we leave her out of it for a while. I'm not doubting her loyalty, to be sure, but she was highly under de influence of both Harvey and de Prince, which was dangerous at de time."

"She has not performed any heinous crimes," declared Harvey, a little nervously, and I turned back to the action. "However, she has gone against paternal authority and associated with people who are malefactors. She has even schemed against me and my wife, who are her benefactors."

"You are her father?" questioned Charles.

Harvey flushed but straightened his shoulders. "I am her guardian."

Christopher suddenly stood. His whole demeanor changed. He was not longer the awkward young tutor who blushed at every said phrase, he was a composed lawyer determined to have his say. The judge acknowledged him.

"It is my belief that at the time of this so called rebellion against paternal authority you were _not_ her guardian. Records show that her father, Sir Boduoc of Evif, was under your roof and service for fifteen years, and that both you and the Lady recognized the relation long before any sign of rebellion occurred. Therefore, you handed your rights of guardianship over to him when you acknowledged him as her father."

"Who said I acknowledged him?" growled Harvey; he was beginning to make his own stance.

Christopher picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "Here is one of your own documents, sir, written by your captain which states that one Sir Boduoc of Evif came under your custody during the war. Here is an agreement between yourself and Sir Boduoc which states he shall gain his freedom and that of his daughter, Alyce Deana of Dillian, when certain requirements were met. It is signed by both Sir Boduoc and yourself. Do you deny these reports?"

Harvey knew he was stumped and decided to play merciful superior and let it pass. His angry features melted into boredom and he eased into a light shrug. "I suppose even _I_ grow senile with age. These documents had slipped my poor mind. It is true she is the Evifian's daughter, and I relinquish my guardianship over to him. I press no charges against her."

He didn't really care about Alyce. He was waiting for Beric. Then he would really begin the battle. Christopher bowed to him, and then the judge in conclusion and contentment. The judge, looking rather confused as he glanced at the yielding Harvey, and banged on the table.

"Alyce Deana daughter of . . ." he glanced at Christopher.

"Sir Boduoc son of Aldric."

"Yes, daughter of Boduoc son of Aldric of Evif is found innocent and released from any and all charges pressed against her. She is free to return to her father." The judge looked up at the crowd and added with a suspicious glare, "_If_ this man accepts her."

I nudged my father. "That's your cue," I whispered.

My father stood immediately and declared loudly, "I accept her."

Alyce's face lighted up with joy as the guards let her into the murmuring crowd. At the sight of Sir Boduoc, Harvey turned slightly red. He leapt to his feet, so much for being aged, and yelled, "Seize that man! He is my slave!"

His guards began pushing through the crowd but Charles' voice rang out dangerously. "We are not arresting anyone at the moment!"

The soldiers froze, and then turned back to their posts. Royalty overruled petty lords. Insulted and dismayed, Harvey turned on the Prince in disbelief. "But, sire! That man . . ."

"I care nothing for that man," spat Charles. "Besides according to this paper you were supposed to free him long ago, since I have reports that he did all that you asked of him, and the set duration of time agreed between you has long since past. I told you I would abide the law exactly, and to the point, no exceptions."

Again, Harvey could say nothing, and he sat sullenly glaring like a student who just got spanked twice in a row. I nearly bounced with glee. Alyce had reached us and she immediately embraced Sir Boduoc, who looked very relieved. Her tears started slipping out as she crushed me to her.

"Oh, Ana, darling, I didn't think you'd be here! Did Rosie come?"

I pulled her from around my neck and made her sit down. "Rosie did not come. And of course I came! How could I miss the trial of my favorite sister?" I asked, smiling.

Alyce actually giggled, her usual bright mood already returning. "Oh, I think of you as a sister too, dear."

"No, I . . ."

"Bring in the next prisoner," declared the judge, and immediately both our attentions turned to the front. Ah, well, I could explain later. I noticed that both Charles and Alyce had avoided eye contact during her release. Why was that? What had I missed?

Beric walked in after the guards, and he looked as though someone had just waken him up, and he wanted to go back to sleep. Still, he looked much better than he had last time. It seemed as though he had actually had a decent meals, and not all his thoughts were filled with gallows and defeat. His wounds appeared to have been tended to and he hardly limped. I guess sitting in that cell let his body healed up some. I think I could have credited the improvement to the Prince, but would not be too hasty in assuming that.

He sat in his chair, and scanned the crowd like before, but this time he inspected with the keen gaze of a bird watcher. When he found our row, his expression did not alter, and I was disappointed that it seemed he purposefully did not make eye contact with me.

Danny couldn't restrain himself. He bounced to attention and yelled, "Uncle Beric!"

Beric's face lighted up as he caught his little nephew in his gaze. His lips tweaked up into a grin and he waved at him in acknowledgment. Ah, I loved that grin! Despite it not being directed to me, I felt better all ready. Lea was quickly shushing Danny, but he was still excited.

"Silence in the court room," growled the judge, but not harshly. He sighed wearily and asked Christopher, "Are you the defender of this one, too?"

"Yes, sir." Christopher inclined his head. "And I might be calling on high assistance if need be."

The judged nodded. "Fine. Well, then let's started with this d . . . final trial," he cleared his throat nervously. "Sir Beric son of Austin, do you recall the charges pressed against you last time?"

"Am I expected to remember lies?" wondered Beric, nonchalantly.

The judge muttered angrily under his breath, but when Harvey stood up offering to recite the list, the judge declared, "No, no! If it's all the same to you, sir, I'd like to get this done as _quickly_ as possible."

I giggled. Alyce sent me a strange look. How could I not help but like that judge? He had good sense, even if he was working for Harvey. He turned back to Beric and said, "Basically you stole from the royal treasury, kept back money inherited to Lord Corey Harvey, and sent assassins to kill his son."

"Ah," Beric said, nodding sagely. "_Those_ lies. I thought he was going to accuse me of torturing children, imprisonment of son, and impersonation of nobility. Usually he likes to indict the very crimes _he_ does on others. But this will work."

Harvey reddened. He snapped at the guards, "Slap him every time he says something out of line!"

"There will be no violence," retorted Prince Charles, his eyes as hard as ice as he glared at Beric, I actually doubted if he was really on our side. "We are not discussing Lord Harvey at the moment, Sir Beric. It would much appreciated if you stuck to the topic at hand."

"Very well," agreed Beric. "However, I must demand proof of these charges. I really don't see how he could show that I actually sent assassins to kill his son, when his son is very much alive."

Lea gasped, and I knew she was grasping my father's hand tighter than before. Alyce, ignorant of the relation between Harvey and Beric nudged me and asked, "What does he mean? Who is his son?"

"Samuel," I whispered back. I don't know why I didn't use his first name, Kent. I suppose I was just use to knowing him as Samuel from Beric's journal.

Alyce gasped as well, but I didn't ask why. Alyce was always gasping.

"I have proof," assured Harvey, his confidence returning as he selected some papers. "I have here in _my _possession the will of my brother Sir Austin, and _signed_ by him. It bequeaths to me half of his lands. I do not own half of his lands at the moment because they are in _his_ traitorous hands." He pointed a bony finger at Beric.

Christopher stood. "I beg to differ," he said calmly. "I also have a copy of the will of Sir Austin, and it does not say you have half of his lands. Simply, you were to inherit twelve hundred silver pieces, a promise which was kept. If you'd like I'll call one of the witnesses to the signing of this will and the bestowal of this inheritance to the stand."

"All the witnesses are dead," snapped Harvey. I think he almost added, 'I made sure of that'. But he didn't.

Christopher raised a brow. "Are you so sure?" When Harvey didn't reply, Christopher motioned into the crowd and a feeble man hobbled forward. He looked ready to lie in a grave as he was helped onto the stand. His eyes were so drooped; I couldn't tell what he was feeling as looked steadily at Christopher.

"Sir, are you Roger former steward of the late Sir Austin son of Gareth?"

The old man nodded. "Aye, that I am."

"Are you sure?"

The old man didn't reply, but I was sure he was glaring at Christopher with warning disbelief. "I'm just making sure," said Christopher slightly raising his hands in defense. "Were you present when Sir Austin made his will?"

"Aye, that I was." He nodded slowly.

"And do you recall what was said in the will?"

The nodding slowly turned the other way and he shook his head. "Nay, I don't."

"Would you be able to tell your master's signature from another?"

"Aye, that I would." Nodding again.

Christopher presented him with the two wills and asked, "Which has your master's signature?"

The old man squinted his eyes until I was sure there was no eye left. He leaned in close to one paper and then the other. He stretched a shaking hand and pointed to one. "That one."

It was Christopher's copy of course. Christopher presented the chosen will to the judge who glanced at it and shrugged. He looked nervously at Harvey, who looked far from happy, then to the Prince who sat stoically, a formidable expression on his face.

"Very well, your will is accepted. But this does not prove that the silver was delivered to Lord Harvey."

"Of that I have no proof," admitted Christopher. "Sir Beric claims that he did indeed give him the silver, and yet Harvey counters this. I think we should let the King's representative decide this one."

All eyes turned to the tall stranger. He looked up quickly as if he had just been caught stealing from a cookie jar. He cleared his throat nervously and pushed his spectacles up his nose, trying to look professional. I grinned, and even Alyce smiled. She leaned over to me and whispered, "That is Count Barnaby. He never takes bribes, and is very frightened of the populace."

A perfect choice the King had made. This man was ruled by the people through and through. He stood up and said awkwardly, "Uh, quite right. I will decide. Um . . . I think . . . uh, I think the people know. Yes, ask the people." He sat down quickly.

"Harvey has been wronged!" bellowed a man, standing up and shaking his fist. "That man is an imposter and bastard Evifian!"

Anger burst from me and before I knew it I was on my feet too. "Liar!" I spat at him.

Alyce tugged at my sleeve in horror. "Ana!" she whispered fiercely.

But I ignored her. "Beric _always_ keeps his word. _Everyone_ knows that." At least I _hoped_ everyone knew that. "Harvey only wants more money. He's always after more money!"

"That's true!" said another man. "The maid speaks the truth. I'm for Sir Beric!"

The whole room turned into an uproar as everyone leapt to their feet, yelling to make sure their opinion was heard. Alyce jerked me down forcefully, her face flushed as she gazed about the boiling turmoil.

"A lady should not be part of this," she hissed at me, sitting primly.

"But I'm a kitchen maid," I pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"However, you were raised from that status to a lady."

"Only because Charles wanted to _marry_ me," I huffed. Alyce's face flushed brighter, and she didn't say another word after that.

The judge was banging urgently with his mallet trying desperately to get everyone to calm down, but to no avail. Suddenly Beric was on his feet, his hands on the table and in a voice of annoyed power roared, "Sit down and shut up!"

The people hushed to a low grumble and people sourly sat down. The judge didn't know whether to be grateful for the help, or jealous that Beric was able to do it and not him. He banged again for good effect and declared, "We will vote." He turned to Count Barnaby. "Count the numbers."

Count Barnaby nodded readily and whipped out a paper and pen, eager to prove himself useful.

"All those opposed to Sir Beric's testimony that he did indeed give Harvey the required amount of silver, raise your right hand."

Danny started to raise his hand, but Lea quickly caught him and hurriedly explained the statement in understandable English. I stretched my neck to view the crowd. There were so many hands! I gulped worriedly and tried desperately to count the all. Ach, there were too many! I noticed Beric, Christopher, and the judge were also examining the throng, and I wondered if everyone was doing the same.

Thankfully Barnaby could count faster than I could because he was soon clearing his throat and waving his hand for everyone to put their hands down. "I have come to a total," he declared. "The exact number opposed to Sir Beric's testimony that he did indeed give Harvey the required amount of silver is precisely ninety-eight."

I groaned. No, no! I was sure the room couldn't even hold two hundred and the ones up front weren't allowed to count. Alyce bit her lip, but my father still looked as calm as finished bread.

"Now," declared the judge, "All those in favor of Sir Beric's testimony, raise your right hand."

Mine was the first to shoot up, and our whole row followed swiftly. More scattered hands rose, but my heart sank at the number. They were all so dotted I really couldn't tell, but they did not look like ninety-nine. Barnaby's quick glances were stopped all too fast.

He stood up again and cleared his throat. "It appears that the number in favor . . ."

"Wait!"

Good heavens, who was it this time? We all looked around wondering who it was who had spoken. It took a moment before we realized it was the Prince. Eh? I did not remember this being part of the procedure. But then again, since when had I known the procedure? Barnaby waited and looked respectfully at the Prince.

Charles was still scowling. "The law must be followed _precisely_. In the last trial, Harvey was able to present his case in a lengthy speech. It is only fair that Sir Beric be allowed to do the same before the vote is cast."

Ah! That was brilliant! I would have to see if I couldn't hug that darling prince later. Alyce was glowing with pride. Lucky girl, I thought. I glanced over at Beric, he was scowling too. Hot sauce, whatever for? It seemed they were glowering at each other. Boys! They were so complicated!

The judge did seem too happy with this turn of events. Neither did Harvey. He looked down right mad. I think he knew how persuasive a speaker Beric could be, and he did not want to loose a single soul to his enemy's cause. But the Prince had spoken, and law was to be played out precisely. So, the judge nodded to Beric.

Beric stood; his glower lessening as he drew himself to his full height. "I thank, the Prince for his justice," he said slowly, even though it didn't really look like it. "I understand that many of you are under the impression Harvey has been grievously harmed. I wonder that you forget so quickly that he is the one who has personally harmed each of you. When my father Sir Austin was alive, there were no taxes. Ask Roger, ask your father, ask yourselves. It is the truth, and you all know it. Sir Austin asked only for enough to sustain himself and his household. He never asked you to fill his house with extravagant ornaments or employ soldiers to go find men to fill the prisons whether they be criminals or not."

He suddenly stared at one man sitting in the front row. I recognized him to be the one who yelled so rudely against Beric and in Harvey's favor. Beric addressed the man directly. "Dean. Where is your brother-in-law?"

Dean squirmed, his brows furrowed angrily, but he answered. "In the prisons."

"Whose prisons? Mine? Me, the bastard imposter Evifian?"

"No," growled Dean sourly. "In Harvey's."

"Why?"

"Because . . . because he was rebellious," he answered feebly.

"Perhaps your wife could expound. Maria, why is your brother in Harvey's jail? Why was he being rebellious?"

Maria glanced at her husband who gave her a warning glance. She looked back up at Beric and stood up resolutely. "He was imprisoned on false charges. My brother was just tryin' to save 'is son. Harvey wanted to take the boy as his page, but Darrel didn't let him. The poor lad was just a boy, only eight . . ." her lips quivered. "Harvey put him in prison, and took his land. He didn't do nothin' wrong! He was innocent!" Full of emotion, she burst into tears and sat down again.

"Thank-you," murmured Beric. He turned back to the crowd. "I'm sure any of you can repeat the rumors which have been circulating your over lord. These rumors say he has gotten money under mysterious means. But these ways are not as mysterious as Harvey would like them to be. Why is it that Harvey's estates have more begging crippled and maimed children and teenagers than anywhere else? Why? Are there no orphanages for these unfortunate souls? There is, and that is in Harvey's castle, where he keeps them in tight rooms after stripping them of everything they've begged for that day. Sometimes he deforms them on purpose to raise the pathos of the traveler, housewife, or working man. My own nephew is living proof of this, and can testify to this."

I think another woman burst into tears. Lea was sobbing quietly.

Beric's speech was passionate now. "I never sent anyone to kill his son. I would have _died_ for Samuel! There are so many witnesses that would say I loved him like a brother. Many more would say that I would never steal from the government. Why would I when I have all that I want in my father's estates? Do I have rooms full of gold? Do I convene secretly at night with questionable guests? Do I go poking my nose into everyone's business? Do I keep slaves and force them to work for me even when the time for their freedom is past? Does anyone not remember the cruelties and crimes Harvey does?"

"I do!"

I think the whole room jumped in alarm. I certainly did. Heads whipped around to the back where the entrance door was thrown open. The people nearest it gasped and scrambled to make room for the visitor.

"Dad!" yelled Alex, then quickly remembering himself, dropped to one knee. That was the signal and we all dipped into bows and landed on knees as the King of Dillian walked into the room, eyes hard and fierce, so much like Charles'. I realized they were not really cold, just stern and demanding authority. I suppose that's what made them royalty.

"Rise," declared the King generously. "I have arrived after a hasty trip. When news of Lord Corey's Harvey's insurrection reached me, I lost no time." He pointed a condemning finger toward the man. "_You_ are under arrest."

I was sure Harvey was going to faint. He glanced around him, and realized no one was looking as scared as he was. He was alone. He motioned harshly to his guards. "Kill him!" he said hoarsely, pointing at Beric in a last act of revenge. "Kill him!"

But before the guards had even twitched, Max was on his feet and diving through the crowd toward the Beric. He was not about to stand back and watch his master get slaughtered. At the sight of the angry protective giant, the soldiers, hesitated, and backed off quickly, even though Max hadn't even gained the stand. I could have laughed out loud.

Suddenly, Harvey was in air, screaming horribly. I saw a knife flash as he landed on Beric. They toppled to the ground behind the railing on the stand. In one movement everyone was on their feet, straining to see what was happening. Christopher was nearest Beric, but he seemed horrified as he stared at the wrestle beneath him. This was not good! I knew Harvey was old, but he wasn't feeble, and Beric had just spent a month in prison. And he was wounded!

"Beric!" yelled Lea, she looked as though she wanted to go to him, but Max had already reached him. Reaching with one great hand he grasped who I assumed was Harvey. But suddenly Beric's voice called him off.

"Hold, it Max," he said, his voice labored. I barely heard it; everyone was talking at once and pressing forward to see. "He's dead," declared Beric, louder this time. Christopher stepped forward and leaned down. Standing, he nodded solemnly.

"Aye, that he is."

"Well," declared Charles lightly. "That saves us another trial."

I nearly exploded. What the heck?! All of a sudden Prince Icicle is cheerful, because the guy who he _had_ been friends with was dead? But I couldn't dwell on it long because suddenly everyone was celebrating and Alyce was hugging me excitedly.

"We won!" she squealed.

My father nodded sagely as if he knew that this was _exactly_ how it would turn out. Even so, I was sure he looked relieved as well. Lea was still crying, but out of pure happiness, and Danny was bouncing eagerly in his seat, desperate to be down and in his Uncle's arms. But Max was still down, there and could not carry him. Lea eventually got control of herself and picked him up to go triumph over her brother's safety

"Ana Maylin!" I twirled in surprise.

"Rosie?"

She embraced me, and then hugged a still squealing Alyce. "I'm so glad we got here in time," she declared. We used our fastest horses."

"_You_ got the king," cried my father in amazement.

Rosie nodded. "Yes, I went to Lilan and got Patrick's copies of the documents. I showed them to father who happened to be near, and as he said, he wasted no time. The document that really got his attention was the one that shows Harvey's financial status. The figures of his income and the amount of money he was giving away did not match, and the missing money from the treasury made up the difference."

"When did you go?"

"Two days ago."

Huh, and I hadn't missed her. Should I feel guilty?

"Now, if you'll excuse, me, I've got to go release Patrick."

We excused her, and I turned on Alyce. "Alyce," I said sternly, hoping she would stop hyperventilating enough to listen. She did, and looked at me curiously. "Alyce, I met Sir Boduoc, your father. He found out that I am also his daughter. We are sisters."

Alyce's mouth formed into a perfect O shape. I could almost see the registration in her mind clicking as she took in the significance of what I just said. "You weren't joking, then?" she murmured.

"Me? Joke?" I scoffed, but couldn't stop the smile from flooding my face. She was hugging me anew, and squealing out nonsense, when the King's voice broke through.

"Attention, my people." The people hushed instantly. "I wish to celebrate this discovery of one of Dillian's greatest traitors. As an act of goodwill and sincerity, I invite you _all_ to the wedding of my son, Prince Charles and the maid, Lady Ana Maylin!"

Alyce and I both froze in astonishment as the people set up a cheer. Slowly, I glanced at her white features, then at Charles, who looked positively fuming. He tapped his father on his arm and said something to him that was not heard above the excitement of the crowd.

But I heard the king's firm reply, "Tradition over rules your own desires, son. _She_ has the locket. _She_ will be your wife."

Sensing a twist to the marriage announcement, the multitude quieted again. Charles looked helplessly unhappy. I was afraid Alyce would start crying again, and I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but stare wide eyed at the king. Was he serious? Was it true that I would have to marry the Prince after all even though I was 'betrothed'? Did the king know about that little lie?

Instinctively I glanced at Beric. He was stand next to Lea and Danny, who were both as anxious as I felt; even Danny seemed to sense something wasn't right. As before, Beric did not meet my gaze, but his brows were furrowed, and his expression matched Charles'. Never in a thousand cook books was I going to accept this. Why must Alyce, and Charlie, and me, and . . . perhaps Beric, have to live forever in disappointment just because I happened to have a stupid . . .

Wait a minute. I jumped onto the bench and yelled, "I don't have it!"

Everyone stared at me in surprise.

I waved my hands at my neck to emphasize. "I don't have the locket! See? It is not in my possession! I don't want to marry him! I'd drive him crazy, but mostly 'cause he'd drive me crazy." Was it all right to accuse the Prince of madness in front of the populace? Too late. "How can I marry him when I don't even have the stupid thing? And who's to say that I ever did?"

The king didn't seem to like this speech. His eyes were harsh and stern as he demanded, "Where is it then? Do you mean to tell me that you lost that most precious of heirlooms?"

I stood there stumped. I waved my hands again, as if trying to grab an answer out of thin air. "It's . . . it's . . ." My eyes caught a flash of gold in my father's hands and it quickly disappeared into Alyce's. I grinned. "It's right here! Lady Alyce Deana has possession of it! See, my sister! You must have gotten us mixed up." I pulled her up beside me, suddenly feeling very confident and giddy. I put my face next to hers and grinned, "We look like a like, I know, but _she's_ the one with the locket, _and_ the Prince's heart."

I winked to emphasize, as my sister blushed furiously. I think someone chuckled up in front, but I couldn't tell whom. I nudged Alyce and she tentatively held up the locket with the A engraved on it. Huh, what a coincidence! It was funny that _both_ our names started with that letter. Her eyes were only for Charlie of course, and I think they were welling up with tears again. The Prince's face was priceless as well. Simple wonder, adoration, and overwhelming relief filled his features.

Everyone began to cheer, and I joined them.

The king shrugged subtly in defeat and declared, "I stand corrected. I invite you all to the marriage of my son, and Lady _Alyce Deana_."

Lea was suddenly back with us and was hugging Alyce. A million other people seemed ready to embrace her as well, but my father stood by her side protectively a very, proud grin on his face. I smiled at them all; relishing Alyce's delighted face, and quickly brushed away my happy tears. My mood suddenly changed when I saw Beric, leaning against the railing of the stand where Lea had left him, looking totally exhausted as if he had just conquered the whole world, and would soon have to move on to conquering the universe. I approached, hoping he'd see, but he didn't so I declared, "Hey, Beric."

He looked up. "Hello, Ana Maylin."

Awkward silence. "How are you feeling?" Goodness, that was just as bad as asking about the weather.

"Sore," he replied shortly, still refusing to meet my eyes directly.

I bit my lip. Now what? Get on my knees and beg him to marry me? Uh...no. Break down into sobs and apologize over and over? Definitely not my style. Wait, since when did I have a style? What was my style?

"Doyouwannacomeoverfordinner?" Yes, there it was. Sweet and simple.

Beric didn't seem to appreciate it, but at least he glanced at my face. "Eh?"

I gulped. "I meant, what are your plans for . . . after this?"

He looked away, that annoying frown on his face. "Harvey has done a fine job of ruining my reputation. I'll be starting a campaign to get my honor back."

I nearly rolled my eyes, but smiled slightly at the same time, shaking my head. Couldn't he see he was now a hero? He had plenty of honor. I decided to tell him, but when I looked up I noticed his gaze was on me, his stern facade softer.

I nearly fainted under his dark eyed scrutiny. "But you are a hero," I squeaked. "Everyone has hated Harvey forever, and now that he's ruined, they are in a sense free, and they owe you—"

"They owe Christopher. He is the one who conducted it. And the Prince." I realized his voice was slightly bitter. "I did nothing."

I wanted to stamp my feet and shake my finger at him. "What about what you told us about Danny and Harvey's insane tortures. _None_ of us knew the details about that. It was _you_ who moved the people it was _you _who...."

"I had no documents." He really could be stubborn.

"You had a mind and a voice. That is better than documents. Anyways, you won the trial didn't you? You heard the crowds. They were all for _you_."

He didn't reply, and I felt a little pleased. I do believe it was first time I had the last say. I was feeding his ego a bit, but that's ok. He deserved it. He stood staring into empty space chewing thoughtfully at his lip. I don't think he liked to back down, even though he knew I was right. I nearly glanced around for something to whack him over the head with. There aren't any clubs in a courtroom and I couldn't steal the judge's mallet, so I had to suffice with just a stern all-knowing confident glare.

The silence was almost overwhelming, and when he at last spoke, it was nothing to do with my being right. "I still need to go on a campaign," he inserted. "The Prince has invited me to join him in a meeting with the Evifian nobles about the war and our controversies."

"When will you leave?"

"We are hoping to be gone in two days."

_So soon! _"When will you be back?"

Small talk. I hated small talk.

"In about a month." He didn't seem so sure of himself.

"So long?" I didn't mean to add that, but it just came out. I blushed slightly and added, "You'll miss . . . Alyce's wedding and my father's rebirth into society . . . thingy." For once I truly hated awkwardness. It wasn't very nice, and it was all Beric's fault.

"Oh, I hope I shan't miss those," he assured. "Prince Charles is also heading north, and I think your father is having his little party now."

I glanced over at my father. He was talking amiably with many people, including Da, Sir Patrick, and some random people who I had not noticed, but assumed were fellow Evifians or very old friends. I smiled again.

"Well, I wish you luck." I stuck out my hand.

He hesitated, and I was afraid he'd refuse it. But he leaned forward, took my hand firmly in his and gave a quick smile. I was astonished at how large and warm his hand was as it enveloped mine. He seemed to notice too because he said, "You're hands are too cold."

Blushing, I took my hand away and rubbed it against my other one. "I know. I haven't done any cooking recently."

"I suppose you'll be doing a lot more, now that you'll be living with your father."

"Yeah." I glanced around. My father was still chatting, and everyone seemed oblivious to us standing there awkwardly trying to be as polite as possible. Suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. The uncomfortable tension was way too thick for me to even _act_ polite. I looked up at him squarely and declared, "I'm free from the curse."

His brows rose. "Oh? How do you know?"

"Because I realize Prince Charles is a mentally disturbed icicle my sister has unfortunately fallen for, Christopher is just a sweet kid who will probably never marry, and Kyrell and Rachel make a perfect couple." I reddened as I added, "And Harry is _still_ disgustingly boring."

Beric laughed, and it seemed as though his laughter chased away every string of tension that ever existed between us. "Mentally disturbed icicle?" he repeated, his voice low so as not to attract the attention of the darling prince. "Isn't that a rather harsh statement of your future brother-in-law?"

I wrinkled my nose, but I couldn't stop the smile from creasing my lips. "I seem to remember you having said worse things about _your_ brother-in-law."

His eyes widened. "Eh? You weren't even around when I had a future brother-in-law!"

"Lea was."

I had the pleasure of see his cheeks pink as he glanced around. He shifted onto his other leg nervously. "Ah. She was wasn't she? I forgot you had her under your claw. I've had a hard time deciding who was more of a bad influence to the other; you or her."

"What did you decide?" I demanded.

"Lea. It's definitely my sister who has such a bad manipulating power. Of course if Lea were to ask me the same thing, I'll swear that it is you who have been corrupting her mind."

I gasped. "You wicked man!"

"I thought we established it was _you_ with the shady character."

"If anyone has been influencing anyone, it is you. I always knew your bad manners would rub off on me somehow."

"Remember, I did say you were a quick learner."

I smiled brightly, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Don't do that."

My smile immediately evaporated at his serious tone. "Do what?"

"If you smile like that again, I will be forced to kiss you."

My eyes widened, and the wheels in my mind began to turn rapidly. After looking around to see if anyone was staring at us I gave him the biggest happiest smile I had; it wasn't hard to bring it out. Of course he kissed me. I was surprised when my legs didn't collapse into noodles and my heart didn't exceed a pulse of a hundred. On the contrary I felt like flying. I was still soaring when he pulled back to cup my face in his rough hands.

"I love you," he said in his matter of fact tone. I blinked, surprised and pleased, though I did not show I was ecstatic at the thought.

"But _why_?" I wanted to know. It was one question that had been bothering me since his declaration in prison. If it wasn't the curse...

"That's a very good question." Beric grinned. I glared and was tempted to hit him. He chuckled, but quickly slipped back to a solemn mood. "But seriously why, I can answer why I fell for you quite easily."

He grasped my hand, and again I felt that overwhelming warmth of...home. Yes! That was it! That is what it felt like. Even though his hand engulfed my small one, they seemed to fit perfectly. I looked up at Beric, curiosity and amazement flicking in my eyes.

"Because it feels _right_," he murmured.

"So," I said (suppressing the butterflies). "You love me because our hands fit together? That's it?"

He looked as though he wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes or laugh out loud. I think he did both. "Would you rather that I rant on about your ravaging beauty and multiple talents, milady? Perhaps I should've written some sentimental poetry."

I laughed and gasped at the same time. "Oh, please don't!"

His face dropped into offended innocence. "Why! Don't you think I can write poetry?"

Fighting back a giggle, I shook my head forcefully. "I _know_ you can't write poetry. If I remember correctly, you called it a schmaltzy way of describing the world, which can very well be done in normal paragraphs and sentences."

He wrapped his good arm around me and leaned in closer. "I could change my views. I could learn. Perhaps Christopher can give me a class."

I shook my head again. "I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are, and _that _is a fact."

That perfectly gorgeous grin appeared on his face as he replied, "Whatever you say, May."

Then he kissed me—again.

Someone cleared their throat. I turned away and saw a tall young man with flaming red hair. But it wasn't Christopher. He was looking rather embarrassed, but amused, too. I knew who he was. I clapped my hands in excitement.

"Oh, Beric! You must meet this man."

"Pleased to meet you," said Beric, inclining his head. To me he looked anything but pleased, just annoyed. I giggled within.

"His name . . . he's Christopher's brother."

"Michael," said the Duke of Astrobry as he and Beric shook hands.

"He is my cousin."

Michael smiled at me. "I didn't mean to . . . intrude; I only wanted to see you once more. The last time I saw you, you were a squalling baby. I must confess I was a little happy when you disappeared. I slept better."

Beric laughed, and I scowled.

"She is still rather tempestuous," said Beric.

"Only with conceited knights," I sniffed. Beric sent me an affectionate glare.

"May I extend a dinner invitation to you?" Michael asked. "My wife and I would certainly like to get to know you better than what Christopher has told us. Sir Boduoc is also welcome. I have not seen my uncle for a long time."

"Of course!" I exclaimed. My cousin was so cool, even if he didn't like me as a baby. He smiled again and moved on. I felt Beric's hand grasp mine and I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me though. On the contrary he was secretly smirking to himself as he gazed elsewhere.

"Come on."

Without explanation he led me through the crowd toward a side exit. What was he up to? I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. The side exit happened to lead directly to the stables. As we tiptoed in, I saw that no one was in there; they were probably inside with the excitement. I was about to question Beric's mentality, when he pulled me into a stall and silently pointed.

I heard their voices before seeing Alyce's strawberry blonde head resting against Charles.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," murmured Alyce, her voice soft.

"I know," replied Charles. I was amazed at the tenderness in his voice. What happened to being cold and emotionless? "And in the end, it was _I_ who hurt you."

"Oh, no!" gasped my ever forgiving sister. She lifted her head and looked pleadingly into his face. "I knew from the start that you were under a spell and not in full power of your actions. If anyone is to blame it is Harvey. Only him. Never you!"

Charles did not look like he agreed, but he did not want to argue either. Instead he settled with kissing her on the forehead and murmuring assurances that were meant for her ears only. I felt contented to just stand there in Beric's arms, watching Alyce's and Charlie's reunion. He was brilliant to think of watching this unseen. I felt kind of bad, but not really. I mean it was natural for younger girls to eavesdrop and peek at their older sister's love play. And Beric . . . well he could do anything he felt like doing, just because he was Beric.


	33. Moral of the Story

**IMPORTANT A/N: This is the most serious chapter. I guess it's the moral of the story so to say (hence the unoriginal title). I know this story was a wild, funny, ridiculous, random tale, but I **_**do**_** want to leave you with a lesson learned I guess; because if I didn't I think the story really would be pointless and worthless. So, make way for the philosophy! And if in the middle, you're yawning, rolling your eyes, and skipping down to the end, I promise the next update will be more on the lighter mood. But I really hope you'll read it carefully, despite the grammar issues. :) Again I appreciate your reviews so much!!  
**

**Epilogue 1: The Moral of the Story  
**

**Beric**

Despite what anyone said, including May, I was perfectly capable of moving around. I was fine! Just because my wounds had opened up again and I was forced on a crutch, did not mean I was an invalid. I was bruised up a bit and perhaps had a couple of scratches, but nothing serious. I most certainly was not about to sit in bed all day and allow some snot nosed doctor to check my small insignificant injuries every five minutes. It took quite a bit of convincing but eventually May allowed me to walk around freely. I mentioned May because Lea was far from worrying about me. She was much too concerned with Samuel.

Ah, yes, my unfortunate brother-in-law, and in some twisted way my cousin as well, had returned to the light of the living. If anyone needed caring, it was him. From the moment we found him in one of the top cells in the castle I had not had much of a chance to speak to him. Lea and her happy tears and Danny's joyful explanations did not allow for anyone else to interrupt. But I didn't mind, and of course neither did he.

Surprisingly, it was Alyce who found him, or more or less revealed him to us. I knew he was alive from the rampant rumors in the prison suite Harvey had provided for me. All the prisoners knew of him, which probably meant he was taken down to the torture chamber. I shudder to think of it. Alyce met him when Harvey locked her up in the cell next to him. In the midst of her heart breaking sobs over her moment of despair, it was he who kindly comforted her through the cold walls. At least, that is what Alyce says, and I would not doubt her, she is after all the future queen of Dillian.

With a royal wedding approaching everything seemed to be moving in fast forward motion, especially at my house, where May insisted the Prince and his bride stay until the excitement died down. Apparently she thought my castle to be a refuge for the wandering souls who wanted relief. _Then _she decided to throw a party just for celebration. Naturally, she invited everyone in the kingdom. So much for being a quiet refuge. I can't say I didn't mind, but it made things rather difficult when I'd trying to get from one room to another and a royal personage or decorating servant was in the way. I was completely mobile, but I had to admit, it wasn't easy moving around with crutches. Break a leg and you'll see what I mean.

Now, on the eve of the actual party, everyone seemed to have something to do, but me. It was rather disconcerting. I'd never seen the castle in such an uproar. May was in the kitchen with Mr. Pumphrey, making sure all the delicacies were perfect. Max was helping to set up the dinning tables in the great hall. Christopher was perusing the list, and deciding which nobleman would sit where. Only he would have thought of such formalities. Danny was caught up in the excitement as well. Prince Alex dragged him everywhere, as fast as his crutch would allow him, and the two managed to get under everyone's feet without tripping them up. They darted around, taste testing, and snatching cookies and tarts. Sir Boduoc was in the stables, moving things around for the flood of horses and carriages that would soon be arriving. Even the royal couple was occupied! Alyce had managed to drag the proper Prince out to the garden to pick flowers for garlands and bouquets for the banquet.

I certainly didn't want to gather posies, but I wanted to do something! Anything but managing to get from one room to another without causing major traffic collision in the frantic bustle of the servants.

"Go lie down or something," commanded May, waving her dripping soup ladle at me.

In other words, get of the way. I relented, and left. I decided I did not want to bother May when she was in a cooking whirl. Wooden spoons hurt. I was just congratulating myself for another safe trip from the kitchen when my luck backfired and I ran into someone. Thankfully nothing was split, and my crutch caught us both.

"So sorry!" stammered Melissa. My sister's poor lady-in-waiting had been acting like a headless chicken in the past few days. Everything had to be perfect, and the poor woman thought she was the one to make sure it happened. "You're the third person I've run into! My clumsiness shall ruin the day!" she proclaimed, standing there a moment to wring her hands.

I tried to soothe her. "Calm down, Lady Melissa. You're doing fine. Just take a breath."

She went on as if she hadn't heard me. "And I just heard that not even half the garlands are finished! I must get out to the garden."

I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She was going to go crazy if she went on like that. "I'm sure Lady Alyce can take care of the garlands. Perhaps you can try persuading Lea to leave her husband for a moment to help."

Melissa gasped in new horror. "Lady Lea! Oh, I forgot! She must be getting into a decent outfit about now! She always takes a while to choose one, and today will be worse with her mind on Sir Samuel. Excuse me, Sir Beric, I _must_ tend to her!"

She hurried off, muttering to herself. I hurried after her, thankful that soon Lea would be out of the way. I didn't resent her for taking up all the time and space with Samuel, but I did want a moment alone with him. I wouldn't have minded talking to him with Lea there except, they would not have been able to pay attention me, only themselves.

Melissa's strides were frantic and hurried, so she was already in the room when I arrived. The doctor was just leaving and I stopped him an inquiry of his patient. He was very practical, and I knew he'd tell me the truth.

"He's worn through, body and soul," he replied. "I don't know what they did to his mind, but they nearly ruined his body. He's weak from malnourishment, and pale from lack of sunshine. Give him a month of good food, sunshine, and the attention his wife gives him and he'll back in perfect shape. He has a strong body and his heart is back where it belongs."

"Thanks, Doc," I muttered. Mentally, I decided to give him a couple weeks. He was a fast healer, like me.

Melissa reappeared, physically pulling my sister from the room. I admired and appreciated her persistence at having perfection. Lea, followed reluctantly, and was twisted around to say goodbye. Eventually she turned back, a happy daze on her face.

"Hello, Beric," she said absently, as she passed be, following Melissa.

I chuckled, and hobbled into the room. Sam was in the process of pushing himself to a sitting position. For a moment he froze when he saw me, but then relaxed. He was pale, as the doctor said, but his smile was the complaisant grin I knew. He was thinner than a bone, and his recent shaving accentuated his protruding cheekbones. I wondered that he wasn't eating right then. If I were him...

"Hey, Beric," he said lightly. His voice was not the weak rasp he had when we first found him, but it did not have all of the strength it once had. "I thought you were Lea for a second, coming back to make sure I stayed put."

I took a chair. "She sent me to do just that."

He laughed, weakly, but it was still a laugh and my heart warmed to hear it. "What are you going to do? Whack me with your crutch? I don't think you could stand without it."

"Don't tempt me," I growled.

"You ought to be in bed like me," he continued, ignoring my warning. "Lea told me about your condition. You seem to be in almost as worse a shape as I am. How come _you_ get to hobble around, and not me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know how to say 'no' to Lea and any other worrying female."

His smile dimmed and he spoke dryly, "I haven't been able to say a thing to Lea in six years. I don't think I could bring myself to say 'no' to her."

I leaned forward. "I understand. But tell me, Sam, what did they do to you? Don't give me the edited version you gave Lea. I want to know the truth. Tell me everything. Who did it? How, and when? And most importantly, why?"

Sam's smile was hard. "Well, you know it was Harvey."

"That's what I don't understand. Why would Harvey do this? His own son . . ." My voice drifted off. I did not want to be too harsh, but it was the truth.

Sam was shaking his head. "I'm not his own son."

"But..."

"Do you want to ask questions or hear the explanations?" His tone was pointed, but his lips quirked to a grin.

I shrugged submissively. "All right, I'll shut up."

"It happened before I was born. Long before. I think Austin was just a boy. You know Harvey is so much older than him. Harvey taught him a lot of things. I think he was actually a good person back then. He and Austin were considered brothers. Everyone called them that, but it wasn't blood. Harvey wanted to marry Austin's sister, Ellen. I think he was really in love with her. But she loved a lesser noble, and eloped with him. Harvey was devastated, and I think that's when he started changing. Ellen conceived me about the same time my father was killed in an accident. With no place to go, my mother turned to Harvey. He was glad to take her in, but he hated the idea that she was carrying another's child. But he still loved her, I think. I never saw him hurt her. Never. While she was alive, he never hurt me either. He would look at me painfully, and rarely showed kindness, unless in public. Ellen did not love him, and that hardened him."

Samuel paused. I was breathing deeply, trying to decide how to take this. In my mind Harvey had always been the villain, but when Samuel spoke of his past... I wasn't sure what to think anymore.

He continued. "She died when I was seven. It took a while, but eventually he hardened even more. You knew him then. He was cold and impatient. He never liked children, because he could never have them himself. He married Harriet soon after. I spent so much time at your castle, because I could not stand my own. Harriet was just as jealous of my existence as Harvey. She couldn't have children, and neither could he. Together they exacted their revenge on the little ones would never be theirs..." Samuel's voice nearly broke. Despite my telling him to not spare the details, I knew he would not tell me all. He couldn't. I bit my lip.

"My birth father was Evifian. _That's_ what kindled Harvey's hatred for your people. Ellen loved an Evifian, not him, and he couldn't stand it. It wasn't long before he was fully enveloped in the evils of the world. He couldn't stop. He cheated, stole, killed, tortured, and did everything he could to ensure that he was still top dog. He didn't want anyone beating him. He wanted all to fear and obey him, because Ellen never had. Ellen had never feared him, and did what she wanted. I did the same, and he hated it. When I refused to seize your castle in your absence, he sent me to the cells, where he finally had his revenge. Sometimes, when they were lashing me, he'd stop them and stoop down." Sam visibly shuddered, but I don't think it was from fear. His eyes were distant and full of...was it pity?

"He would stare at me with unfathomable eyes and murmur, 'So much like Ellen. Ellen. Her eyes, her lips . . . her blood.' Then his expression would harden and he'd order the whipping to continue." Samuel looked at me, his expression torn. "I never knew what to feel for the man. As a child he was both cruel and gentle. He was insanely jealous that I was not his, and that Ellen gave her love to another, but at the same time he wanted to please Ellen. He saw her in me, and adored how I was like her. It was rather unnerving; he'd glare hatefully at me in one moment then stream out sincere praise and adoration the next." He shook his head at the memory. "One thing is for certain. I do not hate him."

My heart lurched. That was Sam. He couldn't hate anyone if his life depended on it. It was going to get him hurt someday. I shook my head at myself. He'd all ready been pained beyond imagination. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Harvey deserved to be hated for all he'd done. I never have the heart to say something I don't believe.

"What about Danny?" my voice came out as a strangled choke.

His eyes clouded. "That was the hardest to forgive. I saw him in my captivity. I saw them . . . hurt him. I heard his cries and I could do nothing. It was then, and the only time that I truly, deeply, passionately hated him. I wanted to . . ." he stopped, again for his own sake. "I loathed him more than anything on earth; the feeling was so forceful I realized what Harvey must feel for his enemies. I realized that this _hatred_ was what propelled him to do all those evil things. In that moment with Danny's cries, and Harvey's eyes on me, I made a resolve, _not_ to hate him. If I did, I was sure I'd become just like him and use up life just trying to get revenge."

"You shame me," I muttered, staring at the ground. My eyes were moist, but I did not attempt to wipe them away.

He gave a dry laugh, shaking his head. "I'm no angel, Beric. _You_ know that. I just realized Harvey made a choice to be who he was. He could have been a good person, but he _chose_ not too. I'm only glad I had the strength to choose the other path."

There was a slight knock on the door, and before I could mop my eyes, Danny limped into the room. His face brightened as he looked at his father, then me. There was no pain in his eyes, only happy love. The kid probably never dwelt on his excruciating past.

He stood between Samuel and me and said cheerfully, "We're going to have cherry tarts tonight!"

"Is that so?" asked Samuel, his head tousling the lad's sandy locks. "You'll save some for me, won't you?"

Danny nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be sure Uncle Beric doesn't eat 'em all."

We laughed at that, and the solemn mood that had prevailed in the room vanished. I gave him a playfully light punch on his shoulder and growled, "We'll have to see about that."

But Danny knew his weapons. "Aunt May will help me fight you off!"

Sam's brows shot up, and I grinned.

"That reminds me," said Sam. "Since when has Danny had a new aunt?"

"It isn't official," I replied.

"They're gonna get married on the last day of June," declared Danny. "I forget if it was the thirty first or the thirtieth."

I chuckled to myself.

"Lea didn't delve much into that," commented Sam, but his eyes were curious. "She told me a lot about the girl, especially her vitality. It made me laugh when she told me about her fiery temper in the court room drama."

I nodded, remembering her angry expression as she leapt to her feet to defend me. "Aye, she certainly is something."

"What I didn't understand though was why you were so reluctant to speak for yourself. Lea noticed. Care to explain?"

I shrugged, suddenly feeling asinine. "Pride, I guess. The prince and I never did get along much. At the time I thought he was on Harvey's side and I didn't appreciate his generosity to let me speak." I didn't add the part that I was slightly jealous of his relationship with May. He was the Prince Charming after all, who swept unsuspecting kitchen maids off their feet. I shook myself at myself. I was so dumb.

"Alex is cool," objected Danny.

"He means the older one," explained Sam.

"He's nice too. He let me feel how heavy his sword was. It's almost as heavy as yours, Uncle Beric and has twice as many jewels."

"I'm sure it did," I said. "And Prince Charles is a very nice person. Come to think of it, he'll be related to you in some way."

"Some weird complicated way," agreed Samuel. "I never thought I'd be associated to royalty like that. Think we'll get benefits?"

I snorted. "Ask now while's he's up in the clouds with Lady Alyce. I wouldn't guarantee he'll have the same munificent attitude a couple months from now."

Danny, impatient with the petty talk, sat down by Sam and snuggled close to him. "If I got you a book, Papa, would you read to me?" he asked absently.

I realized my time was up. Being a son had more privileges than being the surly brother-in-law. I stood up.

Sam looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks for coming in, Beric. I really appreciate you not using your cane on me."

"It's a crutch," I huffed as I hobbled to the door. "_You're_ the one who'll be using the cane soon."

His laugh followed me out the door.

* * *

**Epilogue 2 coming soon.**

**Really. I promise.**

**What do you think of Sam? Too perfect? Eh?  
**

**~Bingo7**


	34. I Bump into The Orgin of My Troubles

**This chapter is dedicated to orangehotchocolate because I came home and found _29 _reviews from her. Now THAT is amazing dedication and niceness. Thanks sooo much!!**

**Epilogue 2: I Bump into the Origin of my Troubles**

The thin woman behind the counter glared at me over her spectacles with mild curiosity as she recognized me. "Hello, kitchen maid," she croaked dully. "I see you've decided against being a traveler and a princess."

"Yep," I nodded. "I've decided to let my dear sister Alyce have the prince. Aren't I generous?"

Her eyes widened and she sputtered a moment before huffing, "Indeed!"

"I thought so, too," I sighed, pretending to be amazed at my kindness. "Well, anyhow since my dear sister is too busy with her darling prince, I've come to acquire one more thing for her wedding gown. Do you have any white silk?"

While she fumbled around in the back room muttering to herself, another costumer stamped into the room. I did a double take when I saw who it was, and I nearly grabbed my jaw to keep it from dropping to the floor and rolling away. The gnarly old woman was just as surprised as I was because we both cried at the same time, "YOU?!"

It was indeed the freaky racist witch.

"I hate you," she grumped.

"_You_ hate _me_?" I retorted. "I was the one with the curse! I would be tearing you to pieces if I weren't afraid of being cursed again."

"I can only do one curse per person," she humphed. "I hate you because you gave me the hardest time. I have cast only one another spell since the day I cursed _you_; I've been spending all my energy in trying to get your curse to work out."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled, yet pleased that I had actually caused her grief and that I was safe from any other enchantment.

"You were so hard hearted, and so biased against romance, that it took forever for the enchantment to take effect on you. You just would not fall in love! When you finally did, you kept fighting against it. You were _not_ supposed to do that. Not only that, but guys don't naturally get attracted to you, so my plan of having half the men in the city fall in love with you didn't work. Humph. Charles was one of the hardest. He was truly in love with Alyce, so I couldn't do much on him, even though he does have a weak heart. Just when I thought I had you good, that Beric fellow came home." She shuddered and I glared.

"Continue..."

"Well, I certainly didn't want you to fall in love with another _Evifian_ add to the fact he is the most hated soul of my good friend Lord Corey Harvey whom you have destroyed. So I had to throw in some hate. You don't hate very well either. But I did get you frustrated. That was satisfying. But BERIC!! He hardly noticed the spell at all! He didn't hate you in the least! He didn't hate anyone! He was just so . . ."

"Bericish?" I supplied.

Her glare deepened if that were possible. "Whatever. I was only able to confuse him about his feelings for you. That was about the time I finally decided to disguise myself so the spell would be stronger and work better."

"You're Aradia." It wasn't a question. I always knew that fake kitchen girl was witchy and I had recognized her from somewhere.

"Yes, I am Aradia. I had the brilliant idea of making everyone reject you. Ha, I had a good laugh at that. But I could not get you to hate the Evifian. I tried and tried and tried, but finally I just had to let go. However, I got a good load of revenge when my patron, Harvey, told me to cast a spell on the Prince to get back at that infuriating Evifian knight!" For a moment of evil glee filled her eyes.

"You put the spell on Charles!" I declared. She nodded with satisfaction.

"Aye, I did. However Harvey was the one who demanded it, so it was in his control. When he was murdered by Beric the spell was immediately broken."

No wonder Charles was so normal once Harvey was dead.

The witch's eyes suddenly turned hard. "I could have saved the whole day, but I was too busy fuming over your stubbornness. I had been watching your process, or lack thereof, and was so angry I took off the spell even though you had three months left."

I remembered the sudden realization I had when confronted by Charles in the library and smiled. The witch noticed my smile and growled, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. I'm just suddenly glad that I had that curse."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"If I hadn't been cursed I probably would have never bumped into Beric again, and therefore wouldn't be as perfectly happy as I am now."

The witch was miserably dumbfounded. The thin old woman had returned with the report that there was no white silk, but that a shipment was sure to be there by the end of the week.

I smiled sweetly at the witch, or Aradia, and said, "So _thank-you_ so much from cursing me. Beric thanks you too. I'm sure our _Evifian_ children will thank you some day too."

I lifted my skirts and bounced from the room leaving Aradia steaming with ire. I would have loved to stay and talked to her more about old times, but I really couldn't keep my sweetheart waiting.

The End

(Personally I don't see why the heck people say The End, 'cause it's not. It's just that the author is too lazy to write their _whole_ life story and _all_ their adventures, ya know? I mean, yea I guess it's the end of this part of their life, but in reality it's the beginning of a bigger life. I mean all these people just got married and we just said it was the end?! Despite my opposing opinion, I'll go along with everyone else and say that's 'The End'. AND I'll stop rambling....for now.)

**Acknowledgments. Cow, that's a long word.**

**So I actually went through _all_ those lists and have listed everyone that has reviewed or added this story to their favorites or alerts. (To those who review afterward, thanks a billion.) The list is in alphabetical order. And if I forgot you, PM me and rant and rave, and I'll drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness, really. Those who reviewed are in bold, 'cause they're awesome like that. And those I didn't name (because they weren't signed, and I wasn't sure if they had a name and if I listed them twice their head would swell, and that would be bad for their health) and those who didn't review, I still love you. :)**

**'Pename here'**, **-xo-silver lined clouds-xo-**, Aaminah / ClauChan, Aleal, Anna May, Anonymous Authoress, **Apollamarine**, **Ariel32**, Artemis'Fury, **Backroads**, **Bekahlu**, Bev N., **BlackSnowPetals**, Brandir, **Brizo**, Chasing Hope, ChicagoMyth, CookiesXCreams, **Crayola Color Sky**, DLster, **Dani Nott**,** Da Vinci at Work**, DaintyDoo, **Dead Cheerleader**, **Denad**, **Dernier Cri**, DisneyRoyalty, Dixie Volleyball, **DreamReality**, **Durcairiel**, **Eclipsa**, **Edwardgirl11**, Elariel Erestorion, **Ellea Dawn**, Elphaba's slytherin cat, **ElvishKiwi**, **ElvishKiwis Venerated Ancestor,** Emerald Scar, **Emma A. Piper**, Emma Stargaze, Eris historia, **Erisah Mae**, Eryka, **F.A. Star Hawk, FairieAngelx3o**, **Falchion**, **Fantisylover**, **FaylinnNorse**, Fayre Oke, FieryFairie, Fragmented-Soul, **ForeverFay**, **GeminiAngel236**, **.Black., Guitarprincess,** Haven Linn, **Hermione W. Cullen**, **Horse-Lover-Dig**, I Don't Dance I Fall, **InChrist-Billios**, **Intricacy**, IrinSon, James-RoxMySox, Kaelynn-Perth, **Kana07**, Kireya, **Kola-Pup**, LaLa De Dum,** Lacrymose**, Ladey Jezzabella, **Lady Knight Keladry**, Libretto, **Lightzing**, Lillian Marie Evans Potter, **Lilybet Edyvean**, Linda Rhaldeen, **Lucille Brown**, **Mallory Van Helsing**, **Mandi96**, **MeadowLark4491**, **Mickeygee**, Midnight Pearls, Ms. Jasper Cullen, **Mustang Tawni**, **Mysticchowz**, **Nelarun**, Nine Larks, Nullify, P.E.E.V.S.Y., Pixel Fairy, **Poisonmoon**, **Rae Simmons**, **Reg Blackpen Enaru**, Rosina, Ruby89, Ruzio, SaBrLy, **Sandra Starck**, **Saphira4eve**r, **Schiuse**, **Secerts of the Roman Empire**,** Senabra and Ganem**, SheepgoMoo6, **Silent Figurine**, **Stargal88**, Tamzi17, **The Oblivious Seraph**, **TheOneAndOnlyGiftedGirl**, **Traceykiwilee**, **TrudiRose**, **Turwen**, Vablatzky, **Valensia**, **VickySticky**, **Willofthewisp**, **WishingForAFairyTal**e, Xx truthfull liar xX, **XxSiriusly ScotiaxX**, **Yodeling Pickles**, ZobedOutOfLife, abster15, ahfoster, armchair sailor, asiashadow, **aureusangel**, bellathedisenchanted, bluebird7, briggitte90, **bunnysgirl1**, calypsosun, candyluvr4554, carnegie, celarysticks, **daring2dream**, **dragonfangjade**, enigma17842, fairiesTrulyExist, fairybells2, fairygirl716, fallenangel9210, fearblank, fireylight, **flickaXxOoXx**, **flowerypetal**, fourteentissues, **greenmaiden**, **gypsyeyes91**, heatherontheweather, **holliebollie**, hot-chick102693, hplovrgirlbabydee-vine, **idiotmousetrap**, iloveme2815, **i'mobsessivecompulsive**, indubidably, jessica louise, jewelofthedawn, julissa.', **jstsumrandomgirl XD**, kaaybootiex3, kolrega, **ktrn7**, ktzaSW, **laurashrub**, lilsnobby, littlefoot1394, **littlema**, **livinglife26**, **lovelyredlizard**, maailma-rahu, madluv, **makeup smeared eyes**, manhwaotaku, misschosaku, **mlle-mystique**, my light, my teeth are sharp, **nairiefairie**, **name**, o0 onee-chan 0o, **onwingsofsnark**, **offandaway**, **orangehotchocolate**, **oxoxEnchantedxoxo**, pandababy, **pirate-slave-of-jacks**, **piratesswriter, **pleasestandby, purpleflowerr, rachel's bookshop, **raeroochella**, reynaheartlace, ronnie94, sauls on fiyah, sheslike-poisonivy,** simplegrl007**, **smartblondee**, **snowish**, **stagflower13**, stubble96, **sweet thoughts**, **summersgirl2526,** **svelte**, , veggiemomentum, **watsonkat**, willow724, xN00Dles, **xweet-lover**, zarastar

**cow... and just think. If each of you reviewed this LAST chapter, I'd be reading and replying to them for hours! No kidding! I guess I'm just so sad the story is actually over, because I just can't seem to stop this Authors note. I feel so overwhelmed. I had NO idea this reaction this story would bring, and I don't regret putting it on. I love all of you readers. I love looking on my traffic and seeing where you are all from. It's amazing! I'd list that, but I'm sure you are all bored out of your wits of just me talking. --sniff-- Maybe...maybe I'll write another epilogue. I don't know. It kinda depends on the reviews....**:)

~Bingo7


End file.
